Don t play with me
by Nanami.Umbreon
Summary: Allí estaba de nuevo en la oscura habitación frente al teléfono, quería hacerlo, su corazón le rogaba que lo hiciera, pero su cabeza le gritaba una cosa completamente diferente,'detente' 'no lo hagas'. ignorándola decidió hacerlo aunque supiera bien que iba a ser herido en el proceso. no tenia nada que perder... un fic inspirado en 'Decisión' de: Karu-suna.
1. Chapter 1: 'Calls'

**Hey, hola a todos, bienvenidos a este humilde fanfic. Como verán, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic serio de Kuroko no básquet. Les agradezco que lo hayan puesto y dado una oportunidad, así que… ¡hey hey hey ´sup bitches! Soy Nana-chan.**

 **Al comenzar este fic me pregunte '¿es que nadie quiere a Kise o qué?' ya que buscando fics de él por puro fastidio me di cuenta de que solo habían 6, dos en francés, uno en indonesio, dos en inglés y uno en español. No se imaginan cuanto me frustre…**

 **Además Kise necesita amorps, lo único que le hacen es bullearlo y rechazarlo, tachándolo de 'soy un idiota que va feliz por la vida aunque todos me traten como la mierda' pues ¿saben qué? NO, ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué no le duele? ¿y si… en verdad le doliera pero lo ocultara? Ya están viendo por donde va tirando el fic ¿verdad? Bueno, por esas mismas preguntas termine escribiendo este fic con una amiga…**

 **A: Isabellag9705, mi mejor amiga y una de mis lectoras beta, de nombre extremadamente común y clasificado xD. Este capítulo está dedicado a ella, no solo por ayudarme a escribirlo y todo eso si no que también porque ¡hoy es su cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños y gracias por ser mi enana… digo hija… digo mejor amiga!**

 **También créditos a otra de mis grandes amigas la cual me aconsejo como mejorar este primer capítulo ¡Thanks, Andre!**

 **Nanami: ¡y ahora, sin más preámbulos…!**

 **Isabella: ¡SIIII!**

 **Nanami: ¡fuera de aquí! ¡Esta parte me toca a mí!**

 **Isabella: awwww…**

 **Nanami:… está bien… las dos juntas**

 **Isabella: ¡SIII!**

 **Nanami y Isabella: DISClAIMER: ¡Kuroko no básquet no nos pertenece ni pertenecerá!**

 **Nanami: si no, fuera yaoi hehehehe**

 **Isabella: y ahora ¡a leer!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Chapter 1:" Calls"**_

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 _En Teiko, existían seis jugadores prodigio, cinco luces y una sombra._

 _Cada una de aquellas luces tenían un brillo intenso, el cual podía dejar ciego a cualquiera, pero... Una de ellas, más pequeña que las demás, parpadeaba débil amenazando con extinguirse en cualquier instante, sin embargo, las otras luces y su sombra, no lo notaron continuando cada uno por su propio camino, dejándole solo..._

 _Hasta que un día la pequeña luz dejo su mundo sumido en la oscuridad..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba allí de nuevo, acostado en el suelo, odiando se a sí mismo.

 _'No lo hagas'_

Levanto su teléfono frente a él, mirando la incandescente luz de la pantalla, que era lo único que iluminaba la gran, vacía, habitación del adolescente rubio.

 _'será inútil', 'solo perderás tu tiempo'_

El número se encontraba listo para ser marcado, pero no entintaba la fuerza para pulsar el botón de llamada

 _'no responderán' 'ríndete' 'te detestan'_... Es verdad...

Deslizo una mano en su bolsillo izquierdo, rozando con sus dedos una de sus navajas, tomándola y apretándola en su mano. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, mientras intentaba acallar aquellos pensamientos negativos.

 _'solo eres una molestia'_

Cerrando los ojos le dio la razón a aquel pensamiento fugaz, aun así... Por una última vez... Quería intentarlo antes de parar. El miedo formo un nudo en si garganta, trato de reprimir sus lágrimas que amenazaba con salir de sus orbes dorados.

Todo iba a estar bien... Intento convencerse a su mismo. Le van a responder.

En un pequeño arranque de valentía, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de su decisión, marco el número de teléfono. Escuchando como repicaba comenzaron sus dudas... No respondería, ¿Quién querría responderle a alguien como él? Ni jugar básquet podía hacer bien ahora que tenía una lesión.

De un momento a otro sus esperanzas se vieron destrozadas por el ruido constante indicación de que la llamada había terminado sin siquiera comenzar, Kuroko le corto, de nuevo.

De seguro era un insoportable para el más bajo, no servía de nada hablar con él, solo era un pesado, una carga, un fastidio.

Sintió como si un hierro atravesara su garganta, como si en su corazón clavaran una aguja larga y filosa. ¿Por qué?... Con manos temblorosas, levanto la navaja, acercándola a su muñeca, presionándola contra la piel blanca, pálida, en un corte limpio y poco profundo, hecho con la única intención de causar dolor como distracción

Volvió su mano un puño, apreciando como el líquido carmín brotaba de la herida causada por pura aspiro hondo por segunda vez, evitando con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas cayeran.

 _'no lo hagas'_...

Miro su teléfono, debatiendo entre obedecer a su cerebro, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, o seguir al corazón, intentando hasta que alguno de sus antiguos compañeros se apiadara de él y aceptara pasar el rato, incluso si solo fuera para conversar, era todo lo que quería, era todo lo que necesitaba, dejar de sentirse así de solo, rechazado, que realmente no le importa a nadie.

Sacudiendo la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que su conciencia le enviaba una y otra vez, rápidamente marco el siguiente número, con la falsa esperanza de que Midorima le respondería. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a contar el tiempo que pasaría antes de que le cortara igual que el de cabellos celestes...

-¿Qué quieres, Kise?- respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea causando que sus ojos casi se desorbitaran de la sorpresa, ¿C-contesto? Una pequeña sonrisa creció en el rostro del modelo, sintiéndose feliz por lo que era la primera vez en una semana.

-¡Hola, Midorimacchi!- saludo eufórico, riéndose suavemente ante los reclamos del peliverde por el grito.- ¿Cómo estás?- un gruñido escapo del otro lado de la línea.

-Ocupado-respondió mordazmente cortándole de seco-¿Qué quieres, Kise? No tengo tiempo para tonterías- una mueca se dibujó en el rostro del adolescente, aun así, decidió forzar un tono alegre en su voz, no quería preocupar al peliverde.

 _'¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar'_

\- Pues, quería preguntarte si querías salir por allí a hablar, o incluso jugar un rato, o-intento continuar hablando, buscando más actividades que hacer con el de lentes pero se vio cortado por el mismo.

-No, me tengo que ir- el as de Kaijo estuvo a punto de protestar pero se obligó a callarse a sí mismo, ya le había cortado la llamada. De nuevo, fue ignorado... Su mirada llena de frustración se volvió nuevamente a la navaja.

 _'te lo advertí'_...

El segundo corte hizo acto de presencia.

Intento tranquilizarse mirando de nuevo su teléfono, su cuerpo estremeciéndose en contra de su voluntad, no quería sentirse así, odiaba ser así, débil, inútil, no era nada más que una molestia para la generación de los milagros y aunque supiera esto, continuaba insistiendo... ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No debería rendirse ya? Estaba cansado de todo esto... Tan cansado...

 _'detente'_

Volvió a marcar, esta vez a Murasakibara, estaba seguro de que iba a ser rechazado otra vez, pero, su corazón, ignorando su cerebro, le obligo a tocar el botón de marcado por tercera vez. Volvió a respirar hondo, preparándose para el rechazo del más alto y glotón del grupo...

-¿Hjola~?- pregunto el pelimorado, probablemente con la boca llena cosa que hizo sonreír al rubio, él realmente le tenía un cariño infinito a todos y a cada uno de los miembros de la generación de los milagros. Y a veces el pelimorado podía ser muy adorable.

-¡Hola, Murasakibaracchi!-saludo animadamente al otro, quien solo pareció suspirar y terminar de tragar la comida en su boca, ya sabía lo que venía.

-Kise-chin~ no tengo tiempo~ me tengo que ir~- abrió la boca para protestar pero la llamada se había cortado por tercera vez en el día...

 _'no tienen tiempo para ti'_...

El tercer corte en su piel atravesó los dos anteriores, esto iba de mal en peor.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza hasta degustar el metálico sabor de la sangre, no quería llamar de nuevo, no quería, no quería... Pero ya había comenzado, no podía detenerse a mitad de camino, tal vez... Tal vez Akashi si quiera...

De nuevo, ¿A quién engaña? Akashi no tiene tiempo para alguien como él, alguien inútil, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que reunirse con un ex-compañero de equipo... Mucho menos cuando ese ex-compañero era el rubio...

 _'no va a contestar'_...

La contestadora le respondió igual que las otras veces, un suspiro de frustración escapo de sus labios y antes de si quiera ser consciente de ello un cuarto corte se abrió paso en su piel de porcelana, tan lisa, tan perfecta, o al menos eso era hasta hace unas semanas cuando el rechazo se volvió tan intenso que solo quería desaparecer, dejar de sentir cualquier cosa... Durante esas semanas ha decidido no salir de casa, dormir parecía una mejor idea en aquel momento, luego llego la frustración.

 _'¡ya basta!'_

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, odiaba esto, lo odiaba, quería que terminara. Miro su teléfono una última vez, hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas... se dio cuenta, era un masoquista sin remedio. El teléfono de Aomine yacía marcado y cerrando sus ojos llamo...

-¿Si?- pregunto una voz con cierto tono de aburrimiento al otro lado de la línea. De nuevo, se obligó a sonreír sobre toda la tristeza y la frustración, saludando.

-¡Hola~, Aominecchi!- un gruñido se escapó de los labios del moreno.- ¿Qué te parece salir a jugar un uno-a-uno? ¡Será divertido!

-¿Kise?, no tengo tiempo- murmuro el peli azul ahogando un bostezo- estoy ocupado, Kise- el modelo abrió la boca con la intención de dejar escapar una que otra queja, pero la cerro casi al instante negando con la cabeza... ¿Para qué? Lo valía la pena, de todos modos por mucho que insistiera y se quejara le iban a decir que no, siempre le decía que no...

Extrañado por el silencio del rubio estuvo a punto de preguntar si seguía allí al otro lado de la línea cuando el as de Kaijo le respondió- oh, bueno. Entiendo, Aominecchi. Hablamos luego...- aquello le pareció extraño al jugador de Touou, pero le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros, a veces el modelo podía ser raro.

Y la última llamada fue cortada al igual que la piel de Ryota, quien sin importarle tiro su teléfono en su cama y se quedó mirando sus heridas, como poco a poco sangraban, unas más y otras ya apenas goteaban.

Él... Era una molestia para ellos, murmuro cerrando sus ojos y dejando que las gruesas lágrimas de dolor contenidas por un largo tiempo cayeran sin cesar dando comienzo a sus sollozos, solo una molestia...

¿Alguien realmente se preocupaba por sus sentimientos? No creía, siempre le insultaban, ¿Les importaba? No, ellos nunca moverían un dedo por él, solo era un inútil que no hacía más que odiarse a sí mismo y sonreír como idiota. ¿Ellos... Realmente eran sus amigos...? A veces... dudaba de aquello.

No, tal vez estaban realmente ocupados, debía de ser eso. No podían estar con él todo el tiempo ¿Verdad? Con este pensamiento en mente se secó las lágrimas levantándose lentamente comenzando a caminar en dirección al baño, tenía que cerrar esos cortes y encontrar sus muñequeras para cubrirles.

Al terminar se lavó el rostro, quitando los rastros de lágrimas en él, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, alrededor de ellos unas oscuras ojeras se veían a simple vista, por mucho que durmiera, continuaban allí...

Miro su cama unos segundos, de un momento a otro lucia tan cómoda, sintiendo los párpados pesados se acercó a ella cayendo y rebotando suavemente contra el colchón. Había perdido el apetito, y no tenía nada que hacer, a la final termino como siempre, recostado sobre su cama sin las ganas ni la energía para salir, sin razón para sonreír, allí en su casa, con la única compañía: su soledad.

Cerro sus ojos lentamente, sucumbiendo ante el sueño causado por el cansancio psicológico, no le importaba si era hasta la noche o incluso hasta el siguiente día, solo quería olvidarlo todo, olvidar lo molesto que era para todos, susurrándose que sabía la razón por la que apenas le soportaban, para lo único para lo que era bueno es el básquet, y ahora con su lesión nunca podría llegar al nivel de sus ex-compañeros de equipo...

Mordió su labio inferior, cerrando sus ojos- nunca voy a estar a la misma altura que ellos...- su voz rota y angustiada resonó por la vacía habitación siendo seguida de sollozos que poco a poco fueron aumentando de tono.

Poco a poco sus sollozos se fueron apagando, minutos y minutos pasaron, y el silencio reino en la habitación cuando el rubio cayó en los brazos de morfeo...

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **Nanami: y díganme ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Por qué? Justifique su respuesta con ejemplos concretos**

 **Isabella: ¿lloraron como yo?**

 **Nanami: ¿se cortaron con Kise?**

 **Isabella: ¡deja de preguntar cosas insensibles!**

 **Nanami: ay que mala… bueno, si les gusto el fic dejen un comentario, recuerden, cada vez que no dejan un comentario o no le dan a favoritos un cachorrito muere de frio abandonado en medio de la calle, no dejen que el cachorrito muera, dejen un review, es por una buena causa, recuerden.**

 **Isabella: ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Nanami y Isabella: ¡CiAO CIAO!**


	2. Chapter 2: 'Getting help'

**Hey, hey, hey, ´sup bitches!** **Soy yo de nuevo! Montando el siguiente episodio de este frabuloso , especialoso y sensualoso fanfic…estoy tan jodidamente feliz de que algunas personas hayan comentado QAQ tanto que me tomare la molestia de responder a los reviews antes de comenzar con este capítulo!**

 **Isabellag9705: si, que cosas no? Hare lo posible para que no me arranques mi sensual cabello… hehehehe soy malvada y hago llorar a bebes cuando paso por la calle (¿)**

 **Marihanitha: oh my looooord! No puedo creer que alguien además de mi BFF leyera la historia xD. Soy cruel y despreciable, por eso lo hago sufrir (y por qué… hay que aceptarlo, se ve asquerosamente lindo cuando llora (yo y mi sadismo con Kise xD)). Realmente y esos estúpidos lo están extinguiendo TwT**

 **Anónimo-san: hay verdad? Tehe. La verdad, es que si, lo ponen como alguien molesto, pero nosotras (mi BFF/LectoraBeta) tenemos una razón para ponerlo frágil, de ese modo, es porque… piénsalo, Kise es una persona fuerte, alegre, y bastante extrovertida, pero incluso la persona más fuerte puede romperse en cualquier momento, él ha aguantado demasiados años de rechazos, insultos y fracasos, sus amigos le dicen en su cara que es una molestia, incluso midorima una vez le dijo que se muriera y ,aunque no lo dijera en serio, Kise puede que si lo tomara así, y déjame decirte que si sigues leyendo este fanfic vas a… SUFRIR MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cofcofcofcof…**

 **Ameya: kyaaa! En serio te gusto? Yay! Ciertamente, T.T la gente cruel no le da amorps por eso y quise darle amorps a Kise xD. Tras de esa sonrisa hay sufrimiento y dolor, yo lo sé! xD tranquila que ya actualizamos hehehe**

 **Ok, ahora que ya termine de responder los sensuales reviews…**

 **Isabella: ¡Vamos!**

 **Nanami: ¡SI!**

 **Isabella y Nanami: ¡Kuroko no basuke no nos pertenece! Si así fuera seria Yaoi!**

 **Isabella: y ahora ¡A Leer!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **Chapter 2: " Getting help"**_

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

Otra vez se encontraba allí, cara a cara con su teléfono tentándole a llamar de nuevo, a marcar el número de sus ex-compañeros de Teiko. Negó firmemente con su cabeza, no había nada que hacer, ellos se iban a negar a hablarle otra vez, _"estoy ocupado"_ dirán como ya es costumbre y le cortaran la llamada, estaba harto de eso, no quería oírlo de nuevo, solo le harían sentir una molestia otra vez...

Se había quedado encerrado en su casa durante ya tres semanas seguidas, hacía tres días llamo a sus ex-compañeros por última vez, luego... No vio el sentido a seguir llamando, así que, simplemente dejo de hacerlo.

No se había movido de su cama además de para ir al baño o comer un poco, últimamente su hambre había muerto, Y por mucho que intentara reír con algún programa o ver un partido en televisión simplemente no se animaba.

-Tal vez... Un poco de aire fresco me haga bien- susurro al aire mirando su ventana, si, sería bueno salir por un rato, pasear y aclarar sus pensamientos. Con lentitud se levantó colocándose sus muñequeras para así cubrir los cortes hechos hace tres días. Caminó hacia su armario, sacando la primera camisa que vio al igual que cualquier pantalón, algo no muy propio de él quien pasaba horas eligiendo lo que se pondría, colocándoselos sin mucha prisa... No era como si alguien lo esperara...

Por último, para cubrir sus grandes ojeras se colocó un par de lentes de sol un poco demasiado grandes con la esperanza de que lograra cubrir sus ojos de panda del resto del mundo. Tomando su teléfono celular, algo de dinero y sus llaves, salió de su apartamento por primera vez en semanas.

Respiro hondo como se le había vuelto costumbre hacer cuando quería alejar pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, tal vez... Lo mejor será solo pasear... Comenzó a caminar lentamente, acercándose a una esquina que reconoció muy bien, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, comenzando a recordar aquel día.

Todos salieron juntos de Teiko, conversando como siempre, entre risas animadas, cuando entonces Aomine había chocado con alguien quien resultó ser un matón con su grupo, aquel día casi se meten en una fea pelea, al final fue Akashi quien les detuvo logrando hacer huir a los malos con solo una de sus miradas, fue genial y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

También recuerda la vez que entraron todos juntos al centro comercial, era un domingo temprano y todos habían decidido ir juntos, ese día vieron una película de terror, jugaron en los videojuegos, armaron un jaleo en el lugar donde almorzaron al punto de que casi les sacan del local por el ruido, fue uno de los mejores días que había tenido.

Miles y miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, parpadeando uno tras otro, todos de aquel tiempo en el que eran una especie de familia feliz, en que todavía no se habían separado, un tiempo en que se sentía feliz porque no estaba solo, porque los tenía a ellos... Antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta termino parado frente al lugar donde comenzó todo, Teiko, su antigua escuela.

De nuevo su estado de ánimo estaba bajando a grandes velocidades, intento seguir caminando, alejarse de ese lugar pensando en otro sitio donde pudiera ir… tal vez en el parque haya algo interesante, hacía tiempo que no iba allí, no veía por qué no pasar por ese lugar.

Cerró sus ojos mientras caminaba, sumido en sus pensamientos llenos de recuerdos, sentimientos alegres y dolorosos a la vez. Fue cuando escucho un fuerte jaleo que le obligo a abrir los ojos.

-Aomine-kun, ten cuidado- dijo una voz aburrida que el modelo reconoció al instante, siguió caminando con la esperanza de ver de dónde venía aquella voz, ¿Kuroko y Aomine andaban juntos?

-Hmp, no te molestes, Kuroko. Deja que ese cabeza hueca termine de matar las pocas neuronas que le quedan- esa era otra voz muy conocida... ¿Midorima también?

-¡Cierra la boca, Midorima!- gruño la voz de Aomine, quien estaba sobre un árbol, intentando alcanzar su pelota de básquet, la cual había quedado atascada sobre la copa del árbol mientras jugaban.

-Tranquilo, Shintaro, deja que Daiki se rompa la cabeza- dijo otra voz... Akashi... También estaba allí.

-Mine-chin se va a caer~- canturreo una voz infantilmente... Murasakibara... Todos estaban allí, desde detrás del parque pudo ver como Aomine bajo la pelota de la copa del árbol con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos a jugar, Tetsu!-exclamo, corriendo a la cancha siendo seguido por un bajo peli azul y su perro.

-Voy, Aomine-kun- murmuro el miembro de Seirin. Todos estaban allí, reunidos, juntos, como antes... Pero... Sin él. La verdad le llego de golpe, como si le aventaran a un lago de agua fría. Él les estuvo llamando durante mucho tiempo para salir, pero siempre estaban _ocupados_... ¡¿No se supone que estaban _'muy ocupados'_ para si quiera hablar con él?! ¡¿Realmente era una molestia, tanto como para que no le avisaran de esta pequeña reunión?! ¿Realmente él... Él...?

Pudo sentir como en instantes un nudo se formaba en su garganta, obligándole a tragar fuertemente, con dificultad, su respiración se fue entrecortando, y ya sus pensamientos dejaron de ser claros... Fue cuando sintió una mirada, cruzo sus ojos con unos grises que hacía dos años que no veía, la confusión fue tallada en aquellos ojos y simplemente no lo aguanto más, en segundos se había dado la media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido y lejos que pudo de allí, sin fijarse en nada ni en nadie, solo quería irse, olvidarse de todo.

Hubiera sido mejor quedarse en casa, lo hubiera preferido mil veces antes que esto. Los sollozos comenzaron a escapar de sus labios mientras sus piernas le llevaban a algún lugar, realmente no le importaba donde llegara, solo deseaba desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

Por otro lado, el de cabellos azabaches abrió mucho los ojos en confusión, hacía mucho tiempo que Nijimura había estado en Japón, volvió hacia no más de unas semanas, al saberlo, Akashi organizo una reunión pequeña para él en el parque, al principio se había alegrado de ver a todos...

A casi todos, pues luego de un tiempo noto la ausencia de aquel rubio alegre que siempre sonreía en el equipo, frunció el ceño para sí mismo y decidió no decir nada, capaz y se había retrasado, pero pasaron dos horas sin noticias del modelo... Fue cuando Aomine lanzo su pelota y la atasco en un árbol que lo vio, observándoles desde la parte trasera del parque, el único que pareció notar su presencia fue él, pero eso no fue lo único extraño...

Se veía pálido, y cansado, por un segundo pareció en shock pero luego su respiración pareció entrecortarse, casi parecía estar a punto de comenzar a llorar y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron... O al menos eso cree él puesto que los grandes lentes de sol no le dejaban ver mucho sus ojos dorados.

Lo más extraño de todo fue cuando se giró y comenzó a correr en otra dirección como si intentara alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible. Entonces llego a una conclusión...

Aquí algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Nijimura frunció aún más el ceño, ¿Que se supone que estaba pasando? Por si mismo podía ver que era algo de lo que los jugadores no se habían dado cuenta-Oigan chicos- llamo la atención de la generación de los milagros- ¿Donde esta Kise?-fingió demencia- Pensé que iba a venir dentro de un rato, pero... Ya es muy tarde y no ha llegado, esto no es típico de él - estrecho los ojos con sospecha a sus Kouhai quienes parecieron congelarse en su lugar.

-¿Olvidamos a Kise-kun?- pregunto Kuroko después de unos minutos de silencio absoluto por parte de sus compañeros, esto no podía ser en serio.

-Eh...- murmuro Midorima algo sorprendido, no creía que habían olvidado a Kise- Esto tiene una explicación lógica... ¿V-verdad, Akashi?- dijo arreglándose los lentes y dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo quien yacía con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

-Claro que la tiene, Shintaro- dijo con toda seguridad y sin inmutarse ni un poco por las miradas fijas en él- Era a Daiki a quien le tocaba avisarle a Ryouta de la reunión- automáticamente todas las miradas pasaron de Akashi a Aomine, quien, confundido abrió mucho los ojos.

-Eh... ¿Cuándo me dijeron eso?- pregunto el moreno al de ojos bicolor. Por otro lado Nijimura se cruzó de brazos colocando una expresión incrédula en su rostro, ¿En serio estos tipos...?

-Ayer, cuando te avise de la reunión- respondió con toda tranquilidad levantándole una ceja al as de Touou.

-Ah, no me acuerdo, creo que estaba medio dormido-se excusó, restandole importancia al asunto. Kuroko suspiro, no era raro en Aomine, para nada.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te acordaste de venir?-pregunto el de cabellos celestes, mirando fijamente a su amigo de la infancia, quien solo se encogió de hombros y respondió con aburrimiento.

-Eh, Satsuki me envió un mensaje esta mañana recordándome que "tenía que ir a la reunión, si no Akashi se iba a molestar"- lo último lo hizo imitando fallidamente la voz de la pelirosada y moviendo sus manos en el aire para enfatizar lo dicho. Aquello tenía sentido, porque, la pelirosa conocía muy bien la memoria de su amigo y sabia como podía ser de olvidadizo a veces.

La mayoría asintió, conociendo la situación, pero de todos modos a Nijimura no le cabía en la cabeza la facilidad con la que se olvidaron del rubio, de su amigo, de un miembro más de su grupo.

-Es mejor así, últimamente andaba muy fastidioso- dijo Aomine con desdén y una expresión fastidiada, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, ya lo arreglaría hablando con él un rato por teléfono. Pero... Si el chico andaba fastidioso era por algo ¿O no?

-Si, a mí también me estuvo molestando- se unió a las quejas el peliverde, dibujando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Nijimura se crispo ligeramente, no tenía por qué poner esa cara, se supone que era un amigo.

-Ki-chin me llamo para jugar~, pero estaba ocupado, tenía que terminar de comerme mis papas~- eso... Eso era algo típico de Murasakibara, a nadie le extraño, "la comida por sobre los amigos" ¿Eh? Pero por mucho que conociera al pelimorado, Nijimura se indignó, sin embargo, decidió seguir tragándose sus palabras por el momento.

-Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de él, pero no le pude responder, estaba en una reunión ejecutiva- el pelirrojo tenía una razón válida, tenía más ocupaciones que la mayoría de las personas normales, pero aquello no justificaba que no las devolviera o al menos le mensajeara.

-Yo... No le he respondido las llamadas- agrego Kuroko con algo de pena escondida en su voz monótona. Y esto fue lo que más sorprendió a Nijimura, puesto que, lo último que él recordaba era que Kise solía ser muy apegado al más bajo del grupo, bueno... Eso no significaba que el más bajo fuera igual de apegado...

-¿No han pensado que eso pudo herirlo o molestarlo?- pregunto el azabache recordando el momento en el que el modelo huyo del parque, pareciendo tan triste y asombrado.

-No creo, eso se le pasa-respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto- Con invitarlo a un uno-a-uno o a hablar lo olvida, siempre lo hace- sinceramente seguía sin creerlo, ¿Qué tipo de amigos eran estos? ¿Es que no se preocupaban por él?

-No es que no nos preocupemos por él-dijo Kuroko leyéndole la mente al azabache- Sino que sabemos que está bien, es Kise, quiero decir, siempre esta sonriente- el azabache abrió la boca para protestar pero nada salió de ella, se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba extremadamente indignado y sorprendido, por un momento se obligó a pensar... ¿Cómo se sentiría el modelo sobre esto? Una persona no puede ser feliz todo el tiempo... ¿o sí?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Corrió y corrió sin parar ni un segundo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y su pecho le estaba matando, dolía mucho. Cruzo una esquina dándose cuenta, llego a un callejón sin salida. Se recostó de la pared en la esquina más oscura del lugar, aquel hueco sin salida, deslizándose hacia el suelo, al caer sentado un agonizante dolor se disparó en su pierna, su lesión se había visto afectada por esa carrera.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron evidenciando que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en ellos poco a poco, hasta que se desbordaron trazando un camino húmedo en su rostro el cual tenía una expresión que mostraba cuan afligido se sentía.

Para ellos no era nada más que el niñito molesto del grupo ¿Verdad? Y... ¿Cómo le iban a querer si por demás era un inútil y un mentiroso? Ya no podía jugar bien a causa de su lesión, y cada vez que le rechazaban o insultaban realmente no quería sonreír, así que solo se colocaba aquella sonrisa postiza que ocultaba todo lo que sinceramente sentía. Durante un tiempo, en Teiko, fue verdaderamente feliz en lo que consideraba su pequeña familia, la generación de los milagros, donde pudo sonreír con libertad y alegría... Hasta que llegaron las disputas y con ellas se fue la felicidad.

Intento sonreír hasta el final, su separación, el evento devastador en el que la familia fue destruida por los mismísimos miembros de esta. Continúo sonriendo aunque todos hayan ido por un camino distinto, aunque el mismo no quisiera, aunque doliera y la soledad le rodeara casi por completo, ahogándole. Siguió con su vida y a pesar de que conoció a sus sempais... No era lo mismo. Seguía extrañando, añorando los días en Teiko, donde él y su pequeña familia sonreían juntos.

Pronto, sollozos más fuertes llenaron el oscuro callejón, sus brazos abrazaron sus piernas en un intento para calmarse sin tener éxito alguno, colocando su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Y ahora... Se encontraba siendo rechazado por aquellos a los que considero una familia, _su_ familia. Quería que el dolor dejase de apuñalar a su corazón, que dejase de torturarle de aquel modo tan cruel... quería que todo se detuviera en ese mismo instante.

Inconscientemente su mano se deslizo dentro de su bolsillo alcanzando aquel objeto filoso con sus dedos y sacándolo lentamente. Allí estaba otra vez, frente a frente con una de sus navajas, esta era la oxidada... logro recordar vagamente como guardo la que estaba en mejor estado en el cajón al lado de su cama, olvido traerla consigo, no había creído que la necesitara.

Por ello tenía la oxidada, de seguro se había quedado en su ropa la última vez que salió, según su manager era por protección , pero no se creía capaz de usarla para otra cosa más que para esto.

Una vez estuvo fuera, quito su muñequera y las vendas que cubrían las heridas hechas hace no más tres días, dejando ver sus cicatrices palpitantes rodeadas de un color entre marrón suave y rojo, posteriormente saco su navaja, que, a simple vista, estaba oxidada, sin dudar afinco con profundidad levantando así las costras que se encontraban en su muñeca dejando escapar aquel liquido carmín nuevamente, haciéndole jadear del dolor.

Entre sollozos empezó a dudar sin dejar de deslizar la hojilla que le ofrecía un daño indescriptible, lo que hacía era una atrocidad, lo sabía, pero no podía parar, quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas... Justo antes de que llegara a tocar una vena levanto la navaja, no podía, no se atrevía a llegar más lejos, tenía miedo de morir.

Negando con la cabeza seco la herida con la misma venda que cubrió su muñeca durante tres días, amarrándola a su alrededor, evitando el sangrado. Una risa amarga, sarcástica, escapo de sus labios. Era irónico, quería desaparecer, dejar de sentir... Pero aun así no se atrevía a morir, era un maldito cobarde.

Cerró sus ojos, inhalando y exhalando lentamente, lo mejor era tranquilizarse ahora o la emoción le obligaría a hacer algo peor que aquella aberración que había hecho en su piel. Tiro la navaja lo más lejos posible con el fin de no volverla a usar nuevamente. Con piernas tambaleantes se levantó, comenzando a cojear fuera del callejón, su lesión le dolía demasiado y no quería ni tenia fuerzas para disimular que no tenía nada, que estaba bien.

Algo húmedo, frío, cayó en su rostro, causando que la curiosidad del modelo se encendiera mirando al cielo, donde cayó en cuenta de la hora. Ya había anochecido y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua. Genial, ahora iba a comenzar a llover, simplemente perfecto, hasta el clima intentaba hacerle sentir mal.

Siguió cojeando por las calles, siendo empapado por la lluvia que de un momento a otro se fortaleció. Corrió mucho, ya que llego al punto en que no reconocía las calles ni avenidas donde se encontraba, ni una persona parecía estar por la zona, ya debía de ser muy tarde, de seguro la gente común estaban en sus casas comiendo y durmiendo felizmente. Se quedó mirando al vacío mientras caminaba, su día parecía empeorar cada vez más...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Shin-chan es un estúpido-gruño un moreno de estatura baja, saliendo de la pequeña farmacia y abriendo su paraguas para salir al diluvio, junto con él, llevaba una bolsa llena de chucherías desde galletas, gomitas hasta papas fritas.- No quiso salir conmigo hoy, y me dejo solito sabiendo que soy el único que queda en mi casa- murmuro entre quejas, comenzando a caminar a su casa.

Al mirar al frente, fue cuando con sus ojos de halcón se pudo enfocar en un punto amarillo que cojeaba en la calle. Arreglo su paraguas para seguir avanzando, la lluvia no parecía que iba a parar de caer dentro de poco- ¿Una persona a estas horas de la noche? ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-se preguntó a si mismo viéndose confundido intento acercarse para verle mejor, frunciendo el ceño.

-Se parece mucho a... No lo creo... ¿Kise?-abrió mucho los ojos sorprendidos al confirmar quien era aquella persona sin paraguas para protegerle de la lluvia- ¡Kise!-antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo en dirección al rubio-¡Kise!- le llamo la atención, causando que volteara hacia donde estaba él. No había duda, definitivamente ese era Kise.

-¿Takao?- pregunto con voz apagada y ronca mirando como el jugador de Shuutoku se acercaba corriendo, no creía encontrarse a nadie conocido, mucho menos al moreno, ¿Quién lo diría?

-¡Kise! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo de noche, en medio de la lluvia y sin un paraguas?! ¡¿Es que quieres pescar un resfriado?!- cuestiono preocupado al ver cómo incluso el agua le escurría del cabello rubio, sin perder tiempo le cubrió con su paraguas también, aunque el chico era un poco más alto que él no tuvo problemas para sostenerlo. Kise parecía no saber que responder, y al final el silencio fue la única respuesta que Takao tuvo.

-Estas con agua hasta en los huesos ¿Eh?, es muy tarde... ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?-pregunto Kazunari intentando sonreírle al notablemente decaído as de Kaijo. El rubio quería negarse pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, no quería volverse una molestia para el moreno también. Al ver que Kise no le respondería en lo más mínimo, le tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo tras él en camino a su casa, no estaba muy lejos, no era más que una cuadra.

Al llegar a su casa, Takao le pidió al modelo que sostuviera el paraguas y las bolsas pasa así poder sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta. Dentro de la casa todo era oscuro, el moreno encendió la luz dejando ver todo el interior del hogar, uno de arreglo simple, un sofá grande y un televisor, al lado, un mueble era la base de muchas fotos familiares, y un reloj adornaba la entrada de la cocina.

El moreno le invito a pasar, aventándole una toalla para secarse, con un murmullo le agradeció adentrándose más en el hogar del jugador de Shuutoku.- tu casa es bonita- murmuro cansado, el moreno sonrió notando que todavía no se había quitado sus lentes de sol, se acercó a él lentamente con intención de comenzar una conversación.

-Gracias, oye ¿No deberías quitarte esos lentes? Ya no hay mucho sol de que cubrirte-bromeo Takao estirando sus brazos y quitándole los lentes al rubio, sorprendiéndose con lo que vio abajo... Sus normalmente cálidos ojos dorados se veían apagados, sin vida, hinchados como si hubiera llorado hacía no mucho, y eran rodeados por grandes ojeras oscuras.- ¡W-wou! ¿Qué paso Kise? Parece como si ni hubieras dormido en semanas-exclamo el moreno, mirando como Kise solo se quedaba callado sin responderle, no parecía querer hablar de ello.-eh... Bueno, ¿Qué tal si subimos a mi habitación?

El modelo asintió y siguió al miembro de Shuutoku hasta arriba, donde estaba su habitación.

La habitación era un lugar algo desordenado, una consola de videojuegos yacía en el suelo conectada al televisor perteneciente al moreno, una cama con edredón negro se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y a su lado un escritorio con una laptop sobre él. Pósters de jugadores de básquet se encontraban por toda la habitación, incluyendo uno de la generación de los milagros, era una lástima que Kuroko no había salido en aquella foto, le habían olvidado... Otra vez...

-Ah, esta algo desordenado, pero espero que no te importe- le hablo con una sonrisa, Kazunari estaba siento realmente amable con él. Kise intento devolverle la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

-No, está bien. Es bonita, la mía está casi vacía a decir verdad, lo único realmente llamativo es la cama- respondió con voz apagada y ronca. Takao comprendió que el rubio estaba bastante decaído, diablos, era imposible no verlo, había que ser ciego para ello. Recordó que seguía empapado al ver como su ropa continuaba destilando agua.

-Hehehe, no lo creería de ti, Kise. Pero... Te vas a resfriar si sigues con esa ropa, será mejor que te duches y te cambies. Ve con confianza, mi casa es la tuya- con esas palabras le indico a Kise donde estaba el baño, dejándole a solas. Mientras se decidió a bajar y preparar algo de comer, puede que el adolescente rubio no haya comido nada, a juzgar por como lo encontró.

Aquello desato sus pensamientos, al tiempo que se disponía a preparar una sopa ligera, sería una buena cena para él y su invitado. ¿Qué hacia el as de Kaijo, tan alegre y tan sonriente, con aquella expresión sombría y deprimente en medio de la lluvia? Sin exceptuar el hecho de que estaba solo. También parecía haber estado llorando mucho, cosa que le llevo a preguntarse... ¿Que estaba mal? ¿Qué le paso?, por ahora parecía que del chico no iba a obtener respuestas.

Suspiro pesadamente, mirando el agua hirviendo junto con las verduras, su tono de voz pareció tan cansado, tan roto, que logro crearle un nudo en la garganta. Kise no era así, por lo poco que le conocía. Los dos se llevaron muy bien la primera vez que hablaron, llegando a incluso molestar a Midorima juntos. De cierto modo, el rubio se parecía mucho a él, siempre quería estar sonriente para sus amigos, aunque las cosas salieran mal, por eso... Le simpatizaba mucho, y ahora más que nunca, realmente quería saber que le pasaba.

Repentinamente recordó haber dejado algo de ropa para el modelo antes de que se fuera a tomar una ducha, eran de diferentes alturas, pero aquella le quedaba grande, así que estaba seguro de que le vendrían como anillo al dedo.

Incluso tenía unas ojeras inmensas, se había sorprendido mucho al verlas, parecía como si el adolescente literalmente no hubiera dormido en semanas. Sabía por Midorima que el rubio era muy emotivo y sus sentimientos eran frágiles hasta cierto punto, recordó cuando el de lentes le hablo de él, aunque no lo admitiera sabía que le tenía aprecio y hasta cariño al modelo, pero a veces podía ser muy malo incluso con Takao, solo una vez le hizo molestar de verdad y aquella vez, el peliverde había llegado haciendo un intento de disculpa que no hizo más que causarle risa, no podía evitarlo, Midorima a veces podía ser tan lindo y Tsundere.

Tanto se había distraído que por poco y quema la cocina haciendo sopa, algo imposible, pero cierto. Apagando la estufa, y probando la sopa, había quedado bien. Una vez término de servirla subió a su habitación, con dos platos listos, a juzgar por el silencio, Kise había terminado su baño. Pero al entrar se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

Kise yacía vestido y dormido en su cama casi enroscado como un cachorro, probablemente estaba muy cansado, una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Takao ante la enternecedora escena del lindo rubio rendido ante los brazos de morfeo, miro la sopa y luego miro al modelo, al diablo con la comida, no tenía el corazón para despertarlo, mucho menos cuando se veía tan a gusto, lo mejor sería dejarle dormir con tranquilidad, ya comerían al siguiente día.

Lo mejor será seguir el ejemplo del miembro de Kaijo e irse a dormir. Tal vez mañana el rubio este de humor para responder a sus dudas…

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **Nanami: y Takao hace su aparición!**

 **Isabella: SII!**

 **Nanami: y qué? Les gusto? Se asustaron por un momento?**

 **Isabella: les pareció gracioso que Takao casi quemara su cocina haciendo sopa? Déjenlo en los reviews! Queremos saberlo!**

 **Nanami: gracias por leer! Los esperamos la próxima semana! En el siguiente episodio!**

 **Isabella y Nanami: CIAO CIAO!**


	3. Chapter 3 'A new friend'

**Hey hey hey ´sup bitches!, reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Amo los reviews!** **Sabían que los cómo?! Pues son mi comida favorita!, los como en el desayuno! En el almuerzo! En la cena y hasta en la merienda! Saben que tanto los quiero? Mucho! Tanto como Murasakibara a los dulces! Pueden creer eso?! Pues saben? Hemos recibido muchos! Y soy muy feliz, feliz como una lombriz!**

 **Isabella: yo también soy feliz!**

 **Nanami:si, si, lo sabemos, vamos a responderlos!**

 **Isabella: hay que mala! Me voy a cortar como Kise si me sigues haciendo bullying**

 **Nanami: hay no exageres muchacha que tú también me haces bullying a mí, pendeja**

 **Isabella: hmmm… eso es cierto.**

 **Nanami: comencemos!**

 **Gonza: todas lo adoramos, cariño, todas lo adoramos, en especial yo, el bicho se parece demasiado a mí en personalidad xD. Uf, es que Sexymura tenía que aparecer, es demasiado sensual como para no aparecer en este jermozo fanfic. A todas nos destroza el Kokoro ver a Ryou-kun así QAQ a todas, créeme… pero es que… hacerlo sufrir es mi droga, xD no puedo evitarlo, lo hago con todos mis personajes favoritos, verlos sufrir es algo que me encanta y no sé por qué (Isabella: es que es una sádica. Nanami: cierra la puta boca, perra!). Es que ellos lo son, definitivamente xD por eso me encantan takao, y kise, y takao y kise! Hay gracias, / espero que el cap sea de tu agrado!  
**

**M.B: oh my glob.** **No puedo creer que te hice llorar! No me arrepiento de nada, esa era mi intención principal aunque no la logre mucho uwu. Estuviste en su situación?... yo… eh… QAQ n-no sé qué decir… yo eh... QAQ. Ese era mi punto, créeme, quería que los odiaran y dejaran de ver que es divertido cuando molestan a Ryou-kun de ese modo…(Isabella: yo también los odio por eso QAQ son demasiado malos). Tenías un fic de él? Tengo que leerlo porque si, cuando lo montes, me lo pasas, es una orden y yo soy absoluta (Isabella: yo también!). Eso es cierto, es el más que todo eso, el solo trata de alegrar a los demás, pero sabes? Él también es humano, y como todos, a veces necesita una mano, pero ese montón de imbéciles no se dan cuenta, ni siquiera el mismísimo Akashi (Isabella: tanto hablar de ser absoluto y ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que le pasa a su amigo, no me interesa que tenga el ojo de emperador es más ciego que midorima sin lentes. Nanami: ni yo lo habría dicho mejor, hija mía uwu). No, tranqui, en realidad, es cierto, esa también es mi impresión de kise.**

 **Sion K: ñakata, ñakata, ñakata, esa era mi intención, ñakata, ñakata! No se puede exigir amablemente algo, cariño. A mí también, pero tengo este pequeño, muuuuy pequeño (Isabella: pequeño?. Nanami: cállate y no comentes. Isabella: solo admite que es verdad, amas verlo llorar, esta foto de portada!. Nanami: nunca, nunca admitiría tal cosa espantosa y horrible y… es verdad) gusto sádico por ello. Tranqui que aquí está el siguiente cap, y no pienso dejarlo, créeme. PD: verdad? Y más con sopa xD! Es algo físicamente imposible! Takao es genial. PD2: hay gracias / me pones roja como el cabello de Akashi!**

 **Karu-suna: (isabella y Nanami: OHHH POR TODOS LOS AKASHIS! NO PODEMOS CREERLO! ES USTED, SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Podemos ser sus Kouhais, por favor?!. Isabella: La admiramos mucho!. Nanami: yo se me el fic de "decisión" entero y de memoria! De tanto que lo he leído!. Isabella: a mí me gusta mucho leerlo, me inspira mucho para escribir!. Nanami: igual a mí!*Aquí, demostrando lo fangirls que somos xD*) de nada., la merecías, simplemente me hiciste llorar con tu fic, en serio. es que es verdad, nadie es inmune al bullying, es una realidad DILE NO A BULLYING *haciendo propaganda xD* GRACIAS me siento tan jodidamente feliz de que nos hayas escrito y leído, en serio, gracias, me emociono mucho ver tu review, y a mi BFF también, está muy alegre por eso, fuiste quien más nos inspiró, y nos animó a escribir, esperamos que el fic sea de tu agrado (Isabella: así que siéntate y disfruta sempai, hay palomitas de maíz gratis!)**

 **Tsuyume: oh my gosh! :D (Isabella: siiiiiii!** **Comentaste!. Nanami: Nos hiciste muy felices! xD! Esta me había comentado de ti y-. Isabella: como que esta?!. Nanami: cállate, y que quería que leyeras esta historia, agradezco que hayas comentado, en serio!) Me alegra que te haya gustado! En seriooooo! Él me parte el alma también QAQ, pero también hay que considerar el hecho de que se sienta así (y me encanta hacer sufrir a Ryou-chan! QAQ tenía que admitirlo, tengo este gusto sádico por hacer sufrir a mis personajes preferidos, si no sufre, no es mi preferido xD) adoro el drama, angst, hurt/confort, comedia, no puedo evitarlo! Bueno, si se pondrá feliz… no tal vez no, muahahahahahahahahahahahahahcofcofcof! Gracias!, disfruta!**

 **Nanami: y ahora… es la hora, verdad hija?**

 **Isabella: si… ya es la hora…**

 **Isabella y Nanami: ¡Kuroko no basuke no nos pertenece! *nanami se va a llorar a una esquina***

 **Isabella: ¿madre? ¡Madre, no llores!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Chapter 3-"A new friend"**_

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

Sintió una fina tela bajo sus manos, suave, y cálida. Estaba en una cama, no era la suya estaba seguro, la suya solía ser más esponjosa, mas grande, en cambio esta era ligeramente más rígida y más pequeña. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y pesadez, ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada... Estaba claro que esta habitación no era la suya ni viéndola de lejos incluso ni entrecerrando sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando todos los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a él como un bombardeo, en sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir y manchar su rostro de tristeza, cierto… ayer... Suspiró e intento tranquilizarse, con llorar no iba a lograr nada, era mejor ser fuerte.

Se levantó con parsimonia mirando a su alrededor, a diferencia de la noche pasada, la habitación se encontraba más ordenada, al parecer Takao había decidido limpiar, tal vez porque él estaba allí, o tal vez porque en serio lo necesitaba… probablemente la segunda. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación un fuerte y delicioso aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales logrando que su estómago respondiera con un gruñido, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que no había comido nada decente en mucho tiempo. La idea de la comida no se le hacía mala en ese momento.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, su lesión todavía palpitaba de dolor por el esfuerzo hecho el día anterior haciendo que su pierna se tambaleara un poco, al llegar abajo fue recibido por un sonriente Takao en delantal rosa claro arreglando la mesa alegremente y tarareando una canción.

-Oh, al fin despiertas, bella durmiente- bromeó el moreno al verle llegar- Ya estaba comenzando a considerar el darte un beso de amor verdadero a ver si despertabas- ante este comentario la cara del modelo se ruborizó en un rosa claro, le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿E-ehhhhhh?- exclamó incrédulo el rubio. Ganándose una alegre carcajada de Kazunari.

-Adelante, siéntate para comer, hice pollo frito, espero que te guste~-le dijo señalando una de las sillas donde ya se encontraba un plato listo para colocar la comida, el miembro de Shutoku se fue a la cocina a buscar el pollo y algo de beber. Por otro lado, Ryouta tomo asiento aliviado de ya no tener peso alguno sobre su pierna adolorida.

Silbando, Takao salió de la cocina, con un gran sartén, el cual al abrirlo mostró varios pedazos de pollo frito, y algo de arroz.-Este platillo es mi especialidad-comento sirviéndole la comida a su invitado, quien le agradeció en un murmullo y con una pequeña sonrisa.-A decir verdad es lo único que se cocinar... Además de sopa...- el rubio levantó una ceja ante esto.

-Entonces, ¿lo único que has estado comiendo ha sido pollo frito y sopa?- pregunto Kise con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como la sonrisa de Kazunari se volvía rígida y este reía nervosamente.

-C-claro que no... También pido pizza a veces- aquello logró arrebatarle una pequeña risa al modelo, pero el ambiente alegre no duró mucho tiempo, la expresión del de ojos dorados volvió a un estado neutro, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Mientras Takao pensaba en más temas de conversación e intentar animar al rubio decaído.

Sirvió la comida y destapó un par de sodas para acompañar, pensando sin parar, ya estaba comenzando a odiar ese silencio que no ha durado más de un minuto. Comenzando a comer, a Takao se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¡¿Sabes?! Acabo de recordar una vez cuando Shin-chan y yo íbamos caminando por el centro comercial, sin querer el chocó con una niñita y la niñita comenzó a llorar fuertemente, todo el mundo nos rodeó y el no hallaba como callar a la pequeña. Entonces ¡¿Sabes qué pasó?!- Kise, extrañado por el repentino cuento negó con la cabeza, esperando oír el resto de la historia, cosa que el poseedor del ojo de halcón tomo como iniciativa para continuar- ¡La mamá de la enana comenzó a golpearlo con su bolso! ¡Allí frente a todo el mundo! ¡Te juro que no pude parar de reír después de eso!-una risa escapó de los labios del adolescente rubio ante la imagen de un Midorima siendo golpeado por una mujer en tacones con su cartera-¡Incluso tuvo que venir seguridad a separarlos!- "¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera tocar a mi linda niñita?!" ¡Lo hizo sonar como un violador y todo!-

La risa de Kise comenzó a salir lentamente al imaginarse toda la escena vergonzosa para el peliverde, ojalá y hubiera estado allí.- Ah, no. Y ni hablar de esa vez en la que estábamos comiendo helado y un hombre le empujó por accidente, ¡Terminó con toda la cara embarrada de helado de chocolate! ¡Shin-chan no hacía más que refunfuñar!- y así, Takao, al escuchar la melodiosa risa del de ojos dorados, comenzó a aferrarse a esa estrategia, de todos modos no le costaba nada contar todos los infortunios de Midorima a Ryouta.

Habían comenzado a pasar un buen rato entre risas, y anécdotas, incluso contándole la vez que el objeto de la suerte de Midorima era un León y tuvieron que estar en el zoológico todo un día frente a la jaula de los leones, ese día la mirada de miedo en Shintarou fue la cosa más graciosa que haya visto en toda su vida. O también la vez que fueron todo el equipo al lago y él "accidentalmente" empujó al de lentes al agua. O el día en que en la casa del terror, Midorima se hizo el valiente y le acompaño, luego de ese día le llamo cada noche durante una semana, porque no podía dormir seguramente pensando que algo iba a salir del armario.

Antes de darse cuenta habían terminado su almuerzo y se preparaban para subir de nuevo a la habitación del moreno, quien todavía seguía contándole una que otra cosa al rubio- Oh también la vez que un Chihuahua hurto el objeto de la suerte de Shin-chan.- comentó riéndose- ¡Era un hueso! - las risas continuaron mientras entraban a la habitación.- Bien, basta de cuentos. ¡Vamos a jugar videojuegos!- exclamó con un grito de guerra levantando un puño en el aire, encendiendo la consola y tomando asiento en el suelo, siendo imitado por el As de Kaijo.

Entre rato de juegos y risas, retos y más, los dos se pasaron el día entero jugando juntos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y aquello fuera algo cotidiano, aquel ha sido uno de los mejores días que ha pasado en mucho tiempo, por un momento dejó de sentirse solo sintiendo el calor de la amistad, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo lo que sucedió el día y las semanas anteriores. Fue entonces cuando cayeron en cuenta de la hora, ya había anochecido, se había vuelto tarde.

-Es tarde-murmuró el rubio frunciendo el ceño- yo... Será mejor que me vaya, yo, no quiero seguir molestando- Takao frunció el ceño ante esto, las palabras dichas. Cruzando se de brazos y haciendo un puchero infantil detuvo al rubio justo en la puerta, cuando iba a irse.

-Espera, Kise- le dijo- No eres ninguna molestia, y, seamos sinceros, sé que no somos los mejores amigos ni nada por el estilo... Demonios, apenas si nos conocemos, pero sé que no eres así.-los ojos dorados de Ryouta se abrieron mucho ante las palabras dichas- Entiendo que no me quieras contar que te sucede, tal vez, sea algo muy personal, no tengo idea... Pero si sé que no te gusta estar solo, igual que a mí y necesitas compañía... Así que, por favor, quédate- puede que no haya sido el mejor discurso que escucho en toda su vida, pero, aquellas palabras le hicieron sonreír.

-... Está bien, gracias, Takao-aceptó el modelo después de unos segundos de vacilación. Volviendo al lugar donde estaba, junto con el moreno quien se alegró al instante hablando aún más de cosas sin sentido alguno, sobre qué tan raro seria ver a Midorima vestido de zanahoria gigante y siendo perseguido por una manada de conejos rabiosos salvajes.

Las horas pasaron y por fin se hizo el tiempo de dormir.-Ven, te guiare al cuarto de invitados, Kise- dijo Kazunari llevándole al cuarto, fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de algo.

-Y-yo, siento haberme quedado dormido en tu habitación, Takao- murmuró apenado el modelo, mirando el suelo por donde pisaba para no tropezarse. El moreno levantó una ceja ante esto.

-Oh, ¿Eso? No importa, dormí en la habitación de mis padres- fue en ese momento cuando un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.- Fue algo espeluznante, créeme- ya así, fue ganándose otra risa del rubio, mientras entraba a la habitación de huéspedes.- Vale, puedes dormir aquí- el adolescente asintió- Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana, y... ¿Takao?- el moreno volvió la vista a verle antes de irse.- Gracias...-

-De nada hombre, que yo también necesito compañía, este lugar vacío es como una mansión fantasma- y con esa broma se fue a su habitación, era tarde, y debían dormir. Ya mañana pasaría otro día hablando con el miembro de Shutoku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Día tras día fue pasando, su rutina se fue volviendo más clara. Poco a poco, Kazunari se convirtió en aquel amigo que tanto deseaba y necesitaba en ese momento, uno que trataba de animarle cada vez que se volvía a deprimir y que le apoyaba constante e incondicionalmente a pesar de que no sabía lo que sucedía, y deseara saberlo, uno que no le presionó por respuestas haciéndole sentir culpable.

Ese día, Kise, logro levantarse temprano por primera vez en una semana. Ahogando un bostezo se levantó, desplazándose hacia el baño. Takao continuaba prestándole ropa y hacía ya un tiempo que las pesadillas no le atacaban tan frecuentemente, cosa que le alegraba pero, el moreno no podía seguirle prestando sus ropas para siempre, en algún momento tendría que volver a la soledad de su apartamento...

Al llegar al baño, se cepilló los dientes y lavó su cara para despertarse. Un dolor punzante vino de su muñeca, abrió sus ojos como platos recordando ese detallito, era cierto, había olvidado tratarla aquel día, todavía dolía un montón y la movilidad de su muñeca se estaba disminuyendo, como siempre estaba hablando con el moreno olvidaba completamente su herida y terminaba por posponer el curarla, lo mejor sería revisarla ahora, antes de que lo volviera a olvidar.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama junto con unas vendas para cambiar las que tenía llenas de sangre ya seca. Con cuidado desato la venda, horrorizándose ante la vista de la herida infectada, púrpura, que se extendía alrededor de su muñeca.

Tan conmocionado y sorprendido estaba que no notó como la puerta se abría mostrando a un sonriente moreno-¡Buenos días, Ki- inmediatamente sus ojos de halcón captaron la horrible herida infectada en la muñeca del rubio-¡¿ Kise, que te pasó?!- exclamó preocupado viendo como el modelo intentaba cubrir con su mano los cortes.

Asustado, casi corrió hasta quedar a un lado del modelo, tomando con delicadeza y suavidad la muñeca lastimada acercándola para mirarla mejor. Esto no era un solo corte, eran múltiples cortes, no habían sido hechos por accidente eso era seguro. Tensó casi todos sus músculos al caer en cuenta, esto estaba fuera de control, esto se había salido de control hacía mucho tiempo.

-Kise-dijo Kazunari con voz firme, y , por primera vez desde que estaba allí de invitado, serio- Me vas a explicar en este mismo instante ¿Qué significa esto?-gruño señalando el brazo del modelo- Y me vas a responder cada pregunta que te haga, todas y cada una de ellas-el rubio bajo la mirada avergonzado, sus ojos dorados se comenzaron a ver acuosos, brillosos por las lágrimas acumulándose en ellos y aunque intentara tranquilizarse ya era demasiado tarde, los sollozos habían comenzado y las gotas calidad y saladas comenzaron a trazar un camino por el rostro del rubio. Estaba asustado, ¿y si Takao ya no quería ser su amigo después de escucharle? ¿y si le creía un cobarde?

Casi al instante, después de ver el rostro del modelo lleno de lágrimas, se arrepintió profundamente de la forma en la que le hablo, tal vez fue muy duro con él. Pero quería, no, necesitaba respuestas, saber que le paso, y la única persona en el mundo que podía decírselo era el As de Kaijo.

-H-hey, no llores- dijo suavizando su tono de voz, acercándose un poco más, rodeándolo con sus brazos, abrazando así al rubio-Todo está bien, no estoy enojado- le aseguró- Es solo que estoy muy preocupado por ti-murmuro trazando círculos en su espalda esperando apaciguar su llanto, el rubio pareció encogerse en sus brazos- Por favor, Kise. Puede confiar en mí, somos amigos ¿O no?- preguntó, viendo como el rubio asentía en su abrazo.

Entre sollozos y con una voz muy pequeña, rota, temblorosa, nada característica del miembro de la generación de los milagros le murmuro- P-pero es una historia muy larga- estremeciéndose. El moreno sonrió.

-Tengo tiempo, estamos de vacaciones ¿Recuerdas?- la respondió con seguridad- Pero primero, espera allí un segundo- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y levantándose caminando en dirección al baño, tenía que buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, esa herida tenía que ser tratada lo más pronto posible. Unos segundos después salió con la pequeña caja blanca entre sus manos.

Con rapidez abrió la caja, y saco todo lo necesario para tratar los cortes infectados- Esto va a doler, Kise.- advirtió al modelo mientras sacaba un bisturí que no tenía idea de que hacia allí, y lo acercaba a la herida- Aquí voy- Kise asintió y entonces un dolor agonizante se disparó en su muñeca a medida que reabrían la herida para desinfectarla, de dentro de ella escapo un líquido entre blanco, amarillo y rojo, evidenciando aún más la infección.

El rubio tensó la mandíbula, el dolor era horroroso, apenas podía aguantar sin quitar la muñeca. Pero lo peor vino cuando el alcohol fue usado para limpiar su herida, su cuerpo se estremeció y las gotas saladas y cálidas cayeron con más fuerza por su rostro.

-¿Duele mucho? Siento si te lastime, no era mi intención- se disculpó el moreno al ver la expresión de dolor en el bonito rostro del modelo, quien negó con la cabeza, era su propia culpa por haber hecho aquellos cortes, no de Takao.

-Estoy bien-murmuro con voz rota, temblorosa, haciendo a Kazunari fruncir el ceño pero sin parar de trabajar en limpiar los cortes, una vez término comenzó a vendar la herida con nuevas gasas. Al terminar de curar los cortes, le dio a Ryouta un antibiótico para que lo tomara con algo de agua que había traído anteriormente.

-Y... bien. ¿Le vas a contar a tu buen amigo Takao?- cuestionó con una sonrisa, intentando animar al modelo a confiar en él. Kise respiro hondo, ya no podía ocultarlo más, tenía que contarle y confiar totalmente en el poseedor del ojo de halcón, le había ayudado en todo este tiempo, y no solo una ayuda pequeña, no, le ayudo mucho. Se lo debía.

-Yo... Siempre estuve solo, nunca tuve amigos-suspiro, intentando deshacer el nudo que se formó en su garganta al decir esas palabras- cuando fui modelo... Llegaron por montones, querían estar conmigo, hablar, salir... Pero yo sabía... Que no eran amigos de verdad, que solo me querían por mi fama, no tenía a nadie. -Kise se veía triste, Takao frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como sonaba aquello, entonces una duda surgió en su cabeza.

-¿Y tu familia?-preguntó el moreno, extrañado de que no les haya mencionado... Pero él sabía que su familia no le podía abandonar... No creía eso posible, claro, no hasta que escucho la amarga risa salir de los labios del rubio.

-¿Ellos?- se preguntó con amargura- Ellos nunca estaban en casa, ni siquiera volteaban a verme, estaban demasiado ocupados para mí-murmuro, odiándose a sí mismo, sus padres en aquel tiempo trabajaban mucho incluso tomando dos trabajos cada uno únicamente para poderle mantener... Era su propia culpa, él había sido una carga muy pesada para sus ellos.

Un nudo creció en la garganta del moreno, su infancia no había sido nada parecida a la del modelo, toda color de rosa y alegre hasta decir basta, rodeado de amigos casi todo el tiempo, haciendo travesuras, jugando básquet, incluso estudiando un poco dentro de todo eso, su familia siempre le apoyo, estando con él y prestándole toda su atención... No se imaginaba como sería vivir son todo eso, solamente tú, ¡Que horrible se escuchaba esa vida!

\- Entonces... Me transferí a Teiko y los conocí... A la generación de los milagros, en aquel tiempo ellos se convirtieron en una especie de familia para mí, una pequeña, rara y disfuncional, pero una familia al fin y al cabo... Mi familia- Kazunari sonrió ante la mención de la generación de los milagros, pero al ver a Kise se sorprendió de ver como gruesas lágrimas trazaban un camino en su rostro

\- Entonces... Todos se volvieron fríos, parecía que no les importaba nada, y... ¿Sabes? Yo lo intente... Intente sonreírles siempre, alegrarles... Pero... Ellos... No lo logré... Y Akashicchi dio la orden de que nos separáramos. Yo no quería... Intente decírselo pero él no me escuchó y... Mi pequeña familia se rompió.-la mano del moreno hizo un puño inconscientemente, apretándolo con fuerza. La generación de los milagros había significado tanto para el rubio y aun así lo mandaron todo por la borda, incluso a Ryouta.

-Kise... Yo-murmuro Takao viéndose interrumpido por el rubio, utilizando sus manos para sostener su cabeza mientras sollozaba más fuerte.

-Yo... Quise sonreír hasta el final y luego... Yo debía haber intentado más, yo... Si no fuera... Si no fuera un completo inútil podría haber evitado que nos separáramos...- aquellas palabras dejaron sin aliento al moreno quien asombrado miraba como las lágrimas caían sin cesar del rostro del rubio.

En su cabeza, todo era su culpa, sabía que debía intentarlo aún más, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya no había posibilidades de que volvieran a estar juntos nunca más. Fue entonces cuando recordó ese día, la última vez que los llamó a todos, solo para hablar... - ¡Si no fuera una molestia para todos...! Si no fuera una molestia para todos... Entonces... No me rechazaran... Ni me alejaran... -Takao frunció el ceño cada vez pareciendo más y más enojado entre más palabras soltaba el rubio- Si no fuera una estúpida molest-

-¡Cierra la boca, Kise!- interrumpió el poseedor del ojo de halcón viéndose furioso, con su rostro lleno de ira- ¡No te atrevas a llamarte a ti mismo de ese modo nunca más! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Nunca más!- el rubio se estremeció abriendo asombrado los ojos ante el arranque de furia del moreno sonriente. Viendo como este se paraba en frente de él.

-¿T-takao...?-

-¡Nadie! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Nadie tiene el derecho para llamarte así!... ¡Tú no eres ninguna molestia, me vale un pepino lo que diga cualquiera, no importa si es Shin-chan, Aomine, Kuroko, o incluso el tipo Akashi ese! ¡No es tu culpa que se hayan separado! ¡Y definitivamente no eres un inútil, eres una persona alegre, inteligente, muy buen amigo, divertido, un modelo y genio del básquet y de cualquier cosa que te propongas hacer! ¡Incluso, me atrevería de decir que eres el mejor de la generación de los milagros! ¡Eres todos en uno! ¡Tienes el ojo de Akashi, el estilo de Aomine, la muralla de Musarakibara, los tiros de Shin-chan, incluso los pases de kuroko, eres asombroso!

Una gran, amplia y brillante sonrisa nació en el rostro del modelo, sus ojos brillosos le veían cálidamente, y entonces la parte que le sorprendió más fueron las únicas palabras que le dedicó Kise-... Gracias, Takaocchi- alegremente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kazunari, abrazándole. El moreno casi automáticamente le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Ryou-chan~-Kise abrió los ojos en confusión, rompiendo el abrazo y mirando al moreno, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-"¿Ryou-chan?"- pregunto algo confundido. Takao le regalo una de esas brillantes sonrisas que el suele dar.

-¡Claro! Si tú me dices Takaocchi entonces yo te diré Ryou-chan, de Ryouta- aclaró alegre y levantando sus manos en el aire, en un signo de victoria, haciendo reír al rubio.

\- Ya veo, entonces está bien, Takaocchi, ¡Me estoy murieeendo de hambre! ¡Vamos a comer!- y como dos niños pequeños bajaron casi corriendo hasta la cocina donde el día de los dos adolescentes terminó normal, con su rutina, jugar videojuegos, contar cosas vergonzosas de Midorima, reírse de chistes estúpidos y absurdos, entre muchas otras cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de madrugada, aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes donde yacía Kise se abrió, dejando entrar a una figura oculta por las sombras, la cual tarareaba en voz baja el tema de misión imposible. La mano de esa figura se acercó al teléfono del rubio tomándolo y abriéndolo. Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente un número en la agenda.

Una vez había escuchado todo lo que el rubio le contó, incluidas algunas otras cosas sueltas durante el día, como el hecho de que sus amigos no respondían sus llamadas, o no querían hablar con él por decir estar "ocupados", escuchó todas esas cosas que se dijo a sí mismo, creyéndose un inútil y una molestia... Los cortes... Esto era demasiado para él solo, no podía ayudar al modelo él solo, por lo que solo una opción le quedo...

Marcó el número, esperando a que le respondieran, por supuesto, era de noche, no tenía muchas esperanzas. Pero... El teléfono fue respondido.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres a estas horas, idiota?!- exclamó una voz somnolienta y molesta al otro lado de la línea.

-Eh, ¿hola?- saludó en un susurro, saliendo de la habitación para poder hablar con libertad y sin riesgos de que el rubio les escuchara.

-... ¿Quién eres y por qué tienes el teléfono de Kise?-

-Oye, tranquilo.- le respondió- soy Takao Kazunari, de Shutoku-

-¿Shutoku? ¿Qué quieres, y por qué tienes el teléfono de Kise? ¡Respóndeme!- gritó causando que el moreno tuviera que alejarse el teléfono del oído.

-Ryou-chan se está quedando en mi casa, y... Necesito tu ayuda...- la confusión se hizo notar en el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?-

\- Necesito que vengas, urgentemente-

-Tsk... No puedo, estoy lejos visitando a mi abuela... ¿Por qué es tan urgente?- Takao tragó saliva nervioso. Antes de comenzar a soltar la historia completa de como encontró al rubio, y lo que había sucedido.- ¡¿Qué?!- pareció como si algo se cayera al otro lado. Antes de que volviera a escuchar la voz del otro hombre- ¡Más te vale que esto no sea una maldita broma!

-Nunca bromearía con algo así, él... Está muy mal... Su autoestima esta por los suelos... No puedo ayudarle yo solo, yo...- intentó continuar pero fue interrumpido por la firme voz del otro lado de la línea, justo antes de terminar la llamada.

-Voy para allá-

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **Isabella: y… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Intrigados por saber a quién llamo Takao?**

 **Nanami:- ¡pues descúbrelo la próxima semana en el siguiente episodio! Reviews! Fav´s! Follow´s! Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4 'Arrival'

**Hey hey hey ´sup bitches!** **Cómo están?! Saben que les adoro?! No?, pues los adoro a todos! Y no saben cuánto xD! Y aquí les vengo con un nuevo episodio de este humildoso y frabuloso fanfictoso sheno de cosas sobre Kise! Adoro recibir el apoyo de todos QAQ gracias, por dejar reviews! Solo me animan a escribir más y más! Me pregunto que pensaran al ver este capituloso capitulo… hmmm… pues ya que xD a leer, pero primeruuu:**

 **Gonza: LoL primer review del capítulo 3, así me gusta xD. Yo también, es como una especie de droga extraña que te hace sufrir y amar los fics a la vez… también amo ver al negro del palo sufrir! XDDDDDD es que hay veces que se lo merece unu, ese estúpido es demasiado Aomine incluso para ser Aomine, si lo pensamos bien… yo también soy una sádica (Nanami: pero también mi hija lo es. Isabella: c-claro que no!. Nanami: mentirosa, hoy me dijiste que te gustaba la expresión de Kise llorando, ¡LO DiSFRUTAS!. Isabella:… está bien… es cierto…). TakaKise? Hmmm, quien saaaabeee, xD yo no sé, mira, te lo explicare, la pareja de este fic es como el arroz con pollo, es como el arroz con carne pero con pollo (¿)… Si te refieres a la llamada, yo no sé, ¿qué cosas, no? Puede ser Aomine… o no puede serlo… *se encoje de hombros inocentemente fingiendo demencia*. Normal, yo también amo verlo sufrir xD(el mío también disfruta al escribir esto ñakata ñakata ñakata ñakata!)**

 **Karu-suna: quien sabe, muchos piensan cosas, a veces están en lo correcto, otras veces no, ¿Quién sabe si es el negro pasión o no? Hmmmmm. Hehehe, lo notamos nwn! Quien no? Quien no ame a Takao merece morir colgado de un palo!. (LOL) lo se QAQ mi bebito no hace más que sufrir, mi pobre pobre cachorro de Golden retriever, créeme, este fic esta lleno de recaidas pero creo que la mas grande debe de ser al final y luego de que todo pase hacer un epilogo y fin nwn!. Puehj aquí eta la konti ke peites (OK no xD)… disfruta! Y gracias por leer!**

 **Monica: OSHE, tranquila vieja xD. Me encanta que te hayas enamorado del fic, tranquila, no pienso dejarlo, si lo sé, muchos lo aman *Ego por los aires(¿)* Takao va a salir en casi todos los caps a partir de ahora… más bien en todos los caps xD amo a ese tipo, es igualito a mí en personalidad, somos hermanos perdidos, yo lo se xD.**

 **M.B: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Eres tú de nuevo! Ya te extrañaba QwQ. Hay hay, mi kokoro… me creerías que casi me haces llorar con tu comentario? Es como dijeron una vez en el liceo "se me aguo el guarapo", yo… yo sí sé que las personas, que algunas, han pasado por situaciones así, gracias a Akashi que estas bien, y que lograste salir de ello… pero… QAQ mi kokoro hizo crack luego de leerlo, estoy segura de que escuche un crack (y que no tiene nada que ver con esa taza que se cayó hace un rato, para nada)… QAQ te juro que cuando lo escribí nunca se me paso por la cabeza que alguien quien estuvo en esa misma situación lo leería y yo… hay quiero llorar varonilmente de nuevo TAT. Gracias, gracias de verdad por leer… y por el hecho de que te haya gustado el fic… yo sé, tenía que ponerlo porque siento que la personalidad de Takao va muy bien con la de Ryou-chan, ellos deben de ser amigos por que sí!. Caracha! Todo el mundo piensa que es Aomine, me pregunto si será verdad… hmmmm, puede que lo sea, puede que no lo sea, te lo explicare de este modo, como ya explique más arriba xD el arroz con pollo es como el arroz con carne pero con pollo, hehehe. Ohhhhhhhh, buena pregunta, buena pregunta! Pues fíjate que si va a haber una pareja parejosa, pero de las parejas que yo hago, por mí, harem!kise, en serio xD lo amo con todos literalmente, con Reo, con piedras, con el negro del palo, con Takao, incluso con ese tipo al que nadie le paro porque era relleno, si , ese, el que estaba en las gradas viendo el partido (¿) xDDDDDDDD, pero si, va a tener pareja, pero tampoco que "oh por dios, es una pareja, van a acaparar todo el fic y entonces habrá lemonada y termina", no claro que no, para nada, es solo porque quiero y vaina pero se centra como que en todo a la vez, es raro, todo es relativo ,bida bale bergas .V., awwwwwww! Gracias! QAQ espero que te guste el cap!**

 **Isabella: así que ustedes, almas inocentes, pensaron que era Aomine el de la llamada? Hmmm, eso ya lo veremos**

 **Nanami: eres peor que yo, Isa.**

 **Isabella: claro que no**

 **Nanami: noooo, para nada, eres un ángel caído del cielo para des hacerse del ser llamado Aomine.**

 **Isabella: no es mi culpa que me caiga tan mal**

 **Nanami: pero no debería de caerte mal, a mí me cae muy bien!**

 **Isabella: no es mi culpa, ese negro del palo no merece mi amor**

 **Nanami: si lo merece!**

 **Isabella:no**

 **Nanami: eres cruel y despreciable, lo sabias?**

 **Isabella: puede ser, pero lo aprendí de ti**

 **Nanami: pudiste haber dicho algo tipo 'lo aprendí de la mejor' sabes?**

 **Isabella: tú no eres la mejor**

 **Nanami: eeehhhh?! Que cruel eres!**

 **Isabella: Kuroko no basuke no nos pertenece ni nada, solo lo tomamos prestado para nuestros diabólicos plan, digo, fines yaoisticos**

 **Nanami: igual son diabólicos planes….**

 **Isabella: que comencé el fic!**

 **Nanami:- no me ignores!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Chapter 4 ''Arrival''**_

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

Recostado en su cama se encontraba un adolescente de cabellos azulados y piel morena mirando pensativa y fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono celular, casi como si estuviera esperando algo, una llamada, un mensaje de texto, correo de voz, una notificación de Facebook, algo, cualquier cosa, aceptaría incluso señales de humo si tal fuera el caso.

Hace más de una semana que no recibía señales de vida del rubio, los mensajes y llamadas de Kise, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, le empezaban a hacer falta. No había hablado con él en un largo tiempo, una semana y media para ser exactos, lo comenzaba a extrañar.

-¿Que habrá pasado? ¿Será que tiene mucho trabajo?-preguntó el moreno en voz alta sin esperar una respuesta a su pregunta y sin alejar la vista de su teléfono... Podría llamarlo, de todos modos, él siempre respondía sus llamadas por muy ocupado que estuviera. Con una sonrisa, imaginándome la reacción probablemente eufórica del rubio al ver su llamada, marcó.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era el momento crucial de esta batalla, lo tenía justo donde quería, iba a ganar estaba seguro, ahora. Entonces sacándole de sus pensamientos un teléfono sonó. Takao apretó más fuerte los botones del control de su PlayStation 4, ¡Maldita sea, él era el más cercano al teléfono!

-¡Takaocchi! ¿No vas a contestar~?- preguntó el rubio en un tono burlón, con diversión brillando en sus ojos dorados.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es tu teléfono no el mío!- exclamó haciendo un puchero, sabía que si paraba de jugar Kise aprovecharía el descuido para ganar.

-¡Takaocchi, no te quejes, tu estas más cerca!- con un gruñido, el moreno utilizó una de sus manos tanteando el suelo con ella sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla, jugando con su otra mano. Sin miramiento alguno, al alcanzar el teléfono, cortó la llamada-¡Ja,ja, gané!

-¡Eso no fue justo, Ryo-chan!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El de cabellos azulados frunció el ceño con confusión evidente en su expresión, mirando su teléfono, ¿Le había cortado? ¿Kise le había cortado? Pero ¡Si el rubio nunca hacia eso!... Tal vez fue la línea... Tendría que llamar de nuevo.

Al marcar no fue contestado, asombrado fijo su vista en él teléfono. ¿Por qué no le contesta? Eso era algo muy muy raro en el modelo, puede ser que tenga mucho trabajo o estaba muy ocupado... Pero seguía siendo algo extraño. Bueno, ya llamaría para hablar con él más tarde...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por otro lado, un peliverde se encontraba caminando cual león enjaulado al tiempo que fijaba su vista en su teléfono. Nada, ni una sola llamada, cuando él, al menos, solía recibir hasta cinco llamadas de su, aunque nunca lo admitiera y dijera que era molesto, rubio amigo. Frunció el ceño con preocupación reprimida. Sin perder tiempo, tomo su teléfono celular y bajó hasta la sala, sus padres se habían ido de viaje así que él estaba solo en casa, al llegar, encendió el televisor buscando el programa de televisión que él solía grabar en las mañanas, el horóscopo Oha asa.

De nuevo escuchó las palabras de la presentadora.- ¡Y su objeto de la suerte de hoy es... Una cámara!- el de lentes apretó la cámara en una de sus manos, y su teléfono en la otra, hoy su suerte no se supone que era mala...

-¿Será que le llamo?- murmuró para sí mismo, todavía mirando su teléfono, respirando hondo marcó el número del rubio y llamo, espero y espero... Pero el modelo nunca contestó, frunciendo el ceño miró la pantalla de su celular, Kise siempre respondía sin importar que, era raro que no lo hiciera...- le llamaré más tarde, puede que esté trabajando, creo que... Hablaré con el estúpido de Takao, no le he visto en más de una semana.- con eso buscó rápidamente en la agenda y le llamó, esperando a que respondiera.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Miró su teléfono enojado, ya había perdido varias veces por eso. Lo tomó y lo contestó sin parar de jugar, no volvería a perder contra el rubio.

-¡¿Qué?!- gruño al teléfono, escuchando la voz de alguien a quien conocía muy bien del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Takao?-preguntó anonadado Midorima- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- gruñó de vuelta frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, Shin-chan, estoy ocupado- entonces una risa se escuchó a su lado, haciendo sonreír al moreno ante el reto.- ¡No creas que me vas a ganar esta vez, Ryou-chan! Lo siento, Shin-chan, hablamos luego, adiós- y antes de darle tiempo a protestar le cortó la llamada y continuo jugando.- ¡Esta vez vas a ver, rubia!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shintarou levantó una ceja indignado hacia el teléfono, ¡¿Ese estúpido le acaba de cortar?! Y ¡¿Quién carajo era "Ryou-chan"?!. Gruño varias maldiciones antes de arreglarse los lentes y subir a su cuarto. ¿Quién lo necesitaba? Podría arreglárselas solo todo el día. Y ya luego tal vez contactaría con el rubio, en este momento estaba molesto.

Miró el tiempo y decidió que no quería salir ese día. Dormiría o vería televisión, había más cosas que hacer que salir con el idiota de Takao.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un chico cabellos celestes se encontraba en un restaurante de comida rápida junto con su mejor amigo y su actual luz, Kagami Taiga, quien en ese instante se encontraba extremadamente concentrado en su montaña de hamburguesas. Por otro lado, Kuroko no paraba de intercalar su atención de su batido de vainilla y su teléfono, casi con preocupación no demostrada.

Hacia una semana que no llegaba nada a su teléfono, aparte de los mensajes de Taiga, no había recibido ni llamadas ni nada que tuviera que ver con el molesto rubio, se habría alegrado de no ser porque aquel comportamiento no era normal en el modelo. Solía llamarle todo el tiempo, todos los días, incluso si era solamente para saludar, el hecho de simplemente un día dejara de llamarle era raro y más cuando no se disculpaba el día siguiente por ello.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kuroko? ¿Por qué has pasado todo el día vigilando tu teléfono?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando extrañado el comportamiento de su sombra. Kuroko levantó una ceja mirando a Kagami.

\- No vale la pena explicártelo, Kagami-kun- cortó el de cabellos celestes, sin responderle a Kagami- No lo entenderías- el pelirrojo pareció querer insultar al más bajo por unos momentos, pero con indiferencia se encogió de hombros, Kuroko solía ser así... El chico volvió su vista al teléfono, casi deseando que sonara, y entonces, decidió, que por esta vez llamaría él.

Al llamar se encontró con que el teléfono de Kise estaba apagado, esto era raro, el rubio nunca apagaba ese pobre teléfono, incluso pasaba la noche encendido. Decidió que si no le respondía por ahora, de seguro en la noche lo tendría encendido, le llamaría allí.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde cuando Kise le menciono a Takao que quería ir y buscar algo de su propia ropa.

-Ya te dije, no tienes por qué, Takaocchi- se quejó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, como alguna vez su sempai le enseñó, y haciendo un lindo puchero. No era ningún niño pequeño o una chica como para aceptar aquello tan fácilmente.

-Sí, tengo que, no puedes llevar ningún tipo de peso aun, y yo quiero ayudar a la damisela en peligro, Ryou-chan- burló Kazunari con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que su amigo no iba a aceptar su ayuda, pero aun así insistiría hasta que se cansara.

-Ya te lo he dicho unas cinco veces, Takaocchi-gruñó Kise- No-necesito-ayuda- Kazunari levantó una ceja, con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

-No me digas- ya se oían como una pelea matrimonial, al fin y al cabo era solamente ropa.- No puedes cargarlo, y te voy a acompañar si o si, no puedo dejar a una dama llevar cosas pesadas y mucho menos cuando dicha dama esta lastimada de la muñeca- el rubio hizo una mueca.

-P-pero- intentó protestar, más el moreno no le dio tiempo, tomándole del codo y jalándole hacia la puerta. Takao 1. Kise 0.

-Nada de peros, vamos. Mientras más pronto lleguemos más pronto regresaremos- y con eso, salieron de la propiedad Takao en dirección al abandonado apartamento del modelo, estaba algo lejos de allí, pero llegarían...

Caminaron una gran cantidad de cuadras, pasaron por muchas avenidas, casi se vieron tentados a tomar el bus, pero faltaba poco. Y por fin, cuando eran las dos y cuarenta y cinco, llegaron al edificio donde vivía el rubio.

Tomaron el ascensor tocando el botón del piso quince, y esperaron, mientras escuchaban la típica música del elevador. Al abrirse las puertas, salieron y caminaron hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba el apartamento del rubio, mas nunca esperaron ver a otra persona allí, sentada, como si esperara a alguien.

Al verles se levantó- Kise- dijo mirándole, el modelo pareció muy sorprendido de ver a esta persona, pálido, casi como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-... Ni-Nijimura-san- murmuró anonadado, en ese momento los dos adolescentes parecieron congelarse sus lugares, y un muy confundido Takao intercalaba su mirada entre su amigo y el raro azabache, como si fuese un partido de tenis.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kise- saludó Nijimura con una leve sonrisa, el rubio asintió aun en un ligero shock.

-Ok, no comprendo, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el moreno levantando una ceja al azabache, quien estuvo a punto de responderle cuando el rubio se le adelantó.

-Él es Nijimura Shuzo, mi antiguo capitán en Teiko- le aclaró, haciendo que Takao se confundiera aún más.

-Espera un minuto... ¿Pero tu capitán no que era Akashi?-cuestionó con la mirada al rubio, en ese momento Nijimura respondió.

-Yo solía ser el capitán antes que Akashi, de hecho yo fui quien lo escogió como mi sucesor- los ojos del moreno se abrieron asombrado por la nueva información dada, el juraba que Akashi había sido el capitán toda la vida.

-Nijimura-san, ¿Que hace aquí? Creo que no vino solo para saludar- murmuró el rubio estrechando sus ojos con sospecha, tomando por sorpresa al azabache. Quien pasando una mano por su nuca se dispuso a responderle.

-Yo... Quiero hablar contigo- habló el ex-capitán del modelo, cruzando su mirada gris con la dorada de Kise. De repente parecía la tensión parecía flotar en todo el lugar, se sentía casi como se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo, y oh, en ese momento, como Takao deseaba poder hacerlo.

-B-bueno, está bien- respondió el As de Kaijo viéndose nervioso por la repentina seriedad en las palabras del azabache, algo le decía que esta pequeña conversación no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto- Pero... no hablemos aquí. Mejor entremos- le invitó a pasar intentando crear una sonrisa en su rostro, no quería preocupar a Takao.

Pero aun así, el moreno lo notó casi al instante, las sonrisas de Kise siempre eran brillantes, cuando lo hacia la alegría brillaba en sus ojos, en cambio esta... Era tensa, como si se forzara a sonreír, ocultando sus sentimientos a través de aquella sonrisa, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de ser amigos había notado múltiples diferencias entre sus sonrisas, se atrevería a decir que las conocía casi todas.

Al entrar todo parecía en perfecto orden, nada se había motivo un centímetro desde que se fue. El azabache pasó dos de sus dedos por encima del mesón de la cocina. -Parece que no has estado aquí en algún tiempo- comentó levantando los dedos que ahora se encontraban llenos de polvo.

El rubio pasó una mano por su nuca- He, he, si, es verdad, ha pasado un tiempo- murmuró el modelo, mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose de que pretendía hablar su ex-capitán.

-Me extrañó no verte en la reunión que organizó Akashi por mi regreso- comenzó Nijimura mirando fijamente al modelo esperando una reacción ante su comentario. Por un momento fugaz una mueca apareció en el rostro del rubio, pero enseguida fue cambiada por una sonrisa.

-Ah... Eso, es que... Tenía trabajo, si- mintió- Y no pude ir, es una lástima- Shuzo entrecerró sus ojos, estaba mintiendo, la verdad era que el estúpido de Aomine había olvidado completamente invitarlo. Se cruzó de brazos y le miro con expresión incrédula levantando una ceja.

-No me digas-dijo con sarcasmo bailando en su voz- Pues resulta que yo te vi- los orbes dorados del rubio se abrieron como platos, ¿Cuando...?

-¿Eh?- oh, era cierto, aquel día se vieron, cuando huyó del lugar, lo había olvidado completamente.

-Si, a decir verdad no parecías muy ocupado-Ryouta dejó de respirar por un segundo, pensando en alguna buena excusa que, por cierto, nunca llegó- Es más, te fuiste corriendo en cuanto nos viste.

-Ah... Pues... Es que recordé que tenía que volver al trabajo- mintió de nuevo, Nijimura puso los ojos en blanco, este juego lo estaba hartando.

-¿En serio? ¿No que tu trabajo estaba al otro lado de la ciudad?-preguntó viendo como el rubio se congeló, recordando ese detalle- Siempre te oía quejarte de eso en las practicas, ¿Que hacías tan lejos de tu trabajo?... O es que ¿Me estas mintiendo?- en ese momento la sonrisa del rubio vacilo.

-... No...- respondió luego de dudar unos segundos, se dio la vuelta, y con la ligera esperanza de que no le iban a seguir, se fue a su habitación. Takao se levantó de la mesa de donde estuvo siendo testigo del pequeño interrogatorio, siguiendo al rubio junto al azabache.

Al entrar lo primero que visualizaron sus ojos de halcón fue la notable mancha oscura en el piso blanco, justo en frente de la cama del modelo. El azabache siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la misma mancha, la había visto antes en otro lugar, solo una vez, sangre seca...

Ampliando sus ojos con preocupación miro al modelo-Kise... ¿Me quieres explicar que es eso?- gruñó ya enojándose y señalando la mancha con su dedo índice, en ese momento el rubio parecían desinflarse.- Me lo vas a decir ahora, es una orden- los orbes dorados del modelo se tornaron acuosos y brillantes, su vista se estaba empezando a nublar con lágrimas contenidas, y su sonrisa cayó. Al ver que el As de Kaijo no pretendía hablar decidió comenzar a sacar conclusiones por si mismo.

-... Te diré lo que pienso, Kise. Pienso que algo muy malo te está pasando, que la generación de los milagros te ha estado tratando muy mal, me extraña mucho ya que en Teiko se solían llevar muy bien y ahora, ¡No sé qué pasó!- murmuró mirando la gran mancha de sangre seca- Kise... Esto te está afectando más de lo que yo pienso ¿Verdad?- en ese instante... Su resistencia a las lágrimas se destrozó ante la muy acertada suposición del azabache, respirando irregularmente, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y Kazunari corrió a su lado.

El moreno envolvió sus brazos alrededor del rubio que, perdiendo fuerzas en sus piernas, cayó al piso de rodillas, sollozando sin parar, otra vez aquellos sentimientos de soledad y rechazo que se aferraron a su corazón cada vez que sus amigos le alejaban o decían palabras hirientes, dejándole consumiéndose en su soledad y tristeza, revivieron, derrumbando le como si de una tormenta se tratasen.

El azabache frunció el ceño, tal vez esto era realmente más grave de lo que él pensaba, no podía seguir permitiendo que esto sucediera, ya se había supuesto la mayoría de las cosas, en especial las relacionadas con aquella sangre seca.

Él mismo sabía que este comportamiento no era algo propio de la generación de los milagros, sabía que no lo habían hecho con la intención de lastimarlo, pero, lo que no sabían ellos es que los sentimientos del rubio eran tan frágiles como el cristal, una sola pequeña equivocación podía crear un rasguño en su lisa superficie, pero ellos, sin miramiento alguno, dejaron caer el cristal, rompiéndolo, casi al punto de no poder arreglarlo nunca más.

Ya no necesitaba escuchar nada de la modelo, sabía que había dado en el cabo con sus suposiciones, estaba decidido, quería ayudar al rubio. Lentamente se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado, con sus manos descubrió el rostro de Kise, quitando con su dedo las brillantes lágrimas que caían de los hermosos orbes dorados.

Sonrió suavemente ante la asombrada vista dorada del rubio, y en un movimiento envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, en un abrazo, sobresaltando aún más al modelo- Quiero que sepas que... Yo te apoyo en todo, el comportamiento de esos idiotas no tiene justificación alguna, es inaceptable- murmuró con una sonrisa, el modelo solo atinó a llorar aún más fuerte, susurrándole con voz rota un agradecimiento y sintiéndose ligeramente más cálido, casi feliz.

Minuto tras minuto el llanto fue aminorando entre temblorosas palabras del rubio, hasta que por fin se detuvo, una muy suave conversación entre susurros le siguió después de eso cambiando de tema. Más en la cabeza del azabache un plan se maquinaba rápidamente, la generación de los milagros deben enterarse, disculparse, reconciliarse, tomar conciencia de lo que le causaron al modelo y él se aseguraría de que eso sucediera, costase lo que costase.

-Ya es tarde- avisó Kazunari levantándose junto con los dos adolescentes- Vamos a recoger tus cosas e irnos, Ryou-chan- Kise asintió, moviéndose a buscar sus cosas y recogiéndolas en un bolso junto con algunas otras cosas, como su 3DS, sus juegos y el cargador de su teléfono, realmente no tenía idea de cómo su celular aguanto una semana entera encendido, las baterías de ahora eran...

-Listo, Takaocchi- los tres asintieron y se fueron del apartamento sin notar que justo cuando salieron el teléfono local del rubio sonó sin parar...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un Akashi Seijuurou se encontraba mirando fijamente su teléfono celular, asombrado estaba de lo que sucedía, puesto que llamó cinco veces a su teléfono, tres a su casa, cuatro por Line y nada que el modelo respondía.

Este comportamiento no era nada normal en su Ryouta, normalmente el adorable y sonriente rubio le habría respondido más rápido que inmediatamente. Pero de todas sus llamadas y mensajes nada respondía.

No pretendía rendirse, no por nada era Akashi Seijuurou, obviamente tenía un plan de respaldo. Puede que el rubio estuviera trabajando, así que hacia un tiempo se tomó la molestia de anotar el número del manager del modelo, a quien llamaba en ese justo momento.

-Akira Hachi, ¿Que desea?- preguntó el manager, el pelirrojo embozó una sonrisa extraña.

\- Por favor con Kise Ryouta- respondió cordialmente recibiendo una especie de gruñido entre la molestia y la confusión.

-¿De parte de...?-

-Akashi Seijuurou, un amigo- respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Eh... Ahhhh, usted es Akashi-san, Ryouta no para de hablar de usted y sus amigos- de repente la sonrisa en su rostro se suavizo, llegando al cariño, aunque no lo pareciera él adoraba a su amigo rubio, una especie de lindo perrito que en lugar de huir de él, como cualquier haría, se quedó a su lado, buscando atención y aprobación, su pieza preferida de ajedrez, con tanto potencial por explotar en la cancha de juego.

Al final de todo, por muy pesado que a veces podría ser el modelo, apreciaba mucho el cariño y atención del rubio, por ello es que se extrañó al no ver más llamadas en su teléfono. Puede que algo andará mal o puede que tuviera mucho trabajo, como detestaba esperar y quedarse con la duda, decidió llamar y averiguar él mismo.

-Bueno- le respondió el manager sacándole de sus pensamientos- él está de vacaciones, así que no está conmigo, ¿Por qué no intentas llamarle a su teléfono, Akashi-san?- le cuestionó, causando que el de ojos bicolor frunciera el ceño.

-Oh, sí, está bien, adiós- y con eso cortó la llamada, una sombra cubrió su rostro, esto ya se tornó muy extraño, casi preocupante, ya era demasiado raro que no le contestara, creyó que tenía una razón obvia detrás de esto pero, no tenía trabajo tampoco. ¿Dónde estaba Kise?

Estrechando peligrosamente sus ojos miro a la ventana, lo mejor sería convocar a los demás en una reunión, ¿Que habrá pasado con el modelo?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al regresar al hogar Takao, los tres adolescentes se sentaron juntos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa, Nijimura insistió en que el rubio anotara su teléfono, para reunirse y hablar durante las vacaciones, en ese momento cuando el modelo reviso su teléfono notó algo extraño.

-Oh, la batería murió- comentó Ryouta mirando a Takao y el azabache- Bueno, duró una semana y media encendido... Ya me extrañaba.

-Ponlo a cargar, pero recuerda no encenderlo, se dañan más rápido así... O eso dice mi mamá...- dijo el moreno, sonriéndole al de ojos dorados, quien solo asintió y tomando el cargador conecto su teléfono a la toma de luz. No era como si fuera a tener llamadas, no les importaba a la mayoría de sus amigos, de todos modos, era una molestia...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Muro-chin-dijo un gran pelimorado en un tono infantil-¿No tengo ninguna llamada?- preguntó engullendo un gran puñado de chocolates, Himuro rodó los ojos suspirando.

-No, Atsushi, no ha llegado ninguna llamada- respondió, al igual que hace cinco minutos, cuando la misma pregunta salió de los labios de su amigo.

-¿Y un mensaje?-otra negativa vino de Himuro quien vio cómo su gran amigo parecía desinflarse un poco.-Kise-chin no me ha llamado... ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?- se quejó infantilmente mirando a su compañero como su buscara una respuesta de él.

-Ehh, tal vez tiene mucho trabajo, ¿Por qué no le llamas tú?-aquello pareció iluminar el rostro del pelimorado, quien sin perder tiempo, ni soltar su bolsa de chocolates, le arrebató su teléfono a Himuro y llamó al rubio.

Unos segundos después los ojos púrpuras de Musaraskibara se llenaron de lágrimas, y mirando a su amigo contesto.

-Kise-chin no responde- su voz se había tornado temblorosa, alarmando al de cabellos azabaches.

-Eh... ehh… Tranquilo, Atsushi, tal vez está trabajando, le llamas más tarde- el pelimorado asintió lentamente comenzando a comer con parsimonia y sin emoción alguna sus chocolates, poniendo más nervioso a Himuro, nunca lo había visto comer así antes y mucho menos cuando se trataba de chocolates...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya de noche, en el hogar Takao, se encontraban los tres adolescentes de los cuales uno estaba en la cocina. Kazunari se encontraba preparando su mejor platillo, ramen instantáneo. Justo mientras lo calentaba el timbre de la casa resonó por todo el lugar, sabiendo que no podría responder, decidió pedirle a Kise.

-¡Ryou-chan, ve a ver quién es, por favor!- entonces se escuchó como el rubio corría en dirección a la entrada.

-¡Esta bien, Takaocchi!- respondió, escuchando como volvían a tocar el timbre sin parar-¡Ya voy!- abrió la puerta con lentitud, se preguntaba quién sería el que estaba tocando con tanta insistencia, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que sería...

-Kise-dijo aquella voz, dejándole anonadado...

…

-¿Sempai...?

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **Nanami: Tan Tan Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

 **Isabella: al parecer nadie tuvo razón, no era Aomine**

 **Nanami: igual eres cruel y despreciable, solo lo dices por que no te cae**

 **Isabella: eh- nooo… tal vez… si**

 **Nanami: ay, no se para que me molesto. Kiero reviews, los necesito para vivir, no me dejen morir, recuerden, si muero, no hay historia, no quiero morir, soy muy joven y bella para esto!**

 **Isabella: … bueno…**

 **Nanami: dijiste algo?**

 **Isabella: no, no, nada, estas oyendo cosas**

 **Nanami: más te vale, perra.**

 **Isabella: díganos sus opiniones, y nos leeremos la próxima semana!**

 **Nanami: ciao ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5 'meeting'

**Hey hey hey, sup bitches, soy yo de nuevo, aquí con otro sensual capítulo capituloso de este precioso y humilde fanfic. Adoro los reviews! Me encantan los reviews! son lo mejor del muuuuuuundo! Y los amo los amo muuuucho!,yay! Ahora sin más preámbulos, contestamos reviews!**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel: pues si lo cortamos allí, probablemente sí, tenemos deseos suicidas, algún problema? (¿) xD. (Isabella: si! Ya tenía que aparecer sempai! Verdad que era bastante obvio?. Nanami: en realidad, todos pensaron que era Aomine… Isabella: cállate…) ñakata ñakata ñakata! No es mi culpa! Y ya continue xD**

 **Naya: yay! Qué bueno que te gusta. Y aquí estoy con lo que sigue y lo continuare (supongo) espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final!**

 **Monica: hahahahaha xD tranquila que aquí estoy de nuevo, con este sensualoso fic!**

 **Sion K: nah, tranquila, con tal y comentes yo soy feliz xD. Si vale, que suerte cuando pasa eso, yo adoro cuando pasa eso xD. Yo igual, lo adoro, adoro hacer sufrir a todos, es como que lo mejor del mundo. No te preocupes, sucederá, ellos sufrirán muahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahah cofcofcof! Claro que sí, créeme, lo desarrollaremos (oh, si que los leistes xD). Es que sexymura tenía que entrar x que si xD. PD: ah, eres la segunda que dice eso, xD los demás creyeron que era el negro del palo que nadie lo quiere (Nanami: mentira vale, yo si lo quiero. Isabella: bueno, lo estoy empezando a querer…) que inocentes verdad?**

 **Nanami: bueno, entonces comencemos**

 **Isabella: este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos hehehe!**

 **Nanami: si lo se… pero deja la risa de duende violador de bosque por favor…**

 **Isabella: hay que mala! … hmp, Kuroko no basket no nos pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Nanami: lets begining!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 5"meeting''**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

-¿S-sempai...?- pregunto anonadado el rubio, mirando como Kasamatsu entraba sin permiso alguno a la propiedad, dejando un gran bolso tras él en la entrada.- ¡Sempai! ¡¿Que hace aquí?!- cuestiono al capitán de Kaijo, quien solo atino a suspirar.

-Eso no importa, tu y yo tenemos que hablar- el modelo estuvo a punto de protestar-Ahora.- le cerro la boca al rubio. Tomándole del brazo y arrastrándole hasta arriba, sin aplicar mucha fuerza, pero si la necesaria.

-Ryou-chan quien e...- dijo Takao saliendo de la cocina y viendo como su amigo era arrastrado por su capitán escaleras arriba.- Ah, ya sé quién es. No importa- exclamo casi muy alegremente devolviéndose a la cocina- Voy a tener que calentar más ramen-

Al llegar a la habitación de huéspedes con Kise, sentó al rubio en la cama frente a él y cerrando la puerta. El modelo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿Que hacia su sempai aquí? ¿Que no estaba en Osaka, visitando a su abuela? ¿Qué razón habrá tenido para volver?

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decirme, Kise?- pregunto el azabache, cruzándole de brazos y mirando fija mente al rubio, que cada vez parecía más confundido que antes.

-... ¿No?...- cuestiono, casi para sí mismo. Una expresión incrédula creció en el rostro de Kasamatsu.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a cuestionar, viendo como el modelo se encomia en su propio lugar.

-... ¿Sí?...- en un segundo, el capitán de Kaijo vio la muñequera azul con rayas blancas estrechando sus ojos como un León que esta punto de brincar sobre su presa. Tomando por sorpresa al más alto, le arrebato la muñequera de un tirón, dejando a la vista las vendas que cubrían su muñeca.

Kasamatsu levanto una ceja mirando a los sorprendidos ojos dorados- ¿En serio?-pregunto-¿Entonces qué significa eso?-cuestiono con voz firme, mirando como los ojos del rubio parecieron perder brillo, y una sonrisa nerviosa creció en su rostro.

-A-ah, ¿Eso? Eso es que... Me tropecé y lastime la muñeca, pero no es nada grave, en serio, sempai- Kasamatsu no pareció para nada conforme con la respuesta dada por el modelo. El azabache levanto una mano, con la intención de golpearle en la cabeza, pero el impacto no fue tan fuerte como acostumbraba, se atrevería a decir que fue demasiado suave para ser el capitán quien le estaba golpeando.

-¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota como para tragarme ese cuento?- cuestiono en un gruñido, mirando fijamente los ojos dorados quienes bajaron la vista al suelo evitando cruzares con la mirada de acero de Yukio.-Vamos, puedes decírmelo, está bien... O es que... ¿No confías en mí?- los ojos del capitán brillaban con preocupación, y los orbes de Kise se ampliaron ante aquella pregunta levantando la cabeza para responderle.

-¡Claro que confió en ti, sempai!- exclamo el modelo exaltado. Kasamatsu no pudo más que ampliar sus ojos ante aquella declaración.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no me lo dices?- cuestiono frunciendo el ceño viendo como el rubio volvía a bajar la cabeza mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en ese momento. No quería que supiera lo inútil y débil que era, no quería volverse una molestia para él también.

-es que... Sempai... Yo- tartamudeo con voz rota, su corazón le pedía a gritos que le dijera, pero su cabeza... Se decía una cosa completamente diferente, tenía miedo. Una sensación cálida vino de su mano, dándose cuenta de que las manos de Kasamatsu estaban sobre las suyas.

-dímelo Kise, por favor- suplico en un tono desesperado- Quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me lo dices- los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron, llevándose de lágrimas por segunda vez en ese día, era un llorón sin remedio, aquellas gotas de agua salada cayeron por sus mejillas iniciando el llanto.

-S-sempai yo... Lo siento... Siempre he sido una molestia para mis padres, la generación de los milagros y para ti también- los ojos de Kasamatsu se ampliaron ante esa afirmación, estando a punto de protestar el modelo continuo entre sollozos- Aparte de molestar, también soy un inútil, una burla de As, no le llego ni a los talones a la generación de los milagros... Por eso... Por eso fue que perdimos la Winter Cu-

-¡¿Quién te metió esas estupideces en la cabeza?!-grito enojado el azabache, levantándose de golpe y gruñendo, sobresaltando al rubio-¡Por ti fue que llegamos hasta donde estamos! ¡¿Esto te parece que es ser un inútil?! ¡Y si no ganamos no fue tu culpa! ¡Tú eres el que más se esforzó! ¡Incluso cuando tu Perfect Copy solo podía durar cinco minutos, tú lograste hacerla por siete, sabiendo los riesgos que podrías correr, y aun así no te importo!

-P-pero sempai- intento protestar con voz temblorosa siendo cortado por el azabache.

-No te atrevas a refutarme, Kise Ryota- le corto, con firme- O juro que te voy a golpear...- prometió estrechando los ojos al rubio, quien pareció comenzar a llorar más fuerte que antes, la mirada iracunda de acero se suavizo y extendiendo sus brazos se acercó unos pasos, envolviéndolo con ellos, el modelo corto su llanto, sorprendido.-No eres una molestia para mí... Si no, no estaría aquí, tonto- las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un rosa claro y sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, se aferró al azabache rompiendo de nuevo en llanto.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Takao vistiendo un delantal rosa con volados- La comida esta li...- al ver al escena, decidió irse- Vuelvo más tarde, adiós- entonces el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó. Kasamatsu se separó del abrazo, sonrojándose, nunca había abrazado así a alguien que no fuera de su familia, menos a un chico. Pero de cierto modo no le molesto, es más, puede que le haya agradado un poco

-Eh, sempai... ¿Qué tal si bajamos a comer?- cuestiono, algo nervioso, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro y mirando al más bajo, quien solo asintió comenzando a caminar con él.

-E-está bien- tartamudeo nervioso golpeándose mentalmente por haberlo hecho, y saliendo con el modelo en dirección a la sala...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ahhg, maldita sea- gruño en adolescente de piel morena, sentado en la mesa de una cafetería local, a su alrededor se encontraban todos y cada uno de los miembros de la generación de los milagros, a excepción de Akashi y el rubio, obviamente- ¡¿Por qué a Akashi se le antojo hacer una reunión a las diez de la mañana?!- se quejó.

\- Aomine-kun- hablo Kuroko- Las diez de la mañana no es temprano- le replico viendo como el peli azul soltaba más maldiciones al aire, parecía estar bastante irritado. Supuso que levantarse temprano era un sobre-esfuerzo por parte del jugador de Too, quien estaba acostumbrado a desayunar a las tres de la tarde.

-¡Para mí lo es!- exclamo furioso, causando que varias personas del local voltearan a ver su mesa, haciendo que un peliverde gruñera igual que el moreno, enojándose.

-Cierra la boca, Aomine- regaño acomodándose los lentes- Estas llamando la atención de todo el local.-lanzo una mirada al lugar, para enfatizar su punto, el moreno cerró la boca, murmurando más y más quejas entre mezcladas con maldiciones y murmullos inentendibles.

-Mine-chin es muy ruidoso- le siguió un pelimorado que comía una tarta de fresas, la quinta que pidió desde que llego al lugar. Habían sido citados por el pelirrojo en ese local, para discutir algún tema que hasta ese momento desconocían.

En ese instante, por pura inercia, el de cabellos celestes saco su teléfono, revisándolo con esperanza de ver al menos un mensaje en él, decepcionándose al no ver nada.

-Oye Tetsu- llamo el as de Too la atención de su pequeño amigo- ¿Que tanto revisas en tu teléfono?-cuestiono el de cabellos azulados. El más bajo le miro, suspirando, casi pareciendo desanimado, y sus ojos brillando con un toque preocupado.

-Estoy... Esperando una llamada de Kise-kun- le respondió, mirando como Aomine fruncía el ceño, algo confundido.

-¿Tú te has podido comunicar con él? Por qué... Yo no, no ha respondido mis llamadas- comento, viéndose frustrado, el día anterior intento comunicarse muchas veces con el modelo, pero nunca logro hacerlo. En ese momento Midorima abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿A ustedes tampoco?- cuestiono el de lentes, quien también había intentado más de una vez comunicarse con el rubio, vio como los presentes se asombraban ante la pregunta del peliverde, habiendo supuesto que tampoco recibió ninguna llamada en más de una semana.

-Ki-chin no me ha respondido cuando lo llame- murmuro el más alto de todos, sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lágrimas en ese instante, lo más sorprendente de todo es que dejo el tenedor en la mesa, parando de comer. Desde que Himuro le recomendó llamar a Kise no paro de hacerlo, pero nunca le contesto, poniéndole triste, cortándole el apetito, algo que odiaba, quería hablar con el rubio, hacía mucho tiempo que no oía la alegre voz del otro.

-Veo que ya están aquí-dijo un pelirrojo- Me gusta la puntualidad- todos los presentes miraron fijamente al de ojos bicolor, incrédulos ante lo dicho, ¡Pero si él mismo había llegado tarde!- Esta reunión es para hablar sobre Ryouta- todos abrieron mucho los ojos ante esta declaración- Le he llamado varias veces, y no ha respondido. Según su manager está de vacaciones, por ello la opción de que está ocupado se elimina.

-Entonces no era solo con nosotros- afirmo Kuroko- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Akashi-kun?-cuestiono al pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño, mirando como este le sonreía, dejando el claro que tenía un plan para esta situación, siempre tenía uno.

\- Simple, Tetsuya- respondió- Vamos a ir al apartamento de Ryouta a hablar directamente con él y ver qué es lo que está sucediendo- todos fruncieron el ceño, asintiendo, necesitaban saber qué era lo que pasaba con el rubio, ¿Por qué no les respondía? ¿Por qué no les llamaba? Ese comportamiento no era algo para nada normal, mucho menos en su amigo modelo, quien siempre parecía querer comunicarse con ellos, era algo demasiado extraño.

Todos se levantaron de su lugar, comenzando a caminar en dirección al apartamento del rubio. Mientras cada uno dejaba su mente volar.

Por parte de Kuroko había comenzado a preocuparse a mitad de semana, tomando la costumbre de mirar su teléfono y revisar que no hubiese nada, aunque no sonara, igualmente lo revisaba. Kagami se había dado cuenta de ese comportamiento pero por mucho que preguntara, su sombra no diría nada, no era algo que podría entender el pelirrojo, además, realmente no sabía que sucedía con el modelo. Llego a pensar que podría haber sido trabajo pero... Ahora aquello se había descartado, preocupándole aún más.

Para Aomine fue una semana aburrida, saltaba cada vez que su teléfono sonaba, viéndolo casi al instante solo para descubrir que eran mensajes de Satsuki, intentando entablar conversación con él, a la final terminaba ignorándolos, esperando llamadas del rubio o cualquier cosa, extrañamente comenzando a sentir nostalgia por aquellos días en los que solían mensajearse mucho, conversando por horas y horas, preguntándose a sí mismo cuando había acabado aquello, sabiendo la respuesta.

Midorima se pasaba horas frente a su teléfono, intentado quitarse esta sensación de necesidad mirando televisión o saliendo a caminar, ni Kise ni Takao le habían llamado en mucho tiempo.

No, no era que los necesitara ni nada, ni que estuviera preocupado, es solo que le parecía extraño no ser molestado por aquellos dos idiotas que siempre le enviaban mensajes o llamadas, aquello se había detenido hacia no más una semana, cuando intentó comunicarse con los dos, uno no le respondió y el otro le corto casi al instante alegando que estaba ocupado.

Para la muralla de Yosen, pues, toda la semana se la paso intercalando su atención entre su teléfono y su comida. Otras veces le daba su teléfono a Himuro, pidiéndole que le avisara si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje, cosa que nunca sucedió, poco a poco sus raciones de comida fueron aumentando aún más, pero… ni toda la comida del mundo llenaba esa sensación de vacío que se formaba en su estómago, fue cuando se dio cuenta que extrañaba la voz de Kise, cuando le hablaba amablemente y sonriendo, quería oírlo de nuevo.

Akashi había estado irritado toda la semana, entre reuniones y juntas, aunque no lo pareciera le estresaban, y solo se sentía peor al ver que su celular no tenía llamadas, se tomó el tiempo para intentar comunicarse pero nada logro, no había señal del modelo en ningún lado. Puede jurar que luego de eso despido a uno o dos empleados de su padre en su frustración, realmente no recordaba, solamente quería saber por qué demonios Ryouta no respondía ninguna llamada, detestaba no saber algo, debía averiguarlo.

Por media hora caminaron sin parar, cada uno pensando en profunda reflexión, todos preocupados profundamente por el rubio, hasta llegar a un gran edificio de apartamentos, el edificio donde vivía su amigo modelo animado y brillante. Al no ver al guardia de la puerta aprovecharon de entrar, subiendo hasta el último piso, donde estaba el apartamento del modelo. Al llegar, el de ojos bicolor se apresuró en tocar el timbre.

Una, dos y hasta cinco veces lo toco, sin recibir respuesta alguna, Aomine decidió tocar la puerta, como alternativa, tal vez el timbre no servía- ¡Kise!- exclamo tocando la puerta- ¡Abre, soy yo, Aomine!- siguió golpeando una y otra vez, igualmente que con Akashi, sin recibir respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

-Tal vez no esté en casa...- comento Midorima, mirando los esfuerzos de Daiki para que abrieran la puerta. El pelirrojo miro al de lentes, levantando una ceja.

-Sinceramente, Shintarou, no lo creo.- le respondió volviendo a mirar a la puerta-Pero si es así vamos a entrar a su apartamento y en todo caso, esperar allí a que vuelva- todos fijaron su atención en el de ojos bicolor ante esa afirmación, viendo cómo se concentraba, armando un plan para entrar allí.- Lo mejor será abrir la puerta. Shintarou, dame tu objeto de la suerte, ahora.- el peliverde abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Como el pelirrojo se había enterado?

-V-vale- estiro su mano entregándole el destornillador que le había tocado como objeto en ese día, el de ojos bicolor, tomo el objeto y sin vacilación alguna comenzó a forzar la cerradura de la puerta.

-¡O-oye! ¡¿Eso no es algo ilegal, Akashi?!- cuestiono Aomine ampliando sus ojos ante lo que hacía su ex-capitán. El miembro de Rakuzan le miro, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Daiki, cállate- le ordeno, siendo obedecido en menos de un segundo por el de cabellos azulados quien cerro la boca más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, y continuando su trabajo, hasta lograr abrir la puerta sin problema alguno.- Listo, entremos- al entrar al apartamento del rubio nunca se esperaron ver el lugar desolado, el mesón era cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, y nada parecía haber sido movido en semanas, a excepción de una silla en la mesa del comedor.

-Este lugar está lleno de polvo- comento lo obvio el moreno, mirando el mesón.

\- Vamos a separarnos y revisar el lugar- ordeno el pelirrojo, yendo a la cocina junto con Murasakibara, Aomine y Midorima se quedaron en la sala de estar, revisando todo, y Kuroko decidió ir a la habitación, al entrar todo parecía estar en orden. Reviso el armario, viendo que faltaba algo de ropa, normalmente estaría lleno, como siempre cada vez que venía aquí invitado por el modelo.

Al caminar hacia la cama noto algo raro, casi sintió como si fuera algo malo, una gran mancha entre roja y marrón en el suelo frente a ella. Frunciendo muy ligeramente el ceño decidió llamar a los demás.

\- Chicos, vengan aquí- llamo desde la puerta de la habitación, dándose cuenta de cómo todas las miradas yacían en él, sin perder tiempo, Akashi, fue con el de cabellos celeste siendo seguido por los demás.

-¿Que pasó, Tetsuya? ¿Encontraste algo?- el jugador fantasma asintió guiándoles hasta el lugar donde encontró aquella extraña mancha.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó Aomine, mirando el suelo donde yacía la extraña mancha.

-Ni idea- respondió Midorima, arreglando sus lentes y frunciendo el ceño. Akashi frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien aquí, nada bien.

-¡Revisen todo en esta habitación!- ordeno, viendo como en ese intente todos se repartían a revisar el lugar a fondo. El de ojos bicolor, satisfecho, se propuso a revisar el cajón que estaba al lado de la cama del modelo, al abrirlo se encontró con algo muy preocupante, una solitaria navaja de bolsillo, no una cualquiera, si no, una manchada con algo muy similar a lo que yacía aun el suelo de la habitación.

Una especie de nudo se formó en la garganta del pelirrojo, una teoría preocupante construyéndose en su cabeza, acerco la mano, tomando con sus dedos la navaja, tenía do cuidado de no cortarse. Comenzó a examinar la hojilla de metal manchada de marrón y rojo, los mismos exactos colores que estaban en la mancha del suelo.

-Akashi-kun, ¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono Kuroko, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, causando que se acercaran donde el de ojos bicolor sostenía la navaja.

-Tetsuya, consígueme una bolsa de plástico transparente, ahora- ordeno frunciendo el ceño, mientras las teorías de lo que sucedía se formaban en su cabeza, dando vueltas, no podía ser, esto tiene que ser una broma, lo mejor sería confirmarlo todo antes de hacerse películas en su mente.

El de cabellos celestes corrió hasta la cocina, tomando una de aquellas bolsitas de plástico hermética en las que normalmente se introduce la comida, y volvió lo más rápido que pudo, entregándosela al capitán de Rakuzan, quien a penas la tuvo entre sus manos la abrió y coloco la navaja en su interior, guardándola.

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso, Akashi?- pregunto el peliverde, mirando como guardaba la navaja manchada en uno de sus bolsillos.

-La enviare a que la examinen y averigüen que es esa mancha en ella, reza por que no sea lo que creo que es, Shintarou- advirtió el pelirrojo. Dando la orden de que siguieran revisando. Durante todo el día estuvieron buscando pistas, pero lo único que encontraron fue la mancha, la navaja y que faltaban algunas cosas en el lugar, nada que les pudiera decir donde estaba.

Sin mucho ánimo salieron del hogar de Kise, ya era de noche, y debían volver a casa, cada uno pensando en lo que había sucedido en el día, el comportamiento extraño, la casa desolada, las cosas faltantes, y en especial esa navaja de bolsillo manchada, que les había dejado una sensación inquietante en sus pechos sin saber el porqué de ello...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa noche, en el hogar Takao, se encontraban conviviendo los tres adolescentes como si vivieran juntos allí de toda la vida, entre risas y pequeñas peleas por parte del azabache. Habían pasado un día muy bueno.

-¡¿Pero por qué no me dejas cocinar?!- se quejó el moreno, mirando como el capitán de Kaijo cocinaba algo en la estufa, el de cabellos negros se volteo dejando a la vista el delantal rosa con volados, frunciendo el ceño, colocando sus brazos en jarras y estrechando sus ojos al poseedor del ojo de Halcón.

Una risita escapo de los labios del rubio ante la escena, simplemente parecía una madre furiosa regañando a su hijo irresponsable.- ¿Será por qué no cocinas algo además de ramen?- cuestiono con sarcasmo bailando en su voz, el moreno pareció encogerse en su lugar.

-Pero... ¡Pero también se cocinar pollo frito!- se quejó, viendo como Kasamatsu alzaba una ceja ante esa declaración, por un momento Takao creyó ganar esta batalla, pero sin duda el capitán de Kaijo no se iba aquejar de brazos cruzados.

-¡Comer todos los días eso no es algo saludable!-exclamo, viendo como el de ojos azul platinado bajaba la mirada apenado, sabía que eso era verdad, ¡Pero no es su culpa no saber cocinar otra cosa!... Bueno, tal vez si lo sea... Pero.

-Sempai tiene razón, Takaocchi~- canturreo Kise con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, este tipo de disputas comenzaron en la mañana, en las que el azabache se comenzó a comportar como una madre sobre protectora hacia los dos, a lo largo del día no hizo más que regañar tanto al rubio como al moreno por la muy irresponsable rutina que tenían los dos, tanto alimenticia como activa.

-¡Traidor!- exclamo Kazunari señalando con su dedo índice al de orbes dorados, quien solo sonrió maliciosamente antes de contraatacar.

-Mira quien habla- ante esto, el jugador de Shutoku bajo la cabeza avergonzado, la noche anterior se enteró de quien fue el que le contó todo a su sempai, sorprendentemente fue el moreno, quien preocupado decidió buscar su ayuda. Al principio estuvo un poco molesto, pero se le paso al saber que era porque estaba preocupado por él.

Aun así, no dejaba de ser divertido molestarlo con eso.

-¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!...- murmuro entristecido, recostando su cabeza de la mesa en la que los dos yacían sentados, una risita escapo de los labios del rubio, llamado la atención del de orbes azul platinado.

-¡Era una broma!- exclamo entre risas, en aquel momento el de cabellos azabaches salió de la cocina, sosteniendo los platos con la comida, sorprendentemente pudo llevar los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cállense, enanos!- la sala quedo un silencio sepulcral, antes de que sin previo aviso el rubio soltara la carcajada de su vida seguido de Takao, mientras un rubor crecía en el rostro del azabache, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡Creo que deberías verte en un espejo antes de hablar, Kasamatsu!- exclamo el moreno entre risas y burlas, el rubio no podía parar de reír, y pequeñas lagrimas se posaron en sus ojos, su estómago dolía y cada vez que intentaba parar volvía a estallar en risas.

-¡C-cierra la boca, Takao!- tartamudeo sonrojado el azabache, intentando evitar con la mirada a los otros dos adolescentes que no paraban de reír con nada, al colocar los platos en la mesa decidió callarles-¡S-si no se callan en este instante los voy a patear! ¡¿Me escucharon?!- gruño, ganándose un breve silencio en la sala, mientras los dos chicos se aguantaban la risa, mas eso no duro mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a estallar en risas, y carcajadas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akashi, apenas llego a la mansión de su familia, camino en dirección a su oficina, justo al lado de su habitación, una pequeña oficina con varios libros, un teléfono local y algunas otras cosas, al llegar marco el teléfono, ordenando que algún bioanalista del laboratorio de su padre fuera inmediatamente a hablar con él.

Con tranquilidad, tomo un poco de té que preparo hacia no mucho, en la espera de la persona que vendría a su oficina, se escuchó como tocaron la puerta.- Pase- en aquel momento un hombre entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y reverenciando ante el hijo de su jefe.

-Akashi-san- murmuro como una especie de saludo, esperando a que el otro le respondiera con la razón por la que le llamaron allí, al terminar la reverencia alzo la mirada, dándose cuenta de la vista bicolor fija en él cosa que le puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien, veo que llego sin contratiempos- comento el pelirrojo sin quitar su atención del hombre- Necesito que investiguen algo- aviso, sacando la bolsa hermética de plástico que contenía la navaja que hacia no más unas horas encontró en el apartamento del rubio.- Necesito que me diga que es esto.- le entrego la bolsa al hombre quien sin perder tiempo, la miro, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Esta navaja...- murmuro, volviendo a mirar al hijo de su jefe- Esta navaja tiene sangre seca-afirmo el hombre con toda seguridad, lo había visto muchas veces antes, no era raro para él ver este tipo de manchas, de todos modos en eso era en lo que trabajaba. Akashi frunció el ceño, poco a poco su teoría se estaba viendo confirmada, esto no le gustaba nada, por primera vez en toda su vida detestaba tener la razón.

No, esto no estaba confirmado hasta que estuviera seguro de algo- Quiero que analice la sangre, y las huellas digitales de la navaja. Tenga en cuenta que yo mismo tuve la navaja entre mis manos, recuerde no contar las mías.- advirtió viendo como el hombre sentía.

-Bien, señor, los resultados serán para-

-Mañana- ordeno el pelirrojo, cortándole con voz firme y casi enojada, haciendo temblar al hombre quien abrió mucho los ojos asombrado ante la orden.

-P-pero señor- intento protestar, aquello era casi imposible, al menos no hasta que se desocuparan de todas las cosas que tenían que hacer. Pero una sola mirada fue suficiente para que cerrara la boca. El hijo de su jefe podía dar tanto miedo como su propio jefe.

-Quiero los resultados para mañana a primera hora, es todo, vaya a hacer su trabajo, ahora- y con eso lo despidió de su oficina, el hombre salió a toda velocidad, necesitaban esos exámenes ya si no quería que le despidieran al siguiente día, su trabajo corría riesgos.

Por otro lado, Seijuurou, se quedó en su oficina, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad, era imposible que su Ryouta hiciera algo así, no ese cachorrito que era tan brillante y amable como su madre alguna vez lo fue con él, no ese alegre modelo que siempre se quedó con él por mucho que en un momento quiso alejarlo. No podía ser que su amigo hiciera algo así...

Solo le quedaba rezar por que no fuera lo que pensaba por nada del mundo, esperando que aquellos exámenes no salieran como ya estaba prediciendo. Odiaba tener la razón, no quería tenerla.

-Ryouta... ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo...?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Mañana vamos a salir de compras- comento Kasamatsu mirando a los otros dos adolescentes, que en ese momento estaban limpiando los platos por órdenes del mismo.- Y también vamos a entrenar, par de vagos.- les gruño, haciendo que los dos voltearan a encontrarse con la mirada de acero del azabache.

-¡¿Eeeehhh?! ¡Pero sempai/Kasamatsu!- se quejaron los dos al unísono ante aquello, se suponía que estaban de vacaciones, no querían hacer nada, solo comer y dormir, pero los planes del azabache eran muy diferentes a los de ellos.

-Pero nada, vamos a entrenar y punto- gruño el capitán de Kaijo, viendo como las quejas de los dos adolescentes continuaban sin parar.

-¡Pero tu ni siquiera eres mi capitán!- replico el moreno, en un intento librarse, recibiendo como respuesta solo una sonrisa que no predecía nada bueno para él.

\- Aja... ¿Y entonces?- aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido al jugador de Shutoku, quien pensó que se iba a librar, pero el efecto fue completamente lo contrario a lo que espero- Eso no me interesa, vamos a entrenar mañana porque yo lo digo y punto- y con aquello corto las esperanzas de escape del moreno, quien no se imaginaba por lo que iba a pasar al siguiente día, sin previo aviso una patada fue dirigida al jugador de Shutoku quien estuvo a punto de intentar lanzar otra excusa para escapar.

-¡Auch!- exclamo, colocando una mano en su espalda, el lugar dañado por la patada del capitán de Kaijo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra seguir lanzando excusas, Takao!- grito mirando severamente al moreno quien solo bajo la mirada, rendido, ya sabía que no podría ganar esta. Por otro lado una carcajada salió de los labios del rubio, era divertido cuando las patadas y los golpes no iban solo hacia él como objetivo- ¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?!- volvió a gritar, pateándolo igual que al poseedor del ojo de Halcón, solo que de forma más suave, no dolió tanto como otras veces.

-¡Lo siento, sempai!-se disculpó, al tiempo que su mirada de oro se suavizaba, adoraba el tiempo que había pasado tanto con Takao como con su sempai, era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, una sonrisa melancólica creció en su rostro, recordando su tiempo en Teiko, como solía hacer idioteces con Aomine, siendo regañados por Midorima, se sentía casi igual, pero al mismo tiempo diferente, realmente extrañaba aquellos tiempos.

Los dos adolescentes se dieron cuenta del repentino silencio del rubio, y su mirada nostálgica, se miraron mutuamente, suponiendo que Kise recordaba aquellos tiempos en que estaba con Teiko, aquellos silencios y miradas continuaron durante todo el día, muy de vez en cuando, pero allí estaban.

Sabiendo que recordaba los días en los que salía a comer con Murasakibara, o jugar con Aomine, molestar a Midorima y acompañar a Akashi, incluso hablar con Kuroko, ellos no podían hacer nada para evitar que esos recuerdos vinieran al rubio, entristeciéndole.

Kasamatsu se aclaró la garganta, sacando de sus pensamientos al modelo- Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer- aquello desato más quejas por parte del moreno, haciendo reír al rubio mientras subían cada uno a sus habitaciones. Kazunari entro a la suya, despidiéndose, y Yukio junto con Ryouta entraron en la de invitados, el último de ellos sentándose en la cama, a pensar.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kise?- pregunto el azabache sentándose a su lado, viendo como el rubio tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, nostálgico.

-Eh... No, nada sempai- murmuro el modelo, dándose cuenta de que su capitán se sentaba a su lado. Mirándole.

-¿Que te he dicho sobre la confianza?- regaño el azabache, viendo como el rubio parecía encogerse en su lugar.

-Yo... Sempai... Lo que pasa es que... ¡Los extraño mucho, no puedo evitarlo!- entonces la mirada de acero de Kasamatsu pareció suavizarse.

-Todavía nos tienes a nosotros, nunca te vamos a abandonar... como ellos, alumnos de primero- gruño despectivamente por lo bajo, mirando como una pequeña sonrisa nacía en el rostro del rubio.

-Gracias, sempai...- un color rosa se posó en las mejillas del azabache, quien nervioso se levantó.

-E-eh, bueno, y-ya es hora de dormir, mañana hay que entrenar, idiota- tartamudeo nervioso, ¿Que era esto que sentía en su pecho al ver al menor sonreírle? ¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía así? Se preguntó a si mismo entrando en las sabanas de la cama que compartía con su Kouhai.

El día anterior Takao le había avisado que solo tenía aquella habitación disponible, ya que la otra pertenecía a sus padres, el modelo no tuvo problema alguno en dormir junto con el azabache, y por mucho que Kasamatsu se negara, él por ninguna razón le iba a dejar dormir en el sofá, sabia por experiencia propia lo incomodo que podría ser aquello. A la final termino en la misma habitación que Kise, compartiendo la misma cama.

-Está bien, sempai. Buenas noches- murmuro el rubio apagando la luz, y entrando entres las sabanas, cerrando sus ojos. Y después de un rato, cayendo dormido... De un momento a otro todo era negro, no podía distinguir nada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A lo lejos comenzó a escuchar susurros, intentado forzar su oído con el fin de escuchar, pero eran inentendibles, dando pasos lentos intento acercarse al lugar de donde provenían, poco a poco las voces se fueron haciendo claras, pero seguía sin poder ver nada a su alrededor.

Fue entonces cuando escucho de qué hablaban y se arrepintió completamente de haberse hacercado…

 _'No se por qué sigue retándome, él sabe que nunca podrá vencerme'_

 _'Kise-kun es un pesado, no entiende que no le quiero cerca'_

-¿Que...?- murmuro anonadado al oír aquello, sabia de quien eran esas voces... Intento retroceder pero las voces seguían siendo muy claras.

 _'Kise es tan molesto que ni siquiera sus padres le quieren cerca'_

 _'Ki-chin no para de interrumpirme mientras como, es muy molesto, como quisiera aplastarlo'_

-... No...- murmuro con voz temblorosa.

 _'Cometí un gran error que no me perdonare al preferir a Ryouta sobre Shougo'_

 _'Solo es un niño malcriado en depresión, no vale la pena ayudarlo'_

-... N-no puede...- una mano se colocó sobre su boca, mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por su rostro, intento alejarse más, pero aun así las voces parecían perseguirlo.

' _Tsk, debería mejor de ir a pásamela con Shin-chan, por lo menos él no es un llorón'_

 _'Es todo un inútil, ni siquiera pudo ganar la copa, y dice ser de la generación de los milagros, solo es una burla de As'_

-¡No!- el modelo rompió en llanto desconsolado, cayendo de rodillas al suelo negro, mientras seguía escuchando a esas voces, burlándose, y demostrando lo mucho que le detestaban.

 _'...se...'_

¿Que fue eso, una voz cortada?

 _'...Ki...e'_

No podía escucharla bien, apenas si podía escuchar algo más allá de su llanto.

 _'Kise'_

Alguien le llamaba... Pero ¿Quién?

 _'¡Kise despierta!'_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sentándose en la cama de golpe, fue una pesadilla...-¡Kise! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué soñaste?- pregunto un azabache a su lado, sentándose con él. Mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas.

-Y-yo... Sempai... T-tú… nunca me vas a abandonar, ¿Verdad?- pregunto con voz rota, entre sollozos, los ojos grises de Kasamatsu se abrieron mucho ante la pregunta, y comprendiendo lo que había soñado envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, juntándolo en un abrazo fuerte.

-Claro que no, tonto- murmuro con suavidad, mientras el modelo se apoyaba en su abrazo tranquilizándose casi al instante, durante un rato estuvieron en un absoluto silencio, solo disfrutando de la calidez del otro, deseando que aquello nunca terminara.- vamos a dormir, ¿Si?- el rubio asintió sin decir nada, viendo como Kasamatsu se acostaba. Entonces una idea llego a su cabeza.

Se acercó a su sempai, colocando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de este, sorprendiéndole, paro aun así, el azabache no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarlo, es más, llego a mover sus brazos, hasta abrazarle de nuevo, relajándose ante la calidez del otro, escuchando los latidos del corazón de su capitán le arrullaron, cayendo poco a poco en brazos de Morfeo.

Esa noche no llego a tener otra pesadilla, y descansaron más cómodos de lo que nunca habían dormido antes...

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **Nanami: bien y con esto damos por terminado este episodio de dont play with me!**

 **Isabella: les gusto? No les gusto? Lo amaron? Lo odiaron?**

 **Nanami: por favor respondan a esas preguntas y dennos su opinión en review QwQ please, recuerden que yo soy una come-reviews si no los cómo me muero, y se yo me muero cosas malas pasan. No dejen que me muera, denme comida TwT…**


	6. Chapter 6 'Theory Confirmed'

**Hey hey hey, ´sup bitches!, adivinen que?!, Mañana acabo clases! XD soy tan happy, y al mismo tiempo tan triste, porque… QAQ saben? Aprecio a mis compañeros de salón y ahora todos nos vamos a ir por caminos diferentes, separados, a diferentes universidades, y eso me deprime un poco… es un nuevo comienzo no?, me sigue entristeciendo… pero bueno, debo alegrarme, y todo eso, saben? Me alegro recibir bastantes reviews en el capítulo anterior, y como siempre, voy a responderlos QwQ:**

 **Ren.00: espero que el cap sea de tu agrado. Sip, sinceramente se necesita xD ya uno que mantenga a esos malvados, crueles y despreciables monos imbéciles lejos para que no le hagan daño QAQ (mentira, yo los quiero a todos xD) yo también le quiero dar un apapacho QwQ el merece apapachos, muchos!.**

 **Monica: sí, sí, yo sé que es genial *ego por los aires* heheheheh xd**

 **Karu-suna: QwQ sempai. No sabe cómo la extrañe, crei que algo malo le había pasado, y entre en pánico y xD ok no. A mí me encanta este grupito, y pronto te gustara muuuuuuuuucho mas hehehehehehehehehehe, te parece que fue muy dramático? Yo pienso que si actuaria más o menos de ese modo, pero bueh. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo capituloso!**

 **Itzel: eh, gracias!, me alegra que la historia te parezca maravillosa , y espero que sigas leyendo xD**

 **Naye: gracias, me encanta que la ames ^w^ yo también amo esta pinche de historia que estoy escribiendo! Espero que continúes leyendo plz! Y que te guste el cap!**

 **Mimichibi-Diethel: en serio?! Te gusto?! Verdad que si? Yukio es demasiado lindo con Kise QwQ! Me encanta lo lindo que es! Todo un amorps! Ciertamente, pinches de Tsunderes que se las arreglan para hacerse un hueco en el corazón de todas y todos (y Takao). Si, Kasamatsu sabe cuándo debe de ser duro y cuando amable, eso es algo que me gusta mucho de él!. O-O y-yo no estaba preparada para esto, una confesión para las dos al mismo tiempo, y-yo, lo siento pero yo ya estoy comprometida con Akashi (¿). -.- KasaKi. En serio solamente entraste por eso? LoL pues, ahora sabes que te va a gustar la historia!, espero que sigas leyendo!. Ya te lo dije, x.x lo nuestro no podrá ser porque yo amo a Akashi y Isa a Kise. xD LOL Ok No xD aquí está la historia, espero que te guste mucho!**

 **Sion K: hehehe 1. Realmente xD son lo mejor de este mundo, yo le tengo un amor incondicional a Takao y Kasamatsu!, también a Kise… y Akashi… y Murasakibara… y Shintarou… y Kagami… y creo que mejor par antes de nombrar a todos los tipos de la serie xD. 2. QAQ él debe ser feliz, merece ser feliz, lo será… o tal vez no, hehehehehehe. 3. Si, nojoda! Sufran bitches! Sufran! Lo merecen!. 4. Hay, en serio Q/Q?! oh dios! Q/w/Q me acabas de hacer muy feliz! Nunca creí que a alguien le gustara tanto así esta historia! Gracias, gracias, gracias en serio, muchas gracias, me acabas de motivar a seguir escribiendo, y muero por continuar donde deje de escribir!. Muchísimas gracias, por dar tu opinión, y espero ver tu review de este capítulo, para saber si me quedo bien QwQ!**

 **Nanami: y ahora, sin más preámbulos! Ni esperas! Ni-**

 **Isabella: ya ve al punto.**

 **Nanami: ¡qué mala eres! Al menos déjame hablar!**

 **Isabella: no, quiero la historia**

 **Nanami: grr… está bien…**

 **Isabella: kuroko no basuke no nos pertenece**

 **Nanami:… si no sería yaoi… y eso… y la historia *se va deprimida***

 **Isabella: hay, nana, no te pongas triste, espera!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Chapter 6 "Theory confirmed"**_

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

Era de mañana. Takao abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación de invitados con mucho sigilo, sintiéndose como un ninja. Camino de puntillas hasta quedar frente a la cama donde Kise y Kasamatsu dormían juntos, acurrucados uno contra el otro, viéndose tan pacíficos, tan cómodos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, quien muy entretenido imaginándome las reacciones de los dos adolescentes dormidos al saber lo que hizo, en un movimiento sacó su cámara digital, un regalo de sus padres, apuntando a la cama, asegurándose de que el flash no estuviera encendido, y apretando el botón para así tomar la foto. Oh, como se iba a divertir sobornando a Kasamatsu con esto.

Con el mismo sigilo con el que entro, salió, dándoles una última mirada a los dos chicos- Jujujujujujujuju~- soltó una risita, colocando una mano sobre su boca para cubrirla, entonces cerró la puerta tras de él, tenía que hacer el desayuno por mucho que el azabache le fuera a patear por hacerlo cuando se le prohibió. Canturreando bajo las escaleras, si, ese día comenzó muy bien, no dudaba que fuera divertido.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba sentado en su oficina, un sobre blanco se encontraba entre sus manos, cerrando, no se había atrevido a abrirlo... Tenía miedo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, miles y miles de escenarios posibles pasaron por su cabeza, en todos... Ryouta...

No. Necesitaba confirmarlo y, para ello, tenía que abrir ese sobre. Sin mucha emoción comenzó a abrirlo y sacar los resultados de las pruebas que mando a hacer el día anterior. Al verlos... Frunció el ceño como nunca lo había hecho antes, tensó su mandíbula, estaba molesto, en su frustración, arrugo tanto el sobre como los resultados.

Su teoría fue confirmada.

Tiró los dos papeles a la basura, tenía que avisarles a los demás en ese instante. Rápidamente, tomó su teléfono, marcando a Tetsuya, el celular repicó dos veces antes de ser contestado con la muy característica voz monótona del más bajo mezclada con un muy ligero tono somnoliento.

-¿Akashi-kun?- preguntó el de cabellos celestes al otro lado de la línea-¿Qué sucede? Son las siete de la mañana- murmuró, esperando una respuesta del pelirrojo, se había asustado al escuchar su teléfono sonar a aquellas horas tan tempranas. El poseedor del ojo del emperador no le prestó atención, aún sin poder quitarse los resultados del análisis de su cabeza.

-Tetsuya, llama a todos, ahora- dijo el de ojos bicolores, asombrando al jugador fantasma- Diles que vengan a mi casa y eso va para ti también. Tenemos que hablar... De Ryouta- un pánico recorrió la columna de Kuroko, el tono de Akashi no le gustaba para nada, no podía significar nada bueno, trago saliva y asintió con su cabeza.

-E-está bien, Akashi-kun, estaremos allá- dijo, cortando la llamada, miro con preocupación su teléfono celular preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que había descubierto? . Un nudo se formó en su garganta, sintiéndose más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba, no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, lo mejor sería llamar a los demás cuanto antes.

Nervioso, busco en su agenda, al primero al que llamaría seria Midorima, sabía que estaría despierto a estas horas, el horóscopo lo pasaban temprano y él siempre lo veía a tiempo, muy temprano.-¿Kuroko?- preguntó el peliverde, extrañando de que el de cabellos celestes estuviera levantado a esas horas de la mañana.

-Midorima-kun- respondió con su voz monótona, pero el de lentes logró detectar un fuerte tono de preocupación escondido tras él. Frunció el ceño, esta llamada no era ni para tener una conversación amistosa ni mucho menos por cortesía.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto rápidamente con voz seria, extrañado por el tinte de preocupación en la voz de la sombra.

-Akashi-kun quiere que nos reunamos en su casa, ahora- y con eso, sin darle tiempo de responder, cortó la llamada sin miramiento alguno, buscando en su agenda el siguiente número, esta vez llamaría a Murasakibara.

Él respondió casi al instante muy agitado- ¡Kise-chin!- exclamó el pelimorado por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin que su boca estuviera llena al responder por el celular, Kuroko suspiro, sintiéndose algo mal por tener que destruir las ilusiones del más alto.

-Lo siento, Murasakibara-kun. Pero soy yo, Kuroko-casi pudo sentir la desilusión del de ojos púrpuras, quien con aburrimiento y voz apagada respondió.

-¿Kuro-chin? ¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó, era bastante temprano, y solo se había despertado sobresaltado por el sonido de su teléfono celular, creyendo ingenuamente que era el rubio quien lo llamaba.

-Akashi-kun quiere que nos encontremos en su casa, al parecer descubrió algo importante sobre Kise-kun- él respondió, sorprendiendo al más alto quien solo le respondió con un rápido y vago 'está bien' y cortó la llamada, Kuroko sabía que lo encontraría allá, ahora el último pero no menos importante, Aomine.

El teléfono sonó y sonó, durante un rato espero y entonces por fin le respondieron.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto una voz enojada al otro lado de la línea, sabía perfectamente que lo había despertado y que eso era algo que sin duda enojaba bastante al as de piel morena.

-Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun nos llamó para que fuéramos a su casa- avisó Kuroko, escuchando como un gruñido salía de los labios del moreno.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?- cuestionó, esperando una buena respuesta por parte del de cabellos celestes, quien solo suspiro, estaban perdiendo tiempo.

-Descubrió algo sobre Kise-kun- aquello pareció despertar por completo al de cabellos azules, pues escuchó como se levantaba de golpe y parecía tropezar con alguna cosa cercana a él- Nos vemos allá- y con eso le cortó la llamada.

Apresurado, el de cabellos celestes comenzó a vestirse para salir, el nudo en su garantía pareció volverse más grueso a cada segundo que pasaba, y no parecía querer desatarse pronto. Corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían fue a la mansión de Akashi, esperando que las noticias no fueran tan malas como se imaginaba, el tono que había usado no le gustó para nada.

Al llegar pudo ver que todos y cada uno de los amigos a los que llamó estaban allí, se dio cuenta de las expresiones de sus rostros, preocupación, escondida o no, estaba presente en cada uno de ellos.- Ah, Tetsu, por fin llegaste- saludó el de piel morena acercándose a uno de sus dos mejores amigos. Midorima frunció el ceño, arreglándose sus lentes con su dedo índice.

\- Entonces entremos- dijo, tocando el timbre de la gran edificación donde vivía su amigo y ex-capitán pelirrojo. Casi al instante las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a una criada la cual fue enviada para guiarlos a la oficina del de ojos bicolor...

Una vez allí el pelirrojo les saludo- Veo que ya llegaron- dijo Akashi con voz extremadamente seria, una que solía guardar solo para los partidos más importantes de básquet y para las reuniones ejecutivas en las que sustituía a su padre. El adolescente con heterocromia prevalecía sentado en su escritorio, invitándoles a sentarse en las sillas que yacían frente a él.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Akashi-kun?- habló Kuroko, sentándose, y transmitiendo su preocupación a través de sus ojos al igual que todos en aquella habitación. Un silencio repentino llenó la habitación, viendo como la atención del pelirrojo estaba solo sobre él.

-... Mi teoría fue confirmada- dijo finalmente el de ojos bicolores, que por muy estoico que pareciera al decir estas palabras, por dentro, se estaba retorciendo de la preocupación y deseaba poner en marcha su plan en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Akashi?- preguntó el peliverde sintiendo como la atmósfera de repente se hacía pesada, demostrando la tensión que creció gracias a aquella pregunta. Todos los presentes, nerviosos, esperaron la respuesta del pelirrojo, quien soltando un suspiro los miro.

-Ryouta... Él. La navaja que estaba en el cajón del apartamento de Ryouta, lo que había en su hojilla era sangre y- intento continuar, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por un Aomine exaltado y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el de cabellos azules, levantándose de su silla, y frunciendo el ceño. El de ojos bicolores se enojó ante la interrupción, decidiendo continuar.

-Daiki, no me interrumpas- gruño con voz firme, lanzando una mirada penetrante al de piel morena quien automáticamente cerró la boca, esperando que Akashi no le matara.- Bien, como iba diciendo, la hojilla de la navaja tenia sangre seca en ella... Yo... Envíe a analizar la sangre y las huellas dactilares en ella... Los resultados- otro suspiro escapó de los labios del pelirrojo- Los resultados decían que la sangre... Era de Ryouta- los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos asombrados ante la pieza de información, pero aquello no era lo peor.- Y las huellas dactilares encontradas... También son de Ryouta-

-¡Espera un minuto, Akashi!- exclamó Midorima frunciendo mucho el ceño, sus ojos ya no podían ocultar la preocupación que sentía, mucho menos ahora.- ¡¿Estas tratando de decirnos que...?!

-En efecto, Shintarou. Estoy tratando de decir que Ryouta uso esa navaja... En el mismo- lo último logró crear un nudo en su estómago, estaba molesto, frustrado, deseaba saber que había causado esto en el rubio ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tenía que haber una razón tras eso, y él la averiguaría. El silencio en la sala fue absoluto, Midorima se tapó la boca con una mano, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Siempre había creído que solo era un imbécil que siempre sonreía sin importar que circunstancias fueran. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que atentar contra su propia vida cuando tiene casi todo lo que podría desear?! ¿Qué le había sucedido al rubio?... ¿Por qué... Por qué estaba haciendo esto?... También había desaparecido, se había esfumado en el aire, preocupándolos aún más... Y sabiendo esto... Tenían que encontrarlo antes de que hiciera algo que nunca podría revertir...

A través de la cabeza de Midorima, muchos escenarios pasaron, todos trágicos y con un final nada bueno para el de ojos dorados, siempre... Terminaba en un ataúd de algún modo, la desesperación creció en el pecho del peliverde. ¡Tenían que movilizarse! ¡¿Qué se suponía que hacían allí sentados como idiotas?!

Aomine por su lado seguía digiriendo la información. Kise, su otro mejor amigo... ¡¿Hiriéndose a sí mismo?! ¡¿Por qué?! Él... ¡Él no era así! ¡Él era alegre, amable, brillante y siempre sonriente!... ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó...? No... No podían estar perdiendo tiempo allí sentados, ¡Tenían que buscarlo antes de que se hiciera más daño a si mismo! ¡Si no lo buscaban ahora tal vez sea demasiado tarde!

El pánico recorrió cada esquina de su ser, sus ojos azulados mostraban miedo, preocupación, por dentro solo quería salir corriendo y buscarle por todas partes hasta encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, evitar que se hiciera daño, averiguar la razón tras este descubrimiento, protegerle de sí mismo y de cualquiera que quisiera herirle, porque si algo era Aomine Daiki era protector con sus seres queridos, siempre les defendería.

En el momento en que escucho lo que dijo Akashi, repentinamente el hambre de Murasakibara murió, no quería comer, no cuando sabía que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba triste y se lastimaba, el solo pensamiento de ello le revolvía el estómago. No se sentía bien comer cuando el rubio probablemente estaría hiriéndose, solo quería volver a oír la voz alegre del de ojos dorados invitándole a comer con una sonrisa amable, una que siempre le dirigía.

¿Por qué Ki-chin hacia esto? ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿Se siente mal? no quería que su amigo se sintiera mal... Tenían que buscarlo y alegrarlo, darle muchos dulces y caramelos, eso siempre lo alegraba a él, esa fue a la mejor conclusión a la que el de cabellos púrpuras llego en su mente.

Por otra parte, Kuroko estaba en una disputa mental, Kise, tan brillante sonriente y amable, con una personalidad burbujeante de alegría, no comprendía ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué, si podría tener casi cualquier cosa con solo pedirla?

Intentó analizar lo que había sucedido con el rubio desde hacía un tiempo, cuando se separaron, por mucho que sonriera y canturreara la paliza que les iba a dar cuando se enfrentaran... El de cabellos celestes siempre supo que no estaba bien, nunca lo estuvo, aquello le había dolido y por mucho que lo supiera ni se volteó a verle en el momento en que se fue, buscando sus propias metas, fue un egoísta, y lo sabía.

Fue entonces cuando recordó todas aquellas llamadas que siempre le llegaban, y la forma en las que las rechazó, cortándole sin siquiera molestarse en contestar antes o siquiera dejar la contestadora. Una mueca de se dibujó en el rostro del más bajo, y mordiéndose el labio inferior se dio cuenta de lo mal que trato a su amigo... Tal vez aquella navaja ensangrentada tenía un significado más profundo... Como... No...

¿Podría ser... Por aquellas tantas veces en las que le ignoraron? Él mismo era consiente de como trataban al modelo, muchas veces algunos decían cosas hirientes hacia él, pero Kise seguía sonriendo, sin inmutarse, nada parecía afectarle, cuando le insultaban, incluso cuando le rechazaban como él mismo le había hecho... Eso... ¿Le pudo haber afectado tanto?

Claro que deberían de afectarle, era algo de lógica, una que no había llegado hacia él hasta ese día, que realmente se quedó a pensar... ¿Qué sentiría Kise realmente? A cualquiera le dolería, le haría sentir mal, y después de tanto tiempo... Con... Con cómo era el rubio... Llego hasta esto…

Necesitaba... No... ¡Tenían que encontrar a Kise ya!

Con el mismo pensamiento resonando en sus mentes, todos se levantaron y se miraron entre ellos, sin palabras sabiendo lo que pensaba el otro, tenían que buscarlo, tenían que encontrarlo.

-Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko, que por primera vez en el día mostraba una emoción en su rostro, muy sutil, pero allí estaba, una expresión de preocupación, la misma que le estaba consumiendo, poco a poco, por dentro en ese instante. La atención del pelirrojo fue centrada en su querida pieza fantasma, señal de que podía continuar-¿Cómo podemos encontrar a Kise-kun? Tienes un plan... ¿Cierto?- las miradas se centraron en el de ojos bicolores, quien asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-Por ahora lo mejor será tratar de encontrarlo nosotros mismos, no creo que este muy lejos, y si ese fuera el caso enviare a todos los hombres de mi padre a buscarle hasta en el lugar más remoto de Japón- dijo con firmeza y seguridad- Pero si algo es seguro es que vamos a encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta- Todos asintieron, iban a comenzar ya, no había tiempo que perder, debían encontrarlo.

La generación de los milagros salió del hogar de Akashi, todos en busca de algo en común, Kise.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡¿A eso le llaman correr?! ¡Mi abuela es más rápida que ustedes juntos!- gritó Kasamatsu manteniendo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sí que se estaba divirtiendo con esto, al ver a los dos adolescentes correr alrededor de la sala de estar del moreno sin parar de quejarse.

-¡Pero sempai, esto marea!- exclamó Kise, corriendo al lado de Takao, habían estado haciendo eso durante las últimas dos horas sin parar, todo por culpa de Takao y un poco la del rubio, el haber hecho el desayuno enojo bastante al azabache y tampoco ayudo que el modelo apoyara al moreno. A la final terminaron entrenando allí mismo, en la sala de estar, mientras un furioso Yukio los obligaba a correr sin parar.

-¡¿Dijiste algo, Kise?! ¡¿Que querías que corrieran más vueltas?!- preguntó, con su sonrisa ampliando se al ver el miedo en el rostro de los dos adolescentes.

-¡No! ¡No dije nada sempai!- exclamó el modelo sin parar de correr, a veces se le olvidaba como podía ser su capitán cuando se enojaba.

-Maldita sea...-murmuro Takao mientras corría- Ya no puedo más... No lo lograré, Ryou-chan- comenzó el moreno con su drama, en el cansancio de correr por más de dos horas seguidas en círculos. El rubio le miro preocupado, pero con un ligero brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Takaocchi, aguanta!- exclamó intentando aguantar la risa mientras corría- ¡Tú puedes lograrlo!- el moreno soltó una carcajada, y entonces, colocando la expresión más seria que pudo colocar en ese momento y situación le respondió.

-No... Ya no aguanto más, Ryou-chan, yo...- justo en ese instante, al no ver por dónde iba, tropezó con la mesa en la sala de estar, cayendo al suelo. El modelo, corrió hasta él, sosteniendo su cabeza como si estuviera a punto de morir.

-¡Takaocchi, noooo!- gritó melodramáticamente mientras miraba el techo de la sala para enfatizar su punto. Kasamatsu rodó los ojos ante la escena estúpida, se cruzó de brazos acercándose a los dos adolescentes que ya se estaban montando una película allí mismo- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te lo llevaste?!

Un golpe en su espalda le hizo caer frente al suelo, casi cayendo sobre el moreno-¡Dejen de hacer estupideces y vayan a ducharse los dos! Dentro de dos horas vamos a comprar en el supermercado, no pienso dejar que Takao siga cocinando.- gruñó el azabache, viendo como los dos jugadores de básquet se quejaban levantándose jadeando.

-¡Que malo, sempai!- exclamó Kise levantándose y corriendo antes de que otra patada le fuera dada.

-¡Cállate y muévete, estúpido!-gritó Kasamatsu viendo como los dos adolescentes corrían, uno tras del otro, directo a los dos baños que existían en la casa. El azabache se cruzó de brazos y camino hasta la habitación de invitados para cambiarse.

Luego de un muy largo rato entre peleas, regaños, carcajadas y unas cuantas patadas, por fin y justo a tiempo los tres adolescentes estaban listos para salir al supermercado...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya aquella era la quinta tienda en la que se detenían, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, no hacían más que detenerse en casi todas las tiendas de dulces que veían, entrando a "buscar" a Ryouta. Porque, según la lógica de Atsushi, como Ryouta estaba deprimido lo primero que haría sería buscar dulces para animarse.

Se cruzó de brazos viendo como el pelimorado compraba su sexto lote de dulces en ese día, la parecer entre más nervioso o preocupado se ponía más comía. Se suponía que debían de estar buscando al rubio, no haciendo ricos a los dueños de la tienda de dulces. Esto se estaba tornando frustrante para el pelirrojo, en ese momento el modelo podría estar en cualquier lado, y ellos no hacían más que perder el tiempo allí.

Solo esperaba que los demás tuvieran más suerte que ellos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Camino, visitando todos los lugares posibles a los que el rubio podría ir, junto a él, un pelirrojo se encontraba, ayudándole. Se había encontrado con Kagami mientras buscaba, su luz, notó que algo iba muy mal con tan solo verle, y sin perder tiempo ofreció su ayuda uniendo se a su búsqueda, acompañándole y siendo su otro par de ojos.

Habían revisado por todos lados, pero no hubo señal de Kise en ninguna parte. Kagami frunció el ceño, confundido, una pregunta llevaba rato rondando en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué están buscando a Kise?- cuestionó el as de Seirin deteniéndose y mirando como al de cabellos celestes se voltearon a encararlo.

-Kagami-kun, limítate a buscarlo y no hacer preguntas- respondió el más bajo algo apresurado, ansioso, necesitaban seguir buscando, saber que estaba bien y evitar que siguiera hiriéndose a si mismo. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-No voy a seguirlo buscando hasta que me lo expliques- Kuroko suspiro, debatiéndose entre contarle o no a su luz, sabía que sin su ayuda la búsqueda se tornaría mucho más lenta, nunca podría encontrarlo. Entonces tomo una decisión.

\- Lo que sucedió es que...- un suspiro escapó de sus labios, sus ojos brillaron con culpa y preocupación alarmando ligeramente al más alto- Nosotros... Lastimamos a Kise-kun... Y tenemos que remediarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- respondió, haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño, aún más confundido.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- Kuroko solo negó con la cabeza, y continuo caminado en dirección a algún lugar al que no hayan ido a buscar.

-Ya respondí tu pregunta, ahora, vamos a continuar buscándolo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los dos adolescentes habían recorrido una gran cantidad de calles y avenidas pero, al final, todavía no tenían idea de donde estaba su amigo rubio, tenían que encontrarlo a como diera lugar. Una idea cruzó por la mente del peliverde. Todavía no había buscado su objeto de la suerte, tal vez le ayudaría a encontrarlo.

Termino por arrastrar al de piel morena al supermercado, directo a la sección de frutas donde comenzó a buscar frenéticamente su objeto de la suerte de ese día. Una piña. Mientras buscaban sin tener éxito, Aomine aburrido, decidió darse una vuelta por el mercado. ¿Quién sabe? capaz y se encuentra con el rubio haciendo las compras.

Soltó una risita ante el estúpido pensamiento, como si fuera a encontrarlo comprando, era simplemente tonto pensar algo así... ¿O no?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al salir de casa, los tres adolescentes, se dispusieron a caminar al supermercado de la zona. Sin que el azabache lo notara, Kise y Takao, armaron un plan, sus reservas de dulces y frituras se habían acabado hace unos días, necesitaban comprar más, pero sabían perfectamente que el capitán de Kaijo no les permitiría comprarlas, por ello, decidieron crear un buen plan.

Al entrar al supermercado caminaron lentamente junto al azabache. Takao pidió llevar el carrito de las compras, pero Kasamatsu, sin darle tregua, se negó rotundamente a la petición, dejando como resultado a un muy deprimido moreno, que decidió separarse y "ir a ver" qué cosas habían en el lugar.

Por otro lado, Kise, decidió pedirle algo a su capitán- sempai~-canturreo con voz infantil, llamado la atención del azabache, quien levanto una ceja ante la actitud que el rubio tomo de la nada-¿Puedo... Puedo comprarme algo para mí?- pregunto, utilizando solo por si acaso su arma mortal, sus ojos se volvieron brillosos y grandes, su cara de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

De la nada, el corazón de Yukio, comenzó a latir frenéticamente como si hubiera corrido más de diez kilómetros de golpe, un rubor creció en sus mejillas, definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba en ese momento, pero, por alguna razón no podía negarse a la petición del menor-... E-está bien...- murmuro, tropezando con sus palabras, estando nervioso sin razón aparente.

El rubio, feliz, le regalo una sonrisa brillante que solo logro aumentar el rubor de sus mejillas de rosa a rojo- ¡Gracias, sempai!- exclamo con alegría, lanzándose a abrazar al más bajo, logrando ponerle aún más nervioso, sentía como si su corazón iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Una vez se separó de él se fue directamente a la sección de dulces, una sonrisa maliciosa sustituyo la alegre, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Takao había logrado escurrirse hasta la zona de las frutas, donde las neveras estaban, una llena de helados grandes, muy grandes. Y él logro sacarse de encima a Kasamatsu, para poder comprar todo lo demás que faltaba. Los dos adolescentes comprarían todo antes de que el mayor se diera cuenta y entonces, cuando lo notara, ya sería demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Era el plan perfecto.

El moreno ya se encontraba eligiendo el helado, sin poder decidirse entre el chocolate con chispas o vainilla con trozos de chocolate. En ese momento, un peliverde que cargaba una piña en su brazo derecho, noto la presencia de Kazunari, no lo había visto en más de dos semanas seguidas, realmente las ganas de al menos hablar con él se hicieron presentes. Por lo que decidió saludar.

-Takao- dijo el de lentes, viendo como el jugador de Shutoku se congelaba en su lugar. Se enderezo lentamente mientras sostenía un gran bote de helado de vainilla con trozos de chocolate.

-¿Eh?- murmuro para sí mismo, fija do su mirada en el peliverde, al momento de verle su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora- ah... Midorima- dijo fingiendo tener poca emoción, mirándole de pies a cabeza. El de lentes frunció el ceño, procesando las palabras del moreno... Un momento... ¿Le había dicho Midorima? Pero... Él nunca le decía así... Siempre le llamaba por ese estúpido apodo.

-¿Takao? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-cuestiono arreglándose los lentes con su dedo índice. El moreno suspiro, casi con fastidio ¿Que le había hecho esta vez?... Que él recuerde nada.

-... Nada...-dijo después de un silencio. Estaba molesto, en el momento en el que vio al peliverde los recuerdos de aquella noche donde entre sollozos su amigo rubio le contó todo el rechazo e indiferencia por el que había pasado, todo lo que había sufrido gracias a la generación de los milagros, con tan solo mirarlos podía sentir el enojo crecer, pero casi al mismo tiempo, aquel sentimiento que siempre venía a él cuando estaba junto a Shintarou le invadió, casi llegando a dominarle...

Pero, no le importaba si era incluso Midorima. Nadie lastimaba a su mejor amigo de ese modo, así se tratara del chico del que estaba enamorado desde hacía un largo tiempo ya.

Estuvo a punto de irse, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, pero una mano en su muñeca le detuvo. El peliverde de algún modo sabía que había hecho algo mal, y aunque no supiera que fue lo que causo este comportamiento en su amigo moreno... Algo tenía claro- y-yo... Takao... Yo...- debía disculparse. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Tragando saliva sonoramente miro lo miro a los ojos.-yo... Lo siento, Takao- murmuro avergonzado, haciendo que los orbes gris azulados se ampliaran a mas no poder.

El moreno automáticamente sintió ganas de tirarse sobre él allí mismo, pero no, debía controlarse... ¡Estaba en un supermercado!... Y... Se supone que estaba molesto... Se supone. Luchando contra el rubor que quería posarse en sus mejillas se soltó del agarre del de lentes y apenas mirándole sobre el hombro le respondió.- no deberías disculparte conmigo, yo no fui al que heriste- murmuro, sorprendiendo al de ojos esmeraldas.- deberías de pensar mejor, que a veces tus palabras afectan a otros más de lo que piensas- una vez le dijo esas palabras, continuo caminando, sin soltar su bote de helado en ningún momento, yéndose y dejando con la palabra en la boca a Midorima.

Justo en ese instante, al otro lado del supermercado, se encontraba el modelo, cargando una cesta llena de chucherías, siropes de varios sabores, chispas, galletas, chocolates, frituras, pockys, entre otras cosas, cuando tropezó con un muchacho de piel morena, quien al ser empujado se volteo enojado.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pa...?! ¿K-Kise?- pregunto el de cabellos azulados, quien tenía su mirada fija en el rubio que en ese momento se había congelado en su lugar.

-¿A-Aominecchi...?-

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **Nanami: Tan Tan TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAan! Oh, sé que me quieren matar y asesinar en este mismo instante, pero recuerden, si me matan no puedo continuar publicando hehehehehe.**

 **Isabella: les cortamos feo la escena, verdad?**

 **Nanami: see xD, bueno espero reviews con tomatazos, declaraciones de amor hacia mí y nuestro fic, opiniones, ect. Les amooo! Ciao ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7 'Encounter'

**Hey hey hey 'sup bitches! Uf, ya estamos en el capítulo 7, awww me siento tan feliz, mi historia va progresando!, QwQ va creciendo como un bebe, que ya tiene 7 años (Ok No) xD bien… no tengo nada que decir además de… reviews!:**

 **-Itzel: MUAhAHAhAhAhahAhAhAHHAhAhAhaha soy malvada como vez, me gusta cortarlo en las mejores escenas .y gracias, la conti está aquí para ti.**

 **-Naye: no se muera todavía que falta del fic pa'rato xD. Muahahahahah! Ya verás lo que pasa!**

 **-M.B: QAQ no importa, estabas ocupada y… y! ohhh, feliz cumpleaños recontra atrasado QwQ. (isabella: el encuentro de la OTP, JA!. Nanami: cállate isabella .-.) QAQ lo sientooooo, ojala y fuera AoKi, pero esta zorra (léase, Isabella (PD: sabes que te kiero hija xD)) me obliga a hacerlo KasaKi QAQ, ya que la historia es por su cumpleaños y eso. Pero te prometo que la próxima historia que haga si va a ser AoKi, un mini adelanto, es M-preg, no sé si te gusta ese género, igual voy a escribir otras de ellos QwQ lo prometo. Si no puedes respirar para esta, *saca bonbona de aire* te obligo a hacerlo, tienes que seguir viva QAQ.**

 **-Karu-suna: sempaiiiiiiii! Holis! Nah, créenos no va a ceder tan fácil xD ya vas a ver x que.**

 **-Mimichibi-diethel: hahahahahaha xD. Ok, no sé si seas la única en esta vida que se me declare pero bueh! xD OBJETION! ¿Ahora también me odias? Pero decídete, o me amas o me odias xD hay una contradicción en esa declaración! QAQ lo siento, amo hacer esto!. Pues de seme si queda muy bien, créeme xD a mí me gusta así, hablando de otra cosa O.o pana, creo que te vi en una página KiKasa en face! LOOOOOL y Isabella te encontró en Tumblr xD y eso que la acosadora es ella y no yo, lo mío fue casualidad! xD. Aquí está la actualización! xD disfruta!**

 **-Itzel martinez: gracias gracias, muchas gracias, a mi también me gusta el KasaKi/KiKasa, asi que vengase! A leer!**

 **Nanami:- bien… QAQ no me culpen, todo fue culpa de ella! *señala a Isabella* ella me obligo a cortarlo en la mejor escena!**

 **Isabella:- yo?**

 **Nanami: si! Tú! No te vengas a hacer la pendeja ahora!**

 **Isabella: pero claro que… si, si lo hice xD**

 **Nanami: ¡tienes el descaro de admitirlo! Qué horror!**

 **Isabella: bueno. Kuroko no basuke no nos pertenece.**

 **Nanami:- si no, seria yaoi.**

 **Isabella, y ahora, disfruten!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 7 "Encounter''**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

-¿Aominecchi...?- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir del muy asombrado rubio, quien miraba fijamente la sorpresa en el rostro del de piel morena. El de cabellos azulados salió de su estado de shock, aliviándose, el modelo estaba bien, en algún punto de su búsqueda había llegado a pensar lo peor, pero ahora...

-¡Kise!- exclamo Aomine quien, sin perder un segundo, envolvió con sus fuertes brazos al modelo en un abrazo, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera bien, creía que nunca lo encontraría, le dio las gracias al cielo por haberlo hallado. Por otro lado el modelo seguía sin poder procesar la información, Aomine... Se había encontrado con él, quien parecía tan alegre de haberle visto... ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que no quería estar cerca de él?

A lo lejos, el azabache, noto que su Kouhai es estaba tardando mucho en volver, algo preocupado se decidió a buscarlo, al pasar por la sección de dulces nunca creyó ver lo que vio. Un chico de piel morena se encontraba abrazando al rubio, sabía perfectamente quien era ese chico, el As de Touou.

Una amarga sensación se posó en su garganta, de repente, una furia le lleno por dentro ,corriendo por sus venas. No sabía por qué tenía esta necesidad de estrangular y alejar del rubio al de cabellos azulados... Tal vez era porque había lastimado a Kise hasta aquel punto de ruptura... O tal vez por el hecho de que se atrevía a tocarlo, abrazarlo, después de herirlo tanto.

Antes de caer en cuenta ya estaba caminando directamente hacia los dos adolescentes, solo una cosa ocupando su mente, patearlo. Al llegar, sin perder un segundo de su tiempo, le pateo fuertemente en la pantorrilla haciendo que automáticamente soltara al modelo. Podía ser de baja estatura, pero eso no tenía que ver nada con su fuerza.

En un movimiento se posiciono frente a su Kouhai, separándolo del de piel morena.- ¡¿S-sempai...?!- exclamo sorprendido por las acciones del azabache. Si las miradas mataran, en ese momento el de cabellos azules estaría más que muerto, tal vez, mutilado e incluso incinerado.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces tocándolo?!-exclamo Kasamatsu, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Aomine se quedó anonadado, sin poder procesar bien lo que había sucedido en ese último minuto- ¡¿Qué crees que haces cerca de él?! O ¡¿Siquiera hablarle?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- le grito con furia, sin contenerse ni un poco.

El rubio todavía estaba asimilando, al igual que el de piel morena, lo que estaba pasando ¿Que le paso a su sempai? ¿Por qué reacciono así, de ese modo?... ¿Qué era lo era lo que estaba pasando?- ¡Por tu culpa ha estado sufriendo! ¡Tuya y de esos otros mocosos de primer año!- gruño, frunciendo aún más su ceño, Aomine abrió la boca para intentar defenderse, pero fue cortado por el azabache.

-¡Eres un estúpido que no sabe ver más allá de sus narices, un insensible al igual que los demás, como en ese partido! ¡Tu propio ex-compañero, "amigo", en el suelo y no tuviste la decencia de ayudarle!- en un segundo la expresión del de cabellos azules cambio totalmente a una garganta recordando con extrema claridad esa escena en la que su orgullo tomo control de sus acciones. Sintió como si el aire le faltara ante la verdad en las palabras del más bajo.

A su alrededor, las personas, comenzaron a juntarse y murmurar cosas, mirando el espectáculo. Una mata de cabellos verdes se pudo ver al fondo intentando llegar al frente donde estaban los adolescentes. ¿Ahora en que se había metido Aomine? . Los orbes dorados del rubio se abrieron asombrados- ¡S-sempai, no...!- intento protestar, quería detener esto, pero Kasamatsu tenía una idea totalmente diferente.

-¡Cállate, Kise! ¡No te atrevas a defenderlo!- le grito, cortando en seco al rubio-¡Ellos no tienen justificación alguna para lo que hicieron! Algún día alguien tenía que decírselos en sus caras... Podrán ser unos prodigios en el básquet, pero, eso no significa que sean buenos amigos-en aquel momento el de cabellos azulados sintió como si varios alfileres se clavaran en su corazón, lentamente, torturándole. También pudo sentir como sus ojos ardían y su boca se secaba completamente.

No podía refutar las acusaciones de Kasamatsu por mucho que quisiera, no por el simple hecho de que se quedó sin palabras en ese momento, si no, porque era cierto... Todos fueron muy crueles con Kise, pensando que su falta de consideración no le afectaría, solo porque siempre estaba sonriente, aparentemente alegre...

-hazme un favor y no te acerques más a mi Ki...- en ese momento se interrumpió a sí mismo, ¿Que estuvo a punto de decir?- mi Kouhai, vámonos, Kise, tenemos que pagar la comida- tomándolo suavemente de su muñeca, cubierta por un par de muñequeras deportivas, se llevó al shockeado rubio a la caja, para pagar.

-... Sempai...- murmuro el de ojos dorados con su ánimo comenzando a decaer, nunca había visto al azabache así de molesto en todo el tiempo que le conocía- Aominecchi...- volvió a susurrar mirando por unos segundos en dirección a su ex-compañero quien tenía la mirada perdida, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, ni siquiera pestañear.

El moreno nunca se había sentido tan débil como en ese momento, el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba respirar, sintió sus piernas flaquear, de no ser porque alguien le tomo del brazo habría caído...- ¡Aomine! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!... No importa, mejor salgamos de aquí- dijo el de lentes, arrastrando al de cabellos azulados fuera del mercado, directo al parque, marcando el número de todos los demás para reunirse allí mismo.

Mientras caminaban el de orbes zafiros se perdió en sus pensamientos, lo que había pasado... ¿Que fue todo eso? E-él solo... Kise... No entendía por qué ese enano cajón le dijo todo aquello... Pero algo era claro, ellos... ¿Lastimaron a Kise?... No... No podía ser. Una imagen llego a su mente, el momento en el que Akashi les había contado el resultado de la prueba de la navaja... No... Imposible. Sus piernas flaquearon, perdiendo fuerza cayó al suelo de rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos, respirar se volvió una tarea difícil y tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto al muy preocupado Midorima frente a él.

-¡Aomine! ¡¿Qué demonios...?!-grito el peliverde, al ver como su compañero caía al suelo- ¡¿Estas llorando?! ¡¿Que paso?!- comenzó a alterarse, sin saber qué hacer, viendo como el miembro más fuerte de la generación de los milagros se rompía frente a él. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el de cabellos azules estaba llorando? ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió mientras lo dejo solo?! No sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar bien.

Justo en ese instante unos pasos apresurados se oyeron acercándose. Probablemente, sus amigos, aunque no lo admitiera.-¡Aomine-kun!- exclamo el fantasma de Seirin corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas daban hasta donde yacía el de piel morena, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto y las lágrimas corriendo libre mente y sin parar por sus mejillas.

El de ojos zafiros reacciono unos segundos después de escuchar la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos, paso la mirada por todos y cada uno de los prodigios, y entonces con voz increíblemente rota y tan baja que tuvieron que forzar sus oídos para poder escucharle les dijo.

-todo es nuestra culpa... - Akashi frunció el ceño ante la confusa declaración del de cabellos azulados.

-¿De qué hablas, Daiki?-pregunto el pelirrojo. Mirando como una expresión de dolor se formaba en su rostro y como cerraba los puños en frustración.

-Kise... Esta así por nuestra culpa...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de aquella visita al supermercado, los tres adolescentes se mantuvieron callados y serios durante todo el camino, a tal punto de que el azabache no noto que Takao cargaba consigo un gran, gran bote de helado de vainilla con trozos de chocolate. Durante ese tiempo el humor del rubio fue decayendo aún más.

Al entrar al hogar Takao, el ambiente se tornó aún más tenso, el modelo subió automáticamente a su habitación, se sentía enojado, muy enojado con Kasamatsu. El azabache llevo las bolsas a la cocina y el moreno, quien no se percató de la tensión en el ambiente, camino a la sala de estar, sin poder quitarse al peliverde de sus pensamientos.

Pero al mirar a su alrededor noto algo, Kise no estaba en el lugar, ¿Por qué el ambiente de repente estaba tan tenso? Busco con la mirada al azabache, tal vez si le preguntaba le dijera. Al entrar en la cocina le encontró, sacando las cosas incluidos los múltiples dulces y chucherías que el rubio había llevado consigo.

-Kasamatsu...- murmuro el moreno, acercándose al más bajo, quien estaba pensativo y algo ido.

-busca varias copas y la cuchara de servir helados- le ordeno el capitán de Kaijo repentinamente, comenzando a abrir el sirope de chocolate del lugar, se le había ocurrido una idea para animar al rubio. Takao se vio confundido.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo supisteis que traje hela...?- se preguntó el moreno, siendo interrumpido por el azabache quien bufo mirándole fijamente.

-¿De verdad creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?-cuestiono incrédulo-¿Acaso no le has visto el tamaño a esa cosa?-el de ojos gris azulados miro el exageradamente grande bote de helado.

-ah, bueno... Si es grande... Pero... ¿Qué tienes en mente, Kasamatsu?- pregunto desconfiado al azabache, quien solo rodó los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido ayuda a semejante imbécil.

-solo hazme caso, ya verás- aun sin confiar mucho en el más bajo busco las cosas que le pidió, viendo como preparaba tres copas de helado. Dos de ellas estaban normales, pero una estaba cubierta de montones de cosas relacionadas con el chocolate, sirope, chispitas, pirulínes, pockys, galletas entre más cosas.

En un movimiento agarro dos de las copas, pidiéndole 'amablemente' a Takao que llevara la otra, subieron por las escaleras, directo a la habitación de invitados, donde yacía el rubio, sabía que estaría triste y molesto, pero... Era necesario... Él no quería que su Kouhai pasara de nuevo por lo mismo, se rehusaba a dejar que sucediera de nuevo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _No sabía dónde estaba..._

 _No reconocía el lugar. Frente a él miles de personas pasaban por las calles, corriendo, caminando, gritándole a algún pobre idiota al otro lado de la línea telefónica, entre muchos más. ¿Cuál era ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?... De un segundo a otro todas las personas se desvanecieron como si se tratasen de un holograma, solo dejando a una delante de él..._

 _-... A-Aominecchi...- murmuro el rubio viendo a la única figura que yacía frente a él, en esa calle. El de piel morena se cruzó de brazos comenzando a verse irritado, molesto. El de orbes dorados sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, conocía esos gestos y estaba completamente seguro de que sabía que era lo que venía._

 _-ah... Kise- dijo el de cabellos azules con un tinte de aburrimiento y fastidio en su voz, haciéndole tragar saliva al modelo._

 _-e-eh... ¿Qué haces aquí, Aominecchi?- pudo ver como la molestia perecía brillar en los ojos zafiros de su ex-compañero, se preparó, algo nervioso, para las palabras que venían a continuación, unas que conocía demasiado bien._

 _-tienes que dejar de decirme así- gruño el de piel morena justo como lo había predicho, para él... Aquella era una forma de demostrar su aprecio, su cariño hacia ellos... Pero, para sus amigos... Solo era una cosa molesta de él con la que tenían que tratar- en cuanto a tu pregunta, solo pasaba por aquí- respondió finalizando con un bostezo, y comenzando a caminar para irse del lugar._

 _El rubio comenzó a entrar en pánico, no quería quedarse solo en ese lugar desconocido, así que corrió, lo más rápido que sus piernas daban, hasta llegar junto al más alto. Cuando le alcanzo intento tomarle de la muñeca, pero, no contó con que el Moreno deshiciera su agarre bruscamente, casi haciéndole caer en el proceso._

 _-¡¿... Aominecchi...?!-_

 _-¡¿Que no entiendes que eres molesto?!- grito al de orbes dorados con furia- ¡Si vas a desaparecerte hazlo bien! ¡No te quiero ver, aléjate de mí! ¡No eres más que una constante molestia!... Además, deberías de dejar de llamar a las personas de ese modo ¿No estás muy grande para eso ya? Empieza a comportarte de tu edad- término, yéndose y desapareciéndose en la vacía calle, dejando al rubio de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando sin parar._

 _'he... Estas solo'... Burlo aquella voz de nuevo..._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Iban escaleras arriba entre mantener derecho el helado y fijándose en no tropezarse con sus pies como le había pasado múltiples veces por no ver al suelo cuando subía o caminaba. Estaba confundido, no entendía que era lo que pretendía hacer el azabache al subir con tres copas de helados a buscar a Kise.

Tampoco sabía que había pasado para que el ambiente estuviera así de tenso. Pero lo mejor era no desobedecer al capitán de Kaijo, no sabía qué tipo de maleficios –o patadas– le lanzaría si se atrevía a no hacerle caso en algún momento.

Con un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados, alarmándose en el segundo en el que vio al de ojos dorados con gruesas lagrimas caer de ellos, sollozando, con una mirada llena de tristeza. Casi dejo caer la copa de helado, pero sus reflejos actuaron antes de que ocurriera un desastre y dejando el helado a un lado en la mesa de noche se acercó rápidamente al rubio, sintiendo como tras él, el azabache, imitaba sus acciones.

-¡Ryou-chan! ¡¿Que paso?!- exclamo el de ojos gris azulados con preocupación, sorprendiendo al modelo que recién noto la presencia de los dos adolescentes. En un movimiento se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y les sonrió levemente.

-yo... No importa, solo fue un mal sueño...- murmuro el rubio con voz temblorosa, todavía con las palabras dichas en su sueño haciendo eco una y otra vez en su cabeza. Takao, frunció el ceño, pensando, necesitaba animarlo... ¿Cómo podría hacerl... ? Fue entonces cuando miro los helados y por fin, después de haberle dado tantas vueltas al asunto, comprendió el plan de Kasamatsu. ¡¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes?!

Vio como el azabache se acercó al modelo, abrazándole por los hombros con suavidad, en un intento de consolarlo. El moreno se acercó a los helados y, tomando la copa que más abarrotada de azúcar estaba, se volteo hacia el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Mira, Ryou-chan!¡El helado que planeamos... Digo, que compre!-exclamo felizmente acercándole la copa al modelo, quien la miro sorprendido por la gran variedad de cosas que tenía, todas, sus favoritas.

-ah... Gracias, Takao...- murmuro, viendo como el jugador de Shutoku se paraba en seco.

-espera... ¿Cómo que 'Takao'?¡¿Que paso con Takaocchi?!- exclamo confundido y sonando melodramáticamente ofendido, el rubio le miro con un brillo de tristeza y volteando la vista para otro punto de la habitación que no se cruzara con la misma mirada de confusión en el rostro del azabache le respondió.

-es que... A todos les molesta que les diga así... Y yo pensé que tu...

El moreno frunció el ceño- a mí no me molesta- le interrumpió alejando la copa de helado de las manos del rubio quien le miro asombrado- y hasta que no me vuelvas a decir 'Takaocchi' no te doy el helado, es más, me lo como yo- continuo con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos y haciendo un puchero infantil, vio como una pequeña sonrisa nacía en el rostro del modelo.

-¡Takaocchi, no! ¡No te comas mi helado, es mío!- le siguió la corriente, estando realmente sonriente.

-¿Cómo se dice~?- burlo el poseedor del ojo de Halcón, mirando como un puchero se formaba en el rostro del rubio.

-¿Por favor~?- una carcajada escapo de los labios de Takao, quien le devolvió el helado al modelo quien pareció un cachorrito moviendo la cola al momento en que la copa quedo entre sus manos.

-ahora si- continuo con sus payasadas, había logrado su cometido, animar a Kise. Kasamatsu lo miro con una expresión de desapruebo en su rostro, pero el brillo de diversión en sus ojos le traicionaba completamente, solo logrando ampliar su sonrisa.

-¡Yay~!- exclamo, mirando el helado con felicidad. La mirada dorada del rubio se suavizo, fijándose en la gris azulada del jugador de Shutoku-... Gracias, Takaocchi... Por dejarme decirte Takaocchi- la sorpresa llego a los ojos del moreno.

\- pero si no tienes nada que agradecer- respondió colocando sus brazos en jarras- discúlpame, pero me gusta tener el privilegio del 'cchi'- una pequeña risa escapo de los labios del modelo- y no es como si me molestase.- aquellas palabras le hicieron perderse en sus pensamientos.

Era cierto, a los demás si les molestaba que él les dijera de ese modo... Entonces... Si a la generación de los milagros les molestaba... ¿No les puede llamar así más? No es que estuviera molesto con ellos... Es que... Si a ellos les molestaba, entonces, no tenía el derecho a llamarlos así... ¿Tendría que dejarlo...? En ese momento se dijo mentalmente que lo mejor sería solo llamar 'cchi' a los que quisieran... Como Takao...

Lo que resto de día se lo pasaron hablando y viendo películas infantiles como los pingüinos de Madagascar, o Frozen, hasta que cayó la noche sin que ellos lo notaran...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-así que eso fue lo que paso... Daiki- dijo un pelirrojo quien estaba sentado frente al de piel morena el cual tenía la mirada baja y una cara de culpa y preocupación que nadie podría quitarle en ese momento de su rostro. Toda la generación de los milagros estaba callada, tratando de procesar la información obtenida.

En la mente de Midorima todo era un desastre, todas las imágenes de sí mismo enviándole o diciéndole cosas crueles al rubio vinieron a su cabeza como un bombardeo, cuando le había dicho que era una molestia, que se alejara... Que se fuera a morir... La culpa comenzó a taladrar su pecho que ahora dolía, apenas si podía respirar. Nunca pensó... Nunca pensó que lo afectarían de esa manera... ¡Demonios! ¡Debió de haber pensado mejor sus palabras antes de decir...!

En ese momento las palabras de Takao hicieron eco en su cabeza... Que extraño... Eso fue justo lo que le había dicho el moreno... Descarto la idea rápidamente, era imposible, Takao apenas si conocía a Kise, mucho menos iba a saber de vida ni de lo que realmente sentía, era una simple estupidez pensar que estaba relacionado, solo es una estúpida coincidencia.

El hambre del pelimorado murió repentinamente, mientras una expresión seria estaba en su rostro, sus ojos púrpuras eran tapados por su flequillo. ¡¿Cómo pudo pensar que el rubio estaba bien?! ¡¿Cómo pudo pensar que al modelo no le afectaría que le rechazara solo para comer?! ¡Lo había hecho triste!

Se le aguaron los ojos al pensar que todo era realmente su culpa, que él le había hecho ese daño al rubio... Quería volver a ver a Ki-chin, quería disculparse por nunca haber compartido sus dulces con él, también prometerle que más nunca le ignoraría y que siempre tendría tiempo de hablar con él aunque estuviera comiendo. ¡Incluso le cocinaría una tarta para animarlo!... Pero quería volver a verlo.

Él siempre pensaba que tenía la razón en todo por ser absoluto... Pero esta vez... Se había equivocado completamente con Ryouta. ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo haber pasado por su cabeza que los sentimientos del rubio nunca podrían ser lastimados y que siempre lo podría arreglar con una simple llamada o incluso un diminuto mensaje de una línea?! ¡¿Cómo le pudo haber hecho eso a su cachorrito?!

Podía predecir todo... Aun así no tuvo la capacidad para predecir esta situación y lo peor... Evitarla... Pudo haberla evitado... Aun teniendo el ojo del emperador fue un ciego. Tenía que arreglar esto, tenía que volver a traer a Ryouta a su lado... Y entonces aunque nunca en su vida haya pedido perdón... Lo haría.

Kuroko nunca se había sentido peor en toda su vida, el dolor en su pecho era intenso al igual que la angustia que le llenaba por completo, lo sospecho desde que Akashi-kun había dicho los resultados, aun así no quería creerlo, quería despertarse de esta pesadilla que le atormentaba. Disimuladamente se pellizco en la mano para comprobar que esto no era un cruel sueño, pero en efecto, era real.

Un nudo obstruía su respiración, haciéndole tragar fuertemente en un intento de deshacerlo, la culpa estrujaba su corazón, recordando todas aquellas llamadas que sin dudar cortaba, recordando todas aquellas veces que le alejaba, esos momento en los que lo único que quería era que le prestaran atención, ahora lo entendía, el rubio odiaba estar solo, algo que el de cabellos celestes siempre supo pero ignoro como todo lo demás...

Era consciente de lo mucho que la ruptura de la generación de los milagros había afectado al modelo... Aun cuando vio todo aquello... En ese momento, en su último partido como el "equipo" de Teiko, cuando todos se separaron. El rubio se había quedado un poco más en los vestuarios alegando que olvido su teléfono móvil.

Todos los demás se fueron, restando le importancia al asunto, pues unos segundos antes el modelo no podía parar de gritarles como les iba a aplastar en su equipo de Kaijo de forma un poco demasiado alegre para una separación...

Sin embargo la situación era distinta, cuando fue a los vestuarios le encontró como nunca se imaginó verle antes, sollozando como si alguien hubiera muerto frente a sus ojos, repitiéndose a si mismo esa pregunta una y otra vez "¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esto?". El fantasma de Seirin no se lo pensó dos veces antes de ignorar el llanto del rubio e irse del lugar.

No le consoló... Por el simple hecho de que sus deseos egoístas le detuvieron en seco, no le dejaron pensar bien, lo único que pasaba por su mente era que necesitaba vencer a todos sus ex-compañeros, no necesitaba distracciones como el rubio en su camino...

O eso fue lo que pensó en un principio, pero en cuanto lo analizo mejor... Noto lo estúpido que fue, ¡¿Cómo pudo haber hecho tal cosa?! ¡¿Qué demonios le paso?! Era un maldito idiota... Los orbes azul cielo se cristalizaron, conteniendo lágrimas en ellos... No... Tenía que ser fuerte... Tenía que... Poco a poco su expresión cambio a una llena de determinación.

A toda la generación de los milagros solo les pudo pasar un pensamiento por sus mentes.

-tenemos que encontrar a Kise-kun/Ki-chin/Ryouta/Kise- dijeron todos al unísono, tenían que encontrarle, disculparse con él, traerle de vuelta con ellos.

-pero... ¿Cómo lo haremos? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde esta- razono Midorima frunciendo el ceño con frustración, ese día no ha sido para nada bueno. Todos estaban en blanco, a excepción de una persona.

-yo sé cómo- dijo el de piel morena llamando la atención de todos los adolescentes- él andaba con el enano cejon ese que tiene de capitán-siguió, sacando su teléfono- solo hay que encontrarlo, de seguro se está quedando con él- marco un numero en su teléfono, ya sabía quién les ayudaría con esto.

-aha, ¿Y cómo pretendes que sepamos donde vive?-cuestiono el de cabellos verdes, arreglándose los lentes soltando un gruñido. Vio como el de piel morena colocaba su teléfono en altavoz justo en medio de la mesa, confundiendo le.

-así- respondió el de cabellos azulados, señalando su teléfono justo en el momento en que la llamada fue respondida.

-¡Dai-chan! Qué raro que llames, ¿Que paso?- pregunto una voz femenina que todos allí conocían muy bien al otro lado de la línea. Casi al instante, todos comprendieron el plan del as de Touou, era muy obvio, ¿Cómo no se les pudo haber ocurrido antes?

-Satsuki, necesito que busques la información de cierta persona, necesitamos su dirección- dijo rápidamente el moreno a la pelirosada.

-oh, ¿Solo eso? ¿Para qué?- continuo cuestionando a su amigo de la infancia, quien solo suspiro exasperado.

-tranquila, Satsuki- dijo Akashi antes que Aomine-yo soy quien necesita la información- la chica pareció comprender y con voz alegre respondió.

-oh~, está bien Aka-chan, entonces luego me envían el nombre de esa persona y yo le enviare todo mañana a Aka-chan, porque no confió en Dai-chan~, bye~-y con eso corto la llamada sin darle tiempo de protestar al de cabellos azulados quien parecía estar muy molesto.

Kuroko miro a la ventana, ignorando los gritos y maldiciones de Aomine, era tarde, lo mejor es que fueran a casa a descansar... Y se preguntó... ¿Que estaría haciendo Kise en ese momento?...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche por fin había caído, oscureciendo toda la ciudad, en el hogar de Kazunari ya las luces se apagaron. En la habitación de invitados que compartían as y capitán, yacía el rubio sentado al borde de la cama, pensativo, analizando todo lo que sucedió en el día.

El azabache le miro, notando que el modelo estaba extrañamente callado con la mirada perdida. De seguro estaba molesto con él, pensó, tal vez lo mejor sería...

-yo... Lo siento, Kise- dijo su capitán llamándole la atención al modelo quien con confusión brillando en sus orbes dorados inclino la cabeza a un lado haciéndolo parecer un cachorrito confuso.

-eh... ¿Pero por qué te disculpas, sempai?- pregunto sin comprender a lo que se refería el mayor, Kasamatsu suspiro, agachando la mirada avergonzado.

-yo... En el supermercado... Siento mucho como me comporte- se disculpó con el rubio viendo como abría mucho los ojos- pero aun así- dijo con determinación- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije, es más, lo diría una y mil veces.- Kise se quedó pensativo, frunciendo al ceño.

-... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no dejaste que Aominec... Aomine hablara?-el capitán fijo sus ojos de acero con firmeza.

-por qué no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar... No quiero verte triste por su culpa... Maldición, odio verte llorar-gruño con frustración, sorprendiendo al rubio, nunca pensó que su sempai... Las mejillas del modelo se tiñeron de un rosa claro y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por alguna extraña razón, no sabía por qué se sentía así... Pero... Tenía la extraña necesidad de agradecerle a su sempai de algún modo.

Antes de darse cuenta sus piernas se movieron solas, y cuando cayó en cuenta ya tenía sus labios en la mejilla del azabache, logrando sonrojarle y ponerle muy nervioso en el proceso.

-... G-gracias, sempai- murmuro el más alto muy apenado, yendo a la cama, entrando entre las sabanas y escondiendo su ardiente rostro en la almohada, no tenía idea de por qué demonios había hecho eso, ni de porque... Le...

-no-no tienes que agradecer nada, tonto- tropezó con sus palabras el azabache, recostándose al otro lado de la cama, en las mismas condiciones que él rubio, sonrojado a mas no poder e increíblemente nervioso, Kise le beso en la mejilla y la sola idea de recordar en ese momento fugaz de nuevo solo le alegraba, aceleraba su corazón, no comprendía porque...

Sin parar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, los dos decidieron dormir ese día de espaldas al otro, torpes por lo que sucedió, lo mejor sería dormir y olvidarlo, pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras caían a los brazos de morfeo, sin saber, que al siguiente día muchas cosas pasarían...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El ex-capitán de la generación de los milagros se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar, durante un tiempo había estado instalándose a vivir con un viejo amigo a quien conoció en estados unidos y, irónicamente, fue a vivir a Japón hacia un tiempo.

Miro su teléfono. Preguntándose si ya sería hora de ver si ese grupo de idiotas notaron lo que habían hecho, podría llamar al pelirrojo... Pero...- ¿Pasa algo, Shuzo?- pregunto al pelinegro, sobre saltándolo y causando que le mirase.

-no, nada, Himuro- respondió Nijimura a su viejo amigo, quien parecía estar a punto de ir a dormir, al igual que el alto pelirrojo a su lado.

-bueno... Ya nos vamos a dormir, ¿Vas a quedarte más tiempo despierto?- pregunto el jugador de Yousen viendo como el ex-capitán asentía con lentitud.

-sí, buenas noches, Himuro, Kagami- despidió viendo como ellos asentían respondiéndole.

-igual, buenas noches Nijimura- dijo Kagami, entrando en su habitación compartida con su viejo amigo.

-hasta mañana, Shuzo- y con eso Himuro camino junto con Kagami, yéndose a dormir. El azabache volvió su mirada gris al teléfono móvil en sus manos, con determinación llamo a Akashi, esperando solo unos segundos antes de que fuera respondido con una voz aparentemente neutral, pero aun así notando un extraño tinte de frustración en la voz del menor.

-Nijimura... ¿Pasa algo para que llames a estas horas? Estoy ocupado- pregunto el pelirrojo con voz algo tensa al otro lado de la línea, el azabache alzo una ceja interesado.

-ah, es que quería ver como estabas, ¿Qué pasa, algo de negocios?- pregunto tentativamente esperando una respuesta por parte del de ojos bicolor. En el cuarto de Akashi, el mismo dueño de la habitación se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, a su alrededor, parecía como su un huracán hubiera pasado por toda la habitación, la cual estaba hecha un desastre de cosas rotas y tiradas en el suelo.

-... No... Es algo mucho más importante...- el azabache se interesó aún más al oír estas palabras, por lo que decidió probar suerte y preguntarle, capaz y le respondía.

-ah ¿Si? ¿Qué es eso tan importante?- cuestiono esperando una respuesta del menor. Quien pareció pensárselo mucho antes de responderle.

-nosotros... Cometimos un grave error y tenemos que remediarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- murmuro de modo que el azabache tuvo que forzar su oído para poder escucharle. ¿Un error?... Eso significa que... Wou, no son tan idiotas como pensaban, lo notaron en tiempo récord.

-Ah, entonces, hablamos después- dijo Nijimura cortando rápidamente la llamada. Ya era hora, tenía que comenzar a ejecutar su plan, iba a arreglar todo esto, estaba seguro de ello, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien...

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **Nanami: y listo, muerte cerebral x.x**

 **Isabella: Madre no mueras aun!**

 **Nanami: es que ya no aguanto más!**

 **Isabella: si no quieren que muera manden reviews, para pagar los gastos médicos! Recuerden, si ella muere el fanfic no continua! Mama! Aguanta!.**

 **Ciao ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8 'Do not thank me'

**Hey hey hey! 'sup bitches!, bueno hoy se celebra un día muy especial, (si, muy muy especial). No sé si adivinaron, pero… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A KISE RYOUTA Y A MI! (18/19. jun) estoy muy feliz por esto… y eso… pues, voy a montar el capitulito luego de esto.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL: MimiChibi-Diethel, gracias por agregar mi fic a tu top de fanfics Kasaki/KiKasa, me sentí muy uy apenada y honrada por esto n/w/n en serio, gracias.**

 **Ahora, los reviews!**

 **Naye: hay hay hay -/./- pero que pena~, que vaaaa~ existen mejores escritoras que yo~. En serio me apenas, hehehe. Gracias. Oh pues, quién sabe? Tal vez los perdone… tal vez no los perdone, muahahahahahahahahahahahahahcofcofcof! *w* comidaaaa! Ya no moriré! (por ahora) xD gracias, aquí está el siguiente cap.**

 **Usuyase Blood: xDDDDDDDDDDDDD looooool, yo también los mataría si no fuera una historia mía ¬¬ no pueden tratar a Ryou-chan así y salirse con la suya… espera… ¬¬# ya lo hacen. ya veo que te gusto xD espero que me sigas leyendo! y espero con ansias la actualización de tu fic *W* ~~**

 **Milefanis-cullen: hahahahaha xD normalmente pasa, uno consigue fics por causalidad y los muy csm te atrapan xDDDD gracias, las dos estamos muy felices de que ahora nos leas, y espero que disfrutes de los siguientes capitulos~**

 **Mimichibi-Diethel: claro, claro xD. Verdad que si? Ese sempai es todo un lokillo xD y Aomine siempre tan agradable, le puso un apodo de cariño y todo xDDD hahahahahhaa, esta relación es extraña, pero no me molesta eh! Estoy segura de que me amaras en este cap, completamente seguuuuuuura hehehehehe, disfrutaras mucho!**

 **Soy may: gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar~! Bueno a mí me gusta el KiKasa/KasaKi pero mi pasión es el MidoTaka xDDDDD en cambio Isa si lo ama lo adora lo idolatra, entre muchas más xDDD. Yo también amo la amistad de este par! Es que pegan tan bien juntos, no pude evitarlo! Es que si lo piensas tiene algo de sentido, ellos lo tratan muy feo .n. y Ryou-chan se tiene que ver afectado por ello QAQ. LOOOOOOL yo también estaba así cuando lo escribí xDDDD. QAQ yo también , cada vez que escribía de Murasakibara era como 'awwwwwww, mi neñooooo~' LOL mis intenciones fueron descubiertas, hara que por una vez odien a Kuroko MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok no xD. LOL muchos pensaron que era Aomine y no sempai~. Ese drama fue mi preferido xDDD los adoro, son como yo! Ellos juntos son como yo! Por eso amo escribir de ellos! Hehehehehe xD, ohh créeme, en este cap xD pasaran MUUUUUUUUUCHAS cosas hehehehehehe**

 **Ya ya,mucho. Termine con esto y ahora, UNA CORDIAL INVITACION! A mi grupo de face de Kuroko no basuke yaoi ewe, es pequeñito pero lendo ;w; , y a que me agregen al face (incluidos mis dos roles, uno de K project Misaki Yata y otro de Kuroko no Basuke como Takao Kazunari!)! Los links están en mi perfil, en mi Bio! Para quien esté interesado pues, me dicen! Y les agrego! Y ahora sí!**

 **Nanami: bueno, es hora!**

 **Isabela: si, y feliz cumple a los dos!**

 **Nanami: gracias y estoy segura de que Kise te agradece también!**

 **Isabella: DISCLAIMER: kuroko no basuke no nos pertenece**

 **Nanami:- ahora, A leer!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Chapter 8 "Do Not Thank Me"**_

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

-Libre soooooy~ libre sooooy~ no puedo ocultarlo maaaaas~- canto o más bien grito con voz desafinada el moreno, dándole un efecto dramático al poner una mano sobre su pecho y otra extendida a lo que sería al techo de la sala de estar.

-Paren...- gruño un azabache intentando contenerse y no explotar con furia, ya se estaba hartando de esa maldita canción, sabía que no debían ver esa película el día anterior.

-Libre soooooy~ libre sooooooy~ libertad sin vuelta atrás~- continuo la letra un rubio con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro, al saber lo mucho que están molestando a su capitán, esto no dejaba de ser divertido, Takao le había pegado esa costumbre, se estaba volviendo un sádico como él.

-Que se callen- volvió a gruñir entre dientes, sosteniendo muy fuerte entre sus manos un cucharón de comida, no podía cocinar con estos tipos haciendo el tonto durante horas y horas tras de él, ya era suficiente con que no podía sacarse la canción de la cabeza.

-¿Que más daaa~? No me importa yaaaa~- el poseedor del ojo del halcón ignoro completamente la orden del capitán de Kaijo, continuando con su parte de la canción, en serio esto era hilarante.

-Gran tormenta habrá~- continuo el modelo levantándose hasta quedar al lado del moreno quien veía a la cocina como el azabache estaba a punto de explotar de furia.

-¡Les dije que se callen ahora!-grito rojo de furia a los dos adolescentes, quienes se quedaron callados al instante, por unos segundos dudaron mirándose con complicidad a los ojos, y con una sonrisa burlona creciendo en sus rostros...

-El frío es parte también de miiiiiii~~~~~- justo en ese instante el mayor brinco por encima del mesón de la cocina hasta la sala, los iba a golpear hasta que no pudieran levantarse ni cantar más nunca en sus vidas. Los dos adolescentes, soltando una carcajada corrieron huyeron de él, Takao decidió utilizar la estrategia de separación, subiendo a su habitación y el rubio quedando en la sala.

Kasamatsu se detuvo por un segundo pensando a cual seguir, y decido y por el más cercano, Kise.

Takao, al llegar a su habitación, por cosas de la vida, su teléfono sonó. Respondió sin ver de quien era la llamada, y sin prestarle demasiada atención a la voz proveniente del móvil.-¡Takao!- gruño una voz, pero justo antes de que pudiera responder un grito detuvo al moreno.

-¡Kise!-

-¡Semp... Ahhhhh!- unos cuantos golpes se escucharon, como una caída y algunas otras cosas más. Al otro lado de la línea el peliverde escucho perfectamente todo lo que sucedió, lo había supuesto, el rubio si estaba con Takao.

-Lo sabía, Kise está contigo, Takao- gruño la voz en el teléfono, el moreno entro en pánico al reconocer el portador de aquella voz, uno que conocía muy bien.

-¡S-Shin-chan, no...!- estuvo a punto de refutarlo obvio, pero no logro hacerlo ya que el otro le había cortado ya. Los mejor sería avisarle a Kasamatsu. Bajo las escaleras, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado, ¿Será que termino de matar al rubio?...

Justo en el instante en que la llamada llego al teléfono del Takao, el azabache estaba persiguiendo al modelo por toda la sala de estar, lo iba a atrapar y cuando lo hiciera lo patearía muy fuertemente. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que paso muy cerca de la mesa, tropezando con ella y llevándose al rubio de por medio.

-¡Kise!- su grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo eco.

-¡Semp... Ahhhh!- en aquel momento los dos cayeron juntos, una sensación cálida y suave se posó en sus labios, y al abrir sus ojos nunca creyó ver lo que vio. Su sempai... Están sobre él y... ¡¿Se estaban besando?!

El moreno termino de bajar las escaleras, soltando el teléfono de la impresión, lamentando profundamente no haber bajado con su cámara. No podía creerlo, aunque lo viera, ¡Kasamatsu estaba besando a Kise! ¡¿Qué clase de castigo era ese?!

-Creo que llegue en un muy buen momento- dijo en voz alta, llamado la atención de los dos adolescentes que yacían en el suelo en una posición bastante sugerente. Al notar que Takao estaba allí, los dos cayeron en cuenta de lo que pasaba y en un movimiento rápido se separaron con un rubor creciendo en sus rostros hasta dejarlos más rojos que un tomate.

-Y-y-yo... Ehhh, fue un a-accidente- tartamudeo el azabache extremadamente avergonzado. Viendo que el rubio estaba tan o más sonrojado que él

-¡N-n-no pienses cosas raras, Takaocchi!- exclamo el de ojos dorados, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, nunca creyó que algo así pasaría. El mayor se levantó extremadamente rápido, casi pudo oír como algunos de sus huesos tronaban en el proceso.

-V-v-voy a la cocina- avisó, huyendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. El modelo también se levantó y avisando que se iba a su habitación salió de la sala. Takao estaba sumamente entretenido con las reacciones de los dos adolescentes, eran tan lindos, poniéndose nerviosos, hacían una muy buena pareja, una sonrisa creció en el rostro del moreno, se iba a divertir mucho con ellos...

Entonces recordó, tenía que advertirle a Kasamatsu de Midorima, conociéndolo, ya habrá salido en dirección a su casa, por suerte el de lentes vivía demasiado lejos y le daba tiempo a pensar en un plan.

Corrió hasta la cocina, donde un muy sonrojado azabache se encontraba mirando la estufa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.-Kasamatsu- llamo la atención del mayor, causando que le viera.

-¿Q-que quieres, idiota?- le pregunto fijando su vista en algún punto muerto en la habitación, Takao frunció el ceño colocando una mirada seria en sus ojos, alarmando al capitán- ¿Que paso?

-Ehh, creo que... Midorima viene hacerme una visita- los ojos de acero del mayor se abrieron sorprendidos ante la información dada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué podemos hacer?- se preguntó, alarmando se e intentando pensar en un plan.

-¿Por qué no te llevas a Ryou-chan un rato?- cuestiono, fijándose en como la mirada del mayor se fijaba en él, esa era una buena idea, aunque después de lo que sucedió iba a ser un poco difícil no estar nervioso cuando se acercaba al rubio, pero ya se las arreglaría, asintiendo, subió a la habitación, avisándole al modelo que iban a salir.

Por otra parte, Takao, se fue a vestir para esperar al peliverde, sintiéndose un poco demasiado emocionado, iba a volver a verlo y aunque se encontró con él el día anterior, igual le había extrañado mucho... Su Shin-chan...

Pero, no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente por lo que hizo. Estaba muy molesto con toda la generación de los milagros y nada iba a cambiar ese hecho, por eso evitaría a toda costa, sobre su propio cadáver muerto, ellos no se acercarían al rubio solo para lastimarlo de nuevo.

Así que, por esa misma razón, no podía parar de luchar con la emoción de que el peliverde vendría a su casa ¡No puede estar feliz! ¡Debía estar molesto!... Se supone que debe estarlo... Pero... ¡Ahhg! Odiaba tener en su interior estos sentimientos tan contradictorios, ¿Que era? ¡¿Una chica ó que?!

En ese momento, sacándole por unos segundos de su conflicto mental, Kise y Kasamatsu, uno empujando al otro, el rubio tenía la cara completamente roja mientras forcejeaba intentando averiguar por qué su sempai de repente tenia antojo de comer comida Tailandesa, ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba! Esto era muy sospechoso.

Pero nada pudo lograr pues el azabache cumplió su cometido ante la muy divertida mirada gris azulada del moreno, bien, ya se habían ido...

Al salir, caminaron hacia el este con el azabache adelante quien tomaba de la mano al rubio, ¿A dónde demonios iban? ¿Que los negocios de comida y otras cosas no estaban hacia el oeste? El modelo miro hacia abajo asombrándose con lo que vio, su corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al notar que sus manos estaban unidas, cualquiera que les mirara podría mal pensar la situación y...

De pronto, saliendo de sus pensamientos, choco con Kasamatsu quien se había detenido bruscamente, intento preguntar qué era lo que andaba mal, pero, sin previo aviso fue arrastrado hasta un muy estrecho callejón, donde, al entrar los dos, quedaron frente a frente casi rozando sus narices, sintiendo la respiración del otro. La cara del rubio se volvió más roja de ser posible ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando Kasamatsu?!

Intento protestar, pero, antes de que una palabra saliera de sus labios estos fueron cubiertos por una mano y un azabache aún más cerca de él, mucho más de lo que ya estaban, haciendo un gesto con su mano, quería que se callara... ¿Por qué?

-Cállate, tonto- murmuro con suavidad, intentando ocultar su propio nerviosismo con la situación- Vas a llamar la atención de todo el mundo con tus gritos- justo en ese momento, mientras el rubio no podía apartar sus ojos dorados de los gris acero de su sempai, un peliverde de lentes paso caminando, o más bien corriendo, lo más rápido hasta la casa de su amigo.

Por poco, había logrado distraer al modelo lo suficiente como para que no lo notara, eso era bueno... Pero... Y ahora... ¿Que...?

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El timbre sonó furiosamente una y otra vez, el nerviosismo lleno por dentro a Takao, ya llego... Intento respirar hondo para tranquilizarse colocando una expresión relajada en su rostro ocultando así su emoción. A paso rápido fue a abrir la puerta antes de que el tirador rompiera el pobre aparato.

Al llegar, dudo por unos segundos si abrirla o simplemente fingir que no estaba en casa, pero una voz le hizo descartar la segunda opción casi automáticamente.-¡Takao, abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estas allí!- exclamo al otro lado de la puerta, ya enojado de esperar a que el moreno le dejara entrar y terminaran con este asunto, tenía que encontrar a Kise.

Sin más remedio, el poseedor del ojo de halcón, con pocos ánimos mal disimulados, abrió la puerta de entrada siendo empujado por el peliverde quien entro de golpe.- Esta bien, pasa, te doy permiso- exclamo el moreno con voz sarcástica, viendo como el de lentes volteaba a verle con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde están?- gruño peligrosamente el miembro de la generación de los milagros, estrechando sus ojos al moreno quien fingió confusión.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto el jugador de Shutoku fingiendo demencia sobre el asunto. Midorima frunció aún más su ceño, no iba a contestar esa pregunta, Takao sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando, aun así se hacia el estúpido, solo lograba molestarle más.

Su mirada comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de alguna señal del rubio y su capitán en el lugar.-... Pero, ¿A quiénes estas buscando? Aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo, Midorima...- El de lentes sabía lo que estaba planeando hacer el moreno, quería distraerle de su búsqueda de Kise y no se iba a dejar.

-Shintarou- soltó Takao parando en seco al más alto. Nunca le había llamado por su nombre de pila... Con los ojos abiertos como platos pudo sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban y su rostro era cubierto por un tinte rojo... De cierto modo, en lo más profundo de su mente... No le molesto que le llamara así, es más... Sentía como si hubiera esperado escuchar aquello toda su vi... No, claro que no, no estaba pensando eso, para nada- Shintarou...

-¿Q-que?- tartamudeo comenzando a sentir sus rodillas algo débiles ¿Por qué se ponía en ese estado? ¡Era solo Takao!... Solo Takao... No se supone que debiera sentirse así solo porque dijo su nombre, ¡Era algo estúpido! Y...

\- Es que acaso... Viniste a... ¿Verme?- pregunto, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta al más alto, quien sin duda se detuvo a pensarlo... ¿Había venido por él? Era cierto que le extrañaba, y que de verdad echaba de menos salir con él como solían hacer de vez en cuando juntos... Pero si de algo estaba seguro... Era que había venido por Kise, no podía perder ese objetivo de su mente y casi lo hace.

Por un momento pensó en agradecerle irónicamente al poseedor del ojo de halcón por recordarle lo que quería que olvidara... - Cierra la boca, idiota- gruño con su mirada fija en el moreno- yo vine a buscar a Kise, gracias por recordármelo- aquello dejo de piedra al otro, carajo, a veces llegaba a pensar que si era un idiota.

Takao se desinflo visiblemente ante su plan fallido, uno que el mismo había arruinado, un poco más y lograba su cometido, hacer que olvidara todo y se fuera, pero no, tenía que abrir su estúpida bocota y, de algún modo que desconoce, recordarle al peliverde que estaba buscando al rubio, genial, simplemente genial, Takao.

Intento pensar en un plan rápido de distracción-¿K-Kise? ¿Qué Kise? Yo no conozco a ningún Kise- dijo un poco demasiado rápido, Midorima rodó los ojos con exasperación, era imposible que el moreno se delatara aún más, ¿Lo peor? Seguía haciéndolo.

-Takao...- gruño enojado, así no iba a llegar a ningún lado, lo mejor sería buscar por sí mismo. Se adentró en la muy desordenada sala del hogar de Kazunari... ¿Por qué estaba vuelta un desastre?... Camino a la cocina encontrando algo ligeramente interesante... ¿Tres platos? Takao no comía tanto de una sola sentada y, si así fuera, ¿Para qué ensuciar tres platos distintos con el mismo tipo de comida? Era algo sospechoso.

-¿Que estas tratando de encontrar?- pregunto el moreno, escondiendo su miedo a que le descubrieran. -aquí no hay personas, pero si gustas quedarte, yo ni tendría ningún problema, Shintarou- esta vez eso no iba a funcionar, aunque hubiera logrado sonrojarle más. El de lentes le ignoro olímpicamente caminando a otra parte de la casa, los cuartos, el moreno abrió mucho los ojos, mierda, eso ya no funcionaria.

Corrió tras el peliverde lo más rápido que pudo, si entraba a la habitación de invitados estaría reverendamente jodido, no podía dejar que supiera que esa era la habitación del rubio y su capitán.

Justo cuando la mano del más alto estuvo en la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de invitados el poseedor del ojo de halcón se interpuso sospechosamente entre él y la puerta.

-pero, ¿Qué te pasa? Es de mala educación entrar en casa ajena y más ir por allí abriendo y revisando las habitaciones, existe algo llamado privacidad, ¿Te digo el concepto? ¿Lo necesitas? Pues yo creo que si- hablo en cámara rápida, definitivamente Takao le ocultaba algo grande, ese chico solo hablaba de ese modo, a esa velocidad, cuando mentía descaradamente.

-déjame pasar- le dijo con voz firme, ignorando el intento del moreno por enfadarle. El más bajo solo se pudo poner más nervioso.

-Pero por todos los cielos, Midorima- exclamo exasperado el moreno sin pensar en las consecuencias- ¿Que no terminas de entender que aquí no están ni Kise ni Kasamatsu?- justo en ese instante el de cabellos verdes le miro sorprendido, ¡Lo sabía!

-Yo nunca mencione que también buscaba a Kasamatsu- murmuro dejando de piedra al de ojos gris azulado, y allí estaba otra vez, él y su estúpida boca, algún día se la cosería para no decir más estupideces, aunque la idea de cortarse la lengua se le hacía más tentadora, de seguro si se cocía los labios igual, a la final, terminaría hablando a través de los hilos de uno u otro modo.

Estaba muerto, Kasamatsu lo iba a matar, a colgar, iba a hacer un ritual satánico con su cuerpo para luego patearlo hasta un barranco y dejarlo en el mar siendo comida de los tiburones...-¡Lo sabía! ¡Si se están quedando contigo!- grito el de lentes acusadoramente.

-... -Takao callo por unos segundos, ya estaba al borde, estaba enojado muy enojado- sí, están aquí- termino diciendo, cruzando se de brazos. El de cabellos verdes se quedó callado ante la confesión tan inesperada del moreno.

\- Pero...eso no significa que voy a permitir que lo vean- el de lentes se sorprendió y frunció el ceño- ¿Sabes por qué?- cuestiono con voz dulce, demasiado- porque ustedes son un montón de idiotas- dijo con simpleza y furia escondida en su tranquilo tono de voz.- y ni Kasamatsu ni yo vamos a dejar que le lastimen otra vez- aquello fue un duro golpe al orgullo de Midorima, aun así, nada podría cambiar ese hecho, fueron unos imbéciles, y nunca tomaron en cuenta los sentimientos del rubio, tenía todo el derecho de no perdonarles, se habían comportado muy mal...

-... Lo sé...- murmuro el de lentes, sorprendiendo al moreno- y-yo sé que nos comportamos muy mal con él- continuo susurrando al poseedor del ojo de halcón, un nudo se formó en su garganta y una expresión de desesperación y culpa lleno su rostro- estoy consciente de que no soy la persona más amable del mundo... Y con Kise... Muchas veces le dije cosas muy... Hirientes, crueles, yo... No estaba pensando en que decía... Yo solo... Quiero arreglar mi error, quiero disculparme... Takao, por favor, quiero verlo, quiero decirle cuanto lo siento, igual que todos los demás... Queremos estar con él, prometerle que nunca le volveremos a lastimar de esa manera.- pudo sentir la verdad en la voz del más alto, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de ese modo- Takao, te lo suplico, déjame verlo...

El moreno no sabía qué hacer, su mente era un caos completo, y más sus emociones, deseaba abrazar a Midorima, desaparecer aquella expresión de su rostro y decirle que todo estaría bien, una parte más consiente de la realidad en su mente le gritan que tenía que apoyar a su amigo rubio, no podía perdonarlo, no hasta que el rubio lo hiciera.

Se dio la vuelta, en un intento de evitar que su corazón se encargara de sus acciones y escuchar a su cabeza.- no, lo siento Midorima- una cálida sensación se posó en su mano, obligándole a mirar por encima de su hombro, los mechones de cabellos verdes cubrían la mirada esmeralda del de lentes quien respiro hondo intentado controlarse.

-Por favor... Takao... Lo necesito... Necesito verlo- murmuro ya con voz rota. De repente la mirada de halcón del moreno pudo notar como una lagrima bajaba rápidamente por la mejilla del más alto, ya no podía sopórtalo más. En un movimiento se dio la vuelta y sin previo aviso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del tirador en un abrazo firme, pero a su vez dulce, intentado apaciguar todos los sentimientos que corrían por la mente del peliverde.

-Shin-chan, no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar- susurro en su oído con suavidad, haciendo círculos en su espalda con sus manos, sintiendo como poco a poco las lágrimas del peliverde mojaban su camisa, pero poco le importaba aquello si era por el de lentes, haría lo que fuera. Los dos adolescentes pasaron varios minutos en aquella misma posición, hasta que el más alto se tranquilizó ya teniendo ordenadas sus ideas, y, por mucho que no quisiera separarse del contacto, rompió el abrazo iniciado por el moreno.

-Yo... Volveré más tarde...- murmuro Midorima con el rostro rojo, mirando a algún punto muerto en la habitación y dándose la vuelta para irse.

-si... Está bien- respondió el moreno con el rostro igual de rojo, la situación se la había ido de las manos, no podía creer que había terminado en uno de los momentos que más atesoraría en su vida, miro como el peliverde salía de la casa sin mirar atrás, cerrando la puerta... Takao suspiro, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no solo el más alto se había enterado, sino que también tenía una patada bien asegurada, tal vez moriría ese día... Pero no se arrepentía de nada...

Por otro lado, Midorima, al salir, asegurándose de que el moreno no le siguiera miro a ver si había alguien que le viera en la calle, y en un movimiento rápido se escondió en unos arbustos, allí esperaría hasta que el rubio volviera.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

A primeras horas de la mañana, la peli rosada, por fin le había suministrado la información sobre el azabache al pelirrojo quien, sin que nadie fuera testigo, espero toda la noche sin siquiera cerrar uno de sus ojos por una vez, no logro conciliar sueño ese día, se había enterado de muchas cosas que no le resultaron para nada gratas, desde entonces su mente no le dejo en paz ni un segundo, llenándole de culpa, de odio a sí mismo.

Caminaba delante del grupo de adolescentes, liderándolo, en dirección al hogar del capitán de Kaijo. El silencio reinaba entre el grupo, no era muy común que todos estuvieran tan callados, normalmente era el rubio quien iniciaba el alboroto, gritos y bromas entre ellos... Sin él, este grupo no parecía tener vida alguna.

Entre la generación de los milagros faltaba uno, el peliverde, quien nunca se presentó en el punto de encuentro cosa que extraño a todos, no era algo usual que llegara tarde. A la final decidieron continuar sin él, no podían perder más tiempo, mucho menos con la desesperación carcomiéndoles por dentro.

Al estar frente a la casa de Kasamatsu el grupo contuvo el aliento, sintiendo como sus intestinos se retorcían de los nervios, por fin estaban allí. Tragando saliva sonoramente se acercaron a la puerta mirando fijamente el timbre, esperando que algún valiente lo tocara.

Kuroko suspiro, sabía perfectamente que ninguno, aparte de Akashi, intentaría tocar el timbre, supuso que le tocaba a él ser el valiente. El de cabellos celestes estiro su mano, tocando el botón blanco con su dedo índice, escuchando como este hacia un estruendo dentro de la casa...

Un minuto pasó... Esperaron algún ruido proveniente del interior del hogar Kasamatsu. Dos minutos... Todos miraban a la puerta expectantes, casi como esperando que se abriera mágicamente para ellos... Tres minutos... Akashi se comenzó a desesperar, odiaba esperar y si quería que abrieran en ese instante, lo harían.

Estirando la mano comenzó a tocar el timbre seguidamente, aumentando furiosamente el ritmo cada vez más, la generación de los milagros creyó por un segundo que el pelirrojo rompería el pobre aparato, claro, hasta que una voz interrumpió en el silencio absoluto de los adolescentes.

-Oh, ¿Pero quién podría...?- exclamo una voz a un lado de ellos- ¡Oh! Pero si son unos jóvenes apuestos- canturreo una mujer mayor en la ventana vecina a la casa del azabache, sobresaltando al grupo de chicos, quienes fijaron su atención en ella.- ¿Son amigos de Yukio-kun?- les cuestiono la mujer frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

-Eh, si, si señora- respondió el pelirrojo, sonriéndole cortésmente a la mujer anciana. Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la dulce abuelita.

-Oh~ no sabía que tuviera amigos tan bien parecidos~- Akashi asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. La anciana mujer parecía conocer al capitán del rubio, tal vez y solo tal vez ella pudiera saber el paradero de este.

-Disculpe, ¿De casualidad no sabe si Yukio ha salido?- cuestiono con voz tranquila, la abuelita pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

-Pues- hablo- En realidad, él y su familia siempre se van de vacaciones a Osaka hasta que vuelven a comenzar las clases.- respondió pensativa, Aomine abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a la anciana, y sin poder evitarlo un grito, casi furioso, salido de su boca.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el de piel morena, haciendo que la mujer ahogara un grito y colocara una mano en su oreja izquierda, sacando un aparato de él. Con un gruñido la mujer frunció el ceño.

-¡No grites, jovencito!- exclamo la anciana mujer, mirando al de cabellos azulados con obvio enfado en sus ojos verdes. Sin duda, Akashi tendría que hablar después con Daiki sobre su tono de voz, era inaceptable que le gritara a una mujer mayor de ese modo.

-pero ¡Estoy seguro de que vi a ese enano cejon!- exclamo furioso el as de Touou, cruzándose de brazos, viendo como la mujer fruncía el ceño con confusión.

-¿Que, que de un tejón?- era cierto, la mujer mayor se había sacado sus aparatos de los oídos, ya que por culpa del estruendoso grito de Aomine se habían llenado de interferencia y casi dañados, no estaban hechos para aguantar sonidos de esa magnitud, además de que ya estaban muy viejos.

Aomine pareció a punto de decir, o más bien gritar, algo, pero una mirada de Akashi a Musarakibara fue más que suficiente para hacer que este le tapara la boca al de piel morena con un montón de dulces y caramelos que tenía en sus manos. El de cabellos azules pareció ahogarse, pero fue cruelmente ignorado por los otros adolescentes quienes solo le sonrieron a la señora.

-nada, señora- dijo el pelirrojo, enviándole otra sonrisa a la mujer mayor, quien solo función el ceño aún más confundida.

-¿Quee?- cuestiono aun si poder escuchar al joven de ojos bicolor. Lo mejor sería irse de allí lo más rápido posible, tendrían que averiguar el paradero de Kasamatsu ahora... Pero si no estaba en su casa... ¿Dónde estaría?

-adiós- se despidió, llevándose a todos a arrastras del lugar, viendo como la señora al verlos irse les despidió con la mano.

-ah~ jóvenes~ todavía recuerdo cuando yo era así- recordó con una sonrisa, yendo de nuevo a la cocina donde antes estuvo, metida en su mundo de fantasía. Ah~ los viejos tiempos...

Por otra parte, los adolescentes estaban metidos cada uno en lo suyo. El pelirrojo en sus pensamientos, intentado averiguar dónde podría estar el azabache con el rubio. Murasakibara parecía mirar sus dulces sin ánimos de comer... Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Ki-chin, eso y saber que el modelo estaba muy muy mal solo le quitaban en apetito.

Kuroko trataba de evitar que Aomine muriera ahogado por los múltiples caramelos que habían sido forzados a entrar en su boca, y Aomine... El trataba de sobrevivir. Una vez el fantasma de Seirin logro hacer que el de cabellos azulados escupiera todos los caramelos, se dispuso a ir con Akashi.

-¿Que podemos hacer ahora? ¿Buscarlo por la ciudad otra vez?- pregunto con voz monótona, intentando que su estado desanimado no saliera a la luz, no quería deprimir a los demás, tenían que ser positivos en esto... Es irónico, el rubio siempre era el positivo del grupo...

El pelirrojo, se sentó en un banco que estaba en la zona, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y su cabeza en sus manos con frustración...- yo... No tengo idea- aquello acciono el pánico en los demás, Akashi ¿Sin un plan? Es que... ¿El infierno por fin se congelo? No podían creerlo. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo un tono de celular interrumpió el silencio creado ante la declaración del pelirrojo.

El de ojos bicolor saco su celular de su bolsillo mirando al remitente de la llamada- Shuuzo, ¿Que sucede?- pregunto al hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica, quien solo alzo una ceja con una media sonrisa creándose en su rostro.

-necesito hablar con todos ustedes- dijo el azabache, tomando un poco por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto extrañado ante la repentina petición de su antiguo capitán, no era algo muy propio de él pedirles reunirse así como así.

-...- Nijimura se lo pensó por unos minutos, ¿Debería decirles? Puede que no fuera muy buena idea, pero sería tan divertido ver la reacción de Akashi al soltarle la verdad, realmente, es estaba volviendo un sádico. Sin que su sonrisa se borrase de su rostro, decidió responderle honestamente.- yo... Sé dónde está Kise- Los orbes bicolor de Akashi se abrieron como platos, ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo perdiendo toda la calma que había logrado mantener hasta ese momento, exaltando a los demás adolescentes quienes ni idea tenían de lo que escucho el pelirrojo que lo dejo tan alterado.

-bien, los espero en Maji's Burguer en media hora, no lleguen tarde- y con eso, corto la llamada sin siquiera darle tiempo a contestar al pelirrojo, dejándole más dudas que respuestas ¿Cómo es que sabía de Kise? ¿Cómo sabia donde se encontraba? ¿Que tenía que ver Shuuzo en esto? Y la pregunta más importante de todas... ¿Dónde estaba Ryouta?

-Akashi-kun- llamo kuroko devolviéndolo a la realidad-¿Que sucede?-cuestiono, viendo como la mirada bicolor le era dirigida. El capitán de Rakuzan se levantó de golpe, sorprendido a los adolescentes

-tenemos que ir a Maji's burger, ahora- ordeno sin perder tiempo. Todos se mirarlo las caras dudosos, aun así se decidieron por no desobedecer al de ojos bicolor y seguirle con curiosidad poco disimulada en sus ojos.

En menos de media hora llegó punto de encuentro, confundiendo aún más a los adolescentes. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente a tal punto que les era difícil pasar al local. Los ojos bicolores del pelirrojo buscaron, casi con desespero, a su ex-capitán por todas las mesas.

En segundos le vio. El azabache se encontraba sentado en la esquina más lejana de Maji's burger disfrutando de una malteada de chocolate con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, cosa que solo logro enojar a Akashi ¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado luego de lo que le había dicho? Es mas ¿Cómo no le dijo antes, la noche anterior?

Pudo sentir el fuego de su ira avivarse, tenso la mandíbula, tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas al azabache y quería las respuestas en ese mismo instante. Con paso rápido se dirigió a la mesa donde yacía su ex-capitán sentado pacíficamente, cruzándose de brazos al encontrar su mirada con gris del azabache.

-hola, Akashi- saludo el ex-capitán de la generación de los milagros al pelirrojo, con una sonrisa que saco aún más de sus cabales al menor- adelante, siéntese, yo invito- el de ojos bicolor frunció el ceño, viendo como los demás tomaron asiento sin comprender ni un poco lo que sucedía.

-no tengo tiempo para esto- gruño irritado, con un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos-¿Donde esta?-cuestiono con voz firme, esperando una respuesta del mayor quien solo se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Quién?- una sombra cubrió los ojos de Akashi, comenzando a impacientarse con la actitud repentina tomada por el azabache, con las palmas de sus manos dio un golpe seco en la mesa, asustando a casi todos, pues Nijimura seguía exactamente como lo encontró, tomando de su malteada.

-¡¿Dónde está Ryouta?! ¡Respóndeme!-exclamo con toda la furia y frustra ion acumulada filtrándose en su, normalmente, calmada voz. Al escuchar el nombre del rubio salir de los labios de Akashi, los miembros presentes de la generación de los milagros se congelaron en su lugar, procesando las palabras del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Aomine, rompiendo el silencio creado-¡¿Sabes dónde está Kise?! ¡Dínoslo ahora!-se levantó de su lugar mirando fijamente al azabache quien seguía sin inmutarse.

-yo sé dónde está-afirmo mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos- pero... Yo nunca dije quienes iba a decir- Akashi se enfureció aún más, necesitaba controlarse, estaba en un sitio público y ya varias personas habían volteado a verles. Estuvo a punto de exigirle otra vez la dirección del rubio pero fue interrumpido.

-por favor, Nijimura-san-pidió suavemente con la esperanza de que el mayor razonara y les respondiera.

-por favor, Niji-chin. Si lo haces te daré todos los dulces que quieras- se unió Murasakibara con un tono de súplica en su voz, nunca le había escuchado hablar así en su vida, eso demostraba que en verdad querían verle... Pero...

-no- respondió finalmente el azabache haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado las suplicas del de cabellos celestes y del más alto. La mente del pelirrojo voló, tenía que haber otro modo de encontraran modelo, no necesariamente tenía que ser con Shuuzo.

-... Vámonos de aquí- se dirigió a sus ex-compañeros de equipo- si no nos quieres ayudar está bien, no te necesitamos, porque nosotros encontraremos a Ryouta aunque tengamos que buscarle por todo Japón- los otros tres adolescente se vieron inspirados ante las palabra de su líder, era cierto, No necesitaban depender de nadie. Le encontraron una vez y lo harán de nuevo.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito Nijimura para darse cuenta de que aunque siempre le trataban mal, ellos si apreciaban al rubio lo suficiente como para buscarle hasta en el lugar más recóndito del país- esperen- les detuvo, al ver como se daban la vuelta para irse, con determinación ardiente en sus ojos, tan serios como en sus partidos, le hacían sentir ligeramente orgulloso- pasaron mi prueba, les diré.- el grupo de adolescentes le miraron fijamente con sorpresa.

-Shuuzo- gruño el pelirrojo mirando a su ex-capitán- no me gusta que jueguen conmigo- Nijimura solo levanto una ceja divertido.

-¿Jugar?-pregunto como si no supiera de que hablaba- pero si yo no estoy jugando con nadie, solo les estaba haciendo una prueba, y pasaron, realmente no son tan idiotas como pensé- aquel comentario logro molestar a todos los presentes de la generación de los milagros logrando incluso que Kuroko frunciera ligeramente del ceño, no estaban para juegos.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?- pregunto Aomine, ofendido por lo que había dicho el azabache.

-¿Todavía no lo saben? Y yo que pensaba que eran menos idiotas, es una lástima- burlo el mayor, mirando como la guerra crecía el los orbes zafiros de Aomine.

-¿Nos vas a insultar todo el día o nos va a decir donde está, Nijimura-kun?-interrumpió Kuroko, en un tono que mostraba su irritación- no sé tú, pero nosotros tenemos mucha prisa.-

-por supuesto, por supuesto, Kuroko- respondió su ex-capitán, sacando un papel doblado de su bolsillo y entregándoselo al más bajo del grupo- Este es el lugar, solo sigan la dirección y llegaran a la casa donde se está quedando Kise- al tener el papel en su posesión, todos corrieron, quedando Akashi atrás, mirando a Nijimura.

-... gracias, Shuuzo- murmuro el pelirrojo, yéndose del lugar para alcanzar a los demás adolescentes, dejando al azabache mirándoles irse, su flequillo haciendo sombra en sus ojos, casi cubriéndolos completamente.

-no me lo agradezcas todavía, Akashi. No lo hagas- fue lo último que dijo, antes de volver a centrarse en su malteada, preguntándose si habrá sido buena idea decirles, y como resultaran las cosas ahora que lo sabían.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Durante todo el día, estuvieron dando vueltas sin un destino en específico por el centro comercial, se suponía que iban a comer, pero terminaron corriendo de un lado a otro por la paranoia que Kasamatsu traía encima. A la final volvieron a casa con el estómago vacío, entrando a toda velocidad, al entrar a la casa el olor a pollo frito lleno sus fosas nasales, fue cuando el azabache cayó en cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Takao estaba cocinando tranquilamente, silbando, imaginado lo sabroso que estaría su pollo, sin duda alguna. El mayor entro a la cocina de golpe, azotando la puerta, teniendo en la mira el pollo ya servido en un plato en las manos Takao.

-oh, hola, no sabía que habían vuelto ¿Se divirtieron?- cuestiono felizmente el moreno, mientras caminaba inocentemente hacia ellos, sin siquiera pensar en lo que sucedería en ese instante.

-dame. el. pollo. Ahora- ordeno el azabache, arrancándole el plato al poseedor del ojo de halcón, dejándole shockeado. El más bajo se fue a la mesa, ignorando completamente las quejas del rubio quien también quería, lastimosamente solo había para uno, y ese no iba a ser Kise.

-¿Qu-que? ¡Mi pollito!- exclamo el moreno, corriendo tras el mayor, quien ya se había sentado a comer, devorando todo.-¡Nooooo!¡¿Por qué?! ¡Era tan joven, tan sabroso, tan jugoso, y era mío!-lloro cómicamente junto al rubio quien también lamentaba no poder comer de ese pollo, no a menos que quisiera una patada.

-¡Sempai, que cruel, yo también tengo hambre!-exclamo el de ojos dorados, mirando con ojos de cachorro la comida, esperando que le dieran al menos un trocito del pollo, pero a Kasamatsu en ese momento no le interesaba un comino el hambre de los dos menores, solo necesitaba llenar su estómago, después le cocinaría a esos tontos.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Un peliverde miro con una pizca de asombro como los dos adolescentes, uno Rubio y otro azabache, entraban en la casa Takao. Lo sabía, sabía que Takao le mentía, y ahora, por fin iba a ver al de ojos dorados. Salió de los arbustos donde había permanecido escondido por horas y horas, yendo directamente a la puerta, comenzando a debatirse entre tocar o no. ¿Kise estaría molesto? ¿No querría verles más nunca? ¿Es que les odiaba? Miles de dudas atacaban su cabeza, poniéndole nervioso.

Cuando por fin decidió enfrentarse a todo esto de una vez por todas, levanto una mano para tocar el timbre de la casa, siendo detenido por una voz.

-Shintarou- el peliverde se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un grupo de adolescentes quienes parecían haber corrido un maratón de lo agitados que se veían.

-Akashi- respondió el de lentes, acomodándolos con su dedo.

-Oi ¿Qué haces aquí, Midorima? ¡¿Sabes que te estuvimos esperando por la mañana durante mucho tiempo para ir a la casa de ese enano cejón...?! ¡Ni siquiera yo me atreví a llegar tarde!- le reclamo el cabellos azulados con furia, esto era un tema muy delicado, ¿Cómo se atrevía en faltar a algo tan importante como esto?

-Eso no importa ahora, Aomine- le respondió- Kise está aquí- todos los adolescentes se agitaron ante esta afirmación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Midorima-kun?- pregunto Kuroko, mirándole fijamente, a la espera de su respuesta.

-Esta es la casa de Takao- continuo el de lentes- En la mañana le llame y entonces escuche la voz de Kise, me supuse que estaría aquí, y me vine de inmediato- todos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no nos avisaste, Shintarou?- gruño Akashi irritado ya de todo este circo, no hicieron más que dar vueltas sin sentido, simplemente no estaba de humor, y deseaba poner en su lugar a ese supuesto capitán del rubio.

Midorima se vio muy avergonzado, apartando la vista de los adolescentes.- Yo... lo olvide, es que... en cuanto lo supe yo... solo pude pensar en Kise, necesitaba venir aquí y lo olvide completamente- era cierto, puesto que en la mañana apenas lo supo corrió como nunca a la casa del moreno, sin pensar en nada.

-Bien, eso no importa, lo único que importa es que Kise-kun está aquí, y tenemos que hablar con él- todos asintieron, mirando a la puerta, sin perder tiempo, Aomine comenzó a tocar la puerta furiosamente ignorando completamente que hay un timbre instalado.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamo una voz que conocían muy bien, que logro que sus corazones se encogieran en segundos, todos estaban nerviosos, pero aun así, Aomine continuo tocando la puesta, impaciente.- ¡Que ya voy! Mouuu- en aquel segundo la puerta fue abierta de golpe, mostrando así, por fin, después de mucho tiempo, la figura de aquel rubio, quien al verles se quedó sin habla.

-¿Q-q-que hacen aquí...?-

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **-.**

 **Nanami:- TAN TAAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN me pregunto qué sucederá ahora hehehehe xD**

 **Isabella: somos tan malvadas xD**

 **Nanami:- siii!, siquieren saber, envíen reviews~ . QwQ les adoro! Nos leemos en el prox cap!**

 **Ciao ciao!**

 **Reviews? QwQ**


	9. Chapter 9 'EEPDK'

**ok… primero lo primero:**

 _To:-_ _ **Isabellag9705...**_

 _ **Double Lariat**_

 _Un radio de 6300 km es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar._

 _Creo que ahora puedo hacerlo, así que por favor apártate de mí._

 _Un radio de 85 cm es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar._

 _Un día, cuando me canse de girar, por favor ven a mi lado._

.

.

.

…

 _ **¬¬u sorry, hija…**_

 _ **y-y no es como si estuviera disculpándome o nada por el estilo! Tenlo claro! ¬/3/¬!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ahora si,**

 **Hey hey hey 'sup bitches, les vengo con este cap de este ficito mio, pues espero que les guste y ahora responderé reviews como niña buena:-**

 **Usuyase blood:- hehehe, lo sé, lo hacemos a propósito, no se nota lo suficiente? Hehe, se que a muchas les gusto el becho pechocho~ y pues, espero que te guste este capi!**

 **Milefanis-cullen:- muahahahahahahahahahha! Somos crueles y despreciables, lo se xD. Probablemente o probablemente no, quien sabe. Tendrías que ver este cap para saberlo xD. Aquí te va! Disfruta leyendo!**

 **Soy may:- como he dicho en veces anteriores, lo sé. Somos crueles, gracias por recordárnoslo con vuestro sufrimiento xDDDDDDD. Espero que te guste este episodio!**

 **Naye:- siendo malvadas, donde?! xD lo sé, ahora te quito la desesperación, aquí está el cap!**

 **Mimichibi-Diethel:- sabía que me amarías xD! No hay de que QwQ soy yo la que te agradece a ti XD! También sabía que me odiarías de nuevo hehehehhe xDDDDDDD traqui que aquí está el nuevo cap! Disfruta~**

 **Nanami:-… y ahora… Kuroko no basuke no nos pertenece, a leer!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Chapter 9 "EEPDK"**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

-¿Q-q-qué hacen aquí...?- Cuestionó el rubio anonadado, su cerebro se había desconectado por completo, no lograba articular más palabras que las dichas, no podía hacer nada más que observar a los adolescentes con varias preguntas rondando por su cabeza ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Es que necesitaban algo de Takao? ¿Por qué? No creía que estuvieran allí por su sempai, ya que ellos no le conocían muy bien, ni mucho menos por sí mismo, era algo absurdo de pensar.

Por otra parte, el azabache, extrañado al no escuchar voces en la puerta miro curioso-¿Qué pasa, Kis...?- abrió mucho los ojos, corriendo repentinamente asustando y alertando a Kazunari, quien, por puro acto reflejo, le siguió pensando que un ladrón o un asesino en serie se quería meter a la casa, violarlos, mutilarlos, torturarlos y matarlos con su moto cierra diciéndoles "Ve a dormir" o algo así de tétrico.

Mas la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a la generación de los milagros en su puerta le hizo detenerse por unos segundos, pensando en que podría hacer en esa situación tan inesperada, hasta que cayó en cuenta de cómo Kasamatsu se colocó entre Kise y los otros adolescentes como si, con el solo hecho de estar allí, pudiera protegerle.

Akashi dio un paso adelante con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos bicolor, una expresión neutra cubría su rostro, quedando cara a cara con el azabache solo teniendo que levantar un poco la vista para encontrarse con la gris acero del otro- Fuera de nuestro camino, vinimos a hablar con Ryouta no contigo- Kasamatsu bufó ante la orden, estos mocosos de ahora no tenían respeto con sus mayores, tendría que enseñarle modales.

-Ustedes no tienen nada que hablar con él, ahora, fuera de aquí antes de que decida enseñarles la salida a patadas- gruñó el capitán de Kaijo entrecerrando sus ojos peligrosamente, viendo como el pelirrojo comenzaba a sonreír con sorna ante las palabras dichas.

-Ho~, ¿Me estás dando una orden? ¿A mí?- en aquel instante todos, a excepción de Kasamatsu, se congelaron en sus lugares, el resto tras de el de ojos bicolor solo pudieron compadecerse del pobre azabache, pero, él mismo se lo había buscado, nunca debes enojar a Akashi Seijuuro... Tendrían que conseguir algo de ropa negra y una urna pronto, también sería bueno preguntarle al azabache que tipo de flores le gustaría en su funeral.- ¿Te atreves a mirarme a los ojos y decirlo otra vez?-

Kise y Takao, por otro lado, solo pudieron preocuparse por el bienestar del capitán de Kaijo- He, por supuesto que sí, no eres nada más que un mocoso insolente que no hacemos que refutar órdenes de sus mayores, y si, te estoy dando una orden, fu-e-ra-de-la-ca-sa.- dijo Kasamatsu mirando directamente a los ojos del otro sin demostrar ni una pizca de miedo en su voz.

Mientras, los demás veían la escena temblando de miedo, pidiéndole a dios, Buda, shivah, quien fuera, que se apiadara de su pobre alma y que su muerte fuera rápida. Antes de que la situación llegara a mayores, Takao interrumpió el intercambio de palabras entre los dos capitanes, igualmente atravesándose entre él rubio y los adolescentes.

-¡Basta! No queremos empezar una pelea ¡Y mucho menos en mi casa!- exclamó el de ojos gris azulados frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, si no quieres que comencemos una lo mejor será que nos dejen hablar con Kise- dijo Aomine, ya hartándose de esto, dando un paso hacia adelante siendo detenido por el poseedor del ojo de halcón.

-Pues, entonces comenzaremos una pelea, porque, no pienso dejarles ver a Ryou-chan- exclamó el compañero de Midorima, no le importaba pelear con ese orangután gigante solo por Kise, aunque probablemente saldría perdiendo y con algunos huesos rotos, era un enano al lado del as de Touou, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Kuroko decidió que era suficiente, interponiéndose entre Takao y Daiki, evitando así una probable pelea que no terminaría nada bien.- No peleen, por favor- alzó la voz el de cabellos celestes, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos, ¡¿Cuándo carajo había llegado el de cabellos celestes?!- Takao-kun, déjanos hablar con Kise-kun- pidió suavemente el más bajo de la generación de los milagros.

-No- Murasakibara frunció el ceño, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a Kazunari.

-Pajarito, si no nos dejas ver a Ki-chin... Te aplastaré- un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del de ojos gris azulado ante el tono grave en que la amenaza fue dicha, estuvo a punto de retroceder un paso pero recordó, no, no podía dejarlos acercarse a Ryou-chan, lo lastimarían otra vez, no quería verlo sufrir por ellos, ya tuvo demasiado...

-Detén esta locura, Takao. Se prudente y déjanos pasar- dijo el de lentes, acomodándoselos como siempre solía hacer, logrando enojar a Kazunari aún más.

-¡Cállate, Midorima!- exclamó, causando que se desatara una ruidosa y calurosa discusión entre todos ellos.

Kise ya ni recordaba cómo había comenzado todo esto, sus amigos estaban allí, por alguna extraña razón querían hablar con él, ¿De qué? ¿Será que ya se hartaron de él y vinieron a decírselo en su cara? ¿Qué por fin van a dejar de ser su amigo? ¿Qué ya no le querían?

 _... Por supuesto, ellos nunca te quisieron, todo por ser un inútil..._

Sus ojos dorados se cristalizaron, no podía llorar delante de sus amigos, debía ser fuerte.

 _¿Amigos? ¿Dónde? Yo no los veo..._

Los iba a preocupar...

 _¡Ha! Como si eso fuera a pasar..._

Cállate...

 _Nunca..._

Ya...

 _Estas solo..._

Basta...

 _Nunca les llegarás ni a los talones a ellos..._

¡D-detente!

 _..._

 _Tu sempai nunca corresponderá tus sentimientos._

-¿Q-qué...?- murmuro el subió, sintiendo como si algo se rompiera dentro de él, como si estrujaran su corazón. Pequeñas gotas cristalinas cayeron al suelo mientras Kise trataba de contener los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios, apretando los puños al punto en que sus nudillos llegaron a ser totalmente blancos.

-Kise-kun- dijo Kuroko mirando fijamente al de ojos dorados logrando llamar la atención de todos, quienes enseguida, dirigieron sus miradas al as de Kaijo el cual ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo. A todos se les encogió el corazón el verlo de esa manera, tan roto, tan triste, angustiado, ese no era el Kise con el que ellos siempre solían tratar, su pequeño rayo de sol, de sonrisa brillante y alegre.

La generación de los milagros se sintieron como un venado cegado por la luz de un auto en medio de la noche, no tenían idea de cómo consolarlo, nunca habían tenido la necesidad de hacerlo... En cambio, Kasamatsu y Takao, reaccionaron rápidamente y, sin perder ni un segundo más, fueron a consolarle. El de ojos gris azulado envolvió sus brazos alrededor del rubio en un abrazo, mientras que el azabache pasaba sus dedos suave y delicadamente por la cabellera rubia del menor, intentando tranquilizarle, murmurando algunas cosas.

De cierto modo, en ese instante, la generación de los milagros se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar, se supone que era su mejor amigo ¿Cómo es que no iban a saber consolarlo? ¿Qué tipo de amigos eran? Nijimura tenía razón al llamarlos un montón de idiotas, o al menos, eso era lo que estaban empezando a creer.

-¡¿Ven lo que hicieron?!- gruñó Kasamatsu sin parar de acariciar la cabeza de su Kouhai. Un nudo se formó en la garganta del grupo, el sentimiento de la impotencia, de la culpa, les inundó por completo impidiéndole llenar sus pulmones. Fueron unos imbéciles, se enfrascaron tanto en la pelea con el azabache y Takao que olvidaron al rubio de nuevo sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

Era irónico, vinieron a disculparse pero solo le hicieron llorar. Ese día no lograrían nada, dijo Akashi para sus adentros- Bien, nos vamos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-exclamó Aomine siendo callado por una mirada de advertencia de Akashi.

-Pero - dijo mirando al sempai de Kise a los ojos- Eso no significa que no vayamos a volver- término, dándole la vuelta para irse- Vámonos- ordeno, causando que todos asintieran y le siguieran no muy seguros de querer irse, pero era una orden y si no le obedecían no saldrían tan airosos como Kasamatsu...

La puerta se cerró, dejando a los tres chicos solos otra vez reconfortando al rubio. El azabache decidió limpiar sus lágrimas con suma delicadeza, acercándose un poco más al adolescente. Kise sintió como los cálidos dedos de su sempai limpiaban sus lágrimas una por una mirándole con infinita ternura, preocupación, logrando que un rubor llegase a sus mejillas con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Oh, como a Takao le hubiera encantado tener una cámara en ese momento, sabía que esos dos se gustaban, lo hacían demasiado obvio, incluso desde antes de ese beso accidental. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no lo había notado ¿Cómo es que podrían ser tan anti parabólicos con algo así? Pues entonces él les ayudaría aunque no quisieran, da un modo u otro.

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, trayéndole de nuevo a la realidad. No lo entendía... ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Qué significaba? Estaba tan confundido... -¿Estas mejor, Kise?- la voz de Yukio le hizo brincar en su sitio, su corazón casi se salió por su boca, había olvidado que estaba allí.

-E-eh... Yo... Lo siento por preocuparlos a los dos... Voy a estar bien- les aseguró el modelo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada intentando ocultar su verdadero estado de ánimo. Los otros dos lo notaron casi al instante, esa no era la sonrisa de Kise, esta era distinta.

Kazunari frunció el ceño casi tanto como Kasamatsu, no les gustaba para nada ver al rubio en ese estado, tan decaído. Maldijeron el momento en que la generación de los milagros llegó a la casa del moreno, si no hubiera sido por ellos... Habrían continuado su día como siempre, sin preocupaciones y tal vez con algunas patadas de por medio, paro felices al fin y al cabo.

-... Ryou-chan no tiene que sonreír si no quieres-dijo Takao sonriéndole con dulzura, acariciándole su cabeza lenta y amablemente, mientras el rubio lo miraba entre asombrado y agradecido, borrando la sonrisa forzada de su rostro. ¿Por qué eran tan buenos con él? ¿Qué razones tenían para eso? Desde un principio se han comportado tan amables, comprensivos, ¿Por qué? Las dudas comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, confundiéndole, ¿De verdad valía la pena que le ayudasen?

-¿Por qué son tan buenos conmigo...?-preguntó con voz débil tomando por sorpresa a los dos chicos, quieres se miraron mutuamente, como decidiendo que decir.

-Eso es muy simple, Ryou-chan- dijo el moreno, mirando a los ojos dorados del más alto- ¿No deberías saberlo ya? Es porque eres nuestro amigo, y te queremos~-los orbes dorados del rubio se abrieron como platos, ante las palabras dichas, luego los brazos que estaban a su alrededor apretaron el agarre, parecieron no querer soltarle nunca.

Otro par de brazos se unieron lentamente.-T-tonto, deja de preguntar estupideces, T-Takao tiene razón...- murmuró Kasamatsu, tropezando con sus palabras, y con un rubor creciendo en sus mejillas.-T-te q-q-queremos...-

-T-Takaocchi... S-sempai...-susurró el rubio sorprendido, cabello tapó sus ojos y tensó su mandíbula- G-gracias- dijo con voz rota, comenzando a sollozar nuevamente- Gracias- Kazunari y Yukio se miraron mutuamente con una suave sonrisa, sabían que tardaría en dejar de llorar, así que indispuestos a dejarle caminaron a la sala donde se sentaron con Kise en el sofá.

Por un largo rato el de ojos dorados lloró, siendo consolado por sus dos amigos, y después de un tiempo quedando dormido en el hombro de su sempai. Todo quedó en un silencio ensordecedor, Kasamatsu miró al moreno, abriendo la boca para hablarle pero este le ganó.

-¿Y... Ahora qué?- cuestionó el poseedor del ojo de halcón, viendo al azabache quien frunció el ceño comenzando a pensar.

-No tengo idea, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ellos van a volver, mañana y todos los días que sigan, no podemos dejar que acosen así a Kise-dijo el mayor en voz baja con la mirada en el suelo de la habitación... No tenía idea de lo que podrían hacer... Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era irse de allí... El problema era... ¿A dónde? Sabía perfectamente que esos mocosos al no encontrarles irían a buscarles en su casa o la de Kise, así que esas opciones se descartaban... ¿Qué podían hacer? Por primera vez no lo sabía...

La mente del jugador de Shutoku comenzó a trabajar, no podrían ir a ningún sitio predecible, tenían que moverse con rapidez a un lugar que el pelirrojo capitán de Rakuzan no se le pasara por la cabeza, necesitaban la ayuda de alguien... Pero... ¿Quién?...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos-¡Eso es!- exclamó, levantándose de golpe. El capitán de Kaijo le gruñó y regañó diciéndole cosas como "¡Estúpido, vas a despertar a Kise!", pobrecito, no sabía que el rubio una vez se dormía no se despertaba ni aunque pusiera música a todo volumen en su oído.

Corrió hasta la cocina, ¡¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan importante?! De verdad, a veces pensaba que era un idiota. Estaba seguro que él podría ayudarles, solamente necesitaba conseguir... Miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos en menos de unos segundos captaron el aparato abandonado en el mesón, ¡Allí estaba! ¡El teléfono de Kise!

Volvió a la sala, donde se encontraba el azabache gruñendo insultos por lo bajo muy probablemente dirigidos a él, encendió el teléfono, esperando poder buscar el número en la agenda del rubio.

-Oí, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestionó Kasamatsu levantándole una ceja al moreno quién rodó los ojos.

-Bailando- respondió con sarcasmo, mientras seguía esperando a que el teléfono se encendiera, ¿Qué tanto podía tardar?

Una vena se hizo visible en la frente del capitán de Kaijo ante la respuesta grosera- Más respeto, mocoso- soltó entre dientes, estrechando la mirada en el jugaron de Shutoku con ganas de golpearlo.

Takao suspiro, sin dejar de ver el teléfono, al parecer el modelo había notado que tomo su teléfono la última vez y coloco una clave.-Demonios- se quejó el moreno, mirando la pantalla con molestia.

-¿Qué paso ahora?-cuestionó el azabache al poseedor del ojo de halcón. Quién solo le mostró la pantalla.

-Le puso clave a su teléfono, una clave de once dígitos al parecer- Kasamatsu levantó una ceja, mirando el celular y tomándolo con una de sus manos, sobresaltando al menor.

-Déjame ver- sin mucho esfuerzo se puso a escribir- Esto es demasiado fácil- dijo, devolviendo el teléfono ya desbloqueado, sorprendiendo al jugador de Shutoku.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Cuál era la clave?- preguntó mirando confundido al mayor, quien solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-"Perfectcopy"-respondió con aburrimiento, Takao abrió mucho los ojos y la boca como un pez.

-Wou, eso es tan...-

-Sí, lo sé...-

\- ¡Brillante! ¡Ryou-chan, nunca lo hubiera pensado!-exclamó sonriente ante la mirada incrédula de Yukio.

-¡Pero si es la más lógica!- intento quejarse, pero fue ignorado por el moreno, quien buscaba el número de teléfono. Una vez encontró el número marcó con rapidez, sentándose a un lado del mayor- Ya vas a ver- colocó el teléfono en alta voz, para que así, Yukio pudiera escuchar la conversación. El teléfono repico varias veces, por un momento llego a creer que no contestarían, pero la llamada fue contestada.

-Hola, Kise. ¿Pasó algo?- pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Nijimura, en realidad soy yo, Takao ¿Todavía te acuerdas de mí?-cuestionó con preocupación.

-Claro que si, Takao. ¿Pasó algo?- volvió a preguntar. Esperando una respuesta del miembro del equipo de Shutoku.

-... Si, algo pasó- avisó, haciendo que Shuuzo levantara una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa, decidió seguir fingiendo demencia, tal vez sea algo bueno.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-cuestionó, escondiendo la diversión en su voz. Su humor termino en el momento en el que el poseedor del ojo de halcón suspiro al otro lado, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema- continuó- la generación de los milagros ya saben dónde está Kise, vinieron para acá corriendo y casi comienzan una pelea en mi puerta- Nijimura gruño mentalmente, ¿Qué tan imbéciles pueden ser esos tipos?- Y... Terminó llorando y...-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy a matar a ese montón de idiotas!- exclamó al otro lado, sobre saltando a los dos adolescentes y a otro más, quien estaba en la cocina del apartamento donde él estaba viviendo.

-¿Pasó algo, Nijimura?- pregunto Taiga desde la cocina, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Eh, no, nada- le respondió, haciendo que este se encogiera de hombros y continuara haciendo la cena.- entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

El moreno frunció el ceño con preocupación- Pues, necesitamos irnos, pero no sabemos a dónde, estamos pensando... Y creí que podríamos pedirte ayuda...- Nijimura frunció el ceño.

-Espera... Tal vez- tapo el micrófono del teléfono con su mano, para poder gritar-¡Kagami!- el pelirrojo, extrañado, salió de la cocina, al igual que el otro azabache salió del cuarto, mirando al mayor con curiosidad.

-¿Si?- respondió el As de Seirin.

-Una pregunta, sé que es mucho pedir, pero surgió una emergencia y unos amigos necesitan quedarse de improviso en algún lugar... Podrían... ¿Quedarse aquí?- cuestionó, mirando a Taiga, con la esperanza de que este se apiadara y aceptara.

El estadounidense se encomio de hombros con indiferencia, y asintió- Claro, ¿Por qué no? No creo que tus amigos sean malas influencias y además lo necesitan, diles que vengan- el azabache le sonrió agradecido.

-Vale, gracias, Kagami- la luz de Seirin solo le restó importancia, volviendo a cocinar, esta vez agravando más cosas, venían visitas y tal vez sería ese mismo día, tendría que hacer más comida, de todos modos nunca sobraba. Nijimura, por su lado, volvió a centrar su atención en la llamada telefónica- Pueden venir a quedarse aquí, no es mi casa, estoy con unos amigos pero ellos aceptaron- el poseedor del ojo de halcón abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Nijimura! Vamos para allá en una hora, dinos la dirección y la anotamos- el de ojos grises asintió, comenzando a dictar la dirección del apartamento mientras Kasamatsu la escribía en un trozo de papel que antes estuvo en la mesita de centro en la sala. Una vez terminó de escribir Takao decidió acabar la llamada para ir y prepararse - Nos vemos en un rato.- el mayor se despidió y la llamada terminó.

Sin perder tiempo, el moreno corrió hasta las habitaciones, a empacar algunas cosas, tanto para él como para los otros dos adolescentes que yacían en el sofá, uno durmiendo y el otro sirviendo de almohada.

No más media hora después Kazunari bajo sosteniendo tres bolsos con ropa y algunas cosas de mayor importancia para llevar con ellos.- Listo- dijo animadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndole rodar los ojos al más bajo.

-Aha- respondió con fastidio, volviendo su mirada al rubio- Kise, despierta- dijo en voz un poco alta, moviéndole del hombro, en un intento de despertarle, al no ver respuesta frunció el ceño-Kise- volvió a intentar, una, dos y hasta tres veces, llegando a tomar una de sus mejillas y jalarla- ¡Kise, despierta!- exclamó exasperado, viendo como Takao aguantaba la risa-¡Deja de reírte, idiota! ¡Y tú, despierta!-

Las largas pestañas el modelo revolotearon, un pequeño bostezo creo unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, con sus manos las froto, desorientado- ¿Sempai? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó somnoliento, bostezando por segunda vez. Las mejillas del azabache se pintaron ligeramente de rosa al ver la cara del As de Kaijo tan cerca de sí.

-L-levántate, tenemos que irnos- esto solo pareció confundir más al menor, quien solo miro a Kazunari quien tenía los tres bolsos en sus manos.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- Cuestionó, levantándose y intercalando la mirada entre su sempai y el moreno.

-No preguntes, solo vamos- respondió frunciendo el ceño y tomando de la muñeca al rubio. Todos caminaron hasta la puerta, saliendo rápidamente y cerrándola, no creían que volverían por lo pronto, mucho menos con la generación de los milagros tras de su pista, lo mejor sería no volver por un tiempo.

A paso rápido caminaron por las calles, siguiendo la dirección dada hacia no más una media hora por teléfono. Por culpa de Takao, quien iba al frente, dieron más vueltas que una montaña rusa por todo el lugar, a la final el azabache, harto, le arrancó el papel con la dirección de un manotazo, comenzando a preguntar en las calles, siendo guiados por una ancianita que pasaba por allí, y casualmente, iba a la misma zona.

Se había vuelto muy tarde, pero por fin, después de toda la odisea creada por Kazunari, llegaron al edificio hablando con el guardia, alegando que iban a visitar a un amigo. El hombre viejo, sin estar convencido totalmente, les dejo pasar. Subieron y subieron, hasta llegar al piso once donde caminaron hasta llegar al apartamento.

Takao levantó la mano, con intenciones de tocar la puerta, pero en seguida esta se abrió, mostrando a un azabache con expresión preocupada, al verlos pareció aliviarse automáticamente.

-Por fin llegaron, ya me estaban preocupando-el rubio abrió mucho los ojos, mirando al ex-capitán de Teiko.

-¿Nijimura-san?-preguntó el de orbes dorados.

-Pasen, pasen- invitó, dando espacio a que entraran al apartamento. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, le preguntó a Kazunari en un susurro-¿Quién es él?- refiriéndose a Yukio.

-Ah, él es el capitán de Kaijo, Kasamatsu-respondió en voz baja, caminando junto con Shuuzo al interior del hogar de Kagami.- Ah, también es el futuro novio de Ryou-chan-

-¿Qué?- cuestionó confundido el ex capitán de Teiko.

-Bueno, es que todavía están en ese proceso en el que no se dan cuenta de que se gustan, pero se gustan. Normal, cosas que pasan- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, restando le importancia.

-Claro...- murmuró el otro. En la sala de estar, ya se encontraban Kise y su sempai, mirando a su alrededor. De la cocina salió un pelirrojo luciendo un delantal blanco.

-... ¡¿Kise?!- preguntó Taiga sorprendido, nunca se esperó ver a ese rubio en su casa. Ryouta miro al As de Seirin, igualmente de estupefacto.

-¿Kagamicch... Kagami?- cuestionó el modelo, tampoco había previsto encontrarse con el pelirrojo por lo pronto, esto era toda una sorpresa. El estadounidense frunció el ceño, extrañado de que no haya usado ese ridículo apodo que utilizaba con todos a los que respetaba y apreciaba.

-¿Oh, ya se conocían?- pregunto Nijimura, llegando a la sala, junto a Takao, quien también se asombró al ver a Kagami. Intercalo la mirada entre el rubio y el pelirrojo con curiosidad no demostrada. Kasamatsu frunció el ceño tanto a Kagami como a Kise, sabía que Ryouta había perdido su confianza, de seguro había dejado el apodo de lado por la misma razón que casi hacía con Takao... Pero... ¿Le molestaba al pelirrojo que lo llamara así?

Por otra parte, Taiga se extrañó, ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de llamarle "Kagamicchi"? Si hasta hace poco le decía de ese modo. Recordaba perfectamente cuando ganó la Winter Cup con sus compañeros, le había sonreído, llamado por aquel apodo y le había gritado cosas como "La próxima vez no será tan fácil" y "no podrás vencerme, Kagamicchi".

Le pareció muy raro, era como si algo había sucedido con el modelo, se veía muy decaído, entristecido. ¿Qué fue lo que paso...? En ese momento recordó... Era cierto, Kuroko hace no más de dos días estuvo buscándolo, pero nunca le dijo sus razones, solo menciono que todos cometieron un error y que debían remediarlo. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

-Ah, sí, claro que conocemos a Kagami- dijo Kazunari- Después de todo nos dios una paliza en la Winter Cup- Shuuzo asistió, comprendiendo su punto. Justo en ese instante, Tatsuya entro en la sala, sosteniendo una taza vacía.

-Taiga, ¿Ya llegaro...? Oh- dijo el jugador de Yosen, viendo a los adolescentes que estaban en el lugar.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú no eres uno de los de Yosen? ¡Si, ese que siempre va con el gigantón que da miedo!- dijo el moreno, mirando al otro adolescente. ¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer todos se conocían. De la nada, dos estómagos rugieron, reclamando por la falta de alimentos en ellos, logrando romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

-Parece que tienen hambre- dijo el As de Seirin comenzando a servir unos platos con pescado y arroz, olía sinceramente delicioso, celestial para los dos adolescentes que aun a esas horas del día no habían probado bocado- Vamos a comer- llamó. Todos se reunieron en la mesa, empezando a hablar entre ellos, a excepción de uno... Kise, comía en silencio, sin mirar a nada o a nadie en particular, se sentía cansado de todas las emociones vividas ese día, solo deseaba terminar y dormir.

Kagami no paraba de lanzar miradas furtivas al rubio, era muy extraño que no hablara, en especial cuando solía ser imparable al conversar, no había nada ni nadie que lograra callarle y en ese momento... Simplemente no habría la boca para nada más que para comer.

El rubio, siendo el primero en terminar, miró al más alto- Ya terminé, Kagami- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, de nuevo sin apodo- ¿Puedo irme a dormir?...- cuestionó, con la mirada cargada de cansancio, transmitiendo lo agotado que se sentía en ese momento.

-Eh, claro, Kise- respondió Kagami, algo afectado por el ánimo del modelo- Deja el plato en la cocina y yo te llevo a la habitación- el rubio asintió levemente levantándose de su lugar y caminado a la cocina con el plato en sus manos. Una vez lo dejo, salió, viendo que Taiga ya le esperaba para guiarle.

Los dos fueron lentamente y en silencio por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación. Entonces, inevitablemente, la pregunta que tenía tiempo rondando por su cabeza escapó de sus labios- ¿Kise, te pasa algo?- cuestión al modelo quien solo abrió mucho los ojos colocando una sonrisa extremadamente forzada en su rostro.

-N-no, todo está bien, Kagami- respondió, fijando su mirada en algún punto muerto en la habitación, cosa que el pelirrojo pudo notar casi al instante, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? No lo sabía, pero no podía forzarle a decirle.

-... Ok... – murmuró, llegando a la puerta de la habitación de invitados- Eh... Si necesitas algo dime, y veré que puedo hacer- el más bajo le miró, asintiendo con gratitud, estaba siendo muy amable, y aunque había dejado varias cosas en la casa de Takao no creía que necesitara nada.

-Gracias, Kagami- susurro, entrando en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando directamente a la, no muy grande, cama del lugar y dejándose caer sin importarle nada más que cerrar sus ojos y descansar, conciliando sueño casi al instante.

El pelirrojo suspiro, miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente Takao, Kise y Kasamatsu necesitaban estar en su casa? ¿Por qué el rubio parecía estar tan deprimido? Quería saber, no le gustaba ver como Ryouta parecía estar derrumbándose allí mismo, no cuando sabia lo diferente que era el as de Kaijo. Tenía miles de dudas... Y sabia quienes podían responderlas.

Con determinación ardiendo en su mirada, fue de nuevo hasta la sala de estar, los demás habían terminado de comer, y parecían estar en un gran silencio que nadie tenía el valor de romper, nadie excepto Taiga.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué le sucede a Kise?- cuestionó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño al ver como Kasamatsu y Takao intercambiaban miradas, debatiéndose entre decirle o no. Kagami se percató de ello, y sin darles tiempo de pensar más, agregó- No se atrevan a mentirme, porque sé que está mal, se nota a kilómetros de distancia.- Kazunari suspiro, al parecer no podrían evitar contarles esto a ellos, mucho menos cuando los orbes rojizos de Taiga brillaban de ese modo, como si estuvieran en medio de un partido muy importante. No podía mentirle.

-A mí también me gustaría saber que está pasando, quiero ser de ayuda- la última vez que Himuro había visto a ese chico, lucía una gran sonrisa, parecía tan alegre, tan feliz. Tenía curiosidad de saber, tal vez, incluso conocerlo un poco más. Kasamatsu miró a Nijimura quién asintió a la petición silenciosa del otro azabache.

\- Tomen asiento, esto va a ser un poco largo- dijo Shuuzo, pasando su mirada por los menores en la sala, todos caminaron a los sofás, sentándose. Los dos estadounidenses veían a los otros tres, quienes no sabían cómo comenzar a contar todo, era difícil hablar de este tema un poco más que delicado. Yukio suspiro, lo mejor sería que Takao comenzara, de todos modos era él quien había encontrado Ryouta primero...

-Comienza tú, Takao- el moreno asintió lentamente, pensando en donde comenzar.- Yo... Había salido a comprar unas cosas, era de noche y comenzó a llover, fue cuando le vi... Estaba empapado, caminado solo bajo la lluvia, también cojeaba, parecía haberse empeorado la lesión, se veía tan mal... -comenzó a soltarlo todo, recordando ese día perfectamente, tan mal estaba que ni pudo responderle cuando le hablo.

-Lo lleve conmigo, a mi casa, pues... Luego de que llegamos, el quedo dormido casi automáticamente... Tenía unas grandes ojeras y sus ojos no tenían brillo...- Kagami y Himuro fruncieron el ceño. Por lo poco que sabían el chico era alegre y nada le perturbaba, llevaba una vida perfecta ¿No? ¿Qué tipo de problema pudo haber tenido? No sabía por qué pero Taiga sentía que tenía que ver con la generación de los milagros y eso no podía ser bueno.

-Al siguiente día intente animarlo, y durante toda la semana también, pero eso era algo que solo funcionaba momentáneamente, siempre volvía a estar así... Fue entonces cuando lo vi- hizo una pausa, imaginando aquel momento, fue horrible- Su muñeca... Él... Estaba llena de... Cortes... Que él mismo... Causo- aquella información logro hacer abrir mucho los ojos de Himuro y Kagami, ¡¿Que Kise había hecho que?!

Por la cabeza de Tatsuya pasaron muchas preguntas, pero una en especial permaneció allí, ¿Por qué, que fue lo que paso, tenía problemas en su casa o algo por el estilo?. Taiga por su parte tenía su propio lote de preguntas ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Kise hiciera algo así? El chico parecía un sol andante de la felicidad que siempre irradiaba, no veía que fuera posible que se hiciera ese daño a sí mismo, pero lo mejor sería seguir escuchando la historia de Kazunari, tal vez responda sus preguntas.

-No pude aguantar más y le exigí que me lo dijera todo, estaba desesperado por ayudarle... Y lo que me dijo fue... Simplemente no lo pude creer, él nunca tuvo amigos, siempre estaba solo y sus padres nunca estaban con él.- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Luego conoció a la generación de los milagros, para él significaron una familia, su familia, y... Después... Todos cambiaron, se separaron sin saber el daño que le hacían.

-Ryou-chan, para que no supieran como se sentía, siempre sonrió, hasta el final. -Himuro le miro, con una duda rondando por su mente.

-Aun no has explicado por qué se hacía todo eso- Kagami asintió, también quería saberlo, aunque tuviera sospechas, la vez se equivocara, eso esperaba.

-Oh, cierto, todos es culpa de la generación de los insensibles- gruño el poseedor del ojo de halcón, comenzando a enojarse. El pelirrojo no comprendió lo que quiso decir, ¿Se refería a Kuroko y los demás, o no?

-No nos mires así, es verdad- dijo Kasamatsu con firmeza- Todo es culpa de esos mocosos idiotas que hicieron llorar a Kise en más de una ocasión- su tono de voz escondía un gran enojo, furia, los odiaba por haberle hecho esto a su Kouhai. Él se culpaba completamente de no haberlo notado a tiempo, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho... No habría tenido que pasar por algo así...

-Lo siento- dijo de la nada Nijimura, que en ese momento no había abierto su boca mientras escuchaba la historia, todos le vieron confundidos, preguntándose el porqué de esa disculpa- Lo que sucedió hoy fue mi culpa, yo le dije a Akashi donde estaba Kise, con la esperanza de que se disculparan y todo terminara... Pero no salió como quería- no iba a ser tan fácil, dijo para sus adentros. Una mano se posó en el hombro del ex-capitán de Teiko.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, tú lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones- dijo Tatsuya, sonriéndole levemente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro.

-Gracias, Himuro- agradeció Shuuzo de todo corazón, desde que le habían contado lo que sucedió realmente se sintió culpable, no quería que empeoraran a Ryouta, quería que le ayudaran, muy ingenuo fue al creer que esos idiotas lo lograrían solos, que inocente.

-¿Qué hicieron Kuroko y los demás?- cuestionó Kagami, mirando al de menor estatura en el lugar, esperaba que no fuera algo grave, pero dadas las circunstancias eso no era posible, Kise estaba demasiado mal como para que no fuera de gravedad.

-Bueno, digamos que... Sus únicos amigos eran la generación de los milagros, aun así, ellos le ignoraban, nunca respondían sus llamadas... Y lo que más le hirió es que siempre le tachaban de alguien molesto, Midorima una vez llegó a decirle que se muriera, entiendo que él sea así, pero también tiene que pensar en los demás, que sus palabras tienen consecuencias- dijo el poseedor del ojo de halcón- También, Ryou-chan tiene la estúpida idea en la cabeza de que es un inútil, que no merece ser llamado de la generación de los milagros...

-Él...- un suspiro escapo de sus labios- Tiene pesadillas en las noches, son constantes. No nos ha querido contar mucho de ello pero sabemos que tienen que ver con ellos... Y... Básicamente eso es lo que pasa- terminó, mirando a los otros dos adolescentes, quienes estaban plantados en su lugar con miradas pensativas en sus rostros.

-¡¿Cómo pueden decirle algo así a quien se supone es su amigo?!- cuestionó Tatsuya perdiendo la calma que le caracterizaba. Taiga solo le miro sin decir nada, él sabía que Kuroko solía tratar de ese modo al modelo, pero por su cabeza nunca paso que aquello le afectara tanto. Aunque si algo era cierto es que aquel comportamiento hacia él era desde mucho antes que conociera a su sombra, eso significaba que ya llevaba soportando mucho, y justo ahora había llegado a su límite.

De cierto modo se sentía culpable por ello, nunca le había dicho a Kuroko que detuviera ese comportamiento, es más, lo había ignorado completamente, no era su problema... Hasta ahora. Una duda comenzó a rondar por la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Eso... ¿Eso tiene que ver con que me haya dejado de llamar "Kagamicchi"?- cuestionó, viendo como Kasamatsu fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-Pues, si, supongo, él también dejo de llamar a Takao "Takaocchi" por unos momentos, creyendo que le molestaba-dijo el más bajo- Creo que dejo de llamar a todos así, está convencido de que es molesto... Sucedió después de una pesadilla que tuvo, no nos contó nada.-Taiga frunció el ceño, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, era cierto que le molestaba un poco que le dijera así, pero eso no era malo, era su forma de demostrar cariño y respeto hacia una persona... ¿Por qué le molestaba entonces?

-Yo... Personalmente odiaba que me llamara así, sonaba como algún tipo de burla... Pero ahora... Yo... Ahora que lo sé todo, lo voy a dejar llamarme así, ya no me molesta-dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo levemente, se sentía mal por todo ello- Me siento mal... No puedo creer que me haya molestado algo así...

-No sirve de nada culparse, Kagami. Lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora lo único que nos queda es tratar de hacer que se sienta mejor- dijo Shuuzo, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. La determinación brillo en los ojos de todos los adolescentes en la sala, iban a lograr que sonriera de nuevo, que volviera a ser ese gran sol brillante y cálido que lograba iluminar hasta el lugar más oscuro.- Lo primero es tratar de animarle, hay que mantener a la generación de los milagros lejos de él, hay que protegerlo- aquello hizo clic en la cabeza de Kazunari, quien sonrió y casi soltó una carcajada.

-¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Somos como un escuadrón de protección!- exclamó el poseedor del ojo de halcón sonriente, viendo las expresiones confundidas en el rostro de los demás- Seremos un grupo que combatirá las fuerzas del mal, entiéndase también, la generación de los idiotas. Oh, necesitamos un nombre- Yukio rodó los ojos.

-Takao, claro que-

-Oh, podría ser una buena idea- interrumpió Nijimura, pensándolo seriamente, ser un grupo de guarda espaldas no estaría mal.- ¿Qué nombre podríamos ponerle?

-¿En serio van a discutir algo así?- cuestiono el capitán de Kaijo, levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- dijo Shuuzo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, oh, ya sé!- exclamó Kazunari con alegría- Seremos el EEPDK- todos le miraron con confusión por segunda vez.

-¿El qué?- pregunto Kagami, sin entender lo que quiso decir el jugador de Shutoku

-"El Escuadrón Protector De Kise", el EEPDK- aclaró, recibiendo un "Ohhhh" por parte de todos en la sala, ahora tenían sentido las palabras del moreno.

-¿Qué tipo de nombre es es-

-Oh, me gusta- dijo Nijimura, asintiendo con aprobación al nombre.

-Gracias, sempai~- cantó Takao con una sonrisa- Pues entonces de ahora en adelante seremos el EEPDK.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos en conjunto, a excepción de Kasamatsu, quien seguía mirando con incredulidad a los presentes, preguntándose a sí mismo con qué tipo de personas se estaba juntando últimamente, su salud mental no iba a salir ilesa de este lugar.

Pero bueno, todo sea por el rubio.

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 **Nanami:-y eso es todo, esperamos reviews y eso, se les quiere y ama por aquí mis queridas lectoras!**


	10. Chapter 10 'wheel of fortune'

**Hey hey hey 'sup bitches, holas gente.** **Aqui les traigo el fic, esta SUPER largo y estoy muerta, raspe mi examen y tengo que estudiar x.x, hoy los reviews se responden abajo!**

 _ **Chapter 10 " Wheel of fortune"**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

Los focos alumbraban todo el lugar, podía oír los gritos de las personas a su alrededor, emocionados, viendo el partido. Frente a él, un grupo, un equipo rival se encontraba, fue cuando vio su uniforme, Teiko.

No tenían oportunidad contra ellos, y por mucho jaleo que hubiera a su alrededor podía escuchar perfectamente los murmullos de todos los jugadores a su alrededor.

 _'Así que es ese'_

 _'Si, el rubio ruidoso'_

 _'El más débil'_

 _'No logra ni siquiera copiar a sus compañeros bien'_

Casi pudo sentir como un nudo se formaba en su estómago, lo que pensaran esos jugadores no importaba, ellos no le conocen, se susurró a sí mismo, los tenía que ignorar. Pero aun así dolía, lo que decían era cierto. Siguió escuchado los murmullos, el juego se detuvo por unos minutos, espero seguir escuchando los comentarios de aquel equipo que iba perdiendo, lo que nunca espero fue escuchar aquellas dos voces que conocía muy bien entre todos.

 _'Ese imbécil, ¡¿De verdad cree que puede copiar mis tiros perfectos?! Que estupidez'_

 _'Ki-chin, si vas a copiarnos hazlo bien, si sigues haciéndolo mal te aplastare~'_

-¿Eh?- murmuro desorientado, ¿Esos a los que había oído eran...?

 _'Realmente es una molestia, nanodayo'_

 _'Si, siempre me anda interrumpiendo cuando voy a comer~'_

 _'Al menos tu comprendes lo molesto que es, Murasakibara'_

-¿M-Midorimacchi?- dijo el de orbes dorados, mirando directamente al de lentes, quien hablaba a lo lejos con el pelimorado.

 _'Si sigue así lo aplastare~'_

-¿M-Murasakibaracchi?-las palabras que salían de la boca de ambos le atacaron como dagas al corazón, estaban hablando de él a sus espaldas... En un partido...

 _'Debería de irse a morir en algún lugar donde ya no estorbe más en los partidos'_

 _'Yo realmente odio que Ki-chin venga a pedirme dulces todo el tiempo, es muy molesto~ debería de hacerle caso a Mido-chin así no me molestara más~'_

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo ante las palabras, como si le hubieran hecho daño físicamente con solo decirlas. De un momento a otro quiso irse de allí, desaparecer, alejarse de todo otra vez, y tal vez, solo tal vez, morirse en algún lugar lejos como dijo el peliverde.

 _'Es muy débil, nanodayo'_

 _'No comprendo por qué Aka-chin eligió a Ki-chin~, Zaki-chin es mejor que él'_

Pero entre más intentaba alejarse, más cerca se escuchaban los dos adolescentes. Casi como si hablaran en sus oídos, aturdiéndole, necesitaba alejarse de esas voces, no quería escuchar más, no, no ¡No!

 _'El Oha Asa dice que no debería de acercarme a los Géminis más, perfecto, así no tendré que verle la cara en un largo tiempo'_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba a abajo-d-deténganse- tartamudeo con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

 _'Prefiero estar cerca de Aka-chin antes que de Ki-chin, él no es molesto~'_

Trago saliva con dificultad, colocando sus manos para cubrir sus oídos, en un intento de evitar que el sonido entrase- p-por favor, ya- suplico, cayendo de rodillas.

 _'Lo único que hace es atraer la mala suerte'_

 _'Lo aplastare una y otra vez~'_

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no importa cuánto intentara, seguía escuchándolos decir esas cosas hirientes, crueles- ... ¿Tanto me odian...?- murmuro para sí mismo con voz rota y temblorosa, comenzando a sollozar. Los orbes color Esmeralda y amatista miraron fijamente al rubio, con burla.

-oh, así que estabas allí, nanodayo- dijo Midorima- aprovechare para decirte en tu cara que eres un llorón que no merece estar en el equipo, hasta Kuroko es más útil que tu- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza.

-eres muy ruidoso, Ki-chin- dijo el cabellos púrpuras- eres un fastidio y nunca llegaras a nuestro nivel no importa cuánto intentes- ya no podía más, quería que esto terminara ya. ¡Ya! La desesperación le lleno por dentro, una gran oscuridad le rodeo en segundos, devorando la escena. De un momento a otro pudo sentir como una calidez se posó en su rostro, con la intención de limpiar sus lágrimas.

Se estremeció, viendo como toda oscuridad desaparecía y sus ojos se abrían, mostrando los colores de la habitación, todavía tenía aquella calidez rodeándole. Cuando logro enfocar su vista noto que eran unos brazos fuertes estrechándole en un abrazo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se hundió en la calidez del otro, colocando su frente en el omoplato del adolescente que le aprisionaba de aquel modo tan reconfortante, sintiéndose, de cierto modo, protegido por él.

Lentamente, cuando volvió en sí, correspondió el contacto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso del otro, relajándose. Todo había sido un sueño, producto de su imaginación, estaba bien ahora... Por unos minutos llego a crees que quien le abrazaba era su sempai hasta que alzo la mirada, cruzando sus orbes dorados con los rubí del otro. No, este no era Kasamatsu, era el As de Seirin...

-¿Ya estas mejor, Kise?- cuestiono Taiga con suavidad y preocupación en su mirada, sorprendiendo al rubio quien solamente se dedicó a verle fijamente sintiendo como una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-si... Gracias, Kagami- murmuro intentando separarse, pero el agarre de este no cedió ni un poco. Extrañado, volvió a mirarlo, notando que su vista estaba en un punto muerto de la habitación, mostrándose algo avergonzado por lo que diría a continuación.

-... Para ti... Soy Kagamicchi- murmuro al modelo quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido.

-¿Q-Que?- cuestiono el rubio sin llegar a creer las palabras que habían salido de los labios del pelirrojo.

-que prefiero que me digas Kagamicchi, ¿Vale?- respondió el otro aún más avergonzado que antes, rompiendo el contacto que él mismo había iniciado. Se levantó de la cama y miro al modelo- ahora, levanta el ánimo y vamos, nos esperan para comer- le dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en esta para esperar al otro, quien volvió a verle, y luego una radiante sonrisa nació en su rostro.

-pero~ Kagamicchi, me acabo de levantar~- se quejó haciendo un mohín en broma- voy al baño y luego a comer- le avisó, caminando hacia la puerta del baño, que estaba justo al otro lado de la habitación.- y... Kagamicchi...- murmuro, llamando la atención de este.- gracias- el pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa.

-de nada, rubia. Ahora apúrate- pudo ver como otro mohín nacía en el rostro del modelo, una risa escapo de sus labios ante este hecho y se fue del lugar al comedor, donde todos los demás estaban conversando tranquilamente. Al verle llegar Nijimura levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Kagami?- cuestiono el ex capitán de la generación de los milagros, cruzándose de brazos extrañado ante el sonriente pelirrojo.

-¿Eh? No, por nada- decidió mentir, no quería que todos sofocaran a Ryouta cuando llegara a la sala de estar, no cuando había tenido una pesadilla, lo mejor sería no causarle molestias al modelo. - solo era muy difícil despertarlo- una risa se escuchó en el fondo, haciendo que todos miraran a Takao quien no podía parar de reír.

-¡Te dije que iba a ser difícil!- exclamo entre carcajadas-¡Es como la bella durmiente, solo el príncipe lo puede despertar!... O el sempai- susurro al final, de modo que ninguno escuchara, Kasamatsu frunció el ceño ante esto.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono el capitán de Kaijo extrañado por saber qué fue lo último que dijo el poseedor del ojo de halcón.

-Nada~- canturreo sonriente, como si no hubiera dicho algo que le garantizaría una paliza por parte de un Yukio avergonzado y enfurecido. Antes de que Kasamatsu pudiera responderle al jugador de Shutoku, fue interrumpido por la voz del rubio.

-buenos días- saludo Kise con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, una que logro tranquilizar y alegrar bastante el ambiente, todos estuvieron muy preocupados por él el día anterior, estuvo tan desanimado y callado, ahora parecía todo lo contrario.

-¡Ryou-chan!- exclamo Takao sonriéndole de vuelta- ¿Ya estas mejor?- cuestiono ligeramente preocupado, Ryouta le miro y entonces asintió.

-sí, Takaocchi, gracias-le respondió sin que aquella sonrisa se borrara de su rostro, estaba de muy buen humor por lo que le había dicho Kagami al inicio del día, se alegraba de que por mucho que le haya dicho que le molestaba en veces anteriores, ahora, le dejara llamarle como siempre solía hacer, eso solo le hacía sentirse feliz y aliviado.

Al ver su sonrisa, el ambiente del lugar comenzó a relajarse, todos conversando, e incluso el mismísimo Himuro comenzó a conversar con Kise, con deseos de conocerle, ser su amigo, y poco a poco le fue agradando más y más.

Durante horas y horas todos tontearon y hablaron entre sí, risas y enojos, por parte de Kasamatsu, hasta que por fin cayó la noche en el lugar. En el transcurso del día no recibieron ni la más mínima noticia de la generación de los milagros, también conocidos como los "insensibles", "idiotas", ect.

Todos estaban cansados, agotados de tanto jaleo, la casa de Kagami nunca había sido tan animada como lo fue ese día, y esto no era algo que molestara al pelirrojo en lo absoluto, es más, le agradaba bastante la vida que la casa estaba tomando con el modelo y el poseedor del ojo de halcón, y por no hablar de sus peleas con el capitán de Kaijo.

También, ese día, hubieron bastantes miradas inusuales entre Kise y Yukio, a quienes a veces atrapaban con las manos en la masa mirando al otro descaradamente y casi sin notarlo en lo más mínimo. Kazunari estaba decidido, hoy tendría que hablar con Kasamatsu, darle un pequeño empujoncito en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Y el momento había llegado, casi todos habían decidido ir a dormir, y justo cuando el de cabellos azabaches decidió que también deseaba ir a su cama fue detenido por Takao.

-eh, Kasamatsu, tengo que hablar de algo contigo- le susurro, para que nadie escuchara lo que le estaba diciendo. El más bajo levanto una ceja extrañado, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras los demás iban camino a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los dos adolescentes caminaron hasta sentarse en los sofás del lugar, uno frente al otro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Takao? Tengo sueño, así que se rápido- le dijo el mayor al jugador de Shutoku quien coloco una mueca entre seriedad y un mohín en su rostro.

-pero si te voy a hablar de algo importante- se quejó Kazunari, cruzándose de brazos, viendo como Kasamatsu parecía desesperarse.

-solo dime lo que me vas a decir de una vez por todas, mocoso- le gruño, frunciendo el ceño al otro, quien suspiro.

-bien… entonces al grano con esto- dijo el moreno de ojos gris azulados, mirando directamente a los de color acero del mayor- a ti te gusta Ryou-chan- le soltó de golpe, viendo como este procesaba sus palabras y poco a poco abría mucho los ojos, sintiendo como un rubor crecía en su rostro, hasta dejarle más rojo que el cabello de Kagami

-¡¿Q-Que?!- pregunto aturdido por lo dicho por el poseedor del ojo de halcón, quien solo se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona, asintiendo con su cabeza.

-a ti te gusta Ryou-chan- volvió a decir, casi como una afirmación. Notando como el rubor en el rostro de Kasamatsu aumentaba.

-¡¿d-de donde sacas semejante estupidez?!-cuestiono el azabache sonrojado hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota pensara ese tipo de tonterías?-¡c-claro que no!-negó rotundamente con su cabeza, desviando su vista a otra parte de la habitación.

-¿no?- pregunto Takao- entonces, ¿Qué significaron todas esas miraditas tuyas que le lanzaste durante todo el día? No creas que no te vi, yo lo veo casi todo- canturreo el otro, sin borrar aquella sonrisa burlona de su rostro, viendo como Kasamatsu solo se ponía aún más nervioso que antes al saber que era verdad.

Si, durante todo el día su vista, por alguna extraña razón, siempre terminaba observando al rubio, quien hablaba alegremente con todos sin notar en lo más mínimo los ojos fijos en él, pero eso no significaba que debía admitirlo ante semejante idiota que era Takao, no, ni aunque lo enterraran bajo tierra.

-n-no sé de qué me estás hablando- negó inútilmente el mayor, fijándose en como Kazunari parecía querer soltar un largo y sonoro suspiro, ¿a qué venia eso?

-¿en serio?- volvió a preguntar el de orbes gris azulados- pues yo no lo creo, yo sé que sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo o es que también tengo que mencionar el bes- intento decir, más fue interrumpido por un muy avergonzado y furioso azabache.

-¡cierra la boca o te juro que te voy a patear por unas escaleras, Takao!- gruño Yukio, levantándose de su lugar y mirando al otro quien, exasperado, había fruncido el ceño. Se estaba hartando de esto, iba a hacer que le dijera si o si, sin importar como. Fue cuando una idea llego a su cabeza, cosa que le hizo sonreír, confundiendo al otro.

-entonces- comenzó a decir- ¿no te molestaría si intento algo con él?- cuestiono, sorprendiendo mucho a Yukio, quien se quedó estático en su lugar, analizando las palabras del otro- porque sabes, Ryou-chan es muy lindo, y me agrada bastante también, ¿Por qué no? Sería interesante una pequeña relación con- intento continuar, siendo interrumpido de nuevo por el otro, quien le miraba casi con fuego en sus ojos, furia.

-no…- murmuro Kasamatsu, llamando la atención de Takao, quien fijo sus ojos en él.

-¿Qué?, no le escucho bien, sempai~- canturreo burlonamente el moreno, con una sonrisita en su rostro al ver la expresión furica y ensombrecida del otro.

-que no te vas a acercar a Kise, ¡¿Me escuchaste?!- le gruño enojado, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Takao intentara algo de ese tipo. Aquello logro ampliar la sonrisa de Kazunari.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué te importa? A menos que… ¿él te gusta?- volvió a preguntar al mayor, quien hizo una mueca, y bajo la cabeza, comenzando a pensar… no le gustaba ¿o sí?... recordó aquel día que llego diciendo tonterías al equipo, cuando entro a Kaijo, como se había enojado con él y le había encarado, como había mirado sus ojos y pensó lo bien que se veían en él…

Aquel momento, cuando cayó al suelo de la cancha, su cabeza gacha, sus orbes dorados siendo cubiertos por su rubio cabello. Cuando se acercó a levantarle y Kise lloro. En aquel momento estuvo tan orgulloso de él, tanto de esto, mezclado con otro sentimiento que no pudo identificar.

Cuando vencieron al equipo de Haizaki… Luego, cuando perdieron contra Seirin en la Winter Cup. De nuevo tuvo que ayudarle a caminar, mientras este lloraba. Como recuerda el rostro de Kise durante ese partido, determinación, seriedad, una que se veía tan extraña en el rubio. Al verle jugar, nunca pudo sentirse tan orgulloso y asombrado en ese momento. Kise se había esforzado tanto, incluso con su lesión, que solo pudo hacerle tener una gran mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho.

Ahora, cuando estuvieron juntos, cuando supo de su depresión, cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas y tenía que consolarle, en cada segundo que pasaba junto al modelo, todo, allí continuaba ese sentimiento, sin dejarle en paz.

Cuando… sucedió aquel beso accidental, una extraña corriente recorrió su cuerpo, no pudo pensar en nada, y el sentimiento continuo en aumento.

Todo esto era… ¿amor?... él… estaba… ¿estaba enamorado de Kise?...

-yo- de nuevo, recordó las palabras dichas por Takao, por segunda vez la furia le embargo, se acercó a Kazunari decidido, le tomo por el cuello de la camisa acercando sus rostros, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, y apretando la mandíbula le espeto-sí, me gusta mucho. Y no dejare que nadie se acerque a él, ni siquiera tu- termino, soltando su camisa y caminando fuera de la sala de estar, directo a la habitación.

Su rostro casi estaba en llamas por lo que le había dicho, estaba enamorado, de su Kouhai idiota… una ligera sonrisa nació en su rostro, pero fue borrada ante un pensamiento fugaz… ¿también le gustaría…? No… de seguro que no, era algo casi imposible. Con este pensamiento, entristecido, se fue a dormir, tomando su lugar de espaldas a Nijimura en el colchón del suelo, cerrando sus ojos e intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos y dormir.

Por parte de Takao, él solo sonrió satisfecho ante la confesión del azabache de menor estatura, y se levantó con intenciones de irse a dormir, maquinando un pequeño plan en su cabeza, uno que beneficiaria mucho a esos dos tontuelos. Esta semana iba a ser entretenida… entro, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, recostándose al lado de su querido amigo Ryouta, y cerrando sus ojos para dormir.

Más ninguno de los dos notó que el rubio estaba despierto, y mantenía una expresión afligida en su rostro. Había logrado ver toda la conversación, pero, por cosas de la vida, no la pudo escuchar muy bien, solo había logrado entender una palabra 'gustar' de entre toda ella, y luego vio cómo su sempai tomaba de la camisa a Takao y lo acercaba…

Él… ¿lo había besado?

Takao y su sempai… ¿estaban juntos?

Mordió su labio inferior, mientras seguía pensando. Ellos en serio… no podía ser, no quería creerlo pero…

 _Te lo dije_

No, otra vez…

 _Él nunca te va a querer…_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La semana paso con suma tranquilidad. Al paso de los días, poco a poco se fue acercando más y más a Himuro y Nijimura, a quienes, el rubio les había tomado un cariño especial como a Takao y a sus otros amigos. Pero la tristeza vino en aumento, al notar como su sempai poco a poco se alejaba más de él, estando pensativo durante toda la semana entera.

Este viernes iba a ser un poco distinto de los demás, todos habían decidido, por idea de Kazunari, ir al parque de diversiones, se la pasaban el día encerrados en ese lugar, y ni jugar básquet hacían, se estaban convirtiendo en unos vagos, así que a todos les pareció una buena idea.

Con un suspiro termino de ducharse, salió del baño y se arregló, colocándose algún conjunto decente que aun estuviera en su bolso, sumándole a ello unos lentes de sol para que no todo el mundo le reconociera, no quería crear un alboroto al llegar al parque. Al haber terminado de vestirse, camino hacia la sala de estar, donde estaban todos listos y esperándole para salir.

-oh Dios mío, pero que zukhulento~- dijo Takao no más verle entrar. Eso era otra cosa rara que había estado sucediendo durante toda la semana, de la nada, parecía ser que el de orbes gris azulados siempre quería decir algo sobre él cuando estaba cerca. Era divertido, sí, pero no entendía por qué lo hacía.

Por otra parte, sentimiento de celos embargo a Kasamatsu, odiaba cuando Kazunari hacia eso, ¡coquetearle descaradamente a su Kouhai! En serio le molestaba y le daban unas inmensas ganas de golpear al poseedor del ojo de halcón, pero intentaba controlarse, por ahora no era bueno actuar como si fuera un novio celoso o algo así, no era como si tuviera ese derecho sobre el rubio por mucho que quisiera…

-hay, ¿tú crees?- le siguió el juego con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro, saliendo con todos del apartamento y bajando a esperar el bus que les dejaría en el parque. Durante un largo rato siguieron entre juegos y bromas, peleas también, sin notar, la mirada que se les daba desde la lejanía. Un par de ojos celestes, brillaron en el momento en que vieron los cabellos del rubio.

Al ver como todos tomaban un asiento en el gran bus, justo al frente, aprovecho su poca presencia para pasar y entrar por la parte de atrás del vehículo, y sentarse en lo último, sin apartar su vista del grupo. Allí estaba Kise, hacia una semana que no le encontraban, se había preocupado tanto, pero ahora está aquí, frente a él, tenían una oportunidad, y lo mejor sería llamar a todos, ya.

-pero~ Kagamicchi, no seas gallina, entremos a la casa del terror- dijo el modelo con una sonrisa. ¿La casa del terror?... tal vez… ¿Iban al parque de diversiones?

-Taiga no aguanta esas cosas- dijo Himuro burlón haciendo que su hermano se avergonzara. Y soltara una que otra maldición hacia él, aunque lo que había dicho era algo muy cierto, nunca tuvo el hígado para ese tipo de atracciones en el parque, si era una gallina.

-a mí me gustaría montar la montaña rusa- dijo Nijimura con suavidad, viendo como Takao se animaba ante la idea, siempre la había gustado esa atracción. La montaña rusa, confirmado, iban al parque de diversiones.

Tomo su teléfono celular, buscando rápidamente el número de toda la generación de los milagros, escribiendo un mensaje rápido, y estrechando sus ojos, comenzó a escribir.

 _Para: Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun._

 _Tema:- rápido!_

 _Chicos, encontré a Kise-kun, va en camino al parque de diversiones con Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun, Takao-kun, Nijimura-san y Kasamatsu-san. Rápido, es nuestra oportunidad._

Y con eso cerro su teléfono celular, ignorando los próximos mensajes que vendrían a su teléfono y centrándose en el grupo, sabía que encontraría a todos allá, continuo observando disimuladamente a los chicos, esperando el momento en que tuvieran que bajar del bus. Una vez llegaron al lugar destinado, todos bajaron del vehículo, sin notar a la pequeña sombra que les seguía escondido entre la gente.

Colores, globos, niños corriendo y alegría brillaba por todo el lugar, sin duda era el parque más famoso de la zona, uno de los más pintorescos. Compraron los pases para entrar al amplio sitio lleno de juegos, gente y niños riendo mientras corrían de un lado al otro.

Al entrar, Kuroko, a lo lejos pudo divisar la inconfundible cabellera purpura del gigante de Yosen, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia allá, donde se encontró con toda la generación reunida.

-Tetsuya- hablo el pelirrojo, al ver como el de cabellos celestes se acercaba.

-Rápido, todos, por aquí-dijo Kuroko, guiando a todos los chicos en dirección al grupo, todos le siguieron sin rechistar ni reclamar, pero de la nada, un carrito de helados muy grande se atravesó en el camino de la generación de los milagros.

-¿Helado?- pregunto un payaso desde dentro, haciendo una seña a los muchos sabores que tenía. El fantasma frunció el ceño, si seguían aquí les perderían de vista.

-no, lo siento- dijo el más bajo, intentando quitar al hombre pintado del medio y seguir su camino, mas no conto con que este no cediera.

-¿Helado?- volvió a preguntar mostrando, por segunda vez, la gran variedad de sabores que tenía el carrito.

-que no- volvió a responder Kuroko, estando ya frustrado. Volvió a intentar pasar, siendo detenido, otra vez, por el payaso.

-¿No helado?- cuestiono de nuevo, inclinando su cabeza de lado. De la nada, cuando Tetsuya iba a responder, fue quitado de en medio por un adolescente alto de piel morena quien ya parecía arto de este estúpido juego que les impuso el payaso.

-¡Que no, imbécil!- le grito Aomine en toda la cara al otro, haciéndole saltar en su lugar y comenzar a temblar asustado, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en sus grandes ojos negros mientras el hombre vestido de amarillo con motitas de colores empezaba a sollozar.

-genial, Aomine, hiciste llorar al payaso-dijo Midorima, arreglándose los lentes y suspirando irritado. Mientras el de cabellos azulados solo le envió una mirada asesina.

-cierra la boca, Midorima- se quejó el otro frunciendo el ceño fastidiado. Entonces, pudo escuchar un pequeño gritito. Un grupo de niños se había reunido con el hombre que lloraba a moco suelto, preguntándole que era lo que le había pasado. El payaso, señalo a Aomine quien solo levanto una ceja confundido.

-¡El señor es malo!- exclamo el mayor de todos los niños, señalando al moreno quien pareció mas confundido aun-¡Hizo llorar a Payasito-san!- volvió a gritar, viendo como todos los niños fruncían el ceño y murmuraban cosas viéndole. Fue cuando, Daiki, se vio rodeado de pequeños niños ceñudos y molestos.

-¿Qué quieren, mocosos? Vayan con sus mamás o algo así- sugirió el otro, sin notar el peligro en que se encontraba en ese momento, pero es que, ¿Quién sospecharía de unos adorables niños? Los más pequeños gruñeron, sacando sus crayones de colores con una mirada iracunda, esperando la señal del mayor.

-…- el pequeño hizo un silencio antes de gritar-¡A él!- en ese instante todos los niños y niñas se abalanzaron sobre el moreno, unos se abrazaron a sus piernas y lo hicieron caer, mientras otros comenzaron a patearlo y las pequeñas le pintaban la cara con sus inocentes crayones de colores.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhg! ¡Tetsu, ayuda!- exclamo, estirando una mano hacia el fantasma que veía la escena algo sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo, al igual que todos los otros miembros de la generación de los milagros.

-¿deberíamos ayudarlo, Aka-chin?- se preguntó Murasakibara perezosamente, mirando la escena mientras comía unos dulces que traía consigo. Akashi solo sonrió enigmáticamente y decidió responder.

-… esperemos un poco más- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía la escena entretenido. Kuroko dirigió su atención hacia su excapitán de equipo.

-Akashi-kun, tenemos que buscar a Kise-kun- le recordó el de cabellos celestes, haciendo que este asintiera.

-está bien- dijo, y miro a Midorima en una señal para que ayudara al moreno. El de lentes suspiro y entonces se acercó, con mucha dificultad, y algunos golpes hacia él, incluidas crayolas, logro separar a los niños del moreno, y con una sola mirada de Akashi fue suficiente para que corrieran como alma que lleva el diablo a algún lugar- bien, ahora, continuemos- dijo el de ojos bicolor, caminando hacia el parque siendo seguidos por un muy colorido y adolorido Aomine, con los demás.

Pero para desgracia de la generación de los milagros, esa escenita les había costado caro, perdieron totalmente de vista al rubio con los demás. Frustrados, todos se miraron entre ellos, en un acuerdo silencioso, comenzando a buscar.

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron buscando al grupo, de un lado al otro. Sin encontrarles. Fue cuando de lejos, Kuroko, por cosas de la vida, los volvió a encontrar. Estaban caminando y hablando animadamente entre ellos, una que otra pelea parecía surgir, siendo apaciguada por Himuro.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se escondió tras una pared para espiarles, buscando una oportunidad exacta para poder ir, escabullirse tomando de la mano a Kise, y correr lejos con el rubio. Pero debía de ser muy cuidadoso, si hacia un movimiento en falso todo estaba acabado, seria descubierto y entonces ellos se irían…

-… ¿Qué haces?- escucho en su espalda, muy cerca de su oído, algo que le hizo saltar en su lugar sorprendido, volteándose a ver al otro, un adolescente de cabellos grises y mirada muy parecida a la suya. De nuevo, no había podido verle.

-¿M-Mayuzumi-san?- cuestiono sobresaltado el más pequeño, viendo como este fruncía ligeramente el ceño.- ¿q-que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar, notando como se encogía de hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a él parque?- contraataco Chihiro suspirando.- estaba aquí en el parque, estaba aburrido, te vi y te seguí, ¿feliz?- respondió con toda sinceridad, sorprendiendo aún más al pequeño fantasma de Seirin…

Mientras esta pequeña conversación daba lugar, en el grupo, Takao, había notado algo extraño, varias cabelleras de diferentes colores brillantes se acercaban a ellos muy rápidamente, la generación de los milagros les descubrió. Frunció el ceño, rayos.

-¡Todos, sepárense, ahora!-exclamo el poseedor del ojo de halcón, haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Takao?- cuestiono Kagami, cruzándose de brazos. Kazunari suspiro exasperado por esto, a veces se preguntaba por qué no le hacían caso y ya, deberían de hacerlo.

-la generación de los milagros, nos encontraron- aviso, alarmando a todos en el lugar.- si nos separamos los confundiremos- dijo, haciendo que todos asintieran, y comenzaran a separarse. Takao comenzó a correr hacia un lado, directamente a una tienda oscura, la casa del terror.

Midorima frunció el ceño al ver al muchacho correr, sin saber de dónde venía, ¿ese no era Takao? Hizo una mueca pensativa, era cierto que el moreno iba con Kise, tal vez… y solo tal vez fuera con ellos, eso le llevaría directamente con el grupo y al mismo tiempo podría hablar con Kazunari, era un buen plan. Y con eso en mente se decidió a seguirlo.

El poseedor del ojo de halcón, pudo notar como el peliverde le seguía, genial, justo tenía que ser Shin-chan, de la nada, se preguntó cuál sería su suerte ese día, no muy buena quizás, no hacían si no salir para que ellos les encontraran. Corrió más rápido, intentando perderle, pero Midorima era obviamente más rápido. -¡Takao!- grito desde lejos.

Fue justo cuando empezó a subir las escaleras de la parte trasera del establecimiento del terror, el de lentes, logro tomarle de la muñeca-¡Takao!- exclamo, tirando de su brazo, pero este no se iba a rendir, así que intento liberarse de su agarre-¡Takao, basta!- continuo diciendo, volviendo a tirar de la muñeca del poseedor del ojo de halcón.

-¡Suéltame, Shin-chan!- le ordeno Kazunari, volviendo a intentar deshacer el agarre que tenía el otro en él. Midorima frunció el ceño, enojado, sin ceder ni un poco.

-¡No, no si vas a huir otra vez!- le respondió el As de Shutoku con decisión, sin parar de tirar de la muñeca del otro, tan fuertemente que este tuvo que agarrarse de una de las cortinas negras que cubrían esa zona del juego.

-¡Suéltame!- grito, antes de ser tirado aún más fuertemente, causando que se aferrara aún más a la cortina que en ese instante no resistió más y se desprendió, haciendo que Takao saliera disparado hacia el peliverde, chocaran y cayeran al piso, el trozo de tela se envolvió alrededor de ellos, enredándolos-¡ahhhhg!- exclamo Takao intentando desenredarse.

-¡Demonios!- maldijo el peliverde, intentando igualmente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, hasta que sintió una respiración sobre él.

-¿S-Shin-chan?- cuestiono Kazunari, haciendo que el otro abriera sus ojos color esmeralda y mirara al frente de sí mismo, donde se encontraba el moreno sobre él, muy cerca de su rostro, mirándose a los ojos, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el suelo a cada lado de su cabeza, sosteniéndole, las mejillas de Midorima comenzaron a arder, al igual que las de Takao, ante la posición en la que se encontraban y, de nuevo, ese extraño sentimiento comenzó a florecer en su pecho.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro, ninguno decía nada, solo estaban allí, contemplándose, sin saber que hacer ahora. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora, pero aun así ni se movían, fue entonces cuando, sin poder controlar su propio cuerpo, el moreno se inclinó un poco más, con los nervios a tope y preguntándose si mismo que planeaba hacer, y de un momento a otro unió sus labios con los del peliverde.

Shintarou estuvo muy sorprendido, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Takao lo estaba besando, le estaba besando, y… el moreno coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla del más alto, acariciándola lentamente con su pulgar, logrando sacar un ligero estremecimiento en el de cabellos verdes. Y… de cierto modo, le gustaba esta sensación, esta calidez, este sentimiento.

Midorima suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a corresponder tímidamente el beso, cosa que sorprendió al otro, causando que la felicidad se disparara en su interior, ¡Su Shin-chan le correspondió! ¡Lo hizo!

Fue entonces cuando pensó, que tal vez, y solo tal vez, la suerte de Escorpio no era tan mala ese día…

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

En el instante en que Kazunari se había ido, siendo seguido por Shintarou, los ojos bicolores del emperador lograron captar la rubia cabellera del modelo, tenían a Kise justo al frente.

-¡Allí esta!- aviso a los demás, quienes sin perder tiempo comenzaron a correr en dirección al grupo.

-¡demonios!- exclamo Kagami comenzando a correr. Sin perder el tiempo, Kasamatsu tomo de la mano a Ryouta, comenzando a correr junto con Kagami, intentando alejarse de ellos. Nijimura miro a Himuro quien asintió, y se pararon en frente de los tres adolescentes que se dirigían hacia ellos.

En un movimiento, Nijimura intercepto al pelirrojo, y Himuro logro detener, milagrosamente, al muchacho de cabellos purpuras, pero no pudieron detener a Aomine, quien continúo corriendo velozmente hacia los otros tres. No importaba, todavía estaba Taiga, él podría detenerle.

-¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando con nosotros, Nijimura?!- gruño un furioso Akashi Seijuurou, reflejando su ira en sus ojos bicolores.

-¡Déjame pasar, Muro-chin!- ordeno el de ojos lilas mirando fijamente al moreno quien solo le miro desafiante sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba parado, no iba a dejar que pasara… aunque le aplastara.

-lo siento, Atsushi, pero no- dijo Tatsuya con decisión brillando en sus ojos, viendo como el rostro del más alto de todos se oscurecía.

-Muro-chin…- gruño Murasakibara por lo bajo, mirando al otro quien no daba indicios de moverse, ni siquiera con la mirada que estaba recibiendo del gigante.

-no es mi culpa que les dé la oportunidad de disculparse y ustedes hayan metido la pata completamente- contraataco Nijimura, cruzándose de brazos mirando como el pequeño fruncía el ceño.

-sabemos que actuamos mal, pero queremos disculparnos por todo con él, tienen que dejarnos-replico el de ojos bicolores, mirando directamente a los grises de su excapitán.

-no puedo hacer eso… no ahora, Akashi, comprende, esperen un poco y verán-aseguro Nijimura, haciendo que Himuro le viera.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- cuestiono el hermano de Taiga confundido por las palabras del mayor.

-… ya te lo explicare luego- murmuro, notando como los otros le veían- Akashi, luego te llamare, por favor, no busques más a Kise…-

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¿Feliz?- respondió el de cabellos grises al más bajo, quien le miraba sorprendido ante su sinceridad.

-oh…- murmuro, Kuroko, mirando al suelo, de repente se sentía un poco… ¿Tímido? No tenía idea de por qué. Mayuzumi miro de nuevo hacia donde había estado mirando antes el más pequeño, frunciendo el ceño confundido, ¿Qué era lo que había estado viendo?

-y… ¿Qué era lo que hacías?- Cuestiono Chihiro por segunda vez, entonces Kuroko recordó y se dio la vuelta extremadamente rápido, solo para descubrir que a quien seguía se le había escapado… otra vez. Ya no había nadie del grupo allí.

El de cabellos grises noto el brillo de decepción y tristeza en los ojos celestes del más pequeño, ese brillo no le quedaba, no le gustaba, prefería aquel brillo decidido que una vez tuvo en su partido de la Winter Cup.

-tu… ¿seguías a alguien?- volvió a cuestionar al de cabellos celestes, quien asintió lentamente. Chihiro hizo una mueca, de verdad no le gustaba ver la tristeza en Kuroko, pensó en un pequeño plan para ver si lograba alegrarle.- ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar? De seguro les encontramos si vamos los dos- el otro le miró fijamente, sus ojos mostrando la sorpresa en ellos, antes de que un fuego se encendiera en ellos, si, ese mismo que había estado en su partido, ese mismo que le hacía sentir extraño.

-sí, sería de gran ayuda- dijo el pequeño fantasma- gracias, Mayuzumi-san-le agradeció, mostrándole una muy ligera sonrisa, una que logro que Chihiro le devolviera el gesto.

-no hay de que, vamos-

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Aomine se había concentrado en correr sin parar en dirección al rubio. Sus ojos no se habían apartado de su objetivo ni un segundo, tenía que alcanzarlos, tenía que llegar a Kise. La semana pasada había terminado en desastre por culpa de ellos, tenían que remediarlo, pronto, entre más tiempo pasara sería peor.

Kagami volteo hacia atrás, demonios, Aomine cada vez venia más rápido, tenía que hacer algo, y sin pensarlo más, les dijo-¡Ustedes sigan corriendo hasta que encuentren un lugar donde esconderse, yo distraigo a Aomine!- Kasamatsu asintió, adelantándose con el rubio, quien seguía sin comprender la situación muy bien.

El pelirrojo corrió en dirección opuesta, hacia Aomine, sin perder el tiempo, tomo su mano, logrando detenerle de golpe. Entonces se miraron a las caras y el tigre levanto una ceja, casi aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?-cuestiono Taiga de modo burlón mirando el rostro del moreno pintado completamente por crayolas de colores o algo parecido.

-cierra la boca, Bakagami, y quítate, tengo algo que hacer- le dijo el de cabellos azulados, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a correr de nuevo, Taiga abrió mucho los ojos, no podía dejarle pasar por nada del mundo. En un movimiento se interpuso en el camino de Daiki.

-lo siento, pero no te voy a dejar pasar- le dijo, notando como el otro fijaba su vista color zafiro en él.

-entonces es verdad, si estas con ellos, ese enano cejón y el otro que siempre anda con Midorima- le gruño, frunciendo el ceño enojado.

-¿y que si estoy con ellos?- le desafío, cruzándose de brazos – no vas a hablar con Kise- hablo, frunciendo el ceño.

-tu ni siquiera sabes- murmuro Aomine, intentando pasar al tigre.

-claro que sí, yo también soy amigo de Kise, he estado allí para él, y se todo lo que ha pasado, no intentes tratarme como si fuera un ignorante, Ahomine-le gruño al de cabellos azulados, quien pareció sorprenderse ante esto.- no vas a pasar, es mi última palabra…-

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Durante minutos corrieron sin parar, necesitaba encontrar un lugar para esconderse ya, sin pensarlo dos veces se metió a la primera atracción que se le paso por el frente, entrando bruscamente con el rubio en una cabina que estaba a punto de cerrarse, y esta se elevó.

-¡s-sempai!- exclamo el rubio mirando exaltado al más bajo quien estaba sentado frente a él, lo habían logrado. Habían escapado con éxito, y estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para que no les encontraran por un buen tiempo. Miro hacia afuera por la ventana, ya era el crepúsculo, pronto anochecería.

Si, pronto seria de noche, estando allí, en la rueda de la fortuna, subiendo poco a poco, en una cabina para dos, solo, con Kise… espera ¿Qué? ¡¿Estaba en una cabina de la rueda de la fortuna solo con Kise?! Los colores se le subieron al rostro al instante en cuanto analizo la situación, estaba solo, con la persona que le gustaba en la rueda de la fortuna…

Miro hacia otra parte, intentando quitar aquel sonrojo que se apodero de su rostro, no sabía qué hacer, estando allí. Dirigió su mirada al rubio quien tenía los ojos puestos en el atardecer, una mirada asombrada en su rostro, una llena de admiración por este fenómeno de la naturaleza tan precioso.

Su cabello era iluminado por las luces del parque, al igual que estas hacían que sus ojos resaltaran aún más, mostrando lo hermosos que eran enmarcados por aquellas largas y bonitas pestañas y sus facciones suaves. Todo en el modelo parecía tan perfecto en ese momento. Este era… casi como el escenario más perfecto para…

Confesarse.

Pero… y si… ¿y si el modelo no correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿Qué podría hacer?

No, tenía que dejar de pensar así ¿desde cuándo era un cobarde? Eso nunca. Ahora era su oportunidad, estaban completamente solos… era la hora. Preparándose mentalmente espero a que su cabina llegara hasta el punto más alto de la rueda, desde donde casi toda la zona se podía contemplar, llena de luz y calidez.

Y entonces…

Llegaron.

-K-Kise- llamo Kasamatsu, haciendo que el rubio fijara su atención en él.

-¿Sempai?- pregunto el modelo, mirando con curiosidad al mayor, quien no le miraba directamente, miraba al suelo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-K-Kise… yo… yo tengo que decirte algo- murmuro el de ojos gris acero, fijando su mirada en los ojos dorados del otro, quien comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante esa declaración, no entendía que era lo que quería decirle su sempai, pero no podía quitar sus vista de los ojos del otro, como si fuera un imán- Kise… yo… Kise, tú me… tú me gus- y entonces la luz que iluminaba la rueda se apagó, junto con la atracción, sorprendiendo a los dos.

¿Qué había pasado?

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Nanami:- y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, hahahahaha xD sé que me quieren matar, bueno ahora a responder los reviews:-**

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ ***TROLLFACE***_

 _ **CAYERON XD!**_

 _ **(Yo solo quiero ver el mundo arder xD)**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/  
/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/**_

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Se preguntaron los dos, mirando a arriba y a todas partes, al parecer se había cortado la luz, justo cuando él quería decir algo tan importante… ¿…Tenía que pasar esto?, ¿es que el destino no lo podía odiar más? esto debía de ser una señal… tal vez… no debía confesarse, debía callarse, no decir nada, sería lo mejor, así no destruiría su amistad con el rubio

Por otra parte el modelo pensaba en sus propias interrogativas. ¿Qué era lo que le había querido decir su sempai? ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decirle? ¿Será que… intentaba decirle que le gustaba? No… eso era imposible… no después de lo que había visto la noche anterior…

 _Había logrado ver toda la conversación, pero, por cosas de la vida, no la pudo escuchar muy bien, solo había logrado entender una palabra 'gustar' de entre toda ella, y luego vio cómo su sempai tomaba de la camisa a Takao y lo acercaba…_

 _Él… ¿lo había besado?_

 _Takao y su sempai… ¿estaban juntos?_

 _Mordió su labio inferior, mientras seguía pensando. Ellos en serio… no podía ser, no quería creerlo pero…_

Él… ¿él estaba con Takao? Se mordió el labio inferior, frustrado, ante aquel pensamiento fugaz… su sempai nunca le iba a querer… pero… no hacía daño preguntar ¿verdad?...

-emm… Sempai- murmuro Kise, llamando la atención del resignado y pensativo Kasamatsu, quien le miró fijamente cuestionándole que quería con la mirada.-tu… y Takaocchi… están… ¿Juntos?- cuestiono tímidamente, no estando muy seguro de quieres escuchar la respuesta a ello. Yukio frunció el ceño, ¿Qué Takao y él que? ¡Primero muerto antes que estar con semejante imbécil!

-¡¿de dónde sacaste esa estupidez?!- exclamo su capitán enojado, Kise pareció sorprenderse ante esto.

-y-yo… ¿entonces no es así?- cuestiono el más alto shokeado.

-¡claro que no, a mí me gusta otra persona!- aquello pareció clavar puñales en el pecho del modelo, ¿Quién sería la afortunada persona que le gustaría a sempai? ¿Sería…? No, no podía darse falsas esperanzas…

-sempai… ¿sabe algo?- murmuro, tan bajo que el otro tuvo forzar su oído, su vista fue cubierta por los mechones rubios y sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en el suelo, un suave rubor se posó en sus mejillas, mi entras se aferraba a la tela de sus pantalones con sus manos.- aunque a usted le usted le guste otra persona, yo…- no supo de donde saco el valor para decir las palabras que venían a continuación, solo lo había hecho- yo estoy enamorado de usted…-

Los ojos del otro se ampliaron ante esta afirmación, sus mejillas se encendieron en rojo, Kise… él…

-sé que tal vez usted no me quiera igual- continuo hablando mientras evitaba los ojos del otro, con voz rota y tembloroso.- pero yo… no puedo callarlo más… ¡yo…!- de la nada, una mano le obligo a levantar el rostro, y cuando cayó en cuenta, habían unos labios aprisionando los suyos que se movían con suavidad, cariño, lentitud.

Kasamatsu le estaba besando, esto era… ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿La comida de la feria le estaba afectando ya? ¿O esto es la realidad? Ya no lo sabía, ya no le importaba, solo deseaba disfrutar este pequeño momento en paz, solo con su sempai.

Tal vez no era tan malo que se haya ido la luz en este lugar.

No si podía estar más tiempo así con Yukio

Como se alegraba de haber venido a la feria.

Estar encerrados un rato juntos no estaba para nada mal.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

 **Nanami:- ha-ha, apuesto todo lo que quieran a que cayeron en mi broma xD soy tan malvada, amo torturarlas y lo saben!**

 **Isabella:- bueno, dejando de lado el sadismo de mi madre, a responder reviews (que los estará respondiendo Isa porque Nana escribió 7359 palabras en un solo día y está muerta prácticamente):-**

 **Naye: Esa fue LA discusion, graciaass =) de verdad que necesito comer (esta fue Nana xDu)!**

 **M.B: Nos alegra mucho que te guste en verdad, la idea de este fanfic es esa... que cause un remolido de emociones en los lectores. Y pues la verdad es que no importa mucho la pareja, porque aqui todos quieren a Kise, de cualquier forma lo hacen, de hecho Nana quería hacerlo sin parejas pero yo la convencí de hacerlo Kasaki porque es mi OTP ouo kesesesesesese~ pero me alegra que aun asi disfrutes de esta historia y esperamos que comentes en el último capítulo :D ah por cierto gracias por los saludos nwn**

 **Magali: Pues sip, un escuadrón de protección era lo que le hacía falta xD y pues sabemos que al final se reconciliara con sus amigos**

 **Soy may: Kesesesese todas quieren a Takao, es que tan lindooo... lo amooo, claro y ya lo están haciendo de la peor forma pero al final todo eso valdrá la pena, y si te gusta el Kasaki amaras este capítulo.**

 **Milefanis-cullen: Claro que si! ya somos más miembros :D y bueno se nota que Kasamatsu está loquito de amor por Kise, para haber hecho lo que hizo que es casi un suicidio enfrentar así a Akashi... me alegra de que te gustara, cumplimos nuestra misión! si fue un poco raro juntarlos a todos en un mismo fanfic pero al mismo tiempo eso lo hace interesante. Gracias por pasarte por aqui~ :D**

 **Mimichibi-Diethel: No te preocupes ese se recuperara pronto... senpai le dará mucho amor~ kesesesese si más miembros para el EEPDK!, ah pues claro... todavía faltan muchos momentos de ellos OwO gracias por leer nuestro querido fanfic :D**

 **MeliKsta: Holissss kesesese gracias por pasarte por aquí y que bueno que te guste :D y pues esperamos que disfrutes también el final, pero antes de eso TIENEN que sufrir y con respecto a las parejas... ya lo descubrirás por tu cuenta kesesesese.**

 **Usuyase Blood: Kesesesese ese enfrentamiento fue de lo mejor! y nos alegra mucho de que te gustara el EEPDK**

 **Isabella:- y eso fue todo, hay Nana, ahora entiendo muy bien lo que sientes… ¿Madre, estas bien?**

 **Nanami:- *muerta***

 **Isabella:- ¿Madre? ¿Mama? ¡Mama, no mueras aun!**

 **Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11 'we have a plan'

**Hey hey hey 'sup bith*esquiva un tomate y se esconde* QAQ ¡LO SIENTOOO! Se que me tarde mucho (dos días para ser exactas) para escribir este capitulo, no me maten, se los suplico de todo Kokoro. De verdad no quería tardarme tanto, lo siento! Buaaaaaaaahhhhh! *se va a llorar a una esquina* diculpenme por haberlas hecho esperar QAQ prometo que tratare de no volverlo a hacer, lo juro por el meñique! Solo no me odien que yo las quiero mucho a todas!... bueno ahora… primero:-**

 **UNA CORDIAL INVITACION A MIS DOS GRUPOS DE FACE (el de Kuroko no basuke y el de (a las que les guste) K Project) ME ENCANTARIA QUE ENTRARAN A MIS PEQUEÑOS GRUPITOS QwQ EN MI PERFIL/BIOGRAFIA ESTAN LOS LINKS~ ENTREN SIN PENA!**

 **Y ahora a responder Reviews (que los responderá mi hija, BFF, Isabella:-)**

 **Ren.00: kesesesesese~ pues sip una gran broma xD (Nanami: a que soy una master troll? xD) y tu solicitud ha sido aceptada :D ¡Ya eres miembro oficial del EEPDK! Yeyyyyy (Nanami:-si quieres saber mucho mas como ya dije antes, son bienvenidas para entrar en el grupo que yo cree Yaoi de Kuroko no Basuke, todas pueden publicar!) si que lo merece y esperamos que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Naye Sempai: Nos alegra que te gusten todas las escenas kawaii esperamos que te gusten las de este capitulo n.n y pues casi todos cayeron en la trampa de Nanami xD (Nanami:- tranquila… no mori… por ahora, :D es que vienen los capítulos que he ansiado en tanto escribir!)**

 **Soy may: jajajajajaja xD esas escenas siempre son graciosas y nos alegra mucho que te gustara el cap, y si te gustaron las escenas kawaii de ellos amaras este capitulo. (Nanami:- mentira~mentira~se que si caíste en mi brooooma~ ha-ha~ ), y pues esta vez tardamos un poquito mas en actualizar pero prometemos que trataremos de no volverlo hacer n.n**

 **Milefanis-cullen: Kesesese admite que despues de semejante trolleo te reíste xD y pues seguiremos siendo demonios sin corazón porque todavía sigue el suspenso con el beso de Takao y Midorima xD keseseseseseseseese~ somos malas n.n y si la confesión fue lo mejor del capitulo, hay mas de ellos en este, espero que te guste ^^**

 **Mimichibi-Diethel: ¿Verdad que si? Quedo demaciaado lindooo n.n kesesese aunque no se si nos amaras por este cap, espero que no nos quieras llevar a la horca, n.n**

 **Usayase Blood: ohhhh me diste una idea… ahora se llamaran La Generacion de los Acosadores de Indefensos y Zukulentos Rubios xD ok no. Si, ese momento fue el más especial de todos de verdad que quedo muy kawaiii y aunque me la se de memoria no me canso de leerla, y pues en este capitulo ya va un paso más para que la generación se disculpen con Kise.** **Awwww el final esta tan cerca!**

 **Nanami:- y ahora sin mas preámbulos**

 **Isabella:- este asombroso**

 **Nanami:- maravilloso**

 **Isabella:- y precioso capitulo!**

 **Nanami y Isabella:- RECUERDEN! Kuroko no Basuke no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador!**

 **Nanami:- ahora**

 **Isabella:- disfruten~**

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Chapter 11 'We have a plan'**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

Al salir de la rueda de la fortuna, ya había anochecido en todo el lugar, según, había sido una falla técnica entre los controles de la maquinaria, cosa que hizo que todo el lugar tuviera un cortocircuito y los juegos se apagaran. Aunque, el par, realmente no le prestó atención a la explicación de los empleados del parque, pues estaban más ocupados centrándose en la sensación que tenían al juntar sus manos que a otra cosa.

Al terminar de escuchar a aquel par de hombres hablar y hablar, disculpa tras disculpa, la pareja se fue caminando sin separar sus manos entrelazadas en ningún momento, todo en un silencio cómodo, hasta llegar a la parada del bus que les llevaría al apartamento de Kagami, donde solo disfrutaron de la atmósfera tranquila mientras esperaban.

Una vez llegó el vehículo, lo montaron con tranquilidad, sentándose juntos. La felicidad permanecía en el pecho del rubio, quien se controlaba para no brincar y gritar al mundo que al fin era el novio de la persona de la que estaba enamorado, si lo hacía de seguro Kasamatsu le daría una buena tunda, y todavía quería mantener su integridad física ilesa.

Por otro lado, Yukio tampoco cabía en gozo, estaba muy feliz y aliviado de que el modelo haya correspondido a sus sentimientos, y que, en medio de todas las cosas que han sucedido hasta ahora, todo anda muy bien.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó en el momento en que el Bus se detuvo, era hora de bajarse. Una vez allí, continuaron dirigiéndose a la casa del pelirrojo. Probablemente todos estén muy preocupados, se había hecho demasiado tarde en lo que salían de la Rueda de la Fortuna, tal vez, incluso, ya les estén dando por muertos.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento del tigre, Kasamatsu, suspiró, todavía no poseía llaves de esa puerta, no era que las fuera a necesitar realmente, de todos modos, no pretendían quedarse allí mucho tiempo, o al menos, eso es lo que llevaba diciéndose la semana entera, y todavía seguían allí, molestando a Kagami.

El azabache levanto la mano y toco tres veces la puerta -¡Chicos, somos nosotros!- exclamó, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar un gran alboroto, como si muchas personas se levantaran de golpe y corrieran hacia donde estaban ellos. Tanto Kise como Yukio se miraron mutuamente levantando una ceja extrañados cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a cuatro adolescentes con expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros.

-¡Kasamatsu, Kise!- exclamaron los cuatro al unísono, mirándoles. Ryouta les sonrío levemente, aquello le había hecho gracia, pero no tanto a sus amigos, de los que, uno de ellos, se vio relajado, y los otros tres… pues, parecían querer matarlos en ese mismo instante.

-Eh… ¡Hola!- saludó el rubio, intentando aligerar el ambiente, levantando la mano que tenía libre, pues la otra seguía atrapada en el agarre del azabache. Aquello no le había hecho mucha gracia al pelirrojo, al lanzador de Yosen ni mucho menos a el ex capitán de Teiko, de los cuales, Kagami coloco sus brazos en jarras, Nijimura los cruzo y la expresión de seriedad en la cara de Himuro casi daba miedo.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estaban?!- gruño Taiga entre dientes frunciendo el ceño a mas no poder, pareciendo una madre enojada, ¿Es que este par no sabía cuánto se habían preocupado? ¡Los tenían mortificados a todos! Y después llegan aquí, saludando como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿Es que no tenían vergüenza o qué?

-Más les vale explicarse, ahora- dijo Nijimura haciendo un ruido constante con su pie golpeando el piso mientras esperaba las razones, o, excusas de ese par. Himuro asintió, esperando igualmente, enviando una mirada penetrante al rubio y a Kasamatsu, teniendo el regaño en la garganta, listo para salir.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos- dijo el poseedor del ojo de halcón, levantando sus dos manos, y dándoles una sonrisa algo torcida- No los regañemos aún- los otros tres miraron al de ojos gris azulado, relajándose un poco ante esto. Kasamatsu suspiro.

-Nosotros… cuando estábamos huyendo se me ocurrió entrar a la rueda de la fortuna, y luego cuando estábamos dentro la luz se fue y no pudimos salir hasta hace rato, estuvimos encerrados hasta tarde- explico Kise, sintiendo la mirada de agradecimiento del azabache sobre él al no tener que explicarlo él mismo.- Lo sentimos por haberles preocupado, en serio- se disculpó haciendo una mueca, una que le hizo parecer cachorro regañado.

Kagami hizo una mueca ente la expresión entristecida del rubio, vale, no quería hacerle sentir mal, solo se había preocupado demasiado. Un suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho, lo bueno es que estaban bien, estaban aquí.

-… Está bien, no es culpa de ustedes que se haya ido la luz- murmuró el pelirrojo, mirando a los otros dos, quienes estaban ya más relajados e incómodos por la mueca del rubio, también odiaban verle así.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no están enojados?-preguntó el de ojos dorados, levantando la vista hasta ellos, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

-… No- respondieron los tres al unísono, notando como la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio creció casi al instante, estúpido modelo manipulador.

-¡Sí!- exclamó alegremente, mirando con aquella brillante sonrisa al azabache.- ¡Ya no están molestos con nosotros, Yukiocchi!- le dijo al otro quien le sonrió ante la emoción. Takao abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar cómo fue llamado el azabache, una sonrisa picarona se posó en su rostro.

-Así que… ¿Ustedes dos ya están de novios?- le preguntó el de ojos gris azulado en un tono de voz alegre. La pareja se sonrojo al instante ante aquella pregunta. Todos los demás se sorprendieron, y les miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No puede ser…- murmuraron al unísono. Kasamatsu hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello, Kise estuvo a punto de responder, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Sí, Kise y yo somos pareja, ¿Algún problema?-le gruño a todos, frunciendo el ceño como solía hacer, esperando a atacar si alguno les llegaba a decir algo. Todos se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza, estando sin palabras. La sonrisa de Takao se amplió.

-¡Gloria al cielo!- exclamó mirando hacia el techo- Gracias por escuchar mis plegarias- continuó en broma, apenando más al par- Bueno, pero ahora la pregunta es… ¿Cuándo es la boda? Pido ser el padrino-dijo levantando una mano- Por que recuerden que fue gracias a _mí_ que _ustedes_ están juntos, oh y los colores de la boda tienen que ser amarillo y- de la nada un aura oscura se formó alrededor del capitán de Kaijo- Si, un poco de azul o, negro no, no creo, con girasoles y-

-Takao…- se escuchó la voz de Yukio, quien tenía una expresión oscurecida en su rostro, deteniendo de golpe al de ojos gris azulado. Miró a Kise, a quien le leyó los labios, el cual le estaba diciendo 'Corre'. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr dentro del apartamento, siendo perseguido por un muy furioso Kasamatsu, quien tenía una dosis de patadas preparadas para el pobre.

Y así fue como todos terminaron su día. Takao estaba adolorido, Kasamatsu satisfecho, Kise feliz y los demás alegres, pero muy cansados para continuar. Ya se habían hecho las doce de la noche cuando, por fin, decidieron acostarse. Cada uno yendo a las habitaciones.

Esta vez, Takao, decidió dormir en el colchón alegando que 'La pareja debe estar junta o Kasamatsu lo molería a golpes de nuevo' y… él apreciaba la poca integridad física que le quedaba, no quería tener más moretones de los que ya probablemente tenia.

Al acostarse, Kise no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque Yukio le estuviera dando la espalda, visiblemente avergonzado, igual estaba allí con él, le correspondió sus sentimientos, se besaron y compartieron un largo tiempo juntos al volver, Su corazón latía velozmente de la alegría que en esos momentos sentía. Todo fue tan… perfecto a su manera… no lo pudo haber pedido de otro modo.

Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba se le formara en el rostro antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo…

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar muy conocido… miro a su alrededor, ¿Teiko?... eran los vestuarios de su antigua escuela, Teiko.

Se levantó de su puesto sin decir nada, solo mirando a su alrededor, no supo por qué camino a las duchas, solo lo hizo, entrando en ellas y cerrando sus ojos, dejando que el agua cayera sobre él aunque mojara su ropa, no le importaba.

Entonces escucho voces, voces que conocía muy bien. No… no de nuevo.

'… _Me han decepcionado otra vez'_

-¿Akashicchi?- murmuró mirando con preocupación a la puerta.

' _No noté lo inútil que era Ryouta'_

' _Tranquilo, Akashi-kun, ninguno lo hizo'_

-¿Eh?- al escuchar aquello coloco una mano en su pecho, aferrándose a la empapada camisa que traía puesta- ¿K-Kurokocchi?...-

' _No es nada más que un llorón'_

' _Lo sé, Akashi-kun, yo soy quien lo tiene que aguantar todo el tiempo'_

' _Todavía me pregunto cómo lo aguantas, Tetsuya'_

' _Fácil, lo ignoro'_

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del rubio quien no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, es cierto, no era nada más que un llorón… incluso… incluso Kuroko y Akashi le odiaban. Le dolía, le dolía pensar que las personas a las que más quiere, a su familia, la generación de los milagros, seguramente le odiaran de aquel modo. Solo era una molestia más para ellos…

' _Akashi-kun, ¿Por qué si es tan inútil no deja el equipo?'_

.

Entonces todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, sin poder llegar a escuchar la respuesta que le daría Akashi a Kuroko. De nuevo aquella voz comenzó a zumbar en su cabeza…

 _Estas solo._

-No, eso no es cierto, Yukiocchi está conmigo-

 _No te quiere de verdad._

-Mentira-

 _Es cierto._

-No-

 _Lo es._

-¡No!-

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¡Despierta!- exclamó una voz masculina, haciendo que el rubio se levantara de golpe, mirando desorientado en su alrededor, encontrando a un Takao, Nijimura y Kasamatsu mirándole con preocupación. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, mientras se lo cubría con sus manos, pudo sentir como unos brazos se envolvieron suavemente a su alrededor y le hacían recostar su cabeza del hombro del otro.

-Yo me encargo- le dijo la pareja del rubio a los otros dos morenos, quienes, no muy seguros, asintieron, lo mejor era que él se encargara, y se volvieron a acostar en el colchón escuchando como Kasamatsu murmuraba palabras suaves, de consuelo, al modelo mientras este se aferraba a su camisa.

-Y-Yukiocchi, yo…- susurró contra el hombro del azabache, entre sollozos, estremeciéndose. El azabache fortaleció su agarre, juntando más al As de Kaijo a su cuerpo, balanceándose lentamente mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por las hebras de cabello doradas del más alto.

-Shhhh- le cayó con suavidad, recostando su barbilla de la cabeza del otro- Ya todo está bien, todo está bien, estas aquí, conmigo, ya, no llores.-continuó murmurando- Deja de llorar o te patearé, tonto- le dijo, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro al sentir como, por un segundo, el cuerpo del otro convulsiono ocultando una risa.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que podía hacerle sentir mejor… maldita sea la generación de los milagros y todo lo que le habían causado al modelo. Tenía que ser fuerte por él, por Kise. Ya no podía dejar que le lastimaran, ya no podía seguir permitiendo esto.

-No voy a dejar que te vuelvan a hacer daño, te lo prometo- le susurró al oído, con la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos gris acero- Mientras yo este a tu lado ellos no se podrán acercar a ti…-

Lo que no sabía la pareja del rubio es que todo aquello fue escuchado por un muy ceñudo Nijimura. Esto era muy malo…

No predicaba nada bueno para sus planes…

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El sonido de una alarma sonó en el lugar, más ninguno de los presentes se inmutó ante aquello, a excepción del ex capitán de Teiko, quien perezosamente movió una mano hasta su teléfono, apagando la alarma. Seis de la mañana, Ya era hora de levantarse.

Con toda la flojera del mundo, el azabache se estiró, escuchando como su espalda daba un fuerte sonido, dormir en el colchón del suelo no le ayudaba mucho, pero estaba bien si era por el rubio. Al recordar al Ryouta, fijó su mirada en la cama, dejando que una sonrisa surcara su rostro, en ella, se encontraban Kasamatsu y Kise, el modelo dormido contra el pecho del azabache, una bonita escena que ver al levantarse.

Camino hasta el baño pare cepillarse los dientes, y una vez termino, salió del baño en dirección a la cocina. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue servirse un café, recostándose del mesón de la cocina mientras lo tomaba con tranquilidad. Cerró sus ojos, recordando lo que había sucedido anoche…

' _-Mientras yo este a tu lado ellos no se podrán acercar a ti…-'_

-Tsh- chasqueó la lengua frunciendo el ceño, realmente esto era malo. Con aquellas palabras podía estar seguro de que el de cabellos azabaches dificultaría más su tarea de reconciliar a la generación de los milagros con su miembro rubio, ya de por si, es muy difícil ponerlo en práctica, esos idiotas suelen hacerlo todo mal a cada oportunidad que le dan.

Tendría que haber una manera de poner su plan en práctica sin que fuera interrumpido por Kasamatsu… pero… ¿Cuál? En ese instante el timbre de la casa sonó, sacando al ex capitán de Teiko de sus pensamientos, ¿Tocando el timbre a estas horas? ¿Quién podría ser? Con esa pregunta en mente, y sin soltar su café, camino hasta la puerta de la casa, abriéndola con lentitud.

Y, sorpresa, ¿Quién lo diría? Hablando del diablo- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- cuestionó Shuzo, dándole descuidadamente un trago a su café, entre sorpresa y aburrimiento, sabía que Akashi no obedecería sus órdenes, normalmente hacia lo que quería.

-Sabes perfectamente a que vinimos, Shuzo- le respondió el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido, atrás de él , se encontraba toda la generación de los milagros, viéndose ansiosos. El de cabellos azabaches negó con la cabeza.

-Te dije que no vinieran- le respondió el azabache- Creí haber sido bastante claro cuando te lo dije, Akashi-continuó, mirando como este sonreía sarcásticamente.- Además, no podrían haber sido más inoportunos al venir a esta hora, ¿Las siete de la mañana? ¿En serio, Akashi? Nadie está despierto a esta hora.- un silencio sepulcral gobernó el lugar. Todos miraron la pelirrojo, quien parecía muy enojado, y para echarle más leña al fuego ¿Quién mejor que Aomine?

-Yo les dije que era muy temprano, pero como nadie me escucha…- dijo el de cabellos azulados, dejando que la frase flotara en el aire con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nadie te escucha porque eres un idiota, Aomine-kun-dijo Kuroko de forma cortante, mirándole de forma inexpresiva, no quería que el muy idiota del moreno comenzara una pelea con el pelirrojo.

-De todos modos- dijo el de ojos bicolores- Vinimos a esta hora exactamente por eso, Shuzo. Es temprano, no se nos escaparían esta vez- le aclaró, esperando la respuesta del mayor, quien solo tarareo un 'Ya veo' sin mucho interés, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.- ¿Qué?- cuestionó.

-Es que…- un suspiro escapó de sus labios- Aún no pueden hablar con Kise- levantó una mano al ver que los demás iba a protestar, callándoles al instante- Por ahora, tengo un plan, pero aún no está listo, tienen que esperar si no quieren que todo se ponga peor-Akashi levantó una ceja.

-¿Un plan?- preguntó, mirando como el de cabellos azabaches asentía.

-Un plan, solo esperen un poco más, esperen y verán que será mucho mejor de este modo- les dijo, mirando como el pelirrojo se lo pensaba por unos momentos, a la final, el de ojos bicolores sabiamente se dio la vuelta para irse sin decir nada- Gracias, no los defraudaré-

-Más te vale no hacerlo- respondió el más bajo, mirándole por encima del hombro- Vámonos- ordeno, notando como Aomine fruncía el ceño en desacuerdo.

-¡¿Así como así?!- gruñó el de piel morena, sintiendo la mirada seria del más bajo en él.

-Sí, Daiki, vámonos- volvió a dar la orden. Todos le siguieron a regañadientes- Más te vale…- murmuró, antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada, y el azabache suspirara, ahora sí que este plan no podía fallar, no cuando le dió su palabra al pelirrojo.

Pensando se fue a la cocina, se le había enfriado el café, debía recalentarlo, no lo iba a tomar frio por nada del mundo. Con lentitud camino hasta el sofá, buscando a tientas el control, una vez lo encontró, encendió la televisión. Así esperaría a que todos los demás despertaran. Decidió poner un programa al azar, encontrando una novela que no se veía para nada interesante, se encogió de hombros y lo dejó, ¿Qué mejor que una novela mala para esperar a todos?

Y así pasaron horas y horas, hasta que dieron las once de la mañana y poco a poco los integrantes de la casa fueron apareciendo uno tras otro, saludando adormilados. Los últimos que llegaron fueron la pareja, quienes entraron tomados de las manos, Kasamatsu mirando a otro lado con el rostro rojo como el cabello de Kagami y el rubio con una gran sonrisa, igualmente sonrojado. Todos caminaron a la cocina, a la espera de la comida, que ya estaba prácticamente lista.

Al comer unos granitos de arroz se quedaron a un lado de la comisura de los labios de Kise haciendo que Kasamatsu le viera fijamente. El de menor estatura tomó una servilleta y la acercó al rostro del rubio, quien se detuvo de su tarea de comer casi al instante-Estás haciendo un desastre, tonto- murmuró, limpiando los granitos de arroz y logrando sonrojar al modelo, quien sonrió ante eso.

-Gracias, Yukiocchi- le dijo con gratitud, apreciando mucho aquella acción por parte del azabache. Kasamatsu solo se sonrojo y aparto la mirada comiendo en silencio. El poseedor del ojo de halcón sonrió divertido, sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Awwwwww~, que lindos~- cantó con un tono burlón en su voz- No sabía que tenías un lado dulce, Kasamatsu-seeeempai~- la verdad, es que había dejado que parte de sus celos hablaran, él no podía estar así con su querido Shin-chan y aunque, por circunstancias de la vida, se hayan besado no significaba que estuvieran juntos, es más, Midorima había huido más rápido de lo que corre Aomine cuando dicen 'Comida' justo después de eso, cosa que no se había tomado muy bien, se sintió rechazado, y aunque shipeara a Kise con Kasamatsu, no podía evitar molestarles.

El rostro de Yukio tomó una coloración aún más roja que la anterior, y una venita creció en su sien, ¿Ese estúpido de Takao no sabía cuándo mantener la boca cerrada o qué? Se levantó de su asiento con el rostro oscurecido. Aquello Kazunari lo vio como una señal, una señal que prácticamente gritaba 'Corre o morirás', comenzando a huir al acto mientras el mayor le perseguía para darle una buena paliza.

Entre gritos y risas continuó la mañana, uno que otro golpe lanzado por Kasamatsu, todo fue relativamente normal. En la tarde, Kagami propuso ver una película, todos asintieron alegres por la idea. Kagami la eligió, tomando el disco de entre el estante. Fue al televisor y colocó la película.

Todos se sentaron en el piso frente a la televisión, viendo como Nijimura le daba play a la película para comenzar a verla…

-¿Eh? Pero si yo elegí el Titanic, no el Rey León 2- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando con confusión la televisión. El fantasma de una sonrisa burlona creció en el rostro del poseedor del ojo de halcón, cambiando la expresión casi al instante.

-Hay, no importa, Kagami, vamos a verla y ya- todos los demás se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia a esto y comenzando a ver la película. Canción tras canción vieron con tranquilidad sin notar la mirada cómplice que se dieron el rubio con el de ojos gris azulados, sí que se iban a divertir al día siguiente…

La escena donde comenzaba la canción de Kiara y Kovu empezó, haciendo que el rubio mirara disimuladamente al azabache, sintiéndose tímido repentinamente por la acción que pretendía hacer. Lentamente, y vacilante, se recostó del hombro de Yukio, quien se tensó casi al instante, tal vez no haya sido buena idea, pero cuando pensó en levantarse y disculparse este le rodeo el hombro con uno de sus brazos, juntándole más a su cuerpo.

Un rubor se extendió por el rostro del rubio, quien levantó la vista hasta el de ojos color acero quien seguía mirando la pantalla de la televisión con el rostro igual de rojo que él. Una pequeña sonrisa fue todo lo que le pudo responder, acurrucándose contra su pareja, feliz.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que todos habían presenciado la escena, mirando lo felices que estaban los dos juntos. Ninguno tuvo el corazón para hacer una broma sobre eso, ni siquiera el mismísimo Takao quien no podía dejar de pensar en Shintaro, como desearía poder ser así con él…

Así pasaron su día… pero al siguiente…

-Deshonraa~- cantó a toda voz Kazunari con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Desgracia~- le siguió Kise con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de él, atrás, se encontraban todos los demás integrantes de la casa, hartos de haber escuchado la misma canción por mas de tres horas seguidas.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser Disney?- cuestionó Kasamatsu enojado, apretando los puños y aguantando las ganas de ir y matar a golpes a aquel par de idiotas ruidosos.

-¡No fue mi culpa!- exclamó el pelirrojo, exasperado-¡Fue Takao el que cambio los discos no yo!-volvió a gritar, era cierto, al día siguiente se había enterado de ese dato, y su propósito muy bien planeado. Ese idiota solo quería molestarles, y lo peor, es que Kise le ayudaba.

-En su mirada se ve la maldaaaaad~- cantaron los dos chicos al unísono, logrando sacar una mueca de desagrado de los rostros de todos, estaban desafinando apropósito.

-Lo sabemos, Kagami, lo sabemos- dijo Nijimura, cubriéndose las orejas con sus dos manos intentando cubrir el ruido inútilmente. Aquello duró todo el día, cosa que no solo molesto a los demás, sino también al ex capitán de Teiko en su tarea de pensar en un plan para ayudar a la generación, estaba seco como el desierto, ya no tenía ideas y necesitaba pensar en una rápido, o sino… de seguro despertaría con un par de tijeras clavadas en sus ojos, cortesía de Akashi.

Más tarde, para terminar de cerrarles la boca a aquel par, todos decidieron ir juntos a jugar básquet en la cancha que estaba al frente del edificio donde vivía Kagami. Al bajar decidieron que equipos serian. Takao-Kise-Kasamatsu vs Himuro-Nijimura-Kagami. Durante un muy largo rato se la pasaron jugando juntos, habiendo ganado el equipo de Kagami por nada más y nada menos que dos puntos.

El grupo, satisfecho, volvió al apartamento, se había hecho muy tarde mientras jugaban, todos estaban muy cansados. Luego de tomar turnos para ducharse, la pareja, cansada, se fueron a dormir tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Nijimura, afligido, se sentó en el sofá de la sala, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, intentando pensar. Todos los demás integrantes en la sala le miraron extrañados.

-¿Pasa algo, Shuzo?- le preguntó Himuro, acercándose a su lado y sentándose con una expresión preocupada. Kagami y Takao compartieron una mirada antes de caminar y sentarse igualmente para escuchar que sucedía.

-Es solo que- un suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras dirigía su mirada al jugador de Yosen- Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas lo que dije hace unos días, en el parque?- le preguntó, notando como este hacia memoria, sin comprender lo que Nijimura quería decirle.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó, habían sucedido tantas cosas en aquel lugar, que ya no recordaba la mayoría. El ex capitán de Teiko suspiró.

-Lo de que… tenía algo planeado- le dijo al moreno, haciendo que este abriera mucho los ojos, era cierto, ahora recordaba aquello, fue cuando habían hablado con Akashi… pero…

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- le cuestionó, viendo como este sacaba algo de sus bolsillos, parecían ser unos tiquetes, entradas de algo.

-Ya se que es lo que quiero hacer pero…- intentó decir, siendo interrumpido por el de ojos gris azulados.

-Espera, espera, ¿De que hablan? No comprendemos nada- le dijo Kazunari con el ceño fruncido, Kagami asintió estando de acuerdo con el moreno. Nijimura suspiró, comenzando a contarles a lo que se referían.

-Es que… estaba planeando como reconciliar a la generación de los milagros con Kise- les respondió con toda sinceridad, viendo como estos abrían mucho los ojos, comprendiendo todo casi al instante.- Y pues, ya tengo esta parte lista- dijo levantando los tiquetes- Pero ahora… no se como proceder… Kasamatsu esta muy pegado a Kise, va a ser casi imposible separarlos… yo solo- murmuró, mirando hacia el piso con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero no estas solo- le dijo Tatsuya, haciendo que levantara su mirada grisácea rápidamente, mirando al otro.

-Cierto, estamos nosotros para ayudarte- le dijo el poseedor del ojo de halcón, logrando que mirara a todos con sorpresa, nunca creyó que ellos le ayudarían. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ahora si que tenia una oportunidad.

-Ustedes... gracias, chicos- les agradeció de todo corazón, mirando como ellos le devolvían la sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?- cuestionó Takao, cruzándose de brazos, mirando como Nijimura sonreía ante aquello, parecía que ya tenia aquello planeado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Esto es lo que haremos…-

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El siguiente día comenzó bien para todos, y por muy sospechoso que se hayan estado comportando todos desde el día anterior, el azabache más bajo no lo llegó a notar, estaba muy ocupado pensando en que hacer de desayunar que le gustara al rubio. Porque aunque no lo admitiera, quería consentirlo un poco, se lo merecía.

 _-Primero, necesito que alguien se encargue de distraer a Kasamatsu…- dijo Nijimura, con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos._

Todos habían estado murmurando en el lugar, ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando uno de los chicos se acercó a él con una sonrisa irritante en su rostro, una que logró sacar una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del azabache.

 _-¡Yo! ¡Quiero ser yo!- exclamó el de ojos gris azulados con una sonrisa burlona- Estoy seguro de que lo haré muy bien._

 _-Perfecto, entonces Takao distraerá a Kasamatsu.-_

-¡Hola, Kasamatsu-sempai~- cantó el de cabellos azabaches con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al entrar, cerró la puerta de la cocina tras de él, haciendo levantar una ceja al azabache.

-¿Qué quieres, Takao? Estoy ocupado- le dijo, volteándose a continuar mirando el desayuno que estaba haciendo, unos huevos fritos y algunas cosas más. El poseedor del ojo de halcón hizo un mohín infantil.

-¡Que malo, sempai! -exclamó frunciendo el ceño, mientras hacia un puchero, y se cruzaba de brazos- Y yo que venia a contarte- murmuró, fingiendo que se iba lentamente, aquello había sacado a relucir la curiosidad del más bajo, quien le miró levantando una ceja.

-Venias a contarme… ¿Qué?- le preguntó, sin notar como una sonrisa maliciosa crecía en el rostro del otro, una que desapareció dando lugar a una divertida. Takao se volteó y le miro acercándose rápidamente.

-Pues… ¿Sabias que la generación de los milagros…?-

 _-Justo en ese instante, mientras Takao la cuenta cualquier mentira a Kasamatsu, Kagami y yo vamos a sacar a Kise de la casa lo más rápido que podamos-_

Afuera, se encontraban caminando junto al rubio, conversando como si nada.

-¿Están seguros de que Yukiocchi sabe de esto?- cuestionó el modelo con preocupación.- No es que no confíe en ustedes, ni tampoco que quiera rechazar esta invitación, Nijmuracchi, es solo que fue tan repentino, además, Yukiocchi no me dijo nada de esto- continuó hablando mientras salían hasta el pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida del edificio.

-Claro que lo sabe, Kise- le mintió descaradamente el mayor con una sonrisa de lo más tranquila, como si hablaran del clima, mientras salían del edificio.

 _-¿Y yo?- cuestionó Himuro con interés de ver que parte del plan le tocaba realizar._

 _-Simple, Himuro- dijo Shuzo con una sonrisa- Tú estarás fuera, esperándonos con las maletas de Kise listas para el viaje…_

-Ya se estaban tardando- dijo el hermano de Taiga, acercándose a ellos- El autobús esta por llegar- aviso, sonriéndole a los chicos, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, Yukio no había aparecido para detenerles, Takao si que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Pero… ¿Seguros de que esta bien?- cuestionó el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos, pero aquello no logró tranquilizar al rubio, es más, logró inquietarlo aún más- Yo… yo creo que…- murmuró, queriendo entrar y despedirse de su pareja- Creo que me voy a despedir de Yukiocchi- dijo, intentando devolverse pero siendo detenido por un nervioso Kagami.

-Tranquilo, Kise, son solo unos tres días, no es mucho, no tienes por que despedirte- le insistió el pelirrojo, buscando con la mirada ayuda de los otros dos, quienes actuaron casi al instante.

\- Él tiene razón, todo esta bien- le dijo Himuro, llevando al rubio hasta la estación del bus que estaban esperando.

-Yo…- aquello era muy sospechoso, pero, si ellos decían que estaba bien, entonces estaba bien.

- _Mientras Kasamatsu no nos interrumpa esta bien-_

-¡¿Qué clase de estupideces estas diciendo, Takao?!- gruñó Kasamatsu, intentando salir de la cocina, pero este no le dejaba, atosigándole con idioteces y muy probables bromas suyas, pero esto cada vez se estaba volviendo mas sospechoso- ¡Quítate!- exclamó, quitándole del medio y comenzando a caminar por la casa- ¿Dónde están todos?- dijo entre dientes, confundido corrió hasta la puerta, para salir del apartamento.

 _-¿Pero que pasa si no logra detenerlo mucho tiempo?- cuestionó Kagami, cruzándose de brazos, logrando hacer que Nijimura sonriera._

 _-Fácil, para algo Himuro va a volver a la puerta y detenerle junto con Takao…-_

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, Kasamatsu?- cuestionó Tatsuya al más bajo, quien solo frunció el ceño.

-Eso era lo que te iba a preguntar yo a ti, ¿Qué pasa?- el moreno se encogió de hombros inocentemente, fingiendo demencia ante el asunto.

-No sé de que me hablas, Kasamatsu-

 _-Y mientras él le distrae, esperamos el bus, ¿Cierto?- cuestionó Kagami._

 _-Si- respondió Nijimura._

 _-Pero… ¿Así de simple?- cuestionó Takao con las cejas alzadas, no podía creer que era tan fácil, nada era tan fácil._

 _-Así de simple- contestó Shuzo encogiéndose de hombros._

-No sé que están haciendo pero no me tomen por idiota, ahora, ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó al moreno, quien abrió mucho los ojos haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Pero ¿No deberías saberlo? Están en el apartamento, en alguna parte, supongo- le contestó con una sonrisa amable, haciendo que el más bajo frunciera aún más el ceño.

-¡Te acabo de decir que no me tomes por idiota!- le gritó el capitán de Kaijo con furia, para luego detenerse a pensar por unos segundos ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?...- ustedes no serian capaces de… -abrió mucho los ojos en comprensión- ¡Kise!- exclamó, empujando de la puerta a Himuro de golpe, comenzando a correr lo mas rápido que daban sus piernas a algún lugar, no sabia a donde, pero no podía dejar que algo le pasara a su pareja, no cuando se lo prometió.

Tatsuya cayó al piso de golpe, levantándose rápidamente y corriendo tras él con Takao, intentando alcanzarle con desesperación, si no lo hacían… el plan.

 _-¿Pero y si no funciona y viene hasta donde estamos nosotros?-cuestionó Kagami frunciendo el ceño, todo el plan se iría al caño y Kasamatsu dejaría de confiar en todos como bonus._

 _-Eso no va a pasar- respondió con toda seguridad._

Corrió y corrió, tenia que llegar, fue entonces cuando vio un autobús al otro lado de la calle, y entrando en el- ¡Kise!- exclamó, corriendo hasta la parada.

 _-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Takao con una ceja alzada._

-¡Kise!-volvió a exclamar con desesperación, pero al llegar al otro lado de la parada ya el autobús había arrancado con el rubio dentro, quien le miró con sorpresa.-¡No!- volvió a gritar, pero ya el autobús se había ido de la parada, yendo en dirección a quien sabe que lugar de Japón…

 _-… ¿Quién crees que le enseñó a Akashi a ser absoluto?-_

 _-_ ¡Ustedes!- gruñó Kasamatsu con furia, mirando a todos los presentes, los cuales estaban callados, sin querer decir nada que enojase más al otro-¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Qué se supone que creen que están haciendo, eh? ¿Creen que esto es un juego?- les gritó todo el veneno que tenia atorado en su garganta, indignado.

-Era lo mejor, Kasamatsu- le respondió Nijimura con suma tranquilidad, haciendo que el más bajo le viera, apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-¿'Era los mejor'? ¡¿'Era lo mejor'?! ¡Están destruyendo la confianza que Kise les dio a todos ustedes!- volvió a gritar, en sus ojos ardiendo la llama de la ira- Se van a arrepentir de todo esto- les siseo, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba de allí, dejando a todos soltar el aire que tenían contenido. Al menos no llegó a la violencia, eso era bueno.

-Y… ahora ¿Qué?- cuestionó el poseedor del ojo de halcón.

-Pues… esperar lo mejor, esperar que esos idiotas no malgasten su última oportunidad- susurró Nijimura mirando el cielo que ya estaba pintado de anaranjado, rezando para que cuando vuelvan, todo este bien, todo se haya resuelto.

Esperaba que esos idiotas no metieran la pata.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

 **Nanami:- y así termina este episodio, tuve un retraso de dos días y me vuelvo a disculpar por ello, el primer día no me llegaba nada, el segundo tuve un dolor de cabeza horrible y hoy lo termine justo a las doce de la noche QAQ no me odien, yo las quiero a todas.**

 **Isabella:- si, por favor, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, y esperamos reviews, tomatazos por haber tardado, insultos y demás…**

 **Ciao ciao~**


	12. Chapter 12 'Don't play with me'

**Hey hey hey 'sup bitches!** **Soy yo, Nana de vuelta! Me tarde un poco mas de lo esperado pero aquí estoycon el nuevo capitulo! El próximo será genial! Y… saben que les quiero mucho? A todas y todos mis lectores? Incluyendo los fantasmas/Kurokos, eh! , bueno, eso es solo para que no me maten con lo que vieney por cierto, no se si quedo muy bien el cap… no tuve mucho tiempo para acomodarlo mucho… no quería hacerlas esperar mas, lo a responder reviews!:-**

 **Harukami Katsuragi:- hey! Me alegro que ya no seas una Kuroko mas! Es KasaKi! Hmp, hay demasiado KiKasa en este mundo, me tienen harta, se necesita es KasaKi caraho! Takao? Takao es un masoquista, que nunca te distes cuenta? Y puede ser… ggggggg. Muchísimas gracias bby! Disfruta!**

 **M.B:- no tienes que hacerlo xD! Yo siempre espero tus reviews! paso lista con todas mis lectoras! Q-Q estas bien? Si no lo estas todavía no te recomiendo leer el cap, te va a poner de los nervios xDu hay en serio? gracias, me alegra tener este efecto en las lectoras, en serio me alegra, uf, lo que te depara mujer xD! QAQ que mala eres! Yo deseo saber quien eres! Lo deseo! Disfruta del cap! (yaaaaay! Espero que te gusten xD!, son pequeños pero bonitos mis grupos QwQ)**

 **NayeSempai:- hahahahaha sorry hacerte sufrir por segunda vez ya me habia disculpado por el grupo, pero lo vuelvo a hacer! QAQ ehhhhh?! *se esconde tras una pared* esos si duelen y mucho! Piedad! Todavía debo terminar! Que bueno que hayas gritado de felicidad xD me alegra, yo se lo que se siente sentirse asi por un fic y me siento muy honrada que que tu lo sientas con el mio. Huuuhuuu! No te prometo naaaaada! xD espero que no mueras de un infarto en el próximo cap!**

 **Milefanis-cullen:- oh, quien sabe? Tendras que ver para saber si queda bien o no… bueno, si, ellos si son bien pendejos y puede que la metan hasta el fondo. Claro que la tiene, él siempre la tiene, por algo es capitán(¿) ok no xD ahora, quieres saber qie pasara? A leer!**

 **Soy may:- por que la vida es triste y hay que tratar con ella (¿) exacto, tal vez no haya sido lo mas inteligente, pero démosle un punto al pobre Nijimura, estaba bajo presión y una amenaza casi segura de tijeras en sus ojos (¿) tenia que hacer algo. Siiii! Lo captates! Era secuestrarlo xD! El poder del amor, joder, pensé en My Little Pony! xD D: eso no es justo, eso es trampa! El punto era que los leyeran al final .3. mala! Aquí te va el cap! xD**

 **Mimichibi-Diethel:- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gracias por la idea, cariño, no sabes cuanto te quiero por habérmela dado xD! Ahora vas a… SUFRIR! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH disfruta del chaaaaap!**

 **Hisamicchi:- hey! Holis! Ya vas a ver, tranquila mujer, tranquila xD! Todo se arreglara… o tal vez… no gggggggg a leer!**

 **Nanami:- y ahora, como no las quiero molestar mas!**

 **Isabella:- Kuroko no basuke no nos pertenece**

 **Nanami:- si no a sus queridos autores**

 **Isabella:- a leer!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Chapter 12 ''Don't Play With Me!''**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Lo había sentido, pero cuando en realidad confirmo sus sospechas fue, cuando vio a Yukio corriendo hasta la parada del autobús gritando su nombre. Eso no podía ser algo bueno… ¿o sí?

Soltando un suspiro se recostó de la ventana de nuevo, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Hacia no más unos minutos les habían avisado que faltaba poco para llegar. Nijimura había conseguido una entrada vip para ir a una especie de retiro, un lugar donde relajarse. Según los chicos, quien más lo necesitaba era él, por ello fue prácticamente obligado a ir.

Y… no era que se fuera a negar… es que… había sido tan repentino… y no quería ir son Yukio. Solo para no rechazar la oferta decidió aceptar- ¡aguas termales Kawahira!- exclamo el conductor, sacándole de sus pensamientos y haciéndole brincar en su lugar, ya había llegado. Se levantó del asiento, tomando sus cosas, al igual que muchos allí, y salió caminando con tranquilidad.

Fue hasta la recepción del lugar, entregando la entrada la cual fue cambiada por una llave para una de las habitaciones. Agradeciendo comenzó a dirigirse hasta el lugar, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y entrando con su equipaje. Era un lugar amplio, lo suficiente como para una persona, bien iluminado, bonito, por así decirlo.

Dejo sus cosas en una esquina, recostándose en el futón que en ese momento yacía en el suelo. A partir de ese momento eran tres días antes de volver. Una sensación de nervios lleno su estómago, mirando la habitación, tan silenciosa, tan sola. Hizo una mueca ante el silencio del lugar, no le gustaba, un nudo creció en su garganta, no importaba estar solo, luego volvería con sus amigos.

Suspiro, mirando el techo sobre él, lo único que realmente iluminaba la habitación no se encontraba en el techo. Era una lámpara que estaba a un costado de la puerta. Una que sorprendentemente iluminaba todo el cuarto.

Ya era muy tarde, y el sueño parecía apoderarse de él. Bueno, mañana se encargaría de explorar el lugar y encontrar algo interesante que hacer además de ir a las aguas termales…

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¡¿en serio tenemos que venir a unas aguas termales, Akashi?!- exclamo un adolescente de piel morena con furia-¡en lugar de venir a jugar deberíamos de estar buscando la forma de hablar con Kise!- le espeto, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo quien solo suspiro.

-nunca creí que diría esto… pero, Akashi, el idiota tiene razón- dijo un adolescente de cabellos verdes, arreglándose los lentes con su mano izquierda- no deberíamos de estar aquí- los singulares ojos bicolores se fijaron en los esmeraldas del otro, callándole en el acto.

-si dije que teníamos que venir aquí es por una buena razón, Shintaro- respondió Seijuurou, cruzándose de brazos. En el grupo todos miraban al pelirrojo, sin comprender porque se encontraban en ese lugar.

-aun así, Akashi-kun-dijo el jugador fantasma de Seirin- no creo que deberíamos de estar aquí-continuo, hablando con toda seriedad, él también estaba desesperado por encontrar al rubio, por estar con él, por disculparse a causa de todas las cosas que había hecho, no necesitaba ir a las aguas termales con este problema entre manos.

-Aka-chin, quiero ver a Ki-chin, aquí no podré ver a Ki-chin, quiero volver para poder ver a Ki-chin-se quejó el de cabellos purpuras, haciendo un mohín infantil mientras acercaba un chocolate a su boca. El de cabellos rojos pareció frustrarse, tampoco quería estar aquí, también deseaba ir y arrastrar al rubio a su lado, disculparse con él y cumplir todos los caprichos que este tuviera por estar enojado, si es que lo estaba, que _tenía_ que estarlo.

Pero no podía hacer nada, el mismísimo Nijimura fue y se presentó en su casa hace un día con estas entradas. Entradas vip para las aguas termales, incluidas comidas y la habitación de hotel, todo pago. Las simples palabras que le dio fueron _'tienes que ir, y llévate a toda la generación de los bastardos contigo'_. Por el tono de voz que utilizo su ex capitán, sabía que no podría negarse, él lo sabría.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando Shuzo, tal vez alejarlos… tal vez algo más. Pero lo mejor sería acatar a lo que el moreno le dijera, no creía que este viaje se hubiera planeado al aza… fue entonces cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió, quedándose estático al mirar como una cabellera rubia caminaba hacia la recepción.

-Ryouta…- murmuro tan bajo que ninguno de ellos pudo escucharle, a excepción de Kuroko, quien miro en la misma dirección que el capitán de Rakuzan. Fijando la atención de todos en el pelirrojo. ¿Kise estaba aquí? Miro más atrás del modelo, no parecía acercarse nadie, entonces… ¿estaba solo? Sin quitar su vista del rubio, noto como este pedía unas llaves, con una entrada similar a la que les había sido entregada a ellos.

Este, al tener las llaves, junto con su equipaje camino al interior del hotel, de seguro para instalarse. Y él, ignorando todas las quejas que seguía lanzando el de piel morena, se dirigió a la recepción con decisión, quedando frente a frente con la recepcionista, quien le observo extrañada, ellos habían estado allí hace unos minutos y ya habían pedido las llaves de sus habitaciones, cosa que le hacía preguntarse, ¿Qué querrían?

-dígame la habitación del rubio que estuvo aquí, ahora- ordeno, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. La mujer abrió mucho sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

-discúlpeme señor, pero no puedo hacer tal cosa, está en contra de las re- intento continuar, siendo interrumpida por el aura y la mirada bicolor, comenzando a temblar casi al instante, espantada.

-odio que me hagan repetir las cosas- dijo Akashi en un tono grave y bajo-dígame la habitación del chico rubio, ahora-ordeno por segunda vez mirando directamente a los ojos de la recepcionista, quien sin parar de estremecerse murmuro solo dos palabras…

-habitación 7-al escuchar esas palabras se dirigió al interior del lugar casi al instante, siendo seguido por Kuroko y los demás miembros quienes estaban completamente confundidos por semejante comportamiento de parte del pelirrojo.

Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que hizo Seijuurou fue tocar la puerta con toda tranquilidad, como si la escena de hace un rato no hubiera sucedido. Los que no habían visto al modelo continuaban confusos por esto, hasta que escucharon las palabras del poseedor del ojo de emperador…

-Ryouta, abre la puerta en este instante- ordeno con voz tranquila, pero nada se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, como si no estuviera nadie. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta.

-¡espera!- exclamo Aomine antes que ninguno, mirando al pelirrojo con los ojos muy abiertos-¡¿Kise está aquí?!- cuestiono sorprendido, para luego mirar la puerta con determinación y tocar igualmente-¡Kise, abre!- mas no hubo reacción dentro del cuarto. Akashi frunció el ceño, mirando cómo, de la nada, Kuroko decidió acercarse a la puerta, apoyando su oreja de ella para escuchar en el interior.

No era desconocido para ninguno que el de cabellos celestes tenía un muy buen oído, algo que casi nadie escucharía él podría hacerlo sin dudarlo. Los ojos del más bajo se llenaron de comprensión al escuchar, se separó de la puerta mirando a todos los demás.

-está escuchando música, y, a juzgar por la hora, probablemente este dormido- los demás fruncieron en ceño ante la información. Midorima dio un paso adelante para hablar.

-pues, si se quedó dormido escuchando música… entonces no creo que podamos hablar con él, deberíamos de- antes de poder continuar la frase Akashi se arrodillo, sacando dos alambres de su bolsillo, listo para forzar la cerradura del lugar y entrar, pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a hacer algo, una voz les detuvo en seco.

-¡Alto allí!- exclamo un hombre alto y moreno, con lentes de sol negros y vestido con un uniforme azul oscuro, a un costado de su camisa tenía la palabra 'seguridad' escrita en un color amarillo fosforescente. El grupo miro al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos, a excepción de Akashi, quien solo se irguió ante él, mirándole con superioridad. Más el hombre ignoro su mirada, y con otros que venían tras él se acercaron a los adolescentes rodeándolos.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer? ¿Sacarnos?- cuestiono el pelirrojo en un tono burlón, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas nuevamente por los más altos quienes sin dudar se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Solo quedaba decir… que al final de todo ese interesante pleito que hubo en la zona vip… la generación de los milagros fue forzada a irse a sus habitaciones, por suerte no había llegado a mas, solo gracias a que Akashi casi demanda a todo el hotel por aquello.

Con un suspiro se dirigieron al cuarto del pelirrojo, sabían que debía de tener un plan, o al menos, esperaban poder crear uno eficaz para el siguiente día. Al entrar a la habitación del más bajo pudieron ver como este se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sobre su futón, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Akashi- dijo Midorima llamando la atención de este, quien levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la esmeralda.

-siéntense- todos obedecieron al instante, sentándose en el suelo formando un circulo. Kuroko miro al capitán de Rakuzan preguntándose si debía decir algo o esperar callado.-mañana- dijo el de ojos bicolores, llamando la atención de todos con sus palabras- mañana acorralaremos a Ryouta y por fin hablaremos con él, no debe de ser muy difícil, esta vez esta solo- el grupo compartió miradas entre ellos, estando de acuerdo con la idea del pelirrojo.

-¿seguro de que esta solo?- cuestiono Kuroko de forma inexpresiva, Akashi asintió.

-completamente-la generación de los milagros sonrió cómplice, por fin, era su oportunidad, podrían atrapar a Kise sin interrupciones molestas de ningún tipo.- lo que haremos será lo siguiente- hablo Akashi con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia- nos dividiremos en grupos, y, cuando encontremos a Ryouta, lo acorralaremos lo más rápido que sea posible, uno se encargara de ello mientras el otro contacta a los demás, entonces, le traemos hasta una de las habitaciones donde podamos hablar más en privado-todos asintieron animados ante la idea, pronto seria hora.

Durante un largo rato de peleas y amenazas estuvieron decidiendo como iban a dividirse para encontrar al modelo, como no pudieron decidirse puesto que Aomine siempre ponía alguna queja de por medio el de cabellos celestes sugirió emparejarse al azar con un juego típico, piedra, papel o tijeras.

Uno de los primeros en perder fue Daiki, quien no perdió tiempo para soltar una queja tras otra diciendo cosas como 'este juego es una farsa' 'tramposo' entre más, pues, había perdido contra Akashi, con su ojo de emperador, y Kuroko… a él… no lo pudo ver, y cuando se dio cuenta había perdido.

El segundo en perder y ser emparejado con Aomine fue Murasakibara, quien ni siquiera se molestó en intentar ganar, a decir verdad, lo único que saco fue 'piedra' diciendo que los iba a aplastar a todos. Los siguientes fueron Midorima y Kuroko, nadie podría ganarle al famoso ojo de emperador del pelirrojo, era casi imposible aunque Tetsuya lo hubiera logrado una vez.

-bien, ahora que estamos emparejados todo será más fácil, solo falta esperar hasta mañana- dijo el de ojos bicolores con una sonrisa- ¿alguna queja?- el moreno estuvo a punto de hablar, pero lo único que pudo soltar fue un quejido, pues, el de cabellos celestes, le había clavado el codo en el estómago.- perfecto, entonces vayan a dormir, y más les vale pensar muy bien en su disculpa a Ryouta, no tolerare que vayan diciendo cosas al azar, solo nos quitara tiempo, valioso tiempo que podría estar utilizando otro- y con eso, el pelirrojo les saco de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro y suspirando.

Miro la puerta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, la tranquilidad era reflejada por todo su rostro, escondiendo totalmente el desastre que era su cabeza en esos momentos. Reflexionar era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos. Cerró sus ojos dispares, apagando la luz al mismo tiempo, mientras caminaba hacia su futón, recostándose en su interior.

Era cierto que a veces molestaban al rubio, en especial, adoraba amenazarlo con sus tijeras o causarle miedo, en otras oportunidades, cuando estaban en Teiko, solía darle vueltas extra como castigo solo para escuchar cómo se quejaba, pero igualmente las realizaba. Pero en aquellos tiempos… se trataba solo de juegos, como si fueran una segunda familia, un montón de hermanos jugando unos con otros.

Luego sucedió aquello, odiaba admitirlo pero, se había dejado controlar por aquel deseo de ganar siempre, sin importar como, 'tengo que ser absoluto' 'nadie puede vencerme' eran las cosas que pensaba, dejo de lado a su grupo, a sus amigos, su familia. Sabía lo mal que había tratado a todos, en especial al rubio, cuando este le pidió, casi suplico, insistiendo en que no se separaran, él solo le cerro la boca con palabras cortantes, crueles.

Durante mucho tiempo ignoro todas sus llamadas, no le interesaba, al otro no le interesaba. Pero… no tenía excusa, después del cambio siempre pudo responderlas y, en todo caso, devolverlas, aun así… nunca lo hizo… apretó los puños, colocando su brazo en su frente, cubriendo sus ojos con ellos, era un idiota, lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue haberse olvidado de él, y eso fue lo que sucedió, se olvidó de él.

Nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno, porque con tus amigos no debes de ser cordial, debes de ser considerado con sus sentimientos, amable y apreciar el corazón de cada uno de ellos.

Y ellos…

Solo lo habían pisoteado.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El moreno entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ganas de destrozar cosas aumentaba a cada segundo, pero, controlándose, fue caminando hasta su futón, acostándose sobre él sin molestarse en cubrirse, en esos momentos esa era su menor prioridad.

Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo había pasado siendo amigo de Kise y nunca, nunca, considero como se sentiría este si le trataba de ese modo, frio. No, solo pensó en él y en su estúpido ego que realmente nunca le ha llevado a ningún lado. Fue un maldito imbécil.

Él sabía lo mucho que el rubio les apreciaba, siempre se los demostraba, sonrisas, llamadas, al menos un mensaje al día preguntando como estaban, si se sentían bien o mal, si deseaban hablar, entre mucho más, todo demostraba cuanto se preocupaba el modelo por ellos… ¿y que hizo él? Lo ignoro completamente, le recalcaba en su rostro que nunca podría llegar a su nivel, vencerle, derrotarle.

La imagen del partido que tuvo contra Kaijo apareció en su mente. En aquel partido… Kise se esforzó tanto, jugó tan bien, llegó a copiarle por primera vez, a sorprenderle de verdad. Aun así, su estúpido orgullo no le permitió reconocer el esfuerzo del otro, no le permitió hacer algo tan simple como arrodillarse y ayudarle a levantarse, darle una mano, a su amigo, a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Luego… se había negado a si quiera jugar un partido con él…

Definitivamente… era un asco de persona.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La sombra entró en total silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de él, en total silencio, sin hacer ruidos innecesarios, necesitaba pensar… con pasos lentos caminó hasta su futón, enrollándose entre las sabanas de este. Con la mirada perdida se hundió en sus pensamientos…

En su pecho, el dolor de la culpa continuaba torturándole, en Teiko todos solían ser tan unidos, que cuando cambiaron lo único que estuvo en su mente fue hacer que volvieran a ser los de antes, vencerlos y ganar con su propio estilo de básquet. Tanto fue su deseo que él… había olvidado que existía otro que también odiaba la separación y el cambio tanto como él.

Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de no haber ido y haber consolado a su amigo rubio aquel ultimo día en Teiko como ahora. No podía creer que en serio le hubiera ignorado de ese modo tan cruel, haberle escuchado llorar y ni siquiera haberse acercado y haber ofrecido su apoyo como su amigo, como uno de sus mejores amigos.

Nunca se había odiado tanto como ahora, por haber ignorado cada mensaje y cada llamada que este le hacía, preguntando cosas como '¿Cómo estás?' '¿hablamos un rato?', no había notado lo mucho que el rubio necesitaba compañía, como se sentía al ser ignorado y cortado por todos, incluso cuando le molestaban… ¿Cómo pudieron haber sido tan malos? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan cruel?

No, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, no vale la pena lamentarse por todo lo que había hecho mal, es una estupidez hacer algo así, ahora, lo mejor que podría hacer era pensar en cómo arreglar todo esto, como estar allí de ahora en adelante para Kise, ahora sería su apoyo y siempre estaría allí para él, así fuera para recibir llamadas para casi cualquier cosa, responder mensajes constantes, todo, no le importaba, solo quería que Kise volviera al lado de todos.

Solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le perdonara…

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cerro sus ojos al llegar a su futón, ignorando completamente los múltiples paquetes de frituras y dulces que estaban a su alrededor, todos intactos, extrañamente ni uno solo parecía haber sido tocado por él. No sabía ni para que se los había traído, no pensaba tocarlos, ah, ya recordaba, eran para el rubio…

El de cabellos purpuras cerro sus ojos, comenzando a pensar.

Era cierto, desde que estuvieron en Teiko fue lo mismo, siempre Kise se acercaba a él con intenciones de convivir, ser amable, pero a veces podía llegar a ser muy infantil, llegar a ignorarle por comida o cosas así.

El modelo siempre buscaba hacerles a todos felices, siempre les sonreía a todos con esa brillante sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta el rincón más oscuro de cualquier lugar. En cambio él… inconscientemente le ignoro, realmente nunca pensó que aquello le afectaría tanto como lo hizo, estaba arrepentido.

Quería volver a ver a sonreír a Ki-chin, quería volver a comer dulces con él, volver a pasar tiempo con él.

En lo más profundo de su mente se prometió…

Que cuando se disculpara con él, le haría un gran pastel.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Se quitó sus lentes dejándolos a un lado de su cabeza, acomodándose bajo el futón, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Sabía que el rubio era fastidioso a veces, pero él solo trataba de mantener un tipo de relación con él, solo quería ser su amigo, incluso con todo su mal carácter, deseaba ser su amigo.

Su boca hizo una mueca de desagrado, en serio siempre había sido tan cruel con él, nunca pensó que el modelo se tomara totalmente en serio todas las cosas malas que solía decirle para que le dejara en paz, aun cuando este solía tratarlo tan bien por mucho que le hiciera o le dijera.

Solo había pisoteado sus sentimientos, nunca le había considerado como debería, él era… era… era uno de sus amigos, aunque nunca se lo dijera. Por su cabeza en ningún momento paso la idea de que con su carácter frio y, tenía que admitir, algo… Tsundere podría lastimar tanto al rubio como a… Takao.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al pensar en el moreno, de la nada, aquel beso pasando por su mente, solo se hacía sentirse confundido. ¿Por qué se sentía de este modo? ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? ¡Era solo Takao!... era Takao.

En aquel momento solo atino a correr, huir, porque, aunque nunca le admitiría eso al moreno… aquel beso…

Lo había disfrutado.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El sol brillo a través de las cortinas, y ya el modelo yacía levantado, vistiéndose para salir, se había levantado temprano con curiosidad latente, quería ver cómo era todo el lugar, que tipo de comida habría, como serían los jardines, donde se ubicaban la atracción principal, las aguas termales, entre mucho más. Con todo eso en mente, no podía dormir.

Anoche recordó cómo se había quedado dormido escuchando música, como consecuencia su pobre mp3 ahora estaba muerto, bueno, que se le hacía, ya luego lo pondría a cargar, por ahora solo quería salir de una vez por todas. Al terminar de vestirse salió de su habitación rápidamente, yendo hacia la recepción, su estómago sonó, bien, un desayuno rápido antes de saciar su curiosidad no mataba a nadie ¿cierto? No es como si conociera a nadie por estos lugares, no es como si alguien quisiera hablar con él o algo.

Su estómago volvió a rugir clamando por comida, con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurant que estaba en el hotel, hora de un buen desayuno. Mientras el rubio se dirigía a llenar su estómago, la generación de los milagros caminaba por segunda vez a la habitación del modelo, con claras intenciones de ver si se encontraba en ella y no tendrían que ejecutar su plan.

Pero, al tocar la puerta, nadie respondió, de nuevo, Kuroko coloco su oreja en la puerta, intentado escuchar algo, alguna señal de vida. Al despegarse de ella negó con la cabeza, no había nadie dentro, eso solo significaba que ya se había levantado, cosa rara en este, pues en vacaciones solía dormir hasta tarde…

-bien, ya que no está aquí, saben lo que significa- todos asintieron, emparejándose al instante- rápido, dispérsense y si ven algo comuníquense e intente acorralarle, hagan lo que hagan, no lo dejen escapar- al instante, todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, Aomine junto con Murasakibara decidieron ir a los puestos de comida, Midorima junto a Kuroko, fueron directamente al jardín y Akashi, decidió cubrir la zona de las aguas termales.

Ryouta se estiro, había pasado mucho tiempo comiendo, ya eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando salió del restaurant preguntándose a sí mismo ¿A dónde ir? No eran muchos los lugares, pero si eran algo interesantes, la idea de comer no le era atractiva en ese momento, acababa de terminar su desayuno, así que los puestos de comida estaban fuera de discusión. Aun así, la curiosidad de saber que vendían en los puestos le llevo a caminar hasta ese lugar.

A paso tranquilo camino por el frente de las tiendas, mirando los diferentes manjares, Takoyaki, panes dulces, bollos calientes, crepes, helados y mucho más, simplemente un paraíso. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto la azulada mirada asombrada de un adolescente de piel morena, quien rápidamente le dijo al de cabellos purpuras que le siguiera, sin hacer caso a la petición del pelirrojo sobre contactar a todos. Tenían que ser rápidos.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando el rubio levanto la mirada a un lado, notando el alboroto que se estaba causando por culpa de Aomine, pues sin darse cuenta había chocado con una señora. Abrió los ojos como platos, casi espantado y con un nudo comenzando a formarse en su garganta, ¿Aomine estaba allí? ¿Por qué? Negando rápidamente con la cabeza comenzó a correr fuera de allí, solo pudiendo escuchar su nombre por parte de la voz del de cabellos azulados y otra voz que también conocía, ¿Murasakibara también?

Aumento la velocidad al escuchar como corrían tras de él, Aomine era muy rápido, tenía que encontrar un escondite ya. Pudo escuchar una especie de choque y unos cuantos insultos por parte del moreno, pero sin molestarse en detenerse continuo corriendo, todavía quedaba Murasakibara. Corrió y corrió, entre los matorrales y árboles, hasta escuchar una caída, pero aun así continuo, hasta llegar a una parte alejada del jardín del lugar.

Respirando agitadamente se recostó de un árbol para descansar, aquella había sido una larga carrera. No tardarían en volverle a seguir. Se levantó con rapidez, comenzando a correr sin mirar a donde hasta que choco contra algo, o más bien alguien.

Levanto la mirada encontrándose con una de color esmeralda, ¡¿Midorima?! Aprovechando que el otro estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar se dio ya vuelta y comenzó a correr, sin saber que el de cabellos celestes comenzó a seguirlo con rapidez junto al de lentes. Pero al cabo de los minutos Kuroko fue bajando la velocidad hasta caer rendido en el suelo, Kise era demasiado rápido y él muy poco resistente cuando se trataba de correr.

Pero Shintaro no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente logrando seguirle hasta la recepción cuando accidentalmente tropezó con una señora haciendo que esta tirara al piso sus maletas de equipaje, rápidamente se disculpó y la ayudo a recoger todo pero cuando iba a volver a buscar al rubio… ya se había ido. Maldijo internamente, sacando su teléfono celular y enviando un mensaje a Akashi, así estaría preparado por si se pasaba por allá.

Por otra parte, Kise estaba corriendo a tal punto que su pierna comenzaba a dolerle, yendo hacia las aguas termales, que parecía ser el único lugar seguro. Una vez llego, estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando, escucho una voz gritar su nombre.

-¡Ryouta, más te vale detenerte en este mismo instante!- gruño la voz del pelirrojo desde el otro lago del lugar, haciendo que se detuviera en seco durante unos momentos, analizando las palabras, abrió mucho los ojos, notando como el de ojos bicolores comenzaba a acercarse a él a grandes velocidades, espantado, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, logrando enojar más al más bajo.- ¡Ryouta!- volvió a exclamar, corriendo tras el rubio.

Kise sabía que no se iba a librar tan fácilmente del pelirrojo mucho menos cuando estaba así de enojado. No comprendía ¿porque era perseguido de ese modo por la generación de los milagros? ¿Por qué parecían tan desesperados? Pero el pánico que sentía en su pecho era más que suficiente como para ignorar los impulsos de detenerse y averiguarlo.

Al llegar a la recepción, el lugar estaba lleno, aprovechando esto decidió correr a algún sitio al azar, notando como el de ojos bicolores era detenido por un botones, el cual le pregunto si algo andaba mal, viendo como este se distraía aprovecho para correr hasta otro lugar. Algo le decía que esta tarde iba a ser muy larga… y apenas eran las dos de la tarde…

Durante horas y horas se mantuvo corriendo de un lado al otro, siempre topándose con alguno, todos aparentemente decididos a perseguirle hasta el cansancio. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más tarde, llegando casi al anochecer jugando este estúpido juego del gato y el ratón, claro… hasta que lograron acorralarle de una vez por todas…

Kise corrió hasta cerca de un árbol, sin esperar que el fantasma de Seirin estuviera en este, deteniéndose de golpe y con un Murasakibara pisándole los talones decidió ir en otra dirección, topándose con Midorima, con su mirada intento buscar otra vía de escape… pero ya era muy tarde, estaba rodeado.

-¡¿sabes cuantos problemas nos has causado al hacernos perseguirte, Ryouta?!- gruño Akashi con el ceño fruncido y colocando sus brazos en jarras como una madre enojada-¡nos has hecho perseguirte por todo el hotel durante horas!- exclamo, con casi todos estando de acuerdo, a excepción de Kuroko, quien frunció el ceño ligeramente. En aquel instante el rubio pareció encogerse un poco en su lugar ante el regaño.

-¿simplemente no te puedes detener y escucharnos de una buena vez, Kise?- cuestiono con irritación y frustración el de cabellos verdes, arreglándose sus lentes con su mano izquierda.

-chicos…- murmuro dijo Kuroko, intentado que estos le prestaran atención, pero todos parecían estar demasiado frustrados y enojados como para entender, que no debían atacar de este modo al rubio solo por que estuvieran molestos por perseguirle, él tenía el derecho a huirles. Sabía que lo único que querían era disculparse, pero esto se estaba tornando malo. El modelo pareció encogerse aún más en su lugar, mientras sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos.

-Ki-chin, malo, no deberías de huirnos, necesitamos hablar- dijo el de cabellos purpuras, haciendo una mueca en su rostro. Aomine pareció suspirar exasperado, como todas aquellas veces que estaba a punto de decir algo estúpido que solo empeoraría las cosas, el de cabellos celestes dio un paso adelante, intentando detener al de piel morena, mas este le ignoro, como si no supiera que estaba allí, casi empujándole.

-¡¿en serio, Kise?! ¡¿Qué no puedes dejar de huir como si fueras un cobarde de una vez por todas?!- una mueca de dolor se dibujó en el rosto del modelo, advirtiendo a todos y haciéndoles volver en sí, demonios… ¿Qué acababan de hacer? Kuroko resistió el impulso de golpear su frente con la palma de su mano, esperando que la reacción del rubio no fuera tan mala como creía que iba a ser…

-…- el silencio le siguió a todo, provocando que la tensión flotara en el aire, tan gruesa, sintiéndose casi como si pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo, hasta que… una sonrisa sarcástica creció en el rostro del modelo, alarmando a todos.- ¿para esto fue para lo que me detuvieron?- cuestiono con voz gruesa, fría, logrando hacer estremecer a casi todos allí, nunca había utilizado ese tono con ellos…- ¿es en serio?-gruño Kise alzando la mirada, revelando a todos el sutil brillo de dolor en ella.

-K-Kise, yo…- intento decir el de cabellos azulados, tratando de reparar su error, lo que había dicho, pero fue detenido por el mismo modelo, quien levanto la mano para que este callara casi al instante.

-mira, Aomine- los orbes zafiros se abrieron como platos al escuchar el modo en que salió su nombre de los labios del rubio, ¿Qué paso con 'Aominecchi'? todos estaban demasiado asombrados con esto, ninguno pudiendo hablar, dejando que el As de Kaijo continuara- ¿sabes por qué 'huía como cobarde'?- el moreno se encogió en su lugar- porque no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes- el pelirrojo hizo una mueca, habían vuelto a meter la pata, tenía que arreglarlo y tranquilizar a Kise.

-Ryouta, escucha…- intento decir, siendo interrumpido por el aludido.

-¿escuchar qué, Akashi?-todos se estremecieron, ¿Seijuurou también? No podían creer el simple hecho de que el rubio les dejara de llamar por aquel apodo.- ya estoy harto de escuchar sus rechazos, sus malos tratos, escuchar que soy una molestia para todos ustedes, porque yo sé que lo soy, nunca fui parte de la generación de los milagros, nunca les llegare a los tobillos a todos ustedes, lo sé, pero no soy ningún idiota, estoy harto de escuchar cómo se divierten con mis sentimientos, _**¡No jueguen conmigo!**_ \- una solitaria lagrima cayo sus orbes dorados- ¡no es divertido! ¡¿Acaso lo es para ustedes?! ¡Para mí no! ¡ya no quiero que me traten más así!-más lagrimas cayeron- ya no más, ya no más- suplico con voz rota y temblorosa, comenzando a sollozar y huyendo en dirección a su habitación, para encerrarse y no salir más.

La opresión en el pecho de todos aumento, eran unos imbéciles, lo empeoraron todo, ¿así era como realmente se sentía el rubio? ¿Qué habían hecho? Tenían que arreglarlo… ¿pero cómo?

Ryouta corrió, entrando de golpe en su habitación, cerrando la puerta, y, por accidente, tropezando la lámpara que yacía a un lado de la puerta, haciendo que esta se rompiera y cayera al piso, terminando de ser destrozada en miles de pedazos punzante. Miro su mano entre lágrimas, la sangre cayendo de las heridas que se hizo al romper la lámpara. Sollozando fuertemente.

Como deseaba tener algo de consuelo en ese instante… su visión borrosa por las lágrimas se fijó en el teléfono celular, suyo, que había dejado cargando a un lado de su mp3, sin perder tiempo se dirigió hasta él, intentando revisar los mensajes con su mano sana. Y lo que vio le sorprendió…

Nada… no había nada… ni siquiera uno de sus amigos… ni mucho menos de él…

 _Ellos tampoco te quieren_

Mentira, no…

 _Tú lo sabes perfectamente, ¿Qué más pruebas que esta?_

No, cállate.

 _Oh, vamos, es cierto_

No

 _Estas solo, siempre lo estuviste, siempre tuve razón…_

Los sollozos poco a poco aumentaron de tono, haciéndole caer de rodillas al piso, estaba harto, odiaba esto, quería que este dolor se detuviera de una vez por todas, ya no podía más, ya no quería más… en ese segundo solo deseaba… se recostó contra la puerta, sentado en el suelo sus ojos miraron fijamente uno de los vidrios rotos, el trozo más grande de todos, brillando ante su visión…

Desaparecer.

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 **Nanami:- muahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahah*tomaaire*hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahhahahaha**

 **Isabella:- ok, sabia que no debi de haberla dejado jugar Yandere simulator, le hizo mal y mucho…**

 **Nanami:- me pregunto cuales serán las flores del funeral de la rubia?**

 **Isabella:- Madre!**

 **Nanami:- hija…**

 **Isabella:- es en serio, no piensas matarlo… o si?**

 **Nanami:- buhuhu… buhahah… muhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahaha!**

 **Isabela:- eh… supongo que lo sabre en el siguiente capitulo. verdad?**

 **Nanami:- si**

 **Isabella:- bien… entonces, les esperamos en el siguiente cap**

 **Ciao ciao**

 **Reviews? QwQ**


	13. Chapter 13 ' We Sorry'

**Hey hey hey!, sup' bitc *esquiva pañales sucios, balones, balas, tomates, y huevos podridos* QAQ Lo sientoooooo! De verdad! Me odio con todo mi kokoro por haberlas hecho esperar dos semanas! en serio!, pero es que escribir en inspiración no funciona! Queda feo el cap! Y tonces no gusta!, en serio lo siento, no me odien! Aquí lo tienen, no las entretengo más, ya respondo reviews:-**

 **Enjerekuso Usuyase:- tranquila, no problem con eso. Normal que la metan hasta el fondo, son ellos, no por nada los llaman la generación de los idiotas(¿). Siiiiiiii! xD se dieron cuenta de que la cagaron aun mas de lo que debían! El juego es de lo mas genial *w* debes matar a todas las que se enamoren de tu sempai (y te juro que pensé en Kise con eso xD me gustaría que hubiera un peinado rubio que no fuera el de vegeta, para decir que es fem-kise :V). no, no, eso lo vas a ver ahorita .v. con Kise es imposible que los odie de verdad, solo lo dijo porque estaba frustrado, pero Kise es un pan de Dios, los perdonara QwQ. Quien no? Disfrutar al máximo las vacaciones = acostarse a las 5 am y dormir hasta las 2 pm xD. Gracias! Espero que te guste este que viene, me estuve matando para terminarlo, y el siguiente si no se tarda (Isa:-mentiraaaa.** **Nana:- shut the fuck up!).**

 **Karu-suna:- sempai! Holis QwQ!** **(por jashin! Yo también uso esa expresión! xDDD) soy malvada y como le digo a una amiga, yo respiro maldad, la como y desayuno, es muy nutritiva, sabes?. Yah yah, sufrieron por 10 caps xD mucho, yo los aprecio. Son demasiado animales ¬¬. Pero Kise se va a dejar querer, el no aguanta mucho sin dejarse xD hablamos del pan de Dios Kise Ryouta. No importa, gracias por tomarte la molestia en leer el fic QwQ, aquí está la conti! QwQ**

 **Mimichibi-Diethel:- si, a decir verdad me queda un poco lejos xD, muchas gracias por la idea, cariño~ hahahahahhaa. Me siento tan malvada~. Oh eso? Sii xD, y si, ya tiene que enfrentarse a esto. Muhuhuhuhuh…. Muahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahha! *cara de psicópata* (sorry por los dedazos, es que no me lo betearon) a leer…. Muhuhuhuhuhu upupupupupupupupupu~**

 **Soy may:- lose, lose, son unos estúpidos, pero ¿Qué mas se puede hacer? Asi son ellos, y se les quiere con idioteces y todo xD. No, vale, tranquia, no es como si fuera a morir ni nada *silbidos inocentes* no señor xD . tranquila, no son puros insultos, es que tu no has visto un review mio cuando estoy molesta, eso si que es una bomba de groserías xD. Hahahaha, aquí esta el cap!**

 **Hisamicchi:- todas dicen eso xD! Son muy pendejos, pero ya lo van a arreglar… o tal vez no lo hagan… muhuhuhhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ok no xD. Gracias, en serio. dsfruta del cap!.**

 **Guest:- hahahahahahahaha xD me encanta crear este tipo de reacciones en mis lector s! probablemente, yo me nutro de su sufrimiento, tu sabes, como los dementores xD. Ellos siempre la cagan, pero estaban frustrados al igual que Kise. Noh noh, puede que lo logren… o puede que haya funeral *silbidos inocentes* es que es absurdo pensar que no forma parte de ellos cuando él mismo sabe que es un idiota xD. :V Akashi tiene claro que la cago. ( tu comen me dio tanta risa xD, creo que mori!, amo esto!) hay gracias, que bueno que te guste cuando cortamos los caps, me alegra mucho xD. Es que a Takao le gusta el dolor, todos lo sabemos xD eeeeem, pues, eso se sabra… en el cap…. Tal vez… tienes que leer xD! No hay de que, disfruta este!**

 **Naye:- son unos imbéciles, ya lo he oído unas mil veces y lo sigo afirmando, no se si es de nacimiento o donde lo aprendieron pero su nivel de estupidez compite con el mio ¬¬. No vale, yo tambien pensé en hacerlo yandere por un min, pro no quedaba con el adolorido kokoro de Kise en ese momento -.- todas queremos meternos allí y apapacharlo con amorps y decirle que nosotras lo queremos Q-Q . tranquila, me alegra que sigas el fic QwQ. No me mates QAQ!**

 **Onodera Sophie:- hehehehehehe, me encanta darle en los feels a la gente, amo hacerlo, disfruto de hacerlo xD. Hahahahaha! Yo también odio hacerlo sufrir pero al mismo tiempo lo amo!. Si, si, se van a reconciliar… en el funeral… muhuhuhuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ok no xD. Ya me han suplicado eso, soy imune a las suplicas de las lectoras *se sopla las uñas(¿(* tranquila que aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste!**

 **Sophia:- no hay por donde xD, tenga agua, yo se la doy, solo a 99.95! esta en oferta (¿). Hahahahahahaha, venir… hahahahaha si, Yukio, hahahahaha venir, si, hahahahaha xD ok no xD. Eh no ._. no vendrá, lea para que sepa! (habrá funeral) (¿).**

 **Nanami:- chinga tu madre :D esos fueron muchos Review! Me siento feliz de que lesguste mi fic! Gracias! Lamento haberles hecho esperar! Aquí está el siguiente cap!**

 **Isabella:- Disclaimer:- Kuroko no Basuke no nos pertenece.**

 **Nanami:- ahora, A leer!.**

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Chapter 13:- ''we sorry…''**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

Sus manos temblaban, un nudo creció en su garganta, las lágrimas cayeron de sus orbes dorados, tenía miedo... Mucho miedo. Apretando la mandíbula su temor se mezcló con la furia ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?!, ¡¿Por qué no podía terminar con esto y ya?!, Solo lograba demostrar cuánta razón tenía Aomine... Apretó el vidrio en su mano izquierda sin parar su mirada desorbitada de las difuminadas cicatrices en su muñeca.

Su sempai no le amaba... Ni siquiera se molestó en comunicarse para saber cómo estaba. Sus amigos no le querían cerca, no solo la generación, sino, los demás también, tampoco había ningún intento de comunicación por parte de ellos... Estaba solo. _Completamente solo_. Aguantó la respiración, llenándose repentinamente de valor, ya no sería un cobarde, no más, iba a acabar con esto ahora.

Con la mirada llena de determinación y tristeza acercó el vidrio a su muñeca con la intención de causar daño a la vena más visible en ella, y así, desangrarse. Desaparecería, solo un poco más y...

-¡Kise-kun!- exclamó una voz muy conocida para él desde el otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola con fuerza, desesperación, sobresaltando al rubio y haciendo que este soltara de golpe el trozo de vidrio que estuvo a milisegundos de cortar su muñeca, el cual, rodó lejos de él hasta algún lugar de la habitación.

Había estado tan cerca, tanto. El modelo entró en un fuerte estado de shock, intentando que su cabeza procesara lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente no podía creerlo. La puerta volvió a ser tocada con fuerza, haciéndole brincar en su sitio por segunda vez y logrando sacarle de sus pensamientos.

-Kise-kun, por favor...-pidió con voz temblorosa, en un tono que nunca antes había escuchado en el de cabellos celestes, uno suplicante- Sé que estás enojado con nosotros y que, tal vez, no quisieras vernos más nunca, pero, por lo que más quieras, solo te pido que me abras la puerta y escuches lo que tengo que decir...-el silencio le siguió a esa petición, el rubio estaba demasiado sorprendido como para formular palabra alguna.

Por otro lado, Kuroko, tomó aquel silencio como un rechazo directo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sintiendo como sus esperanzas eran apagadas... Solo para re-encenderse. No, no pensaba rendirse, no cuando por fin tenía una pequeña oportunidad. Tomó aire, preparándose para hablar, aunque no obtuviera respuesta por parte del modelo.

-Kise-kun... Está bien, no tienes que abrir si no quieres, yo... Yo puedo hablar desde aquí, te ruego que me escuches-dijo el de cabellos celestes. Ryouta cerró sus ojos fuertemente _, te va a decir que te odia_... Era cierto... De seguro le iba a decir lo mucho que le- Lo siento- ¿Eh?- Lo siento tanto, Kise-kun- pero... ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Kuroko...? -de verdad no espero que me perdones después de todo lo que ha sucedido... Desde el principio yo supe lo importantes que éramos todos para ti, yo... Yo te vi ese día-confesó, llamando la atención del modelo.

¿Ver? ¿Ver qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando Kuroko?, Continuaba sin comprender nada de lo que este le decía, pero decidió callar y escuchar al más bajo, capaz y así entendía de lo que hablaba.

-Yo te vi... Llorando en los vestidores aquel día que decidimos separarnos-los orbes dorados se ampliaron ante aquella confesión-... Y... No hice nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en vencer a todos como para consolar a un amigo... Fui un egoísta... Estuve tan equivocado en aquel entonces... No... No solo en aquel entonces, incluso ahora fui un estúpido-hizo una mueca ente el modo en que el de menor estatura se dirigía hacia sí mismo, no lo era, claro que no...

El rubio se recostó de la puerta, pegando su oreja a esta para escuchar mejor las palabras del jugador fantasma de Seirin, quien con voz cada vez más afligida, temblorosa y cargada de culpa, continuaba hablando sin parar.

-…Tan indiferente, te trataba horrible, incluso, llegaba a ignorarte… yo… yo…-de la nada, el de menor estatura, quedo en silencio mientras el rubio analizaba todo lo que Kuroko había dicho, no podía creerlo… él… ¿él no le odiaba?, siempre pensó que era una molestia para el de cabellos celestes y que este le odiaba… pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que era el más bajo quien pensaba que él le odiaba…

Una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente, algo en su corazón le susurró al oído _'Abre la puerta'_ y casi sin notarlo se levantó del suelo, obedeciendo aquella orden, al hacerlo se encontró con algo que nunca creyó ver en su vida. Un Kuroko con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que caían sin parar de sus ojos, en cuanto este levantó la mirada solo se le quedo viendo y, en menos de lo que cantó un gallo, rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, sollozando fuertemente.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- exclamó contra su camisa, la cual, ahogo el sollozo, Kise continuaba sin moverse, shockeado por lo que estaba pasando, mientras escuchaba como el de cabellos celestes le pedía desesperadamente su perdón sin parar, una y otra vez. Tetsuya nunca le había abrazado de aquel modo en toda su vida, es más, nunca le había abrazado, siempre era él quien lo hacía…

Sintió otro apretón por parte del más bajo logrando sacarle de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se dispuso a corresponder el contacto, recostando su mejilla de la cabeza del de orbes celestes y haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda con sus manos en un intento de tranquilizarle.

-E-entonces… ¿T -tu no me odias, Kuroko?-cuestionó el rubio al otro, quien con los ojos muy abiertos vio hacia arriba, cruzando su mirada celeste con la dorada del otro.

-¿Yo?, ¿Cómo podría odiarte?, deberías de ser tú quien me odiara a mí- le respondió Tetsuya con voz ronca, sorprendido por lo que este le había dicho.

-Yo nunca podría odiarte, Kuroko- dijo el modelo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, pero el más bajo solo pudo hacer una mueca de dolor ante las palabras del otro, apretando el abrazo y confundiéndole, ¿Es que había dicho algo malo?.

-No me odias… pero sigues molesto- murmuró contra la camisa del modelo, haciéndole levantar una ceja, ¿Pero de donde sacaba el de cabellos celestes esas cosas?- Ya no me llamas Kurokocchi…- Kise se sorprendió, bajando su mirada hasta Tetsuya.

-Pero, Kuroko, yo pensaba que te molestaba que te llamara así… por eso ya no lo hago…-le respondió, notando como este demostraba la sorpresa en sus ojos, para que luego le siguiera la culpa.

-Yo… no me molesta, puedes decirme como quieras- dijo, volviendo a apretar su agarre en la cintura del rubio, escondiendo su rostro, pasando por alto la felicidad en los ojos dorados del más alto, quien también le abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias, Kurokocchi- agradeció, sin notar como el sonido de varias personas corriendo resonaba por los pasillos, hasta parar justo a un costado de ellos. Los dos adolescentes levantaron la mirada, encontrándose con toda la generación de los milagros frente a ellos.-… Chi- intento decir, siendo interrumpido por el pelirrojo, quien fijo su mirada en la mano derecha del rubio.

-Ryouta, tu mano…- dijo, haciendo que todos fijaran su atención en ella, abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendidos. El modelo levantó su mano.

-Oh, esto, pues…- pero antes de poder continuar fue agarrado del brazo y halado hasta dentro de la habitación, al baño, por el peliverde, quien, con habilidad y rapidez, buscó entre todas las cosas del hotel hasta encontrar el kit de primeros auxilios, sentando al As de Kaijo en un lugar del baño mientras comenzaba a curar su mano con eficiencia.

-¿Cómo...?- intentó preguntar el de piel morena.

-Ah, con la lámpara, al entrar tropecé con ella y me lastimé la mano-respondió Ryouta sin quitar su atención del peliverde quien se encargaba de su mano. Luego de que aquella pequeña conversación terminara todo quedo en un rotundo silencio, solo rotó por el pequeño sonido de los minúsculos fragmentos de vidrio que se habían enterrado en su mano cayendo en un envase de metal que traía el kit.

-Listo- murmuró el de lentes levantándose una vez vendó su mano derecha, el modelo asintió callado, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué hacían todo esto? No los entendía, una tensión se formó completamente en el ambiente, nadie parecía querer ser el valiente que lo rompiera, al menos, no hasta que el más alto de todos estallo corriendo hasta los brazos del rubio y rodeándole con los suyos mientras sollozaba.

-¡Ki-chin, lo siento, de verdad lo siento!- exclamó el de cabellos purpuras, aferrándose a Ryouta quien por poco pierde el equilibro al haber sido tomado desprevenido.- ¡Prometo nunca ser malo contigo otra vez! ¡También te daré de mis dulces cuando quieras! Y-y lo siento mucho, Ki-chin no quiero que estés triste, no te lastimaremos más- lloriqueo contra el hombro de Kise, sorprendiendo a todos.

-M-Murasakibara…- murmuró asombrado, recibiendo un sollozo aún más fuerte en su hombro y muchas más disculpas y palabras sin sentido por parte de la muralla de Yosen, rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de este, en un intento de calmarle.-Murasakibara, ya…-

-¡No!-exclamó, interrumpiendo al rubio-¡Ki-chin me tienes que decir murasakibaracchi, o si no te aplastaré!- gritó entre sollozos, apretando tanto al otro que llegó al punto de comenzar a asfixiarle.

-¡Está bien, está bien, Murasakibaracchi, me asfixias!-exclamó Kise, intentando separarse desesperadamente de abrazo, antes de morir por falta de aire. Pero al escuchar como el modelo le llamaba, el de cabellos purpuras, aflojó el agarre por sí solo, sintiéndose alegre.

-¿Ki-chin no está molesto conmigo?-cuestionó Atsushi inocentemente, mirando con ojos brillantes al rubio quien solo le sonrió suavemente.

-Claro que no estoy molesto contigo- contestó Ryouta, aliviando completamente al más alto. Fue cuando notó como el de cabellos azulados se acercó un paso hacia ellos, fijando su atención completamente en el moreno, mientras se separaba ligeramente del de cabellos purpuras, quien se negó a desenvolver sus brazos de su cuello, colocándose detrás del modelo y recostando su barbilla de su cabeza.

-Kise yo…- comenzó a hablar frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose a sí mismo… ¿Por dónde empezar?- Yo quería decirte que… tu sabes que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas- le dijo, levantando su brazo y llevando su mano hasta su nuca- Pero… yo… perdóname, por favor, discúlpame por todas las cosas que he hecho… por haberte llegado a ignorar, por decir que eras molesto… bueno, tu y yo sabemos que soy un idiota- aquello le logró sacar una pequeña risa al modelo- ¡Oye! ¡No te rías mientras me disculpo!... ehmm y pues, yo de verdad, lamento haber sido tan… tan… tan yo.- un nudo creció en su garganta a medida continuaba hablando.

-Aomine… yo- intento decir el rubio, siendo interrumpido.

-No, Kise.- le dijo el de cabellos azulados- Déjame terminar, por favor… fui un maldito imbécil, ¿Vale?, Yo… de verdad siento haberte contestado mal y hasta haberte cortado las llamadas solo por estar amargado. Lamento no haberte ayudado a levantarte en aquel partido… yo… yo lo deseaba de verdad…. Pero… mi maldito orgullo no me permitió… no me permitió hacerlo… y-yo… Kise, lo siento tanto-dijo con voz rota- No queríamos lastimarte, no me di cuenta de cuanto te lastimaba, ¿Qué tipo de amigo soy? No me di cuenta de que pude llegar a lastimarte tanto hasta que fue demasiado tarde y tú ya…- una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla del de piel morena, asombrando al rubio, nunca, en todo lo que llevaba conociendo a Aomine… le había visto… llorar…

-Aomine… Aominecchi- susurró el rubio, sorprendiendo al otro, quien había jurado que jamás iba a volver escuchar ese apodo salir de los labios del rubio, un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, sintiendo como la cálida mano del modelo limpiaba aquella lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus ojos.- No hables como si estuviera muerto, estoy aquí, ¿Ok? –el moreno hizo una mueca, sosteniendo el brazo del rubio donde estaba.

-Pero tu…- sus orbes zafiros se fijaron en la muñequera, y sin palabras el rubio comprendió lo que quería decir el de cabellos azulados, dejándose hacer el As de Touou le quitó lentamente la muñequera izquierda, mostrando así las cicatrices difuminadas en su muñeca haciendo que todos hicieran una mueca de dolor ante ellas.- Lo siento, Kise- se disculpó, lanzándose hacia adelante y abrazando al rubio fuertemente, siendo correspondido casi al instante.

-Está bien, está bien- le dijo suavemente al moreno, intentando tranquilizarle, el moreno apretó la mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, Kise, no está bien, por mi culpa, por culpa de todos nosotros… tú…- la frustración en las palabras del de cabellos azules casi se pudo sentir en el aire, mientras el rubio volvió a limpiar las lágrimas que escaparon de los orbes zafiros del As de Touou por segunda vez.

-Ya, está bien, Aominecchi, te perdono- susurro el modelo con suavidad y una sonrisa, recibiendo una brillosa mirada azulada antes de volver a ser abrazado y que el moreno se separara de él, dejando que Midorima dieran un paso al frente de Kise, arreglándose los lentes con su mano izquierda y, con la derecha, sacando un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, tendiéndoselo al rubio quien, confundido, lo tomó en sus manos, notando que era un pequeño llavero de un gato negro.

-Ehem- dijo el de cabellos verdes, volviendo la atención del modelo a él- Ese… ese es el objeto de la suerte de hoy de Géminis… un llavero de gato negro…-murmuró, fijando su mirada en el piso, avergonzado por la acción para luego tomar aire y mirar directamente a los orbes dorados del otro.-… Lo siento…- le dijo al rubio con voz algo vacilante pero firme en lo que decía.

-Midorima…- dijo Kise sorprendido, fijando su mirada en el objeto y guardándolo en su bolsillo, luego lo pondría en sus llaves, un regalo de Shintaro no era algo que recibiera todos los días. Volvió a levantar su mirada, encontrándose con la mirada color esmeralda del As de Shutoku. Todos vieron expectantes al peliverde, quien con los nervios a tope, y deseando no decir algo estúpido, comenzó a hablar.

-Sé… sé que a veces mi carácter no es el mejor de todos, y que puedo llegar a ser muy desagradable, yo nunca… yo nunca quise decirte esas cosas como 'muérete' o 'molesto', eres uno de los pocos… a-amigos- un sonrojo se vio presente en su rostro- Que tengo y… no sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo al responderte así, y yo… lo siento tanto, Kise- se disculpó el de cabellos esmeraldas volviendo su mirada al suelo nuevamente- T-tampoco… Tampoco me molesta que… me digas… M-Midorima…cchi…- el rostro de Shintaro a ese punto ya había comenzado a competir con el cabello de Akashi, pero valió la pena, pues aquellas palabras le habían sacado una gran sonrisa al rubio.

-Gracias… Midorimacchi…- susurró el de cabellos rubios, recibiendo un rápido asentimiento por parte del de lentes, y a medida este se puso a un lado de él, colocó una mano en el hombro del modelo mirando hacia otro lado apenado. El pelirrojo dio un paso adelante, con total confianza y rostro serio.- Akashi…- el aludido frunció el ceño, levantando sus orbes bicolores hasta el modelo.

-Que yo sepa no te he dado el permiso para que dejaras de llamarme Akashicchi, Ryouta- dijo, haciendo abrir mucho los ojos al otro, sorprendido por sus palabras. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del capitán de Rakuzan- ¿Sabes, Ryouta?, Hace un tiempo creía ser absoluto… pero me equivoqué…- aquellas palabras lograron asombrar a todos, quienes le miraron con total incredulidad- Yo no puedo ser absoluto si dejo a una de las personas más importantes para mí de lado, por eso… pido tu perdón, Ryouta, discúlpame por haber sido un mal amigo, no tiene justificación lo que hice… por ello… lo siento, Ryouta- los orbes bicolores se encontraron con los dorados, transmitiendo a través de ellos todo el pesar que sentía en ese instante.

-Akashicchi…- Kise estaba asombrado ante aquellas palabras, y la mirada del pelirrojo…- Gracias… a todos, de verdad… - Kuroko lentamente se acercó al rubio, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, tomándole desprevenido, Seijuurou sonrió, acercándose para imitar la acción del de cabellos celestes, en un pequeño espacio a un lado, Aomine rodeo la espalda del modelo con un brazo y Murasakibara continuaba pegado al cuello de Kise, por ultimo Midorima se acercó un poco más, rodeando tímidamente el brazo del rubio con el suyo, en un mini abrazo.-Chicos…- susurró con una sonrisa, correspondiendo el abrazo de todos- Gracias…-

El contacto duró un largo rato, de nuevo la familia que una vez fueron se volvió a unir, para nunca separarse otra vez.

 _Tú ya estas…_

¿Uh?, ¿Otra vez tú?, Cállate, no te escucharé de nue-

 _Tú ya no estás solo…_

Eh… no, ya no… nunca más…

…

…

…

Tan perdido estuvo en su mente que en el momento en que su celular vibró en su bolsillo salto en su lugar, asustando a todos y causando que el bello momento se arruinara con unas cuantas típicas quejas del moreno, el cual se había llevado un buen golpe del codo del modelo. Kise ignoró al de cabellos azulados, buscando su teléfono y respondiéndolo sin ver quien llamaba.

- _Hey, ¿Cómo está todo por allá, Kise?-_ saludó una voz conocida para él, haciéndole levantar una ceja, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, pero que oportuno… desde el principio supo que todo fue extraño, pero ahora solo le faltaba algo para confirmar su pequeña teoría.

-Nijimuracchi… ¿De casualidad sabes que los chicos están aquí?, Akashicchi y los demás…- dijo tentativamente, estrechando sus ojos en sospecha mientras el otro callaba y luego de unos sospechosos segundos de vacilación le respondió.

 _-¡No puede ser! ¿En serio? no lo sabía, Kise_ \- les respondió el otro con voz tensa, causando que el modelo hiciera un mohín.

-Nijimuracchi, dime la verdad, ¿Planearon todo esto?- cuestionó, colocando rápidamente el teléfono en alta voz, para que todos escucharan la conversación, escuchó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

- _¿Cómo lo descubriste?_ \- preguntó haciendo una mueca, juraba que no lo iría a notar, pero claro, no todo sale como es esperado.

-No sé, tal vez, ¿El muy sospechoso secuestro…?- respondió con diversión en su voz, logrando sacar una pequeña risa al azabache.

- _Lo sé, no fue de mis mejores planes_ \- contestó con una suave sonrisa.- _Pero… ¿todo salió bien?_ \- pregunto con preocupación, esperaba que la cuerda de idiotas no lo hubiera arruinado todo esta vez.

-… Todo salió perfecto… gracias, Nijimuracchi- dijo el rubio, agradecido desde al fondo de su corazón. Justo cuando el otro le iba a contestar logró escuchar un alboroto en el fondo, varios gritos y hasta golpes, unas cuantas quejas por parte de Shuzo y una voz muy familiar para el rubio, una que hizo revolotear mariposas en su estómago, continuó la conversación.

 _-¡Kise!-_ exclamó el de ojos gris acero, casi con desesperó _\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Nada pasó, verdad? ¿El montón de mocosos no te hicieron nada, verdad? ¡Te juro que si te hicieron algo los patearé por unas escaleras a todos y cada uno de ellos!_ -gruñó el de cabellos azabaches. Ryouta solo se pudo quedar pasmado, quedándose sin palabras mientras el otro le llenaba de preguntas sin parar- _¿Has comido bien? ¿No has hecho alguna estupidez o sí? Lo siento, quería llamarte, pero el imbécil de Takao tiró mi teléfono por la ventana y los otros idiotas no me dejaban salir de aquí, ¿Estás bien, verdad?-_ cuestionó frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, el rostro del rubio no podía estar más rojo ante todas aquellas preguntas, sonriendo como nunca al escuchar la explicación, por un momento había pensado que… en serio a veces podía ser un tonto.

Por otra parte, los otros adolecentes miraban con todo el interés del mundo el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, levantando una ceja, ¿Por qué el modelo reaccionaba de ese modo ante las preguntas? Es más, ¿Por qué siquiera reacciono así al escuchar la voz del otro? Eso era algo extraño, sospechoso. El pelirrojo estrechó la mirada, con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro, comenzando a unir las piezas de este entretenido rompecabezas, comprendiendo todo.

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro del rubio-Yukiocchi… tranquilo, estoy bien- le respondió, callando las preguntas casi al instante- Todo está perfecto- Kasamatsu tarareó inseguro, sin creer mucho lo que decía su pareja, pero, no detectaba mentira alguna en su voz, cosa que le alivió, estaba bien y eso era suficiente para él.

 _-Kise, yo…-_ susurró Kasamatsu, llamando la atención del modelo, quien solo inclinó la cabeza como un cachorro confundido, esperando que este dijera algo más. El azabache tomó aire, dándose valentía para pronunciar las siguientes palabras- _Te extraño…-_ de nuevo, las mejillas del rubio tomaron una tonalidad rojiza, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras una sonrisa alegre crecía en su rostro.

-Yo también, Yukiocchi…- le respondió con voz alegre, mostrando la emoción por la palabras del otro en esta, haciendo sonreír al capitán de Kaijo- ¿Hablamos luego?- cuestionó, recibiendo una afirmativa automática por parte del otro, miró su teléfono al cortar la llamada casi a regañadientes, no quería que el saldo de Nijimura se acabara por esa llamada, pues llevaban un buen rato hablando.

Todos le miraron expectantes, esperando a que alguien dijera algo, esperando romper el silencio que se había formado luego de la extraña llamada. Claro, hasta que un brazo rodeo los hombros del rubio, acercándole más al adolescente de piel morena, el cual lucía una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, hemos pasado por mucho el día de hoy… ¿Qué tal si vamos a las aguas termales a pasar el rato?- propuso alegre, haciendo que todos se miraran entre ellos y asintieran estando de acuerdo con aquella idea, saliendo de la habitación entre bromas y risas, como si nunca hubieran peleado, felices de que por fin todo este mal sueño haya acabado.

Y muy en el fondo, mientras caminaban juntos, la generación de los milagros, juraron que nunca volverían a lastimar de este modo el corazón de su adorado amigo rubio. Lo cuidarían como si fuera de cristal. Se asegurarían de ello…

…Su luz nunca se volvería a apagar.

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 _ **-.**_

 **Nanami:- y bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente y… ul…. Ul… QAQ no puedo decirlo!**

 **Isabella:- *suspiro* se que es triste, pero debes decirlo…**

 **Nanami:- QAQ dilo tu!**

 **Isabella T_T no! Es tu fic! Dilo tu!**

 **Nanami:- fue por tu cumple! Dilo tu!**

 **Isabella:- no!... digamoslo juntas…**

 **Nanami:-… tienes razón…**

 **Isabella y Nanami:- el próximo es el ultimo capitulo de este fic**

 **Nanami:- *se va a llorar a una esquina* Mi bebe! Buahhhhh!**

 **Isabella:- T_T duele mucho, pero al fin va a terminar….**

 **Nanami:- yo…. Yo agradezco a todos! Por haber apoyado mi fic hasta el final y… y!**

 **Isabella:- guárdatelo para el próximo cap…**

 **Nanami:-… tienes razón…**

 **Isabella y Nanami:- hasta el siguiente cap! Gracias!**

 **Reviews? Q-Q**


End file.
